Game of Blood: Crimson Moon
by Huntress of Sacred Dreams
Summary: They lost the battle for the Stars. And now Darkness rules. Six Clans. Twelve Cats. Blood will be spilt. Hearts will be broken. Mates torn apart. In this Game of Life and Death there can only be one winner. The tables have been turned, a demon soul has been let loose. Beware the Moon that drips with blood. Beware the Crimson Moon. * *It Is Time For A New Moon To Rise* *
1. The Beginning

**Hello all! I am back with the first book in my Game of Blood series. **

**It is loosely based around Hunger Games as the characters are plunged into the Dark Forest's version of the Hunger Games. Mainly OC's with a couple of original characters. However there is a very strange Clan which will surface in this chapter. But do not fret! Their way of living will be explained throughout the story. **

**Anyway read and review guys!**

* * *

**The Beginning. **

There was once light in this dark landscape. There was once hope among the cats that lived there. Their hope rested on the shoulders of four legendary cats. Their names have been forgotten over time but never their pelts. For some strange reason every elder can describe their pelts perfectly.

One was the colour of a lions pelt. One the colour of the brightest flame. One had the downy pelt of a dove. And the last had the pelt of a jays sweeping feather.

It was foretold that they would slay the demons that awoke from the darkest realms of StarClan. What wasn't foretold was that they might fail.

Once the battle had begun the four soon realised that their powers were failing. They watched as their kin succumbed to the icy claws of death. The warriors of the Dark Forest killed every cat until the battle ground ran crimson with blood.

The four were left till last, trapped by their utter horror and despair. Four mighty warriors of the Dark Forest appeared before them for the battle to end all battles.

But the names of these dark warriors were never lost in time. They remain a stamp on every cats mind. A broken star. A tiger's claw. The frost of a hawk. And the claw made of thistle stood before the cat's prophesised to end them.

In the fleeting moment before cat leapt at cat a single word was passed through their ranks. A word that no longer graces the earth we stand on today.

Remorse.

A single cat uttered it from the shadows that perched behind the awning roots of a willow tree. It was a word that would never be mentioned again for the rest of eternity. That cat watched with a blank face as the final battle took part and darkness beat the light that had shined so bright.

The tiger's claw stamped out the flame. The frost of a hawk chased all life from the dove. The claw made of thistle drove a thorn into the heart of the jays gentle feather. And the broken star claimed the soul of the blazing lion.

The lives of so many were crushed during that battle. And for what? Nothing.

Some were given a chance. A choice. They were told to choose the darkness or death. The cowards chose darkness. But the brightest souls, the ones that glowed brighter than the first star, they chose to die. Chose to leave the mortal world and join the world of the dead.

Even though so many died there were enough warriors, apprentices, queens and kits to create new Clans. And so CedarClan, SnowClan, PheonixClan and WaveClan were born.

But still the forces of darkness that now lead these Clans were not fulfilled. They wanted more power. And this was how RogueClan came into being.

Rogues and loners from afar joined this 'Clan' in the hope of being crowned the leader of it. None of them took warrior names. Not one took the position of medicine cat until a small she-cat stepped forward to take it. Lillith was her name.

The forces of darkness welcome the rogues with open arms. A plan to keep power over the five Clans was dawning on their minds. But even their never ending power could not fore-see the birth of a six Clan.

A warrior fled his Clan after the un-just name he was given. Shrewheart. He had once belonged to WaveClan. But after Scarstar gave him his mocking name he fled with the leader's final mocking words chasing his tail.

He changed his own name to Fallenshadow and set about creating Clan of his own. A loner by the name of Whisper joined him and took the name Risingwhisper. They became mates and a daughter was born and was names Dancingwave after her rippling pelt that looked like dancing waves. She took mate from WaveClan but her father thought he was a rogue. Hiddenshade became his new name and he gave Dancingwave a son and a daughter. Sinkingsun and Shatteredlight.

Over the seasons this makeshift Clan grew and grew until it was large enough to claim territory and a Clan name.

RisingClan was the name of their Clan. Rising like the sun on a clear morning this Clan became a threat to all the Clans as their warriors were trained in dark ways of fighting.

Finally the forces of darkness had enough Clans to begin their murderous reign, even with the surprise birth of RisingClan. They needed something that was big enough to cascade fear over the living cats, forcing them into undying loyalty to the entity's that lived within the Dark Forest.

It was the voice that had uttered the word remorse that created the perfect idea in the eyes of the barbaric cat's eyes.

"A game of hunger. A game of death. A game of blood spilling blood."

And so the Game of Blood was born.

* * *

**Well thats the start of it guys! I do have all the allegiances for every single Clan on a word document so they will be placed into the story eventually! You have no idea how hard it is coming up with different names and pelt colours for over 60 cats! Especially RisingClan's names. **

**Not sure when the next update should be but hopefully it won't be too long away!**

**Hunter Out~**


	2. Chapter 1: SnowClan

**Double update! Who would have guessed!**

**Anyway I would like to introduce SnowClan!**

**Read and Review as always guys!**

* * *

**Leader: **Flurrystar: Fluffy gray she-cat with white throat, chest, underbelly and tail tip.

**Deputy: **Darkstorm: Dark tabby tom with gray paws and ear tips.

**Medicine Cat: **Silverpool: Sleek silver tabby she-cat.

**Warriors: **

Birdflight: Small light brown tabby tom with white flecks.

Dawnfrost: Tortoiseshell she-cat with creamy paws.

Oakfrost: Smoky black tom.

Brackentail: Brown tabby tom with white chest.

Mapleshade: Fiery ginger she-cat with lighter fur around her eyes.

Eagleclaw: Dusky brown tom with black paws.

Feathersong: Gray tabby she-cat.

Spottedcloud: Silver tabby she-cat with black spots.

Tigerstripe: Dark brown tabby tom with bold black stripes.

Dewfire: Black and white she-cat.

Robinfrost: Ginger tabby tom with white fore paw.

Owlflame: Tawny tom with gray hind paws.

Fernshade: Light black she-cat with slightly lighter patches over her eyes.

Palefur: Light gray tom with white muzzle and throat.

Thorntail: Golden brown tom with white flash on his chest.

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw: Cream calico she-cat.

Shadepaw: Dark gray tabby tom with black splashes.

Mintpaw: Fawn tabby she-cat with light throat and chest.

Stonepaw: Blue tabby tom with gray tail tip.

**Queens:**

Mistybreeze: Fluffy blue she-cat with white splotches. Mother of Palefur's kits; Silverkit, Blizzardkit and Whitekit.

**Elders:**

Rushfeather: Pure white-she cat. Blind in both eyes.

Whitefoot: Red tom with a single white forepaw.

* * *

**Chapter 1: SnowClan**

A single pristine snow flake floated down to the white ground, looking so out of place in a world filled with misery and death. Despite the depressing mood that threatened to smother the snowy white clearing three kits romped happily in the snow. Their mother watched from the safety of her dens alcove, her eyes watching her kits with sadness sharp in her pale amber eyes.

As more flakes of white began to topple out of the heavy clouds the queen called her kits.

"Blizzardkit, Silverkit, Whitekit come inside now!" her voice floated on the growing wind as the blizzard sharpened its fury. The three kits ploughed through the snow to reach their mother and by the time they arrived their backs were coated in a coat of fluffy snow.

A shadowy shape watched the kits from atop an icy cold boulder. Her thick gray fur kept her warm no matter how hard or cold the wind blew.

"Flurrystar," a voice reached the gray she-cats ears and she twisted her head to look down at the speaker.

"What is it Darkstorm?"

Darkstorm gathered his powerful haunches beneath him and sky rocketed onto the boulder, his claws making a satisfying screeching sound on the boulder's rocky body. "RogueClan have been spotted extremely close to our border again."

Flurrystar lashed her plumy tail in un-masked rage, "How dare they! Have they forgotten what tomorrow means!"

"How could anyone forget about tomorrow?" Darkstorm hissed in disbelief. His dark tabby fur blew backwards in a sudden gust of wind, almost pulling him from the boulder.

"I would ask you to attack their next border patrol but that will be unnecessary." Darkstorm looked up at his leader in confusion.

"Why would that be unnecessary Flurrystar?" he asked.

A chuckle rolled out from the depths of Flurrystar's chest, "Tomorrow is the Calling. Tomorrow two cats from their vile Clan will be chosen to die under the claws of better trained warriors," she turned her piercing blue gaze onto Darkstorm, "Tomorrow is the start of the Game of Blood."

"Yes but we too will lose two cats in this game of life and death where to die means nothing to anyone," the dark tabby sighed, stress shining through his voice.

Flurrystar gave the tom a sympathetic purr and nudged him gently, "You worry about your kits?"

The tom simply nodded.

"Then maybe it would be wise to spend this blizzard with your mate and kits instead of with me."

Darkstorm looked up, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go before the storm gets any worse!" Flurrystar ordered shoving Darkstorm off the boulder and into a heap of snow. She watched in amusement as the deputy pulled himself from the snow and staggered through the blizzard to where his mate lay with their kits. A sigh graced her jaws as the leader slunk into her den. Tomorrow two cats would leave their Clan on a path to their deaths.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You know why I am here!" a dark tabby tom with eyes the colour of blue ice yowled. The cats in the snow covered clearing simply nodded and hung their heads. "Today is the day of the Calling. Today two cats will be named to fight to the death in the Game of Blood!"

Flurrystar watched from the side of the clearing as their Clan's caller paced back and forth across her boulder. She seethed with rage at how he could stand up there and mock the cats called upon to fight. If she could she would rip his throat out and watch gleefully as his blood pooled around his head turning the snow crimson.

The gray leader sighed and shook her head gently. Thoughts like that could get her killed.

"The names I am about to say belong to two cats in the very clearing! If I say your name you must step forward and be marked as a contestant!" the dark tabby was yowling orders again as the Clan watched silently.

Apprentices squirmed besides their mentors, fear flooding through their veins. Warriors sat with their heads bowed, ready to say goodbye to their loved ones. Elders watched from the mouth of their den as a silent word passed through the Clan.

Hope.

But like all the hope that cat's had had before these dark times it too was squashed with the names of two cats.

"The cats representing SnowClan are Thorntail and Shadepaw."

Flurrystar felt her muscles clinch together at the sound of Shadepaw's name. _No! He can't be the one! _

Darkstorm let out a heart wrenching wail as his only son stepped forward to take his place as a contestant. His mate, Fernshade pressed her black fur against Darkstorm's in an effort to comfort him.

By now both warrior and apprentice had made their way to the front and now sat tensely before the dark warrior.

"You must both be so happy to be able to represent you Clan in the Game of Blood," he drawled mocking the chosen with their own deaths.

"It is an honour Hawkfrost," Shadepaw spoke up his black fur fluffed up against the cold. Hawkfrost let out a growl and jumped to the ground.

The dark forest warrior stalked over to where Thorntail stood, his face drawn in a thin line as if he was trying to hide himself from the nightmare that was about to begin.

"Thorntail. Son of Weaselfang and Sunspot. Mate none. Kits none," Hawkfrost said the list that was compulsory for every caller to say when a cat is chosen. Except his tone was dull and bored. "Do you Thorntail of SnowClan accept your position as a contestant of the Game of Blood?"

"I do," Thorntail's hoarse voice rang out across the clearing.

An evil look flitted across Hawkfrost's face at the thought of his next job, "Then I hereby mark you a contestant!"

With a snarl he raised an unsheathed forepaw and slashed Thorntail across both eyes. Blood spattered both Thorntail and Shadepaw as Hawkfrost licked the blood from his claws. As if in slow motion three drops of blood rolled off Thorntail's face and splashed onto the ground before his paws. A voice rang clear through his head, whispering words he had never heard before.

"_Beware the moon that drips with blood."_

Hawfrost's voice awakened him from his strange dream, "Shadepaw. Son of Darkstorm and Fernshade. No mate. No kits," he paused in his speech to fix his icy cold gaze on Shadepaw, "Do you accept your position as a contestant of the Game of Blood?"

"I do."

"Then I hereby mark you a contestant!"

A pained screech followed Hawkfrost's words and a spatter of blood coated the left side of Thorntail's face shocking him. He hadn't bled that much.

He turned his head to stare at Shadepaw and gasped in shock. The black apprentice was on the ground, writhing under Hawkfrost's heavy paws as he dragged his claws through Shadepaw's skin slowly. Fire burned through Shadepaw's head. He could feel Hawfrost's claws tearing through his skin getting dangerously close to his eyes.

Then the pain was gone. Blood dripped into his eyes and he received the same strange words that Thorntail had heard.

"_Beware the moon that drips with blood."_

Flurrystar's voice summoned Shadepaw from his state of paralysis and he strained his eyes to look up at his leader. "SnowClan! These are your contestants. Wish them luck. Say goodbye. Have one last smell of their scent as you may never smell it again. You all know the rules to this game. 12 go in. 1 comes out."

Her words were met with silence as the Clan moved forward slowly. The silence was broken when Fernshade saw Shadepaw's torn up face. As if she had broken a spell the rest of the Clan began to share words with the two cats that were doomed to die on a bloody battle field.

Hawkfrost watched from beneath boulder with a disgusted look on his face at the Clans hope for these young contestants. _They won't be coming home._

A lightning bolt lit up the sky. The signal for the callers to bring the contestants to where they would train for 5 sunrises. On the sixth they would be cast into a wilderness and forced to kill.

"Leave us now! I must take these two cats to meet with Tigerstar in the darkest realm of the dark forest," the dark tabby warrior strode forward and draped his tail over the shoulders of both Shadepaw and Thorntail. "Hold on now."

Then they were gone as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky in a spectacular feat of white and blue light melting together.

* * *

**This is by far becoming my favourite story to create. It has such an intrepid storyline that I hope to bring to life throughout the story. Some of the characters are very difficult to write about as they have many emotions. Darkstorm is a good example. He needs to act strong as deputy for his Clan. If he shows fear then the Clan will fall around him. However his only son was just picked to fight in a battle where only one cat can win.**

**Lol I'm going to stop writing there before I explain his personality and character too deeply!**

**As always Read and Review!**

**Hunter Out~**


	3. Chapter 2: WaveClan

**Introducing WaveClan! :3**

**I was about to publish this chappie last night when mums internet failed on me. So if your going to blame something blame by mums crap internet!**

**Anyway read and review as always guys!**

**Disclaimer: Galesong belongs to Mossshine of the Stars. Thanks for her name Mossy! Its so pretty!**

* * *

**~/**_Rushing winds, churning waves, diving gulls. Cats of silver, blue and black. We are the cats of WaveClan so proud and fierce_**\~**

* * *

**Leader: **Silverstar: Lithe silver tabby she-cat with black spots.

**Deputy: **Willowbreeze: Tortoiseshell she-cat with creamy paws

**Medicine Cat: **Fishleap: Blue-silver tabby tom with gray underbelly and chest.

**Warriors:**

Rainclaw: Dark blue-gray tabby tom.

Lightfeather: Light fawn calico she-cat with darker paws, tail tip and muzzle.

Stonefrost: Gray-blue tom.

Sandpelt: Yellow she-cat with black ear tips.

Waterblossom: Blue she-cat with a gray plumy tail.

Nightfall: Black tom with white splashes.

Mistypool: Fuzzy white she-cat with a tinge of gray.

Rockclaw: Dark gray tom with black flecks.

Wetfur: Light blue tom with fur that sticks up giving the illusion its wet.

Seabird: Dark blue she-cat with silver stripes on her belly.

Rushwing: Silvery gray tabby she-cat with lighter belly fur.

Stormtail: Light gray tabby tom with white tail tip.

Darkstream: Dark brown tabby tom.

Galesong: A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue-gray markings. (Mossshine of the Stars)

**Apprentices:**

Minnowpaw: Slim fluffy gray she-cat with a single white paw.

Blossompaw: Dusty red she-cat with black stripes.

**Queens:**

Gustfeather: Long-haired fluffy white she-cat. Mother of Rainclaw's kit; Spraykit.

Songbird: Silver she-cat with lighter underbelly. Pregnant with Nightfall's kits.

**Elders:**

Minnowstream: Elderly black and white she-cat covered in scars.

* * *

The lulling sound of waves pounding against the hard rocks thundered in the air. A cool ocean breeze that smelt of salt and water blew over the camp made out of the thickest gorse. Stars glittered in the clear sky but they were not the stars a leader would ask for advice. No they were the stars that belonged to the Dark Forest. They didn't glow as brightly as the stars of StarClan once did.

A lone figure sat in the middle of camp, her eyes raised to the starry expanse above her head. The pale moonlight washed down her silver striped fur, turning her into a warrior of glistening stars. But not even that thought could wrestle the silver she-cats mind away from the troubles that would befall the next day.

A poem came to her mind. One her mother had once said in a voice so proud and strong.

_Look to the stars that shine so bright_

_Look to the sun that glows so brilliant_

_Look to the moon that glitters like silver_

_Look to the ground that glints with dew_

_And last of all look into your heart_

_For their the stars, the sun, the moon and the dew_

_Come together as one_

_Shining like the morning star_

_On a silent leaf bare morning_

Tears pricked at her eyes as she recalled her mother's sweet voice and smell. Yet all the cat could recall was the nightmare from which she was ripped from her mother from a battle field that ran red with blood.

The last words her mother spoke to her echoed through her mind.

"_Never forget from whom you came. You are the river that runs like the wind, roars like the thunder and glides like the shadows."_

She could never quiet remember what her mother meant but the words remained stuck in her heart.

"Silverstar can I have a word?" a quiet voice like the trill of a snow white dove brought Silverstar back from her nightmare.

"Yes. What is it Songbird?"

Songbird shuffled forward a few steps, "I fear for my family."

"Don't we all?" Silverstar swung her head to face her sister. They looked so much alike but they were so different. Songbird chose her mate over the chance to rule the Clan. It was a choice Silverstar could never quite understand. The leader sighed at her sister's sad look, "You know there is nothing I can do about tomorrow sister."

"I wish there was. I don't want to bring my kits into a world where becoming an elder is rarer than a blue moon."

Silverstar purred at her sister's sharp tongue and butted her on the shoulder gently, "I promise to train them extra hard. Just for you."

"Thank you sister but I'm afraid that is not enough. Have you heard the news?" Songbird lowered her sparkling green gaze.

"What news?"

"RisingClan have a new warrior. One they say was blessed by death himself," Songbird replied, her voice rising and falling like a gentle wave.

Silverstar was silent for a few moments as she mulled over this news, "Does this super warrior have a name?" Her tone was mocking and full of sarcasm.

"We weren't told the cat's name. Only that she would bring great power to their Clan."

Silverstar shook her head in disbelief. _Warriors blessed by death himself? Yeah right. _Yet something seemed strange about this new revelation. Something Silverstar feared would bring even greater suffering. "You should go to your nest, you look tired,"

Songbird nodded and stifled a yawn, "Goodnight sister. May our ancestors smile on us tomorrow."

The silver leader watched as her sister padded into a small den, leaving a piece of silver fur on a thorn that protruded from the gorse. A sudden burst of light alarmed Silverstar and she turned her head once more to the skies.

Her eyes widened in amazement as she watched a single star fall from its place among the night sky. "A falling star," she murmured, "Very befitting for a time like this."

The star continued to blaze a trail until it vanished behind the mountains that stood beyond the territory of PheonixClan.

With wonder still shining in her eyes, Silverstar slipped away to her den for a sleep filled with dreams of falling stars.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Cats sat in tidy rows before the stump where the leader sat. However today its spot was taken by mottled gray tom with uneven spiky fur. His amber eyes searched out every cat and set their hearts pounding with fear. Silverstar watched from the mouth of her den as the caller began to speak.

"You are gathered here today to witness the naming of WaveClan's contestants! Two names of two cats who sit here in this very crowd were given to me before I left and I now sit before you to tell you the lucky names of those two cats."

Silverstar growled quietly at his sneering tone. The death of two innocent cats was nothing to joke about.

"The cats chosen to represent WaveClan as contestants in the Game of Blood are," he paused slightly before continuing, "Galesong and Nightfall."

Songbirds anguished wail echoed throughout the camp as her mate stood beside her like a rigid rock. "Why must they have chosen you Nightfall!" she wailed. Silverstar dashed over to her sister's side and pried her sharp claws from Nightfall's pelt.

"You must stay strong Songbird," Silverstar whispered urgently into her sister's ear. Songbird fell silent as a tear slid down her face.

Nightfall padded stiffly to the front with Galesong at his side. The pretty silver she-cat was shaking so much that her blue-gray patches were nothing but a blur.

The caller waited for them his dark gray tail twitching impatiently, "I would like to welcome our contestants. They have made a brave sacrifice."

No cat said a word. The Clan knew it was a lie. It wasn't a sacrifice. It was an un-just slaughtering.

Nightfall finally found his voice, "It's not a sacrifice by choice Thistleclaw. It's a sacrifice by force."

"I couldn't care less how you look at it Nightfall. All I care about is you giving the High Stars a good show," Thistleclaw growled. "Galesong. Daughter of Minnowstream and Toadfur. Mate unknown. Snakepaw is your deceased kit."

She nodded her head as tears pricked her eyes. At least her kit would suffer no more.

"Do you accept your position as a contestant of the Game of Blood?"

Galesong shuddered as the words left her mouth, "I do."

"Then I hereby mark you as a contestant!" Thistleclaw's face twisted into an evil smirk as he unsheathed his sharp claws. Silverstar watched sadly as Thistleclaw raked his claws down deep through Galesong's beautiful pelt, marring her forever by a set of matching scars.

Blood seeped through Galesong's long fur, dripping off the ends and onto the ground before her paws. They formed a perfect circle of blood. A voice made of green leaf winds whispered in her ear.

"_Beware the moon that drips with blood." _Then the voice was gone and instead Thistleclaw was standing before Nightfall with cold amber eyes.

"Nightfall. Son of Seastar and Wolfsong. Songbird is your mate. No kits as of yet. Do you Nightfall of WaveClan, accept your position as a contestant in the Game of Blood?"

Nightfall stared back at Thistleclaw with equally cold sea blue eyes, "I do."

"Then I hereby mark you as a contestant." Thistleclaw brought his claws down, tearing through Nightfall's skin, going deeper than he had with Galesong. Blood poured from the wound as Nightfall clenched his teeth in a pain filled grimace. He watched as his blood made a circle of red in front of his paws. The voice of green leaf winds tumbled through his head.

"_Beware the moon that drips with blood."_

"You may say goodbye to your Clan mates now contestants," Thistleclaw growled as he stalked over to a shadowy part of the camp. Songbird broke away from Silverstar's grip and raced across to Nightfall, tears falling from her liquid green eyes. Nightfall trembled slightly as Songbird dug her muzzle deep into his fur.

"Take care of our kits my sweet," he whispered.

Songbird looked at him, "But you're going to come home. Right?"

"I will do my best but I cannot promise anything."

Galesong was talking with Minnowstream, blood still dripping from her fur. The silver she-cat touched noses with her mother for what would most likely be the last time.

A bolt of lightning lit up the darkening sky. The signal to leave.

Thistleclaw yowled loudly, summoning the contestants to him. "Let's go," he muttered, "Tigerstar is waiting"

Songbird watched sadly from her spot beside Silverstar as a bolt of lightning obscured her mate from view. Then the bolt was gone and so was her mate.


	4. Chapter 3: PheonixClan

**Hiya all! I give you PheonixClan!**

**Read and Review as always!**

**Disclaimer: Flamestar belongs to Kuroda Shadelily. Thanks for the awesome kitty Kuroda!**

* * *

**~/**_We rise from the ashes of our defeat on flaming wings ready to fight another day. We are the cats of PheonixClan so hidden and mysterious_**\~**

* * *

**Leader: **Flamestar- bright ginger tom with swirly stripes (Kuroda Shadelily)

**Deputy: **Scorchfur: Ginger patched tabby tom.

**Medicine Cat: **Dawnshine: Blue-cream shaded tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Lightsong: Fawn tabby she-cat with black flecks and dark rings around her tail.

Nightclaw: Dark gray smoky tom with white flecks.

Suntail: Golden she-cat.

Emberstorm: Fiery orange tom with white muzzle and left ear.

Larkwing: Brown tom with white patches.

Stripepelt: White she-cat with black stripes.

Gingerspots: Ginger she-cat with white spots.

Sparrowclaw: Tawny tom with black ear tips.

Brambledrop: Lithe light brown ticked tabby she-cat.

Waterspark: Blue she-cat.

Firestorm: Red-silver tabby tom.

Wildstorm: Calico tom with really spiky fur.

**Apprentices:**

Runningpaw: Light brown she-cat with dark brown face, paws, tail tip and white hind leg.

Berrypaw: Red and white patched tabby she-cat.

Darkpaw: Dark gray tom with black muzzle and hind paws.

**Queens:**

Hawksong: A tall, lithe she-cat with dark brown fur and a white circle around her eye. Mother to Larkwing's kits; Timberkit, Bluekit and Redkit.

Raintail: Small light blue she-cat with white stripes around the bottom of all her legs. Pregnant with Nightclaw's kits.

**Elders:**

Blackfur: Pure black tom.

Ashclaw: Black tom with gray markings on his face and shoulders.

* * *

Dusty red sand blew across the ragged hole in the ground, obscuring all sight beyond two paw-steps. Grains of sand were blown into the hole and lay scattered over the rocky floor. Claws clicked on the stone as a ginger tom with hypnotising swirling stripes strode across the cavern. At his paws was a tiny 'paw; the prodigy of their Clan. Or so Dawnshine, the medicine cat, had prophesised. But as the ginger tom looked at the fuzzy red and white 'paw he couldn't help but feel a bit let down. The kit noticed the tom looking at her with scrutinizing eyes.

"You think I am too soft for the title of this Clans prodigy Flamestar?"

Flamestar snorted, "Dawnshine was wrong to tell you so young."

"Why? It would only lessen the time I have to prepare," the kit mewled.

"Because Berrypaw as an apprentice it is your sole responsibility to listen and learn from the warriors of this Clan. Not worrying about how you are going to save this Clan from the Game of Blood!" Flamestar was angered by Berrypaw's insolence towards everything. The red she-cat seemed to believe she was the most important cat of the Clan. _The sooner she gets placed in the Game of Blood the sooner we can be rid of her! _

"You like the Game of Blood? You enjoy watching innocent warriors and apprentices slaughtered under the vile rule of the High Stars?" Berrypaw cried, her voice growing louder as it echoed throughout the cave.

Flamestar finally snapped, "You are too wise for your age apprentice! The Game of Blood is a ritual we must perform for the rest of our lives. It doesn't matter who tries to stop the games, the High Star's will always execute them before us all!" Berrypaw shivered slightly at Flamestar's cruel gaze, "Oh and yes Timberkit, I do like the Game of Blood because it teaches us that to live forever is impossible. Only the leaders of the Clans are guaranteed to live the longest and breed the most offspring!"

The leaders enraged yowl brought Berrypaw's mother hurrying from the warrior den. She pinned her dark brown ears back and hissed threateningly at Flamestar, "You should not talk to the Clans prodigy that way. Or any 'paw for that matter!"

"She is not the Clans prodigy Hawksong."

"Why not! Dawnshine received the sign herself!" Hawksong sniffed, sweeping her tail over her kit.

Flamestar turned his head to look through the camp entrance, "I received a sign just moments ago."

"Oh really? And what was this sign?"

"The berry will be crushed by the sandy depths from which she came," Flamestar lied. He had made up the sign knowing that the Clan would believe him.

Hawksong looked crestfallen as Berrypaw let out a wail, "You're lying! I know you are!"

"A leader never lies to his Clan. Now I strongly advise you to get out of my presence before I rip your pelt from your scrawny body!"

Both warrior and apprentice took one look at the angry ginger tom and hurried towards the dens they slept in. Flamestar heaved a sigh of relief when he could no longer see the tails of the bothersome mother and daughter. At least they no longer thought Berrypaw was the prodigy. _Let's hope Berrypaw gets chosen tomorrow!_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A massive shouldered, heavily scarred, dark tabby tom paced along the crag that jutted from the caverns stony walls. His bright amber eyes glittered in anticipation and he lashed his twisted tail back and forth. A certain scar stood out on this tom's shoulder. It looked like a star. A broken star.

"Today you sit before me with fifteen allegeable contestants. In six days you will sit in the exact same spot but with only thirteen allegeable contestants. And from where you sit you will watch your Clans contestants die!" he yowled. Berrypaw shuddered and moved closer into her mother's dark brown fur.

The dark tom continued, "The two cats chosen to receive the highest honour of representing your Clan throughout the Game of Blood are Wildstorm and Berrypaw."

Flamestar's body was racked with purrs of amusement as Berrypaw let out a shriek, _Oh how ironic! Thank you High Stars for you have given me a great blessing by sending that worthless piece of crow food to the Game of Blood!_

His blue eyes flicked to the spiky gray tom that was Wildstorm. He had never conversed with the quiet warrior as he was always sitting furthest from the Clan during meetings. Flamestar simply shrugged and stepped forward to meet the contestants, "Congratulations you two! The High Stars have chosen well this year," he winked at Berrypaw and turned to the caller, "Continue Brokenstar."

Brokenstar nodded and jumped down the few ledges that lead to the cavern floor. As he landed he swivelled his gaze to fall on Berrypaw, "Berrypaw. Foster daughter of Hawksong and Larkwing. Mate none. Kits none. Do you Berrypaw of PheonixClan accept your position as a contestant of the Game of Blood?"

Berrypaw scrunched up her eyes as she whispered, "I do."

"Then I hereby mark you as a contestant!" Brokenstar purred. He lined up his unsheathed paw with Berrypaw's hind leg and lashed out four times, creating a perfect X on each side. Blood dripped from the wounds as Berrypaw squirmed in pain. Three drops rolled off her leg at the same time and hit the ground. They formed what Berrypaw assumed was a very rough stream of red. A voice that sounded like a storm whispered in her ear.

"_Beware the moon that drips with blood."_

The red and white she-cat wrinkled her nose at the odd words as she trained her ears to hear Brokenstar address Wildstorm.

"Wildstorm. Son of Lilypatch and Adderstrike. Mate none. Kits none. Do you Wildstorm accept your position as a contestant of the Game of Blood?"

"I do," Wildstorm replied strongly, his deep voice reverberating off the heavy stone walls.

Brokenstar's voice was filled with malice, "Then I hereby mark you as a contestant of the Game of Blood." Again the murderous leader raised his paws and slashed Wildstorm's hind legs four times to create two identical X's . Wildstorm remained as silent as ever as blood dribbled off his leg and fell to the ground. The blood droplets slid down the smooth rock, joining with Berrypaw's stream of blood. The voice of a rolling storm filled his head, pounding at it with painful force.

"_Beware the moon that drips with blood."_

Then the sound of thunder, lightning and rain was gone and Wildstorm returned his gaze to Brokenstar.

"Cats of PheonixClan say goodbye to these..brave cats as I suspect you will never see them again," he ordered before sidling off to the side to watch from a distance.

Hawksong draped her tail over Berrypaw as the young apprentice sobbed quietly. Flamestar had to stop himself from mocking the weak apprentice. _Let her die a failed prodigy! _No cat however went to Wildstorm. The spiky gray warrior stood awkwardly to one side as the Clan crowded around Berrypaw, murmuring comforting words to the apprentice.

Brokenstar however stalked over to the warrior, promise shining in his amber eyes. "You seem a strong warrior Wildstorm," he whispered, "Yet here you are not noticed for your strength. You are simply known as an outcast."

"I have been called many things Brokenstar. An outcast is not the worst," the spiky gray tom retorted.

"Don't you wish you could be more though?"

Wildstorm stared at Brokenstar with curious pale yellow eyes, "What are you suggesting Brokenstar?"

"Join us. And when you die you will not go to the dark depths of StarClan. Instead you will join the callers in the paradise that is the Dark Forest," Brokenstar purred, tempting the doomed warrior with the promise of eternal life in the Dark Forest. Wildstorm narrowed his eyes as he contemplated the offer he was receiving.

"I accept your offer Brokenstar."

Brokenstar nodded, his eyes flashing, "Good."

As their conversation broke up the storm outside the cavern ceased and a brilliant flash of white lightning streaked across the sky. The sign had been sent.

Berrypaw stumbled over to join Brokenstar and Wildstorm, her face wet with tears. Brokenstar growled slightly at her, sending her skittering away with a mew of fear.

"I hope you have said goodbye to both warriors," the dead leader yowled, emphasising the word both. "As it will most likely be the last time you see them."

The Clan remained silent as Brokenstar's words echoed throughout the cavern. He snorted and turned to the contestants with a wink. The wind picked up suddenly as another streak of lightning raced across the sky, taking the contestants and their caller with them.

* * *

**Woot! Another chapter of contestants being announced down! Three more to go! Wow just realised how long this story is turning out already. *Sigh* Still haven't come up with the allegiances for RogueClan. *facepalm***

**Oh well I'll start working on them soon!**

**As always reviews would be lovely!**

**Hunter Out~**


	5. Chapter 4: CedarClan

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I feel so bad ;_; **

**My excuse for it; I have been overloaded with school work!**

**Anyway introducing CedarClan!**

**Shadestar and Poppylight belong to Sunshadow and Leaffang. Cloverstream belongs to The Love of A Raven. Deersplash belongs to Military Mechanic and Spiderstep belongs to Mossshine of The Stars.**

* * *

_~/Dark forests, sunny meadows, swirling rivers. We are the cats of CedarClan so happy and lethal\~_

* * *

**Leader: **Shadestar: Smoky black she-cat. (Sunshadow and leaffang)

**Deputy: **Cloverstream: Cinnamon tabby she-cat with white chest, underbelly and paws. (The Love of A Raven)

**Medicine Cat: **Poppylight: White she-cat with a black spotted pelt. (Sunshadow and leaffang)

**Warriors: **

Deersplash: A light brown she-cat with white dapples on her flanks, four white paws and ear tips. (Military Mechanic)

Sageleaf: Small creamy tortoiseshell she-cat.

Badgerstrike: Black tom with a white streak down the middle of his face.

Spiderstep: Long-legged, thin jet black tom with brown paws up to his knees, brown underbelly and chest. (Mossshine of the Stars)

Nightfrost: Black she-cat with white stripes and paws.

Sunrose: Light golden she-cat with dusty red ear tips, paws and tail tip.

Pineshade: Small blackish brown tabby tom.

Snowdash: White tom with fur that sticks out at all angles.

Hawkflight: Dark tabby tom with black rings around his tail.

Firestrike: Bright orange she-cat with creamy white spots.

Darkfang: Smoky brown tom with lighter stripes on his belly.

Thornfoot: Light black almost gray tom.

**Apprentices:**

Tornpaw: Small black marbled tabby she-cat with bright red flecks

Brightpaw: White she-cat with creamy ginger patches and red forepaw.

**Queens:**

Vixenheart: Bright red she-cat with white muzzle, chin, throat, underbelly and tail tip. Thick plumy tail. Pregnant with Darkfang's kits.

**Elders:**

Skydrop: Light blue she-cat with extremely faint patches of white.

Raggedbranch: Tawny brown tabby tom.

Tall trees reached to the stars as their brilliant green leaves cascaded like leafy waterfalls, covering the sky, blocking out all light from reaching the shadowy forest floor below. Streams of light however, filtered through tiny holes spreading over the floor in spotted patterns casting an eerie feeling to the forest.

Laughter trickled through the trees and joined with the graceful songs of thrushes as they called to each other from the branches of the towering cedar trees. Three fuzzy shapes shot through the undergrowth, a fourth following them closely. Their fur streamed out behind them as the trees thinned and opened up into a magnificent meadow. Bright red, yellow, orange and purple flowers dotted the meadow and the grass twisted and twirled to the winds silent song.

"Last one to Lily Pond is a fat duck!" the cat's tinkling voice rose high on the wind.

They carved a path through the tall grass, their tail's weaving out behind them like snakes. The meadow parted in front of them and a pond appeared. But they did not stop. Instead they dived into the pond with cries of joy.

"Brightpaw lost!"

"I did not Tornpaw!" Brightpaw squeaked, "I'm pretty sure it was Thornfoot who lost!"

A dark gray almost black tom pricked his ears, "Excuse me! I can assure you lot that I did not lose!"

"Okay fine," a fourth cat huffed, "I'll admit it. I lost!"

Brightpaw let out a purr, "Ha! You're a fat duck Firestrike!"

Firestrike shook her head in amusement and splashed water at Brightpaw. The ginger and white apprentice hissed in disgust and shoved Firestrike under the water.

When the bright orange warrior resurfaced her pelt was a dull ginger.

"How about we don't get each other wet," Tornpaw muttered, drawing a red flecked paw over her ear.

Thornfoot sidled over to sit beside Tornpaw on the bank, "Is little Tornpaw afraid of some water?"

"No! I just don't want to get a cold," Tornpaw hissed.

"You won't get a cold mouse brain," Thornfoot purred. He stood up and shoved the marbled black apprentice head first into the pond.

Brightpaw burst into a fit of amused purrs when Tornpaw reappeared a few moments later. The black apprentice's fur was sticking up in funny angles and a piece of slick green moss clung to her shoulder.

From where he was standing Thornfoot could see Tornpaw seething under her skin. _She is one fiery apprentice!_

A loud yowl tore the cheery mood into tiny shreds.

Firestrike shuddered as the words came from her mouth, "The Calling."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A lean black tom sat hauntingly on a tree trunk, his amber eyes glittering in the little light that filtered through the Cedar trees. "Hurry up!" he yowled as four stragglers hurried into camp and took their positions among the small crowd.

"All cats are here Breezepelt," a smoky black she-cat called out from her position near a tunnel entrance.

"Perhaps you can teach your warriors to be on time Shadestar?" Breezepelt sneered at the she-cat.

Shadestar simply hissed back and narrowed her yellow eyes.

"We are gathered here today to pick two contestants from CedarClan who will fight in the Game of Blood," Breezepelt paused and swung his head to the side to stare into the eyes of Firestrike. The bright warrior immediately dropped her eyes to the dusty floor.

A malice coated smile graced the black toms face before he continued, "The cats chosen by the High Stars to compete are Badgerstrike and Thornfoot."

Tornpaw felt the blood drain from her very veins as her friend from kit hood padded to join Breezepelt. She felt tears well up at the corner of her eyes but she held them back. _Tears are a sign of weakness, do not let them fall from your face. _

Brightpaw felt Firestrike stiffen beside her. She knew the warrior had strong feelings for Thornfoot but had never had the courage to tell him. It was too late now anyway.

"Ah, so you two are the ones the High Stars chose," Breezepelt purred silkily, "And may I say they chose well this season!"

His amber eyes drifted over to Badgerstrike's bulky shoulders and huge paws. "Very well indeed."

"Well let's get this over with, Tigerstar is waiting for us. Badgerstrike. Son of Raggedbranch and Skydrop. Mate deceased. Kits none. Do you Badgerstrike of CedarClan accept your position as a contestant of the Game of Blood?"

Badgerstrike dipped his huge head, "I do."

"Then I hereby mark you as a contestant of the Game of Blood," Breezepelt jumped onto the ground and unsheathed his claws. He lined them up with Badgerstrike's forehead and lashed out with a snarl of greed. Badgerstrike clenched his jaws as blood oozed over his eyes, covering his vision with a sheen of red. A voice like the sound of a roaring lion filled his head.

"_Beware the moon that drips will blood."_

The contestant shook his head slightly at the strange words. As far as he was concerned the words meant nothing to him.

Thornfoot stood awkwardly to one side as Breezepelt called out his list, "Thornfoot. Son of Dewdapple and Stormshade. Mate none. Kits none. Do you Thornfoot of CedarClan accept your position as a contestant of the Game of Blood?"

"I do," Thornfoot's voice shook as he muttered the words that sealed his death.

"Then I hereby mark you as a contestant of the Game of Blood."

Pain seared across Thornfoot's head as Breezepelt's infamous thorn sharp claws tore through the skin on his fore head. Blood spilt down his forehead morphing his sight from the camp wall to a waterfall of red. A roaring voice filled his head.

"_Beware the moon that drips with blood."_

Before Thornfoot could even consider the words that had been whispered in his ear by a roaring lion, Breezepelt was yowling orders at the top if his lungs.

"Say goodbye to them members of CedarClan as I highly doubt you will ever see them again. But be quick we must travel soon."

Firestrike broke away from the crowd immediately and raced over to where Thornfoot stood, still bleeding from his marking. He was surprised to say the least when Firestrike buried her muzzle deep into his thick fur.

Tornpaw followed more slowely with Brightpaw at her side. "I feel bad for her," Brightpaw whispered.

"Why?"

"Thornfoot is going into a battle he probably won't come out of and Firestrike will never get to tell him how she feels," Brightpaw murmured sadly. Tornpaw nudged her gently in warning as Thornfoot padded over.

"I'll be okay," he whispered when he looked into Tornpaw's eyes. It was almost as if a silent conversation had passed between them.

"_You'll look after them?"_

_"__Of course."_

_"__Especially Firestrike, she seems really upset for some reason."_

_"__I will. And I wish I could tell you why but that duty falls to her and her alone."_

_"__I understand Tornpaw. Goodbye old friend."_

_"__Goodbye and good hunting."_

Brightpaw nodded in sad agreement, "Of course you'll be fine."

Thornfoot let his eyes drift to where Badgerstrike was talking with his parents. _At least he can say goodbye to his._ He watched as the intimidating tom broke down and wept at the thought of his imminent death.

To make things worse Breezepelt suddenly yowled, "Contestants come here the time has come for us to leave!"

A black cloud of mist had descended behind CedarClan's caller and it grew larger as Badgerstrike and Thornfoot neared it. "Close your eyes," Breezepelt warned.

The last thing Thornfoot saw was Firestrike's devastated face. Then all was black.

* * *

**I haven't even started writing the next chapter yet :-( So I don't know when the next chapter will be out.**

**To all those people who gave me cats for RougeClan I did like some of the names but FFN rules state that I cannot except them sorry :( **

**Till next update!**

**Hunter Out~**


	6. Chapter 5: RogueClan

**Yay another update :D This time I bring to you...RogueClan! **

**Oh and I won't be updating as much as I have been as I am working on another project to do with the Game of Blood series. So keep an eye on the author notes for updates as I will be needing things such as voices ;)**

**Anyway read and review!**

* * *

_We come from far and wide, with the goal of spreading fear to the skies. We are the cats of RogueClan so vicious and unbelieving. _

* * *

**Leader:** Scar: Midnight black tom with heavy scarring over his flank

**Deputy: **Singe: Smoky black tom with lighter fur tips

**Medicine Cat: **Iana: Sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with a black tail tip

**Warriors:**

Shiver: Icy silver tom with a long scar running across his back

Lilac: Light amber tabby she-cat with lilac spots

Paws: White tom with black paws

Night: Ebony black she-cat with lighter underbelly

Socks: Dark brown tabby tom

Jim: Ginger and white striped tom

Evelena: Light brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes around her ankles

Claw: Gray tabby tom with black left ear

Ice: Tall, long haired white tom

Rex: Silver tom with gray paws

Magic: Small light ginger she-cat with white stripes

**Tinder: Faded blue tom**

Ruby: Dusty red she-cat with white chin

Tiny: Blue patched tabby tom

Ashes: Ash gray ticked tabby tom with black fur around eyes

**Apprentices:**

Sky: Pretty blue silver tabby she-cat

Feather: Light brown lynx point she-cat

**Screech: Black tabby tom **

**Queens:**

Blair: Scruffy fawn shaded tortoiseshell she-cat. Mother to Rex's kits; Twist, Kite and Flower

Spark: Red she-cat with white stripes. Pregnant with Singe's kits

**Elders:**

Fang: Snappy dark gray tom with white muzzle. Blind in both eyes

Petal: Quiet white and brown she-cat. Retired early due to broken leg

* * *

The sound of clashing claws and painful yowls filled the usual silent swampy ground. Hard mud was kicked up by flailing paws as two cats fought viciously in a small clearing. A ring of cats had gathered round them and were calling out in encouragement.

"Claw his face!"

"Strike her down!"

"Tear her chest open!"

"Rip his heart from his body!"

A loud yowl of pain was joined by screeches of excitement. Claws sunk deep into skin and blood was splattered across long dead leaves.

Light brown fur mixed with crimson red blood as a lithe she-cat ripped her claws through her attacker's icy silver fur. "You picked on the wrong she-cat Shiver," the she-cat hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh no I select my victims very well Evelena," Shiver snarled back. A hard glint appeared in his dark amber eyes and he dove forward. Evelena shot to the left and raked her claws across Shiver's shoulder. Shiver hissed and plunged his fangs into Evelena's striped leg, chasing a pain stricken yowl from her lungs.

None of the watching cats had seen a midnight black tom slink through the dead trees and sit comfortably on a log. A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat perched on the log beside him. The tom draped his tail over the she-cat's shoulders and turned to face the fighting cats.

"I didn't know the warriors were having their own training sessions today."

Shiver and Evelena fell apart from their scuffle and the gathered cats shrunk back in fear.

**"**Do explain why two of my best warriors were tearing each other apart," the tom asked icily.

Evelena stepped forward and dipped her head, "We were simply practising our fighting skills in case we get chosen for the Game of Blood, Scar."

"Oh really? Last time I checked you were supposed to practice with your claws sheathed," Scar retorted. He lifted his tail off the she-cats shoulder and jumped to the ground.

The she-cat followed him, "Of all people I would have expected you two to know that herbs are hard to come by this season."

"We know that now Iana," Shiver growled while inspecting his blood soaked pelt.

Iana lashed her tail and stalked over to where Evelena stood, "Clean the blood off your pelt so I can see where the worst scratches are."

Evelena obeyed and lapped at her brown pelt, her tongue already stained red with blood. Shiver on the other hand was rolling around in the dirt in order to get the dirt off his pelt.

Scar watched calmly as the two warriors finished cleaning their pelts and were treated by Iana. Pride for his beautiful mate he hid knowing that if he showed any weakness his Clan mates would spring and kill them both.

He lifted his black head to stare at the gathered cats, "Back to camp with all of you. Our caller is bound to arrive soon."

The crowd dispersed and the four cats were left in silence. Apart from the occasional hiss as Iana placed ointment on wounds no words passed between the cats. That was until Shiver whispered something to Evelena and Scar heard.

"Do not speak about your medicine cat like that!" he roared making all three cats jump.

Iana hurried over to her mate, "What did they say? I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad."

"Shiver called you weak and that you would snap like a twig in the wind."

"Like I said it wasn't even that bad," Iana lied. Inside she was seething with anger but if Scar found out there would be one less warrior at the Calling.

Scar calmed down dramatically but still cast Shiver looks that could kill. However both cats were now healed and were allowed to return to camp.

Evelena raced off with Shiver at her side and once they got far enough away they burst into fits of amused purrs. "Did you see her face!?" Shiver finally got out after moments of purrs.

"I swear that had to be the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Evelena agreed.

A blast of wind suddenly swept through the swamp and almost knocked them off their paws. A loud roar followed soon after. "Fox dung!" Shiver spat, "We're late for the Calling!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A small, slender silver tabby she-cat blinked slowly as the last few cats seated themselves before her. She flicked her shredded ears before letting out a loud yowl that startled many of the cats. "Welcome all to the naming of RogueClan's contestants. Those chosen today will be placed into an arena to fight against 10 other competitors. If you win all manner of riches await you. If you don't, well you don't come home if you die."

The she-cat's speech was met with shudders of horror and revulsion but no words were spoken. It was as it all words had been frozen with fear and refused to grace the still world around them.

"The cats chosen to compete in the Game of Blood are Screech and Tinder."

"But Screech is an apprentice!" a feminine voice cried out.

The Caller looked the voice's owner in the eyes, "You know the rules Night. Both warriors and apprentices can be chosen to compete."

Night hung her head and refused to watch as Screech made his way to join the Caller and Tinder at the front.

"It is odd though for the High Stars to choose an apprentice to die when they have hardly started their life," the Caller murmured loud enough for Screech to hear her.

"Your words make no difference to what happens to me Ivypool," Screech hissed back.

"Then let's get started," Ivypool purred before turning to face Tinder, "Tinder. Son of Fang and Myth. Mate Lynx deceased. Kits deceased. Do you Tinder accept your position as a contestant of the Game of Blood?"

Tinder nodded his faded blue head slowly, "I do."

"Then I hereby mark you as a contestant." Ivypool raised her unsheathed paw and slashed it across Tinder's fuzzy chest. Her claws dug so deep that blood poured out almost instantaneously. The blood spiralled down his strands of blue fur and a voice that sounded like a thundering waterfall whispered in his ears.

"_Beware the moon that drips with blood."_

He looked down at his chest with sad eyes as he recognised the mark all RogueClan contestants receive. A crescent moon. Tinder shifted his gaze so that he was looking at Screech's tiny frame. He knew that the tiny apprentice was a strong fighter but he looked so weak…

Ivypool moved to stand in front of Screech, "Screech. Son of Fang and Puddle. Future mate Feather. Kits none. Do you Screech of RogueClan accept your position as a contestant in the Game of Blood?"

"I do!" Screech replied proudly, straining on his legs to appear taller. Scar snorted in amusement at the weak apprentice while Iana simply looked on with sympathetic eyes.

"Then I hereby mark you as a contestant," Ivypool meowed gleefully before striking her claws across Screech's black chest, permanently engraving a crescent moon on his body. As the blood dribbled down his legs the sound of a thundering waterfall grew louder in his head until it was almost unbearable. Then the thundering suddenly vanished and a voice of a thousand whispers took its place.

"_Beware the moon that drips with blood."_

Panting, Screech struggled to stay on his feet as even more of his blood spilt onto the floor. The words that had been whispered in his ear by some hidden spirit were lost in the panic that threatened to take over him.

Fur brushed up against him and a voice whispered in his ear, "Stand up Screech. Stand up and face your demons."

Then the stranger was gone and Screech raised his head to stare into the cold abyss's that were Ivypool's eyes.

"These are your contestants. Say goodbye to them cats of RogueClan because the foes they will come to face in the following days will be enough to kill the strongest of souls," Ivypool's voice was a breath of reality in Tinder's hidden nightmare. He shook in fear of what creatures he would have to fight in order to survive.

His Clan mates milled around him, whispering words of sympathy and good luck. He felt his eyes stray to the one cat he wish would say goodbye to him more than ever. Evelena stood off to the side, her light brown fur brushing against Shiver's icy white fur.

Tinder sighed as he watched Shiver run his muzzle along Evelena's shoulder. At least he would die fighting for the one he loved but did not love him back.

Screech on the other hand was being fussed over by his mother and was hissing angrily under his breath. "Mother leave me be! I can look after myself."

"Can't a mother not have one last moment with her kit without being hissed at?" his mother hissed back.

Screech's father joined them with a glare, "Leave us be Puddle. I wish to speak with our son alone."

"About what? Going to teach him how to have hordes of mates?" Puddle growled. Fang simply shoved her away before returning to Screech.

"I have only one thing to say to you son. Win or lose you are dead already, no cat dead or alive can save you now." And with that he was gone.

A boom of thunder rolled overhead making Tinder jump. Ivypool's voice called out above the din, "Contestants come here for it is time for us to leave!"

Tinder and Screech walked slowly over to Ivypool and to where their deaths awaited them. A blast of wind coated them both in a shower of gritty dust. And when the wind was gone so were they.


	7. Chapter 6: RisingClan

**I'm back :D Introducing RisingClan! **

**Also for the thing I'm working on I need voices. 9 male and 3 female. PM me if you are interested :)**

**Anyway I have good news! That is going to have to wait until you have read this ;)**

_**Read and Review as always! **_

**Disclaimer: Burningmoon and Circlingbreeze belong to The Endless Hourglass and Fragileheart belongs to Mossshine of the Stars! **

* * *

_Bathed in shadows. Washed by light. Seen in shadows of a rising sun. Hidden by the rays of a sinking sun. We are the cats of RisingClan so sacred and revered._

* * *

**RisingClan**

**Leader: **Fallenshadow: Dark brown almost black tabby tom.

**Deputy: **Hiddenshade: Light black tabby tom with darker stripes.

**Healer: **Risingwhisper: Light brown she-cat with white patches

**Warriors:**

Dancingwave: Blue-silver tabby she-cat.

Sinkingsun: Golden she-cat with red paws up to her knees.

Shatteredlight: White she-cat with red patch over one eye.

Burningmoon: Long-furred ginger tom with black spots. (Endless Hourglass)

Circlingbreeze: Blue tom with white underbelly and chin. (Endless Hourglass)

Fragileheart: Spotted golden she-cat with white paws. (Mossshine of the Stars)

Screechingbird: Russet tom with black flecks.

Dashingfox: Slim red she-cat with white patches.

Leapingspider: Huge faded brown tabby tom with black stripes across his eyes.

Slidingice: Pale silver almost white tom with blue dapples.

Rushingcreek: Dark blue she-cat with a lighter chest and underbelly.

**In Training:**

Fallingfeather: Small light brown dappled she-cat.

Huntinglion: Huge golden tom with black flecks.

Cloudingsky: Blue tom with white spots.

**Queens:**

Frozenmeadow: Faded tortoiseshell she-cat with a white forepaw. Pregnant with Circlingbreeze's kits.

Risingwhisper: Light brown she-cat with white patches. Mother to Fallenshadow's kits; Singingriver and Dawningsun.

**Elders:**

Divingswallow: Thin brown tom with broken back leg. Forced to retire early.

Morningdew: Golden she-cat with gray dapples. Blind.

* * *

"No! You jump and then you slice their throats!" an angry voice yowled, "I expect more of you Shatteredlight!"

A white she-cat stood awkwardly one three legs, her right hind paw hanging lamely in the air, "Sorry Fallenshadow I will try harder next time." She then attempted to hop away from the clearing but not before Fallenshadow streaked across it and threw her to the ground.

"No daughter of Dancingwave walks away from a fight!" he growled in her ear. Shatteredlight snarled in response and kicked her back legs up, throwing Fallenshadow off. As the dark tom hit the ground Shatteredlight appeared above him and pushed her paw down on his throat.

"No daughter of Dancingwave ever loses a fight. Surely you know that by now?" she taunted.

Fallenshadow glared up at her with icy amber eyes, "Your fighting is coming along well but you still have much to learn. Hiddenshade is one of the best assassins among the Clans, he will be aiding in your training."

"Thank you for the introduction Fallenshadow," a voice purred silkily. A light black tom pulled himself from the shadows of a nearby willow tree, "I think Shatteredlight knows who I am."

"Father." Shatteredlight dipped her head to the deputy, "I did not know that you had been enrolled in my training. What happened to training my sister?"

Hiddenshade stalked lightly into the shady clearing, choosing to sit half in and half out of a pool of light, "Sinkingsun was the second born therefore she will not get as much training as you."

"What? But what happens if she gets chosen for the Games?" Shatteredlight snapped, her vivid greeny blue eyes alight with rage. She sprung from her crouched position and threw herself on top of Hiddenshade, claws unsheathed and yearning for blood. Hiddenshade didn't have more than a few heartbeats to react before Shatteredlight sunk her claws into his back, ripping the fur from his skin. Fallenshadow watched from the edge with glee in his eyes as the two warriors tore at each other. _Let them come! Let them try to destroy my Clan!_

A screech of pain sounded from Hiddenshade and Fallenshadow was surprised to find Shatteredlight pinning the powerful deputy to a tree. Her claws hung above her head as she hissed at Hiddenshade.

"Some father you are! Only training one of your daughters for a battle they will most likely die in!"

Fallenshadow had grown bored of this talk and slunk over to the enraged she-cat and surprisingly calm tom, "How about we cut the talking and do more fighting?"

"You never were the one for discussing things father," purred a feminine voice. All three cats turned to face the newcomer but Shatteredlight still held Hiddenshade up against the tree. The newcomers fur seemed to ripple like the waves of the ocean and her green eyes sparked in the late afternoon sun.

"Dancingwave dear, you always seem to arrive at the..best of times," Hiddenshade coughed out, taking a gasping breath when Shatteredlight loosened her grip.

Dancingwave wrapped her tail delicately around her paws, "Shatteredlight be a good girl and let your father breath."

"He is," Shatteredlight shot back, lashing her tail from side to side. The sun shone through a patch of leaves, illuminating the she-cat's blood red patch that covered her left eye. It gave her a haunting look that burned in the back of your mind, never letting your forget her vivid stare.

Her mother let out a laboured sigh and vanished from sight, appearing beside Shatteredlight heartbeats later. She let out a snarl and kicked her daughter away from her mate with such power that was rarely seen in she-cats. "And that," Hiddenshade cooed, "Is why I love you." Dancingwave purred loudly and nuzzled Hiddenshade.

"Cut it out," Shatteredlight snapped, "We are warriors not kittypets." The comment made Dancingwave purr in amusement.

"Sweety someday you'll find someone you love and then you will know how much it hurts when they are taken away from you."

"I'd rather die than give my heart to someone, just so that they can break it," she retorted, a hint of sadness creeping into her tone. She sighed just as Fallenshadow pricked his ears towards the darkest part of RisingClan territory.

"There is someone here."

Hiddenshade turned to face him, "Most likely a hunting patrol."

"No," Fallenshadow murmured, "This cat is not from around here. His smell is tainted with death."

A deep chuckle rolled through the forest as the smell of death flowed in on the breeze. A huge tabby strolled out of the shadows and into the clearing, "It is good to know that my old friend still has his sense of smell."

The group of cats turned to face the stranger with wide eyes.

"Tigerstar"

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXx**

* * *

The cats of RisingClan had gathered beneath High Claw, a slab of solid rock carved into the shape of a deadly claw. Tigerstar sat on the tip with Fallenshadow seated beside him. "The time has come," Tigerstar yowled, "For RisingClan to give up two cats to compete in the Game of Blood." Silence followed his words as the cats stared up at him with blood thirsty eyes. It was considered an honour to be chosen to compete in the Games. "Perhaps this year we will take the title back from PheonixClan."

"Yes that would be a wonderful thing," someone called out. Fallenshadow raised his head to stare into the blue eyes of his mate.

"Risingwhisper this is not the time for arguing. I know you miss Stormingwind."

Tigerstar growled loudly, "Can we get on with this? Or would the Clan prefer to listen to you to argue over your dead son?"

"We can continue," Fallenshadow hissed, glaring at Risingwhisper.

"The cats chosen to compete in the game of blood are Sinkingsun and Burningmoon."

Shatteredlight felt the ground lurch underneath her paws. _My sister? It can't be!_ Her breathing quickened as she watched her sister snake through the cats to join Burningmoon under High Claw. She turned her gaze onto her father to find him looking at her with sad eyes. Rage suddenly consumed Shatteredlight and she leapt through the crowd and landed on Hiddenshade's back. Her claws found the back of his neck and ripped at it viciously. "Now do you see what has happened? You have condemned her to death!" Hiddenshade simply hung his head and ignored the pain that was being inflicted upon him.

"I must follow the rules that Fallenshadow has set. Just as everyone else must."

Shatteredlight continued to tear the flesh off of his back, "She is your own daughter!? What if that had been me?"

"Then I would not have feared for your life because you have been trained by the best of us," Hiddenshade whispered sadly. A tail suddenly lay across Shatteredlight's shoulders and she turned to look into her sister's scared green eyes.

"Please," Sinkingsun whispered, "Let me do this. Let me prove myself to the Clan."

"But," Shatteredlight began to protest but noticed the determination that shone in Sinkingsun's eyes. She sighed sadly and jumped off Hiddenshade's back, "Okay sister. I will let you do this."

Sinkingsun nodded and joined Burningmoon under High Claw where Tigerstar was waiting impatiently, "Now that all the family issues have been sorted out can we get on with the ceremony?"

"Get on with it Tigerstar, my Clan have jobs they need to get back to," Fallenshadow snarled.

The huge tabby growled and stalked over to stand in front of Burningmoon, "Burningmoon. Son of Ragingriver and Glowingmoon. Mate none. Kits none. Do you Burningmoon of RisingClan accept your position as a contestant in the Game of Blood?"

Burningmoon nodded his bright ginger head, "I do."

"Then I hereby mark you as a contestant in the Game of Blood." Tigerstar raised his paw, his vicious curled claws glinting in the sinking sun. He brought them down in a cruel swipe that tore a circle on Burningmoon's shoulder. Blood spilt from it, creating a pool in a dip in the ground. His head suddenly felt as if it was on fire and he dug his claws into the ground in an effort to stay silent. A light voice whispered to him through the burning pain.

_"Beware the moon that drips with blood."_

Then the voice was gone and so was the pain. Burningmoon took a deep breath and turned his gaze onto Sinkingsun. "Sinkingsun. Daughter of Hiddenshade and Dancingwave. Mate none. Kits none. Do you Sinkingsun of RisingClan accept your position as a contestant in the game of blood?" Tigerstar hissed.

"I do," she replied strongly, her green eyes shining with hope.

"Then I hereby mark you as a contestant in the Game of Blood." Sinkingsun winced as Tigerstar's claws marked her shoulder with a circle of blood. _If this is what I have to go through to prove to my family that I am just as strong as Shatteredlight then so be_ it! She watched with blank eyes as the blood rolled off her shoulder and splashed onto the ground. A sudden pain in her head made her recoil but not before a whispering voice filled her head.

_"Beware the moon that drips with blood."_

Paw steps sounded beside her and the smell of her mother washed over her, chasing away all thoughts of the strange words. "Sinkingsun, are you okay?" Dancingwave whispered.

"I'm fine mother."

Dancingwave made an unbelieving noise but moved away as Tigerstar stood up. "These are you contestants!" he yowled, "Say goodbye to them and hope that one of them comes home." Then he moved away to join Fallenshadow. Shatteredlight bounded over to her, sadness filling her eyes.

"Oh sister why did it have to be you!?" she cried. Sinkingsun nudged her sister gently.

"The High Stars have chosen me and I must accept their word as law just as we all do."

Shatteredlight purred slightly, "Give them a good show sister."

"Of course," Sinkingsun joked, twitching her whiskers.

"You remember all I have taught you?" Hiddenshade murmured. His voice made Sinkingsun jump and she was surprised to see him sitting just a few tail lengths away.

"Yes father, I remember all you have taught me. I will never forget," she assured. Hiddenshade nodded and returned to watching Fallenshadow and Tigerstar from his shadowy spot.

As more of her Clan mates wished her good luck and gave her tips, Sinkingsun felt her eyes straying to where Burningmoon stood talking with Dashingfox. The tom hung his head in what Sinkingsun thought was despair as Dashingfox walked off, her red fluffy tail held high. Sinkingsun was about to walk over to the depressed tom when Tigerstar let out a loud yowl, "Contestants we must leave now! Your five sunrises of training begin now!"

Sinkingsun waited until Burningmoon walked past her and walked with him. Their united front made Tigerstar grin in anticipation. _This is going to be a fun game._ He watched as the sun dipped below the horizon and a flash of brilliant light filled his eyes. He closed them for a few heart beats and then opened them to see a dark, murky forest instead of RisingClan's thick evergreen forest.

_It is time for blood to rain over the Clans!_

* * *

**Good news!**

**I finally know how this book is going to end! Yay! What happens in the middle is still a bit of a mystery to me and I still don't know who is going to kill who but I do know who is going to win! Can I tell you? No. That would ruin the story for you. **

**Also! More good news!**

**There is going to be a sequel and I know what that is going to be called and what the plot of the story is going to be! Can I tell you? The title maybe if you PM me but the plot, no. Again that would ruin this story for you as it will give you major hints as to what happens. **

**Thats all the good news from me! Remember if you wish to play a voice (8 male and 3 female) just PM me and we can discuss it. **

**Till next time!**

**Hunter Out~**


	8. Chapter 7: High Stars

**Hola! Welcome back to a new chapter! This one isn't as long as the others but it explains some stuff. Or it could just confuse you more...I dunno!? Tell me if it confused you in reviews haha!**

**Anyway I hope I can update this more but again I haven't even started the next chapter and I have no idea how the training days are going to go haha!**

_**Read and Review as**_**always!**

* * *

_*~*~*Hidden in the darkness. Stalking through the shadows. Waiting to strike. Beware the Crimson Moon. For Death is in its heart*~*~*_

* * *

A flash of light lit up the dark forest, bouncing off the wet leaves that littered the ground and filling the whole forest in light that so rarely graced it. Cats hidden in the shadows let out hisses of disgust as their eyes were burnt by the sudden light. A roar of thunder followed and then all was silent. But the cats who cowered in the shadows could sense the arrival of new souls to their dark ranks. And it pleased them.

The Callers led their contestants through the dank forest, not bothering to explain anything to them. "Where are we?" Berrypaw whispered.

Brokenstar didn't even turn to face her, "You are in the Place of No Stars now. And we are taking you to the High Stars."

"Who are the High Stars?" Wildstorm asked quietly.

"The ones who rule over all of us. Now be quiet!" Brokenstar ordered. The group fell into silence, just like all the others as they drew closer to a whole new kind of nightmare. Their breath billowed out in front of them, curling around their muzzles like vines and leaving a strange taste in their mouths. Panic rose up their throats like bile, threatening to choke them. Eyes belong to strange cats that they did not know stared at them hungrily through the shadows, knowing that more than one of their souls would belong to them at the end of the games. They let out mocking hisses as the contestants past their shady hiding spots, adding to the hysteria that already plagued the livings mind.

A voice rose up over the low, howling wind. One that all recognised from previous Games, "Make yourselves presentable!" Tigerstar yowled. "For the High Stars wish to see the best side of you all."

Galesong self consciously drew her tongue over her shoulder, flattening a piece of fur that had been sticking out at an odd angle. Badgerstrike cut away a thin line of fur on his flank to reveal a scar that seemed to have been inflicted by a monster. He wanted the other contestants to shake with fear when they first saw him.

As the contestants cleaned themselves, preened themselves and let old scares show through their fur, their callers stared off through the forest all thinking the same thing. _They have no idea what they are in for_. A deep roar suddenly echoed through the dark forest making Screech jump.

"Come forth and meet us." The voice sounded feminine but held such power that it sent shivers down the contestant's spines. It was loud yet quiet at the same time. It sounded like the voice of a ghost. A ghost that was neither dead nor living.

The Callers padded forward flicking their tails to summon their contestant's. "W-w-what was that?" Shadepaw whimpered.

Hawkfrost looked down at the shaking apprentice with cold eyes. "The High Stars are prepared to meet you. And when they call you must go."

Shadepaw felt his blood run ice cold at the dead warrior's words. This was not what he expected at all. The living followed the dead through the forest until the tree's ended and were replaced by spring grass. As the groups came out of the trees they saw each other for the first time. For some their first thought towards the others was distrust, hatred, rage and fear. But for others it was recognition, sadness. However there was one who looked upon a certain red and white patched apprentice with shock and a strange feeling. Screech felt his muscles seize up as he watched the patched she-cat step out of the trees. She was beautiful.

"It is good to meet the cats we have chosen in person." The contestants looked up in surprise and were even more shocked by what they saw. Four cats sat on four separate slabs of stone that looked so out of place in the dark forest. Two she-cats and two toms, each radiating with different power. A flawless silver tabby she-cat leaned forward, her green eyes glowing in the sickly light. "Step forward one by one and tell us your names."

Galesong took a deep breath and stepped forward. Even she looked ugly compared to the silver she-cat. "I am Galesong of WaveClan."

"My name is Nightfall and I am from WaveClan," Nightfall stepped forward to join Galesong knowing that they needed to impress the High Stars. Perhaps showing a united front might help.

"Are you two mates?" a midnight black tom whispered. Nightfall hunched over slightly.

"No. My mate is Songbird."

The tom dipped his head but said no more. Thorntail flicked his ears in nervousness, "I am Thorntail and my Clan is SnowClan." He looked over at Shadepaw and nudged the small apprentice forward.

"I-I am Shadepaw from SnowClan," he stammered. None of the High Stars said anything. The rest of the contestants stepped forward eventually and said their names. The High Stars occasionally asked questions but most of the time they simply nodded. Finally all four of them arose from their seats.

The silver tabby was the first to speak. "My name is Iceshard. It is an honour to have you here among us. We hope that the training you receive helps you when you are placed in the Game."

"I am known as Eternity," the midnight black tom hissed. "We expect you to respect us with all you have. Respect us more than you would your leaders."

"Settingsun is my name. All you have to do is ask and we will answer your questions as much as we can," a light wind ruffled the she-cats orange fur. Her fur seemed to fade towards the bottom of her body, making it look like a sunset.

The final tom raised his head, a strange black mist curling around his body. His eyes flickered open and Berrypaw let out a strangled gasp. They were a brilliant blue but they stared aimlessly off into the distance. He was blind. But what he said next rained fear down on the contestants. "I am Death."

* * *

**Wee cliffhanger!**

**I don't have much to say after that but if you have any questions ask them in reviews! **

**Oh and also I am still looking for 9 male and 2 female voices! Mossshine has already given me hers :)**

**Anyways! Till next update!**

**Hunter Out~**


	9. Chapter 8: Love In a Dark Place

**Hullo all! I'm back with a new update! This chapter seems so long, took me ages to write it! Anyway **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

_*~*~*Clouds are gathering. Storms are raging. Hearts are breaking. In this Game of Life and Death*~*~*_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Love In a Dark Place**

The High Stars dismissed the contestants after their introductions with instructions to follow Tigerstar to where they would be sleeping over the next few days. They had said that the training would be difficult but might save their lives.

And after the shock of meeting Death, all the contestants wanted to learn as much as they could.

Screech padded silently towards the back of the group, his eyes fixed on the back of Berrypaw's head. He was mesmerised by the way she held her head high, even when the High Stars had scorned her for her size and 'failed prodigy' status.

Tigerstar's sudden yowl made him jump. "Stick to the path!" he screeched. "The creatures that walk in the forests will give you nightmares for seasons to come."

Sinkingsun arched her back and hissed at the shadows as if daring them to come and get her. Screech did not understand the strange she-cat and the other tom from her Clan. He had been brought up to not trust anyone from RisingClan. And he wasn't about to forget it.

Again his eyes strayed back to Berrypaw but his heart received a nasty shock when he found her staring right back at him. His eyes flew to his paws and he could feel the heat rushing to his ears. But he wasn't expecting to hear her voice close to his ear. "I saw you watching me before, Screech," she murmured. "Tell me, why would a rogue such as yourself take any interest in a Clan cat like me?"

Screech bit back his harsh response. It would only anger her more. "I am a Clan cat too, Berrypaw. I just haven't been brought up the same way as you," he replied quietly.

"No one in your Clan acts the way a Clan cat should!" Berrypaw growled.

"I know. And it's a harsh way to live," Screech admitted. "But it's my home."

Berrypaw made a disbelieving sound and stalked away. "You better come up with better things to talk about next time," she threw over her shoulder as she stalked off.

_Next time? _

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You will be sleeping and eating here," Tigerstar commanded. "You can't leave here until one of the Callers comes to get you. Once the sun goes down I recommend you vanish into those dens." Then the dark tabby was gone.

Burningmoon stared mindlessly to where he would have expected the sun to be setting. But instead all he saw was a few, almost invisible, streams of light filtering through the thick trees. He sighed, went to enter the den and walked straight into a mass of black fur. "Hey watch it!" hissed an angry voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Burningmoon retorted. It wasn't until the cat he had bumped into turned around that he realised how much trouble he was in. Badgerstrike raised his huge head to stare down at Burningmoon.

"I could turn you into crow food with one swipe," Badgerstrike snarled.

Burningmoon shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "How about we leave the fighting to the arena?" Badgerstrike snarled and disappeared into the den, his tail slapping Burningmoon across the muzzle as he went. Burningmoon hastily backed away from the den entrance. He had decided against sleeping in that den tonight. His eyes flicked over the other 3 dens. _Twelve cats, four dens, four cats in each. That's two different Clans sharing the same den! How absurd! _His thoughts had almost overrun him when he noticed that the final light sun rays were fading away rapidly. He took a guess of what den he would be sleeping in and dove into it, only to be confronted by Sinkingsun's surprised face.

"Oh hello Burningmoon," she purred. "I wondered where you had gone."

"I was outside…talking to Badgerstrike," he replied awkwardly. He had already picked up on the other two cats in the den. Galesong and Nightfall of WaveClan. Sinkingsun shrugged her shoulders and curled up in her nest.

"Your nest is over there," she murmured pointing to the only empty nest in the den. Burningmoon nodded his thanks to the she-cat and stretched out in his nest. As his eyes closed he thought he saw Dashingfox's gleaming pale green eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_Wake up. _

_Wake up little one._

_The sun is rising, even though you cannot see it. _

_It is time for you to learn of things that will save you. _

_And when the sun sets and you return to your nest. _

_I will be here also, waiting to watch over you as you sleep. _

_Wake up. _

Berrypaw lurched awake, the last remnants of her strange dream echoing in her mind. The voice sounded frighteningly familiar but she could not put a name to it. She sighed loudly and rolled over in her nest only to open her eyes and see Screech's sleeping figure a few tail lengths away. Despite her hatred towards RogueClan she couldn't help purr when she saw how ruffled his fur was. It was a thought that was neither pleasant nor unpleasant.

Screech stirred in his sleep and muttered a name under his breath. Berrypaw.

Berrypaw draw back in shock. _Why would he be dreaming about me!? _The air suddenly felt hot and sticky within the den and Berrypaw decided that fresh air would be best. She quietly slid out of her nest and into the small camp the contestants had been given.

From the mouth of her den she could see Thorntail practising some battle moves with Shadepaw. The leaves rustled a few tail lengths away from Berrypaw and Nightfall appeared from another den. "Good morning, Berrypaw," he yawned. "Ready for a long day of training?" Berrypaw was slightly taken aback by Nightfall's kindness. In a place like this, kindness was hard to come by.

"Hello Nightfall. Sort of, I don't really want to be here at all," she replied sadly.

Nightfall sighed. "None of us do. I'm going to go. Bye Berrypaw." Berrypaw nodded her goodbye and watched as the black tom took a sparrow from the fresh kill pile. A sighed sadly, she was certain her family would be gathering around the fresh kill pile back at home. The feeling of fur brushing against me made my heart skip a beat.

"You look very beautiful when you're sad," a familiar voice murmured.

Berrypaw groaned inwardly. "What do you want, Screech?"

"Just wanted to say good morning," Screech purred. Berrypaw turned to face him, a sharp comment on the edge of her tongue. But it was lost when she saw the look in his eyes. It was one she had only ever seen mates give each other. It was a look of love. Before Berrypaw could reply a sharp yowl cut her off.

"Contestants it is time for your first training session!" Tigerstar prowled out from the shadows, amber eyes glinting. His loud yowl vibrated throughout the camp, waking those who were sleeping and drawing them out into the crisp, cold morning. Little light reach the dark forest floor and dark shadows stretched out, reaching for the cats with icy cold claws.

Once Tigerstar saw that all the contestants were awake he began to walk away. "Follow me," he tossed over his shoulder. "And stay on the path!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Badgerstrike's paws ached by the time they reached the training ground. Not that it looked anything like somewhere you could train. Ivy climbed up rotten logs, turning them bright green. Mist curled around every corner, covering the ground in a white carpet. It did not look safe nor did it look inviting. "Thank you for bringing them here, you may go now Tigerstar," a voice called out. Badgerstrike couldn't see the body the voice belonged to, despite the voice sounding female. Tigerstar had vanished, leaving the contestants to hover on the edge of the training ground.

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm not going in there," Tinder muttered, his blue gray fur fluffed out.

A high pitched laughter trickled through the mist. "I'm afraid you have no choice." Icy cold wind suddenly blasted the fur of the contestants, pushing them down into the pit by force. Sleet crashed into their pelts, soaking through to their skin, freezing them. "As you can see you are powerless against the weather's power. If it decides to storm then it storms. You have no say in it."

"Show yourself!" Badgerstrike hollered his eyes aflame with anger. He hated being pushed around. Especially by a she-cat.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" the voice mocked. "You need to use your eyes Badgerstrike. Find me." Silence descended over the clearing as the contestants searched every corner of the training ground for the stranger. Sinkingsun, however, did not look down but instead looked up into the tangling branches of an oak tree. And there sat a foggy shape.

She smirked and cleared her throat. "You're sitting in the fork of the oak tree!" she purred. The others muttered their congratulations to the strange she-cat when they too found the foggy shape.

"Well done Sinkingsun," the stranger cooed. "She is a cat who will go far in this competition, simply because she looks in places others wouldn't." In a matter of heart beats, the foggy shape had jumped out of the tree and was padding calmly towards the contestants. As the mist began to clear Badgerstrike recognised their teacher.

High Star Iceshard stopped a few tail lengths in front of the group, her calm amber gaze flitting over them. "I am your teacher for today. And I will be teaching you how to use the weather and the environment to aid you."

"But the weather is something no one can predict," Tinder interrupted. "How can you prepare us for something you cannot control?"

Iceshard laughed quietly. Her laugh sent shivers down Badgerstrike's back. He didn't like this she-cat. Not one bit. "We are the rulers of everything. And we all have powers," she hissed. "Settingsun controls the moon, sun and stars. Without her the moon would never come out at night. Eternity controls the creation of new life. From a kit to a fox even mountain lions, he controls them all. I am in charge of the weather and environment. It would not rain without me. And Death…well he is in charge of escorting the dead to their resting places. He also has the power to create creatures with powers almost as powerful as ours."

Tinder was left speechless by Iceshard's answer and simply stood there gaping at her. Not even he had dreamed of what powers the High Stars possessed. "Now!" Iceshard chirped. "On with the lesson!" She padded further into the training ground and left the others with no choice but to follow her.

"Scenario one," she began. "You are out hunting after a long day of trekking through territory you have never been anywhere near before. Thunder crashes above you and rain begins to pour. You have found yourself stuck under a raging storm. What do you do?"

Screech stifled an amused purr. _What kind of a question is that? A new born kit could answer that! _"Easy! You take cover!" he scoffed.

"Wrong." Iceshard snarled lashing out at Screech's face with a sharp claw. The tom hissed in pain and when he looked back up he had a fresh cut across his muzzle. "You choose to take cover under a hawthorn bush. You can hear a dull rumbling but pay no attention to it. A few heart beats later a flash flood roars over your hiding spot and you drown. One contestant down. Eleven more to go."

Badgerstrike nodded slightly, despite his hatred for the she-cat, she had a point. Flash floods could be a threat, especially during a storm. "So what would you do then?" he rumbled.

"Run as far away from the storm as you can. If you can't get away from it then climb a tree and wait it out." Iceshard explained. Again Badgerstrike could not find a single flaw in Iceshard's advice. It appeared flawless to him. He would have to listen intently during this lesson if he was to stand any chance of winning the game.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The training session took up most of the day and by the time the contestants finally staggered back into camp, they were exhausted. Most when straight to their dens but Screech didn't. Instead he was waiting near the fresh kill pile for Berrypaw.

Berrypaw stumbled over to the fresh kill pile, her tail dragging along the ground. A few cuts still bled after Iceshard's lesson. If you got the answer wrong she scratched you. In the end no one really wanted to answer any questions. "You okay?" Screech asked. His voice made Berrypaw jump slightly but the soothing tone in it was comforting.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Screech gave her a disbelieving look, "Even I know that's not true."

"What do you want?" Berrypaw hissed harsher than she wanted to.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Screech murmured.

Berrypaw twitched her whiskers ever so slightly, the thought of a tom wanting to talk to her was pleasing. "How about we talk in the morning? I'm exhausted."

"I'd like that," Screech purred. As he walked away his fur brushed against Berrypaw's, sending a shiver shooting down her spine. She sighed and began to pad towards the den. _Perhaps the next few days won't be so bad. _

* * *

**Wee another chapter over! **

**Expect another few days wait before the next chapter is updated but I have actually planned out the next two chapters! So I should be able to write them quicker :D**

**Hunter Out~**


	10. Chapter 9: Demons In The Shadows

**Welcome to another chapter! **

**I hope I have the next one up soon :) But don't get your hopes up! Despite having the next two chapters planned out, I do have to add descriptions and character speech! Otherwise the chapters would be 50 words long and filled with grammar mistakes P:**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Crimson, Crimson, Crimson Moon. Your fear fills the bellies of the dead. Your eyes strike fear and send nightmares to the living. Is there no end to the power you hold_?

* * *

Another day had come and gone. And for the contestants it meant another day closer to their inevitable death. Others however were certain they would win.

Wildstorm watched as Badgerstrike stalked across the clearing, head and tail held high as if he was the most important cat in the world. _If I get to watch anyone die…I hope it's him. _The thought made him shudder. He had never been this cruel before. Growling, the calico tom slid out of his dark corner and padded over to the fresh kill pile. Obviously he had come last because the only thing left on the pile was a small mouse. He sighed as he looked down at the tiny morsel. He'd go hungry today that was certain.

An angry yowl caught his attention and he turned to find Badgerstrike towering over Burningmoon. "How dare you speak to me like that!" the huge black tom screeched. Wildstorm watched as Burningmoon arched his back.

"I will talk to you however I please!" he snarled. Badgerstrike hissed and pounced on top of Burningmoon, his claws tearing into the tom's ginger fur. Wildstorm shrunk back as they rolled towards him, hissing and spitting. Blood splattered the dirt ground, coating the few rare leaves with crimson red, drowning them in a sea of blood. Wildstorm looked down at the leaves, sadness creeping up on him. He knew he would drown in blood. May it be his blood or the blood of another.

A sudden feeling of dread washed over him as fur brushed against his. There had been no one near him. "Such a shame to see them fighting already," a dark voice murmured with sarcasm. Wildstorm didn't even have to look to know that the stranger was watching the fight with hungry eyes. "Those two will keep the High Star's entertained for sure."

"Hello Brokenstar," Wildstorm greeted. "I take it you're not here for a friendly chat?" Brokenstar made a sound deep in his chest that resembled a chuckle and ignored the question. Instead he crouched down low to the ground, paws kneading the ground. His amber gaze followed the two fighting toms until he saw his chance. Wildstorm jumped when Brokenstar yowled loudly and leapt into the fight. He watched in horror as Brokenstar raised an unsheathed paw, claws glinting in the dull sun, and brought it crashing down on Badgerstrike's head. The blow was strong enough to knock the huge tom senseless, giving Brokenstar enough time to turn on Burningmoon.

"Back off Burningmoon, this fight is pointless and you know it," he ordered blood dripping from his claws. Burningmoon obeyed and limped over to Sinkingsun. The yellow she-cat looked at the injured tom with sharp sympathy and helped him clean his wounds.

Badgerstrike however was still out cold. A few heart beats later the tom groaned and everyone in the clearing sighed in relief. Wildstorm however was looking at Brokenstar with a new sense of respect for the broken leader. Despite being known as a blood thirsty leader, he had set out to stop the fight before one of the cats were seriously injured. _Maybe he isn't so bad… _

Time for thinking was over and Brokenstar was already gathering the contestants for their next training session. "Everyone follow me!" he commanded. "Your teacher hates to be kept waiting." The dark tom padded over to Wildstorm. "Walk with me."

Wildstorm obeyed. Not out of force. Because he liked the tom. He liked the way the dark leader demanded respect from others. The way he made sure it was him that was in charge. Wildstorm made a promise to himself in that moment. _If I go home I will stand up the cats of PheonixClan, demand respect from them and someday…someday I will become a leader like Brokenstar. Strong, cunning, deceptive, a true leader. _

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Thorntail walked beside Galesong, grumbling about how far they had to walk. "Grow up," Galesong whispered. "This is easy compared to what I expect the games to be like." Thorntail was taken aback by the she-cat's comment, she had never spoken to anyone like that before. Or too many cats at all. All he could do was nod stupidly and slow down so that she could speed up. His mind had already registered Galesong as a threat. One that was to be taken out. Sooner rather than later.

His ears snapped forward when he heard Berrypaw squeal. Looking up he saw the red patched she-cat standing in a puddle of mud. He watched in amusement as the apprentice splashed mud onto Screech, who Thorntail assumed had pushed her in. "Those two are getting rather close," he muttered to no one in particular.

Surprisingly most of the group nodded their heads, even Shadepaw who was walking at the very back. It made Thorntail feel unsafe knowing that the cats around him were listening to his every breath like he was a piece of prey. The thought made a shiver race down his spine. Before he could think about anything else the training ground came into view. A midnight black shape sat in the middle, his claws flexing into a mangled body of a crow. His eyes flicked up as the contestants padded into the clearing. "Welcome to my training session," he rasped. "Today you will learn about the dangers hiding in the shadows of the games. Brokenstar you can go." Brokenstar dipped his head in respect to the black tom and turned away. Before he left he flicked Wildstorm on the shoulder.

"Good luck," he whispered and then left. Thorntail watched Brokenstar talk to Wildstorm and a dark thought crossed his mind. _Why does the loner out of us get the chance to spend most of the time with Brokenstar? If anything Badgerstrike should be the one. _

By now the tom was speaking again. "You already know who I am. But in case any of you were not listening I will introduce myself again. I am Eternity," he confirmed. Thorntail found himself looking at Eternity with distrust, the black tom was not telling them all that he was, Thorntail could feel it.

"Settingsun told us you have powers," he commented watching for Eternity's reaction.

His reaction was not what Thorntail had expected. Eternity nodded. "I do. I am in charge of the creatures of this world. A kit is not born without my approval. I knew all of you before you were born."

Thorntail watched as Eternity stalked away, tail held high. "Typical leader," he muttered.

A paw clouted him on the head and he looked over at Burningmoon in shock. "Watch what you say around these cats," the ginger tom snarled. "They have enough power to send you into eternal pain." Then he stalked away, limping slightly on one side. Thorntail stared after him with a smug expression on his face. _Maybe if you win your next fight I might pay more attention to you! _

Eternity stopped by a pool of murky black water. It looked like it had been stagnant for hundreds of seasons. "The creatures you will face within the wall of the arena can be compared to the creatures you face every day. Tactics used to fight dogs can be used against wolves in case you come across them."

"What are wolves?" Berrypaw piped up her nose scrunched up into a funny shape.

"They are similar to dogs but twice the size, more cunning and smarter. And they have teeth the size of your paw," Eternity stated. Berrypaw's jaw dropped open in shock. _Teeth the size of my paw!? _Eternity continued on with his lecture, choosing to ignore Berrypaw's terrified face. "Like dogs however they cannot climb trees, nor can they fit into small dens. That is why the tactics you use to fight dogs can be used to fight wolves."

"Badgers. You may or may not come across one of those within the arena. The likelihood of coming across one of these in the dark however does increase. Remember, a big injury during the Games can lead to death."

"Mountain lions. A lone cat's worst nightmare. Once a mountain lion catches your scent it will never leave you alone. It will stalk you through the shadows, trespass in your dreams until you give up. Then it takes mercy on you by swiftly taking your life. There is no way a cat can even come close to slaying a mountain lion. It is wise to steer clear of them."

Thorntail shuddered as the thought of being slaughtered by a mountain lion crossed his mind. The Games were beginning to look like a death trap. Realisation hit him sharply, it was a death trap. How could it not be when only one cat out of twelve comes home?

Eternity concluded his lesson shortly after, sending the contestants on their way. Before they left the hollow he called out to them.

"But beware," he warned. "Some things are not what they seem"

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXx**

* * *

A cold breeze stirs the dead leaves that litter the floor, pushing them along a faint path. The path looks as if it has been traversed before but a long time ago. Dank weeds spill onto the path, hiding the edge where path meets untamed forest.

Leaves crunched under a wispy grey tom's paws as he walked along the silent path. Despite the chilling breeze and eerie atmosphere he showed no fear, only contentment at his dark surroundings. It was if he felt at home amongst the shadows.

However he failed to notice a pair of pale blue eyes watching him from underneath a thorn bush. The owner of these eyes found it strange to see the tom wandering down the path, especially at this time of the year. Taking care not to stand on the crackling leaves, he began to tail the tom and he was surprised to find that the cat named Death was oblivious to anything around him.

As he followed Death further into the Dark Forest his surroundings darkened considerably. He realised with fear that Death was travelling towards the darkest part of the Dark Forest, a place where the devil himself is said to rest. An uneasy feeling washed over him, urging him to run back to safety but he shrugged it off. "Cool it, Silentstrike," he murmured to himself.

The path twisted and turned in violent patterns in vain attempts to through the walkers off. Crossroads appeared more than once but Death never faltered. _Maybe he's walked this path more than once? _Silentstrike wondered. As his mind began to wander he noticed that Death had stopped and was now standing strangely still. Dark mist poured into the clearing hiding Death from Silenstrike's gaze. Thunder boomed, lightening flashed a strange voice whispered to him.

"The time has come for the stars rain."

Then as swiftly as the mist had come, it vanished leaving no trace that it had ever been there. It baffled Silentstrike. But as he turned his eyes back onto Death he stiffened. The elderly cat was no longer alone.

A lean, well muscled, pure black she-cat stood before him, a strange power emanating from her. The two cats began speaking with each other in hushed tones, Death's eyes flashing from time to time. He suddenly stopped speaking and pricked his ears. "We are no alone," he rasped. Silentstrike felt his blood run ice cold and shifted his gaze away from the two cats. _How did he know I was here!? _

A loud hiss sounded near Silentstrike causing him to look sharply up. His mind tried to make sense of what he was seeing but failed. Two blood red orbs stared at him. It took Silentstrike a few heart beats to realise that these blood red orbs where in fact eyes. And the eyes belonged to an extremely menacing, black she-cat.

The she-cat's muzzle twisted into a smile of pure joy. Her paw flashed out, slicing through Silentstrike's neck. Blood poured from his neck spilling onto the ground and over the she-cats paws. They were no longer black but a rich crimson.

And then she turned away from her kill, leaving it to rot amongst the dank shadows.

* * *

**Another chapter down! Some really high number left to go! **

**Okay, this will most likely happen a few times again but don't count on it!**

**Have any questions regarding the Clans, cats, Game? Has the fact that Ivypool is on the dark side confused you? **

**Ask me any question in your review and I will answer it to the best of my ability, without giving away the storyline as well!**

**Ask away!**

**Hunter Out~**


	11. Chapter 10: Flowers Gleaming in the Sun

**Well! I have finally returned with another update to this story! I actually finished it about...half an hour ago? **

**But I hope you enjoy it! **

**Now to answer a few questions; **

**Madison of Higgins Clan: The training takes up five days, so the Games will start after five chapters of training. You only have two more after this chapter! Exciting!**

**Mystic: Yeah, something like that. I will, eventually, write a one-shot stating why Ivypool double-double crossed!**

**Now onto the Chapter!**

* * *

_Darkness cloaks the darkest things, the strangest things. But sometimes it cloaks the feelings we want to share so much. Bars us from love, forever._

* * *

The sun rose the next morning but the twelve contestants did not see it. They awoke to the gloomy forest which they had fallen asleep to. It was a strange sensation never knowing whether it was day or night. All they had was their body clocks to let them know when they were tired.

A full fresh kill pile greeted Sinkingsun when she exited her den. She stretched out her tired muscles, grabbed a finch from the pile and settled down to eat it. It had been ages since she had eaten a finch and the taste melted on her tongue. She purred happily as she ate it. "Enjoying the finch?" a smooth voice asked.

Sinkingsun jumped to her paws with a snarl, "Whose there?"

"Only me," came the reply. The undergrowth rustled and Hawkfrost appeared in the clearing, a spattering of blood coating his ear. "I asked if you were enjoying the finch?" he asked again.

"It is nice," she admitted her eyes flicking constantly between his icy eyes and his bloody ear.

He smiled a small smile. "I went through a lot to get it." He indicated to his torn ear with his tail.

"You didn't have to do that," Sinkingsun protested.

Hawkfrost shook his head and smiled again. "A pretty she-cat, such as yourself, deserves the best," he purred. Sinkingsun was taken aback by the dead tom's words. Thankfully Hawkfrost rose to his paws and left, leaving his words hanging in the air behind him. Sinkingsun remained where she was, staring at her paws, her cheeks burning. She had never been spoken to like that by a tom before. A purr worked its way out of her throat.

A loud yowl made Sinkingsun jump to her paws in shock, her eyes flying around the camp. They came to rest on the tussling shapes of Badgerstrike and Burningmoon. She rolled her eyes in disbelief. _Are they seriously at it again? Didn't they have enough fun tearing each other apart yesterday? _

"I take it they did this yesterday as well?" Hawkfrost asked. His voice came so close to Sinkingsun's ear that she let out a choked squeak. The icy tom simply purred in amusement. "Sorry," he replied softly, "didn't mean to scare you."

Sinkingsun nodded dumbly. "Yes. They were fighting yesterday as well, except Brokenstar had already broken them up at this point." Hawkfrost purred but made no obvious movement to break the fight up. She tapped him on the shoulder with her tail, "Shouldn't you be breaking them up?"

Hawkfrost flicked his ear. "Why? Aren't you having fun watching them?"

"One of them happens to be my Clan mate. And that particular Clan mate is a friend of mine," Sinkingsun hissed. Hawkfrost flicked her with his tail.

"I'm only playing with you, lighten up a bit," he joked. But despite his joking words, he jumped to his paws and set about tearing Burningmoon from the outraged Badgerstrike. He placed his paws on Badgerstrike's chest and shoved him, sending the black tom skidding backwards. "Can you two not wait until the Game?"

Badgerstrike snarled at Hawkfrost, his eyes aflame with rage. "He clawed me first. I simply acted in defence."

"You insulted my Clan," Burningmoon hissed. "I was standing up for the Clan I left behind!"

Hawkfrost stood in the middle of the bickering toms, tail flicking in annoyance. "Both of you need to go to separate corners of the camp  
and relax," he seethed. "Now."

The two toms both opened their mouths to say something but the look on Hawkfrost's face shut them up. Nightfall trotted up to Burningmoon and tugged him away from Badgerstrike. No one came for Badgerstrike though.

It made Sinkingsun feel sympathy for the aggressive tom. Everyone needs at least one friend, even if that cat happens to be an unbearable tom. She shook her golden head and was about to retreat back to the fresh kill pile when Hawkfrost's voice called her back.

"Contestants!" he yowled. "Your teacher has summoned you. Follow me and please, stay on the path!" The contestants filed out after Hawkfrost, each sharing dreading glances with each other. No cat wanted to suffer another lesson of punishment.

Their paws carried them out into the dark forest, sinister shadows curling out from the trees like shady tentacles. An icy cold breeze blew through the leaves sending shivers up most of the contestants' spines. But Hawkfrost didn't even flinch. _Perhaps he has gotten used to it, _Sinkingsun mused.

Hawkfrost waited for Sinkingsun to catch up before calling her up to him. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, ignoring Sinkingsun's temper.

Sinkingsun looked up at him with an annoyed look on her face, "Why are you taking so much notice of me?"

The darkness brightened slightly and Hawkfrost stopped, allowing the contestants to rush past him and into the first sunny spot they had seen in the entire forest. "Because…because I don't want to lose you," he whispered, staring into Sinkingsun's green eyes.

"But why? I'm not important to you. You hardly know me," she protested.

Hawkfrost gave a weak smile. "You do not need to know someone very long to feel as if they are your whole world." _Whole world!? _Sinkingsun thought to herself. _Does he really feel that way?_

"Your whole world?" Sinkingsun repeated slowly.

He nodded. "And I would hate to see you die before your time. But...but I can't help but wish that we could spend more time together," Hawkfrost murmured. Then he turned away and bounded off into the shadows, leaving a confused Sinkingsun staring after him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tinder was one of the last cats that stepped into the warm stream of sunshine and he relished in the way in made his skin tingle. The chilling feeling that had been stroking at his muscles was chased away by the sun's caressing touch. He sighed in contentment and then jumped when he saw blue eyes watching them from the side of the clearing. They blinked a few times before the eyes owner stepped into the sunshine, un-natural orange fur shimmering against her lithe frame.

"Welcome," she greeted, her voice sounding like leaves whispering across the forest floor. "My lesson will not be one of violence or battle moves. Instead it will be a lesson for you to relax and listen to the history of the Game of Blood. My name is Settingsun, if you did not know that already."

Screech took a light step forwards. "Whats your power?" he asked bluntly.

Settingsun appeared slightly shocked but regained her dignified posture swiftly. "I am in control of the sun, moon and stars. Every time a cat dies I am responsible for hanging another star in the sky. The sun does not rise without my permission."

Tinder nodded and finally looked up. He was slightly shocked when he saw how beautiful Settingsun looked. A purple flower was woven into the fur near her left ear. It was like a piece of StarClan among the dark, gloomy forest. "So what are you going to teach us?" he asked.

"The history, rules and past winners of the Games," Settingsun smiled. "Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable everyone." Tinder nodded, sat down and flicked his tail over his paws. The others soon followed suit.

"Before the Dark Forest was even known by the Clans, they were controlled by a darker force. And they were called StarClan. StarClan ruled over ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan with evil rules. Much blood was shed during their reign. But those four Clans could do nothing but live their lives in fear of their ancestors. One cat tried to rebel against StarClan. His name was Tigerstar, and he would have succeeded if StarClan had not sent a saviour into the Clans. He was a kittypet," she spat the word like it was poison, "called Fireheart, who then went on to become Firestar and aided in banishing Tigerstar from the Clans."

"Moons later, Tigerstar returned to take over the Clan's once more. He successfully gained control over ShadowClan before sending in a group of blood thirsty rogues called BloodClan. Tigerstar had made an agreement; Help him destroy his enemies and he would give them some of the forest. Again he was successful in bringing RiverClan into his reign. ShadowClan and RiverClan were combined and became TigerClan, in respect to their leader; Tigerstar. But WindClan's leader, Tallstar and ThunderClan's leader, Firestar, refused. They banded together and became LionClan, under StarClan's forceful paw. BloodClan joined TigerClan but Scourge, leader of BloodClan, double crossed Tigerstar for his own gain, killing the mighty leader."

"All four Clans went to war with BloodClan a few sunrises later. They won, of course. But StarClan was not through with them yet. No, they decided that it was time for the Clans to move. So they sent Twolegs to destroy them, chasing them away from their home and sending them on a perilous journey to find a new home. Cats died on that journey, but StarClan did not care. All they cared about was ripping the Clans from the home they had lived in for so long and sending them to a place filled with many dangers. By this time, Tigerstar's two sons had grown up into strong warriors, as strong as Tigerstar himself. Brambleclaw was a fool, mind washed by StarClan's evil powers. Hawkfrost, however, he was strong in both mind and body and refused to give in to StarClan's hold. He let Tigerstar visit him in dreams, let him train him up to the warrior he is today. Tigerstar even tried to save Brambleclaw but StarClan's hold was too great. When Hawkfrost presented Brambleclaw with the perfect moment to kill Firestar, the leader that had ruined Tigerstar's plans for a better life, he turned it down choosing to instead kill Hawkfrost and save Tigerstar's life."

"But Tigerstar refused to be beaten. He waited and waited until StarClan decided to prey on the Clans again. They sent a loner to plague the Clans, sending them into a fit of worry until they snapped and all four Clans waged war on each other. Then they made the sun disappear, proving again that they were to be feared and respected, or else. That was when Tigerstar launched his plan. And when StarClan found out about his plan to cleanse the Clans of them, they retaliated by sending three kits, all related to Firestar, powers that they would be forced to use in StarClan's aid. Of course, those kits were more than happy to serve StarClan. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing were perfect tools in the eyes of StarClan. Perfect pieces in a deadly game. But when the battle came, StarClan fled. They left the Clans they 'loved' so much in order to save themselves. But the good cats of the Dark Forest chased them down and killed every last one of them, freeing the Clans of their reign. But the cats of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan had been lead to believe that Tigerstar and his followers were evil and fought back against the Dark Forest. No matter how hard the Dark Forest tried, they could not be saved and had to be killed for the good of the future."

"Tigerstar got his revenge on Firestar. Brokenstar, Thistleclaw ad Hawkfrost killed the ones StarClan had groomed to save the Clans. Many lives were lost but many cats still lived on, choosing to worship the ones who had saved them from StarClan's evil rule. And that was how WaveClan, PhoenixClan, SnowClan and CedarClan came into being. Tigerstar then ventured far from those Clans and found another group of cats who were in need of saving. Thus RogueClan was born. However, Tigerstar did not, despite his great powers, foresee the arrival of RisingClan. But he was glad that another Clan could be saved by him."

"The Game of Blood was created to remind the Clans of how evil StarClan was. In the end, the winner will be a cat who has the strongest belief in the Dark Forest," Settingsun finished.

Silence fell over the group of cats. They had never been told the Games history like that before. But it did make sense to them.

Tinder smiled slightly. He liked Settingsun.

She was a smart, powerful, beautiful cat. The kind of cat he wanted to be mates with some day.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Thornfoot was walked back to camp after Sinkingsun's long lesson. At first it had seemed interesting, hearing about how the Games were first made. But after hearing the fourth winner's entire life story, he had gotten bored. "Such a long day," he murmured to Shadepaw who was trotting along the path beside him.

"Very long," Shadepaw agreed with a yawn. "Do you really believe everything Settingsun said?"

Thornfoot missed a step and tripped over a fallen branch at Shadepaw's question. He didn't really know how to answer it. "I believe that she told us what she witnessed. Whether it's true or not is not up to us," he answered. They stepped into camp together and stopped outside Thornfoot's den.

"Goodnight, Thornfoot," Shadepaw mumbled in between yawns.

"Go to your nest before you fall over!" Thornfoot purred, twitching his whiskers. He watched as Shadepaw disappeared into his den. _He's not from my Clan but he seems like a good cat. It's going to be hard facing him when the Game starts…_

He slipped into his den and curled up in his nest. His mind was filled with a picture of Firestrike, sitting in the sun, her orange fur like a flame but her white spots gave her an angelic appearance. _She looks pretty in the sun_, he mused as he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Woo! All done!**

**Only two more training days left! Then the Game will begin!**

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter, and of Settingsun's history lesson!**

**Oo! And check out my newest story; Sinking Into the Rising Dawn! **

**Only got one chapter so far but expect more!**

**Hunter Out~**


	12. Chapter 11: Always

**Yay! Another chapter! I had a sudden spurt of inspiration for this book and decided to try and continue on with this chapter! So I have dedicated this weekend to writing Crimson Moon and playing Sims! **

**Another chapter is unlikely..but it could happen! **

**Anyway I just want to say this in regard to Hawkfrost; **

_Even the darkest hearts can hold love for another. _

**Read and enjoy my Duckies!**

* * *

_*~*~*If you believe that the stars hold hearts then death is simply another stage of life*~*~*_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Always**

A sharp screech pulled Galesong from her deep and peaceful sleep, the first dreamless sleep she had had since arriving in the Dark Forest. She raised her head, blinking her eyes to chase the fuzziness of sleep away. "Did you hear that?" mumbled Nightfall from across the cramped den.

"Yeah," Galesong replied. "Any idea what it was?" She looked over at her Clan mate and a wave of realisation washed over her. They only had tomorrow left before the Games would start. Only one last day to spend with the Clan mates they had known since kit hood. Time was running out for all but one of them. Soon only one of them would remain standing. Remain victorious over the dark hold of the Dark Forest. They would return home to their family and Clan whilst the rest…the rest perished, never to see or speak to their loved ones again. _Snakepaw..if you're there, if you're listening to me. Help me! I want to go home but..but I want to be with you too! Help me make the right decision. I know you're up in those vast stars somewhere. Please. Help me. _

Nightfall shook his black head, "No idea."

"I'm going to go look. See you later, Nightfall." Galesong pulled herself to her paws and trotted out of the den. She lapped at her shoulder, smoothing down the ruffled fur from her peaceful sleep. As she groomed her eyes searched for the source of the loud screech. They came to rest on a very angry looking Badgerstrike, who was glaring at Burningmoon. Galesong braced herself for another fight to break out. But Burningmoon just walked away.

Galesong watched as the ginger tom strode over to the fresh kill pile, grabbed a mouse and began to eat it. Badgerstrike just started after him with a dumfounded expression on his face. It was as if he had _wanted _Burningmoon to attack him. It was a scary thought. "Morning, Galesong," came Sinkingsun's voice.

"Good morning, Sinkingsun," Galesong replied kindly, turning to face the lithe she-cat. "How was your sleep?"

Sinkingsun lowered her eyes. "Filled with nightmares."

"I think most of our dreams have been filled with those over these past few days," Galesong sympathised. The yellow warrior sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Galesong. If you don't mind I'm going to get something to eat," Sinkingsun murmured and walked over to the fresh kill pile. As soon as she sat down a dark tabby slipped from the surrounding shadows. The stranger's icy blue eyes flashed in the dimness and Galesong raised her hackles as she realised who it was.

Hawkfrost sat down beside Sinkingsun, their fur just touching. It made Galesong shiver knowing that the dead were becoming involved with the living. She was certain that Hawkfrost was playing with Sinkingsun, toying with her emotions, worming his way into her comfort zone. It could only mean bad news.

"No cat wants to spend time with you?" a soft voice murmured. "Do they?"

Galesong whipped around, claws unsheathed and hackles raised, only to relax them slightly when she saw Ivypool's dark blue eyes. "The feelings between us are mutual," she responded cautiously.

"Mutual?" Ivypool repeated in her silky tone.

"We want to be friends and get to know each other but we also know that friendships between us will lead to weakness and ultimately death," Galesong hissed.

A malicious smile spread across Ivypool's jaw. "Indeed. But friendships can path the way to victory. You use them, manipulate them, and kill them when the time is right."

Galesong gaped at Ivypool with shock. "Well, now I know why you are in this dreadful place. But I would like to know what happened to your ears, they look like two leaves torn apart my kits."

"My story is not one to tell. It happened in the past and will stay in the past for the rest of eternity," Ivypool spat. Galesong glared at the white she-cat as she stalked away, tail held high.

As the contestants gathered around Ivypool to be taken to their next lesson, Galesong watched Ivypool closely. She was fairly surprised when she saw how sad and dim Ivypool's eyes were. _Her story would be an interesting one to learn. _

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Berrypaw entwined her tail with Screech's, purring at his warmth. She had never felt this way about another cat before, especially one from another Clan. For the first time in a while she felt content whenever she was with him. "What are you thinking about?" Screech rumbled.

"Just how lucky I am," Berrypaw replied.

Screech purred and licked her muzzle. He then stopped and looked at her with sudden serious. "You'll always be with me, right?"

"Always."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Thorntail padded into the training clearing behind Shadepaw. A cold wind blew over them, piercing their fur and chilling their very bones. He was certain that it had been growing colder as every day passed. _Maybe they're just letting us know how cold it is to die._ He shook the thought away. His mother had always told him that positive thoughts can change the world. If only they could now.

As his paws hit the soft sandy floor he looked around for their teacher, surprised to find that there was no High Star sitting in the middle. "Who's our teacher today?" Badgerstrike growled at Ivypool.

Ivypool curled her lip at him, "You have no teacher for today. Instead it is up to you all to train each other in battle. Get into groups, share battle moves and teach each other the moves that might save their life in days to come."

Badgerstrike sent Burningmoon an icy cold look that was filled with malice and murder. Nightfall stepped between the two toms. "You two will be in separate groups," he warned. "Understand?"

"Yes. I will obey your order," Burningmoon dipped his head and moved away from Badgerstrike. The black tom hissed at Nightfall before stalking over to the middle of the training clearing.

Ivypool watched them with amused eyes. "I will leave you alone now. Remember, we don't want any deaths until you are playing the Game!" Then the reserved she-cat was gone, slinking away into the shadows like a ghost.

"Burningmoon, Galesong, Shadepaw and Tinder," Nightfall called. "You will be one group."

"Screech, Shadepaw, Thorntail and Sinkingsun, you will be another." Screech gave a sad look to Berrypaw, untangling his tail from her and moving away to join his group.

"Berrypaw, Thornfoot, Badgerstrike and I will be the last group. Try not to draw blood, I'd rather not have someone die of infection," Nightfall ordered.

The groups padded over to different parts of the training clearing and began showing each other different moves. Thorntail pinned Screech to the ground, slicing his sheathed paw across the apprentice's neck. "You're dead."

"I wasn't ready!" Screech protested.

Sinkingsun shoved the apprentice heavily, causing Screech to topple over. "You're enemies in the Game aren't going to warn you of their attack. You must be on guard all the time, ready to fight for your life against another cat," she purred. "Try and copy this move."

She looked over at Thorntail for a split second and then leaped; her powerful back legs carrying her over the short distance between her and Thorntail. She landed just in front of Thorntail, lashed out with her paws and watched as Thorntail stumbled and fell, revealing his underbelly to Sinkingsun. "Its game over if your enemy pushes you over."

Screech gaped at Sinkingsun with awe. He didn't know anyone in his Clan who was as strong as or stronger than the yellow she-cat. "Can I try it?" he asked. Sinkingsun nodded and Screech got into position and waited for Thorntail to scramble to his paws. As soon as Thorntail was standing on four paws, Screech leapt across the clearing, landing a few paw steps behind where Sinkingsun landed. He did, however, manage to swipe at Thorntail's paws causing the warrior to stumble a few steps.

Screech huffed at his failure. "Your back legs aren't as strong as mine yet," Sinkingsun soothed. "But they'll grow. And if you train hard you will develop stronger muscles."

"They're pretty strong now," Screech replied indignantly. Sinkingsun just smiled at him. Thorntail was staring at Sinkingsun with curious eyes.

"Where did you learn that move?" he asked slowly.

Sinkingsun glanced over at him, "My father taught it to me."

"And who is your father?" Thorntail asked again.

"Hiddenshade." Sinkingsun's answer cascaded silence over the group of four as the others realised that the she-cat standing before them was the offspring of the infamous assassin. Many of them had heard dark tales about Hiddenshade's teaching methods, from physical violence to mental assault.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sunset had fallen by the time the contestants dragged their weary paws back into the camp. A freshly stocked fresh kill pile was there to greet them but no cat felt like eating. The realisation that they had only one day left of training before the Game started had finally set in and fear was working its way into every cat's heart.

Burningmoon, Galesong, Nightfall and Tinder were loitering around near the den entrances, none of them wanting to go into them. A dark feeling suddenly shot down Burningmoon's spine and he turned, expecting to see one of the Dark Forest cats standing beside him. But nothing was there. He wrinkled his nose and turned back to the others. His eyes caught something strange in the darkness surrounding them, a flash of something red. The flash came again, only this time it was closer to camp. By the third flash he was certain that they were blinking eyes. "Hey guys," he murmured. "Can you see those red eyes over there?" He pointed to the place he had seen them with his tail.

Galesong fluffed out her fur and glared at the orange tom. "Are you sure you're not losing your mind?" she scoffed, "because I can't see any red eyes."

Nightfall and Tinder twitched their whiskers in amusement. "She's right. I didn't see anything either," Nightfall purred.

Burningmoon shook his head and blinked a few times. "Maybe I am going crazy!" he joked.

A few more heartbeats passed before the four cats said goodnight to each other and retreated to their dens.

The red eyes appeared once more, shining like two red stars amongst the tight darkness. At the paws of the eye's owner lay a large autumn colour tom, blood blossoming at his neck like a deadly rose. "Why?" he rasped weakly.

"Your name is Thunder?" the other hissed. Thunder nodded weakly, his breathing weak and shallow. "Then your death will be the final one in my first task."

"Wind, River and Shadow…you killed them didn't you? Left them hanging in the trees for the rest of us to find," Thunder whispered weakly.

The stranger curled its muzzle in a cruel smile. "I did indeed. And I enjoyed tearing their throats out. Their blood spilt over the ground in a pretty way, swirling around in strange patterns and symbols. And I will do the same to you."

Thunder stared up at the stranger who had jumped him on the border between dark and light. Her black pelt blended so well with the darkness that surrounded them, she almost disappeared in the darkest shadows. But her eyes…her eyes were her greatest weakness and her darkest asset. Blood red eyes would stand out among the shadows but strike fear into the hearts of those around her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Life must go on Thunder. Things must change in this world and I will be the one to change them. No cat will stop me, especially your group of founders. I will create a better empire, ruled by blood only. Mistakes cannot be risked."

As the she-cat bent down and sunk her fangs into Thunder's neck, he stared past her and into the sky that rippled above him. He was certain that he could see a red moon. But as he took his final gasping breath he watched as the blood began to ooze from the moon, dripping from it and disappearing into the darkness that swept him away.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think!? **

**Drop me a review and ask me anything you want!**

**Hunter Out~**


	13. Chapter 12: Tale of Nightmares

**I'm back with another chapter! I did this one a bit differently but I hope you guys like it! If you have any questions just ask me :) **

**Read on my, Duckies!**

* * *

_*~*~*There are little secrets surrounding every kingdom, little secrets that can crumble the strongest walls and set fire to the world around them*~*~*_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tale of Nightmares**

Death padded through his shadowy kingdom, the place where few cats dare stray. It was here he could be himself and do what he please. Or as much as a blind cat can do. His paws traversed his private path, sinking into the smooth dirt he had created all those seasons ago. No other cat was allowed on his path. Death made sure of that with fang and claw.

The smell of roses drifted over his nose and he sighed at the smell of his precious roses. Even without his eyesight he could tell that they were black in colour as they gave of a more potent smell than any other rose. A smell that he found intoxicating and addictive.

His ears snapped backwards. Death could have sworn that he had heard the scuff of paws on his path. "So, your hearing is much between when you're blind," a smooth voice purred.

Death gritted his teeth as he turned to face the haunting she-cat he had created. "No one is allowed here."

"That's a shame," she murmured. "It's quite pretty down here."

"You want something. What is it?" Death snapped. He was growing tired of her mind games. Despite creating her himself he hadn't expected her to be so devious. As soon as the news of the founder's abrupt and bloody deaths had reached his ears he had known who the killer was. And now she was standing in front of him, her power beating like the pulse of a heart in his ears.

"I suppose you heard of the.._tragic _deaths of the four founder's?" she replied simply.

Death nodded, no word spilling from his mouth. "Well. I have decided that my reign should transcend further than that of StarClan. I do not want to be a leader over a weak kingdom. I want a strong kingdom. One that could withstand the horrors I may release. Therefore I have decided that your time has come to an end," she finished.

Death stared at his creation with shock and horror vibrating through his bones. All he had wanted to do was create a cat evil enough to strike fear into the hearts of StarClan to keep them at bay, not a cat that would become ambitious and lust after more control! "That is something you cannot and will not do!" he cried angrily. "Your power may be strong but the High Stars and I are stronger."

She let out a small purr, "And you think that you and your precious High Stars can stop me? You are foolish, Death. You were blinded when you created me, concerned with Iceshard's decisions over this seasons Game. And it as when you were creating me that you made a fatal mistake. You gave me all of your powers."

"No!" Death snarled back. "I am careful when I create cats! I would not have made such a-" He stopped as he remembered that he _had _lost control during the creation of this she-cat with no name. He remembered the strange sensation he had felt, as if something was sapping his power from him. "I did..I gave you too much. But you are something that I must destroy!" He leapt at the place where his paws told him she was standing, only to find it empty.

A paw collided with the side of his head, knocking him over as claws pricked at his pelt. No matter what way he twisted or turned, she was never where he though she was. It was as if she was lightning, flashing from place to place within seconds. "Give up, Death. Become the thing you are named after!" she taunted from behind Death. He spun around, claws slashing only to find the place where she had been empty.

"Why won't you fight me coward?" Death screeched. A sudden weight on his back made him collapse onto the ground. He could feel blood seeping from many cuts but the weight on his back was what he feared the most.

"You created me," she sneered. "Shouldn't you know what I'm going to do before I do it?"

Death writhed around under her weight, trying to set himself free. "I'm sorry for creating you wrong! If you let me up I can fix you!"

"Fix me!?" she spat. "Why would I want you to fix me?"

"Because you are a freak! Something that should never have been created!" Death roared back.

Silence followed Death's outburst. The smell of his potent roses grew stronger, filling their noses with its strong smell. The weight on his back was suddenly lessened but she was still holding him down. "I'm going to let you go, Death. I'm going to let you run back to your High Stars with a message. Tell them that I will come for them when the time is right. Things will happen over the next few moons, things that will be so horrific that you will know that it was me who did them. And when the time comes, I will hunt you all down and slay you."

Then the weight was gone and so was the smell of another cat. All that was left was the claw marks upon Death's ragged pelt and the blood that oozed from them. He shook his pelt out and hurried back down his path, mind set on telling the other High Stars his mistake.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You did what!?" Iceshard shrieked at Death, her fur bristling at the thought of a murderous cat on the loose in her territory.

"Her creation was a mistake!" Death protested. "I had meant to create a new leader to watch over StarClan for us but…but something happened during her creation and I gave her too much power!"

Iceshard stepped off her throne of stone, eyes aflame with anger stronger than a badger's jaws. "You have put all of us in grave danger, Death. Let's just hope that this she-cat you have created is killed before she strikes again. Now leave us, you have a lesson to teach." She flicked her tail as a sign of dismissal and returned to her throne, Sinkingsun and Eternity watching her closely.

As soon as Death had vanished from the clearing their conversation began again. "We cannot kill him, Iceshard! He plays the most vital part in the circle of life. If he is killed then who would bring the dead cats to us?" Sinkingsun hissed.

Iceshard stared at Sinkingsun with a cold gaze, "He has put us in danger to many times, Sinkingsun. Surely you have not forgiven him for the death of Freezingheart?"

"Freezingheart knew what he was getting himself into," Sinkingsun replied sadly. "He knew what might happen to him if Death found him snooping around."

"You are weak!" Iceshard snarled. "So weak that you cannot show anger towards the tom who killed your mate!" Sinkingsun glared at Iceshard, claws slipping out from their sheaths. She sprang at the she-cat with sharp claws aching to tear the pelt off her body.

Iceshard kicked Sinkingsun in the stomach, sending her skidding across the clearing. In one short bound, Iceshard had reached Sinkingsun and pressed her head to the ground, clutching Sinkingsun's skull with her claws. "Never try to attack me," Iceshard growled. "Your time as a leader in this Dark Forest rests upon my shoulders; I can take away your power with one swipe and leave you to bleed to death on this forest floor again."

Sinkingsun hissed and pushed herself up off the ground. "Your ambition will be the death of you someday, Iceshard," she warned as she padded away into the surrounding forest, her orange pelt flickering like a flame amongst the shadows.

"Why do you push her so much?" Eternity asked once Sinkingsun had vanished from sight.

Iceshard looked up at the powerful tom. "I will push her until she becomes the cat I need her to be. A cat so strong that no other being will threaten her reign."

"My daughter _will _become the strongest cat in this forest, despite her father's stupidity."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As Death sat in the clearing waiting for the contestants to arrive he couldn't help but think about the life he had had before Iceshard had blinded him, before he had found about Sinkingsun's father. He couldn't help but wish that Iceshard had never found out that he knew about her treachery. A sigh escaped his jaws. _This Dark Forest is caught up in a vicious tangle of lies and secrets, and all of them seem to work their way back to Iceshard.._

A snap in the nearby bushes brought Death back from his idle day dreaming and he sensed the arrival of the contestants. Usually he would tell them about the previous winners and where they were now. But today he decided to tell them a story. A story filled with nightmares and blood. A story of Iceshard's past, present and future. But they would not know who he was talking about; all the contestants would know was that it was a story about the bloody past of the games.

"Death, the contestants are here and awaiting your lesson." Death recognised the voice as Breezepelt.

"Thank you, Breezepelt. You may leave now." He sensed the tom leave the clearing and turned to where he could hear the beating hearts of the contestants. "Welcome to my lesson," he rasped.

A rough voice spoke up; one that Death had not heard, "What are we learning today?"

"I am going to tell you a tale," Death told them. "A tale that so little have heard and so few believe. And it starts in this very clearing, hundreds of moons ago."

"A she-cat waited patiently for her love to arrive. She had brilliant news to tell him but was scared of what his reaction may be. Her love slipped from the shadows, stars studded in his pelt, purring and whispering words of love in her ear. 'My love,' she said, 'I am having your kits.' His reaction was one that she would never forget. At first he seemed shocked but then he was happy, smothering her in loving licks."

"For moons they continued to visit each other and for moons the she-cat had to hide her pregnancy from the other cats in this Dark Forest. Until the day came that she gave birth. She was all alone during her birth; no cat was there to help her through it. And because of that all her kits were still born, no life born into them. Her mate was just as sad as she was but gave her hope."

"They tried for kits over and over and over again but all the kits she gave birth to were still born. Her mate grew tired of having a mate who could bear no kits. So one day he found another cat, one from his side of the border. She gave him many litters of kits. And the she-cat who could bear no kits was left alone."

"She tried for kits with so many other toms, all of them swearing to stay with her even if she couldn't bear kits. But all the toms she tried with left her for another. The she-cat was heartbroken and left the thought of ever having kits behind. She became a leader after her mother's death and her heart grew cold and icy. The she-cat had lost the will to love again."

"Two seasons later a new tom appeared in the Dark Forest, his fur darker than the shadows surrounding him. He fell for the she-cat who refused to love and was heartbroken when he found out that she did not love him back. But he would not be rejected that quickly. Instead he followed the she-cat out on one of her walks. And when she was not paying attention he pounced on her and raped her thinking that he might buy her love this way."

"But the she-cat did not love him after what happened and instead hated him with a fierce passion. She hated him even more when she found out that she was pregnant to him. Little did she know that this pregnancy would end so much differently."

"When the time came for her to give birth she snuck away from prying eyes so that she and she alone could bury her still born kits. But fate served her a surprise when she gave birth to a single living kit whose fur was a colour that stood out in the darkness. The tom had followed her and watched her give birth but now he made himself known. The she-cat suddenly became enraged at him for bestowing a kit upon her at this time in her life and clawed his eyes out."

"Those two cats have never seen eye to eye since."

Death's story was met with stunned silence as the contestants processed the information they had just received. Some even tried to guess who the cats in the story were but none guessed right. Death just sat there, his blind eyes glazed over with sadness. "Lesson over," he rasped. "You may return to the camp and prepare yourselves for tomorrow. No more lessons await you, tomorrow you will be cast into the Game."

He waited until he could no longer hear the beating hearts of the contestants before he too slunk off into the forest. His heart was heavy and his mind was abuzz with the memories he had just shared with the contestants.

* * *

**Yes, thats right! The Games are starting next chapter! **

**If you want to vote for who you think will win then there is a poll up on my profile :) Feel free to vote if you want!**

**Until next chapter;**

_**Hunter Out~**_


	14. Chapter 13: Let the Game Begin!

**A round of applause for the longest chapter I have ever written! Honestly I don't know why this chapter turned out so long but it explains a few things...or it should anyway. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Read on my, duckies!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Let the Game Begin!**

The sunlight bathed the contestants' camp with a honey sweet light, but all the contestants saw was a reminder that today they would be cast into the wilderness to fight in a game of death for the entertainment of others. A reminder that after today you were the enemy of everyone. All the friends made could kill you without a second thought.

The smell of fear filled the camp as a few early risers exited their dens. Nightfall gave Burningmoon a curt nod before brushing past him to reach the fresh kill pile.

"Good morning," Thorntail said tersely to Screech.

Screech simply ignored the tom as he watched Berrypaw's den with interest. They were the only two cats who had grown considerably closer than anyone else. They had found love in a place filled with nightmares and death. A love that would not survive past the Games.

He jumped to his paws as Berrypaw slipped from her den, patched fur ruffled from sleep. "Morning, beautiful," he purred to her.

"Good morning, Screech," Berrypaw purred back, rubbing her muzzle along his cheek. Screech twined his tail with hers and they walked to the fresh kill pile together, ignoring the dark looks from Thorntail and Shadepaw.

Berrypaw picked up a mouse whilst Screech chose a vole and they retired to a shady place to eat their meal in peace. "Today's the day," she murmured sadly.

"We knew it would arrive eventually," Screech whispered back. He nudged Berrypaw with his nose, "You promised to stick with me throughout the Game. If we survive till the end then maybe, just maybe they might let us leave together."

Berrypaw tore off a bit of her mouse, "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"If you don't believe in it then you have no hope, and hope is the only thing that will get you through this Game, the only thing that will help you fight your way to the top. Hope…hope is liquid courage," Screech told her strongly.

The red patched she-cat sighed quietly and ate the rest of her mouse, crunching the delicate bones between her sharp teeth. "Hope is a hard thing to believe in, Screech. Especially during this time."

Before Screech could say anything in reply the bushes at the entrance to the camp shook and all six Callers for the Clans stepped out. "Contestants!" Tigerstar yowled, "The time has come for you to enter the Games! Follow us and we will take you to where the Games will begin!" The contestants rose to their paws and padded after Tigerstar, most of them keeping a distance between each other. Even those who were in the same Clan did not share a polite look as they crossed the camp. Only Screech and Berrypaw were speaking to each other, even if it was a sad conversation.

The Dark Forest seemed considerably darker as the contestants slunk through it, following the winding paths that looked like they had no end. The Callers kept on one trail, following it as if they knew it off by heart.

Hawkfrost slipped in beside Sinkingsun, their fur brushing against each other. "You'll try to win, won't you?" he asked.

"Of course!" Sinkingsun shot back. "I will not go down without a fight."

"I knew you'd say that," Hawkfrost purred, nudging Sinkingsun gently.

Ivypool turned her head to glare at them. "Hawkfrost, time for you to join us up here," she snarled, flicking her tail irritably. Hawkfrost rolled his eyes and bounded up to walk beside his father.

The dark trees began to thin out, revealing a clearing that none of the contestants had been expecting to see. Four cats sat on a flat rock in the centre of the clearing. "This is where we leave you," Brokenstar rasped. "Walk over to the High Stars and begin your Game. Good bye, contestants. We hope to see _some _of you again." As he spoke his eyes rested on Wildstorm and he gave a small nod. Wildstorm nodded back and stood taller, unsheathing his claws in anticipation of the blood bath he was about to walk in to.

The Callers stepped aside and watched as the contestants padded by. As soon as they were out of ear-shot they turned around and walked back into the shadows together. "So," Ivypool purred, "who do you think will win this season?"

Galesong raised her head to look at the sky that stretched above them, only to see more darkness. _Stars don't grace these skies. _She enjoyed the feeling of soft grass under her paws as she made her way over to the four cats. It was a feeling she would be missing for a while. "Welcome, contestants. I hope you have learnt all you can during your stay here," a familiar voice greeted them.

"We didn't need all the information you gave us, Iceshard. Most of it was just common sense," Badgerstrike growled.

Iceshard narrowed her eyes and rose to her paws, "If I remember correctly, it was you who received the most punishment during my lesson for getting the questions wrong."

"Sit down, Iceshard," Settingsun hissed. "Whether you took the information we gave you in or not was up to you. We try to teach different things each year but perhaps all of you have lived long enough to know it all."

"Most of us are grateful for the time you took to teach us new things," Nightfall said calmly.

Eternity gave the tom a small nod. "It is good to know that our lessons are remembered by some," he murmured. "But now is not the time for discussing the lessons we taught you. Now is the time to use the things we taught you and emerge victorious from the Game you are about to play."

"Have any of you noticed the raised patches of dirt surrounding this rock?" Death rasped. The contestants looked around and spotted the patches of dirt which seemed so out of place in the flat clearing. No grass grew atop the patches, leaving them the colour of the earth below them. "Each of you must go and stand on one of those." When no cat moved he let out a snort, "Now."

Burningmoon hurried over to stand on one of the patches, choosing one that was far away from Badgerstrike. The other contestants soon found their own patches and they fell silent, eyes turned back to the High Stars. Iceshard closed her eyes and scraped the claws on her left fore-paw across the rock. As she did Burningmoon heard a rustling sound from beneath him and he looked down to see a dull vine crawling across the ground towards him. By the shrieks of shock and fear around him he could tell that the others could see the same thing. "Do not move!" Settingsun screeched. "They will not hurt you. The vines are simply there to keep you still whilst you travel to the living world. When the Game begins they will let you go."

The vine tightened around Burningmoon's fore-paws making him hiss in pain. He could feel tiny barbs on the vine as they dug into his skin. Darkness began to encroach on his vision as his legs suddenly grew weak and he collapsed. A voice reached his ears through the darkness. _"Liara temoura siname harteiri." _

And then everything went black.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Shadestar woke with a start, sweat soaking her fur. She lay in her nest for a few moments as she remembered the horror of the nightmare she had found herself in. Her mother had been chosen for the Games and so had her father. During the nightmare she got to watch her mother be slaughtered by a bear and then watch her father be pushed off a cliff, his body smashing onto the rocks below with a sickening crunch.

Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered that the nightmare hadn't been a nightmare. It had been a memory. "I'm sorry that I could do nothing to help you," she whispered. "And now I have to watch two more members of this Clan be stripped away from the ones they love."

"Shadestar?" a voice called from the entrance of the den.

"Come in, Poppylight," Shadestar answered, stepping out of her nest and shaking her fur. The medicine cat slipped into the den, her paw steps light on the sandy floor.

"Snowdash is sick and I have no herbs to cure him," Poppylight said bluntly.

Shadestar hung her head in defeat, "Isn't there any in our territory you can pick?"

"No," Poppylight answered. "It only grows during green leaf." The leader sighed and scratched at the sandy ground.

"So there is no hope for him?"

Poppylight shook her head, "The chances of him surviving long enough to get the herb are thin. You know what Frost Shiver does, Shadestar. Would it not be best to put him out of his misery now?"

"Are you asking me to kill one of my warriors?" Shadestar growled.

"No, I am asking you if you want to save one of your warriors from suffering greatly," Poppylight replied.

"We will wait and see if he gets better. If he starts to suffer as greatly as you say he will then and only then will I think about killing him," the leader conceded. "Now please leave so I can sort out the way today shall go." Poppylight narrowed her amber eyes at Shadestar but said no more and slipped out of the den as quietly as she had come in a few moments ago. Shadestar watched her medicine cat leave with a troubled expression. _She has not been the greatest medicine cat for our Clan. Her ways of healing are unjust and cruel. Perhaps an apprentice for her is in order. One I can trust to be a better medicine cat after she retires..._

Her thoughts were broken when a sharp cry rose from the camp outside her. She jumped to her paws and raced outside to see who had made the sound, only to find Tornpaw's mother, Sageleaf, curled up on the ground. Her cries of sadness pierced Shadestar's ears and the lead hurried over to the anguished warrior. "What happened, Sageleaf?" she asked.

"I-I-Its Tornpaw," Sageleaf choked out. "She's gone!"

"Gone?" Shadestar repeated.

Sageleaf nodded sadly, her eyes dull and tired. "Her nest hasn't been slept in all night and no one's seen her since yesterday!"

Shadestar turned to find her deputy standing beside her. "I sent out two patrols looking for her but all they came back with was her very faint scent crossing the border with RogueClan," the deputy explained.

"Thank you for your fast thinking, Cloverstream," Shadestar purred. "But the more important question is why would Tornpaw leave?"

Cloverstream shuffled her paws as she thought about the question. "Perhaps she was nervous about the Games? Thornfoot was one of her closest friends."

"I know that," Shadestar retorted. "But that wouldn't be enough to make a cat leave. There had to be something else." She raised her voice so that the gathered Clan could hear her, "Does anyone here know any reasons why Tornpaw might leave?"

No cat had an answer to Shadestar's question, making Tornpaw's disappearance even more mysterious. "Actually," one cat spoke up, "there is a reason as to why she might have left."

"What is it, Firestrike?" Shadestar meowed.

"Tornpaw told me yesterday that she had never felt a part of this Clan. Like she felt like an outsider, like a loner or rogue that had been accepted into the Clan." Firestrike stopped as she took a deep breath. "And then she said that she was going to go to a Clan where they would accept her, train her to be stronger than the average cat and love her for who she was."

Shadestar shared a concerned glance with Cloverstream as Sageleaf spoke up, "That could be one of two Clans!"

Firestrike shook her bright orange head. "No. Tornpaw would never go to RogueClan. She wanted to go to a place where they would push her to be her best."

"RisingClan," Cloverstream murmured. The Clan gasped as they realised that they had lost a valuable apprentice to a Clan filled with dark warriors and dangerous secrets.

Shadestar just shook her head and sat down in shock. Not only had RisingClan threatened the Clans existence a few moons ago but now they had stolen one of their apprentices! "We have to get her back!" Sageleaf wailed. Her mate, Hawkflight, walked over to her and lay down beside her, placing his muzzle on her flank in comfort.

"No, if Tornpaw wanted to leave then we should let her. Our daughter always thought she was an outsider in the Clan and to feel like an outside in your own Clan must be terrible. She did what she had to. And we must respect that," he told Sageleaf.

"I just want my daughter back," Sageleaf whimpered.

A small white she-cat stepped forwards, resting her tail on Sageleaf's shoulder. "You still have me, mother."

"Brightpaw. Oh my sweet Brightpaw," Sageleaf murmured, pulling Brightpaw over to her with her tail. "Don't you ever leave me, Brightpaw!"

Brightpaw smiled and nuzzled her mother, "I won't leave you. I promise!" Shadestar raised her head to stare at the sun, surprised to see it hanging directly above them. It alarmed her to realise that they would be late to the Isle of High Stars if they did not move soon.

"CedarClan!" she yowled as she bounded over to Burned Stump. "We must now depart and make our way to the Isle of High Stars! Spiderstep, can you please help Poppylight carry Snowdash. Darkfang, you will be in charge of taking care of Vixenheart. Let's go!"

The two toms slipped away to two separate corners of the camp whilst the rest of the Clan moved towards the camp exit. Shadestar watched from Burned Stump as Snowdash stumbled out of the medicine den leaning heavily on Spiderstep. Poppylight followed shortly after, a small bundle of herbs in her mouth. As Poppylight past Burned Stump Shadestar couldn't help but notice the three Death Berries that glistened among the green leaves. She gritted her teeth and looked over at the sickly tom. His fur was already beginning to fall out and his eyes were glazed over with pain. _When we return from the Isle of High Stars I will think more deeply about putting him out of his misery, _she decided.

Vixenheart appeared from the nursery her belly swollen with kits. Darkfang appeared soon after and rested his tail across his mate's shoulders, escorting her across the camp to join the others. "We are ready," he rumbled.

Shadestar blinked at him before stepping out of the camp and into the CedarClan forest. Birds chirped happily in the trees above them, oblivious to the heartache the cats were going through. A butterfly fluttered past the Clan, its wings a dazzling shade of blue. It made the day seem considerably brighter.

The scent of another Clan blew past Shadestar's nose and she twitched her tail as a sign to stop. The smell grew stronger and stronger until a fluffy, grey she-cat appeared. "Greetings, Flurrystar," Shadestar said politely.

"Hello, Shadestar," Flurrystar returned. Her Clan stood patiently behind her, looking at the CedarClan cats with calm eyes.

"Shall we head on?" Shadestar asked. "We still have to travel through RogueClan territory."

Flurrystar nodded and stepped up to stand beside Shadestar. "Tell me, Shadestar. What do you think of the clouds that have been gathering over the mountains?"

"I have only seen this clouds a few times but I suspect they are a sign of a tough leaf bare," Shadestar answered.

The two leaders spoke to each other about the leaf bare ahead of them for the majority of the journey, only stopping when their deputies or medicine cats came to speak to them. The journey through RogueClan territory was a difficult one with the apprentices having to be saved from deep mud many times. A foul stench of death and decay haunted the area.

Finally the trees thinned out and the two Clans found themselves on the edge of the river, a trail of stepping stones leading them to the island in the middle of the river. "Would SnowClan like to go first?" Shadestar offered.

"I believe its common courtesy to let the Clan that owns the territory you are standing on go first," a voice growled. Scar strode through the trees, his Clan thinning out behind him. Iana followed him, fur brushing with his as an open display of affection.

Flurrystar gave a small nod, "And it would be rude not to. Please, go first."

Scar flicked his tail tip and proceeded to leap across the stepping stones, his powerful bounds allowing him to skip a few rocks. The rest of his Clan followed him before slipping away into the centre of the island. Flurrystar took her Clan over next and Shadestar followed with hers.

As they padded through the trees that ringed the edge of the island Shadestar couldn't help but wonder if Badgerstrike or Thornfoot would win. It would be wonderful to see one of their warriors return home but it was a thought she didn't dwell on.

The trees turned to grass and CedarClan stepped into the huge clearing, eyeing the other Clans with gentle curiosity. Shadestar could see Sageleaf scanning the crowd of cats for Tornpaw, letting out a small sigh when she realised that RisingClan had yet to arrive. The leader gathered her Clan and they trailed after SnowClan, finding the place where their Clan would be staying. Two small dens had been constructed out of gorse and they sat waiting for Vixenheart and Snowdash to occupy them. It wasn't long before the queen and the sickly tom were lying in the dens, both exhausted from the long journey.

Shadestar pricked her ears as RisingClan slid from the trees on the far side and set about finding their place to camp. However Fallenshadow broke off from his Clan and padded over to Shadestar. "I have something to discuss with you," the tom rumbled.

"What is it?" Shadestar asked although she already knew what it was.

"One of your apprentices appeared on our territory early this morning. She asked us if we would take her in and train her to be the best we could." A small smile spread across Fallenshadow's face. "We couldn't turn such a pleading face away."

Sageleaf heard the conversation and let out a cry of relief before turning to face Fallenshadow with a hiss. "I hope you look after my daughter as if she was your own."

Fallenshadow faltered slightly. "You do not want your daughter to return?"

"Tornpaw knew what she was doing when she left. If she wishes to come home then I will welcome her, but I will respect her decision if she chooses to stay with you. But please," Sageleaf pleaded. "Please look after her!"

"Of course. She is a part of RisingClan now," Fallenshadow replied. A dark smile spread across his face. "Tornpaw will make a wonderful mate for Leapingspider." He pointed to a huge faded, brown tabby tom who as growling at a smaller she-cat.

Shadestar glanced at Fallenshadow with wide eyes. "Is Leapingspider an apprentice?" she asked carefully.

"No. He is a warrior and he has been for ten moons. But he has had his eye on Tornpaw ever since she turned up at our camp," Fallenshadow snarled. "I am certain she will give him many litters of fine kits."

Sageleaf hissed at Fallenshadow, "It is not your place to be choosing mates for my daughter! Especially mates that are older than her by far!"

"She is a part of my Clan and I will decided who she fathers kits for," Fallenshadow growled. "Now if you don't mind I have a Clan to return to. And a renaming ceremony to attend to."

And with that the dark leader turned and walked away, leaving the two she-cats staring after him with angry looks. Shadestar shook her head and watched Sageleaf collapsed on the ground with more wails of sadness.

Before Shadestar could say anything there was a loud yowl and all six Clans fell silent. Six shapes appeared atop the four thrones and darkness fell across the island. "Welcome," Tigerstar boomed, "to the Game of Blood! You will get to watch your Clan mates fight each other from the safety of this island and you will get to watch one emerge victorious."

As he spoke a dark shape had appeared above him and begun to slowly spread itself until it filled the space between the thrones. The Clans stared at it, waiting for the vision of twelve cats to be spread upon it. Shadestar stared at the shadow with curiosity. _It's like looking through a portal and being able to see whoever you want, _she mused. A picture began to flicker across it and before long all the cats could see the twelve contestants who would be fighting in this seasons Game.

"Let the Game begin!" Tigerstar yowled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Badgerstrike felt his eyesight coming back and waited with baited breath to see what place the High Stars had placed him and the others in. It wasn't long before he could make out the fuzzy outlines of tall pine trees. A loud screech sounded beside him followed by the flurry of wings as a bird of some sort passed over them.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Badgerstrike could see clearly. His paws were still tied to the ground by the vines and he could see that the others were stuck in similar situations. He spotted Burningmoon struggling against his vines and a small smile stretched at his muzzle. _You will be my first kill. _

Sunlight appeared over the tops of the pine trees, spreading its glow around the small clearing. As its light touched the vines Badgerstrike felt them loosen before snapping off entirely. With a roar of anger he leapt off the mound of dirt and barrelled across the clearing towards Burningmoon. An image of the ginger tom hanging from his mouth, blood pouring from his throat had burned itself into Badgerstrike's mind and he couldn't wait to make it come true. The tom wasn't expecting to be thrown to the ground, nor was he expecting sharp claws to dig into his pelt.

He looked up and into the dark amber eyes of Tinder. "What are you doing!?" Badgerstrike screeched, writhing under Tinder's firm hold. He could see Burningmoon tearing into Wildstorm.

"Trying to win," Tinder hissed. The blue tom sunk his teeth into Badgerstrike's shoulder, sending the black tom into a rage. He pushed Tinder off with his hind legs and leapt to his paws, slashing at Tinder with well aimed strikes. Blood sprayed onto Badgerstrike's pelt as his claws dug out chunks of Tinder's fur. Tinder shrieked and dove under Badgerstrike, slicing the tom's belly with his claws. Before he could slip out from under the tom, Badgerstrike collapsed, crushing Tinder with his weight. Not even a second has passed before Badgerstrike raked his claws along Tinder's head, relishing in the blue warriors shrieks of pain.

"This is what happens when you try to beat me at my own game," Badgerstrike taunted, his teeth hovering inches above Tinder's throat.

Tinder glared up at Badgerstrike with flaming eyes, "I hope you die a painful death."

Galesong watched from under a thorn bush as Badgerstrike grabbed Tinder by the throat and shook him like a piece of crow food. She watched as the huge tom flung Tinder to the ground and took off in the same direction as Burningmoon.

A single tear glistened on her cheek as she realised that there was no hope for her in the Game. She didn't see the hooked claws until it was too late.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger!**

**Don't kill me for it ;) You'll find out whether Tinder died in the next chapter as well as who Galesong's attacker was and if she'll survive. **

**Ask me questions if you want!**

**Hunter Out~**


	15. Chapter 14: Shatter

**The length of time between the previous chapter and this one is probably the shortest ever...Anyway, I had a sudden burst of inspiration after finishing off the last chapter simply because Tinder is a darling character and Galesong was created by one of my close FFN friends. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Shatter**

Tinder pulled himself through the undergrowth, blood staining the ground behind him crimson. His legs felt weak and lifeless like they were going to collapse at any moment. A dull pain throbbed in his head above his eye, keeping him from falling over and sleeping the pain away. In the back of his mind he knew that his time was short and the blood dripping from his neck was a constant reminder of it. Every time a bush rustled or a bird called Tinder's heart would start racing expecting another contestant to leap out and slay him. Badgerstrike's bloodthirsty eyes remained a constant nightmare, leaping to life whenever Tinder closed his eyes.

It was driving the tom insane.

His legs suddenly gave way and he collapsed onto the ground, his chin smashing onto a rock sending more waves of pain rocketing up his spine. A moan filled with pain escaped his chest making him feel so much weaker than he already was.

What Tinder didn't know as that every cat within the six Clans was watching him with judging eyes. His Clan stared up at the dark screen with eyes filled with pain and sadness as they watched one of their Clan mates spill their blood onto the forest floor all for the sake of amusement.

Tinder tried to push himself to his paws, tried to walk just a little farther but there was not enough blood left in his body to power his muscles. As he sunk to the ground one last time he felt the muscles in his legs lock up. His eyes drifted to the horizon where he could see the sun sinking below the horizon through the trees. It gave the forest an eerie glow and sent shadows dancing across the ground.

He breathed in a large breath, feeling it spill down his throat and trickle into his parched lungs. He felt his heart give a weak beat. His vision began to fade into black as he realised that this was it. There would be no light at the end of this dark tunnel. All he had fought through to reach this point had just gone to waste. All the battles, training and long nights spent out hunting for his Clan had just been ripped from him by a single cat.

_"Tinder, let it go," _a sweet voice whispered in his ear, tickling the fur around it.

"M-mother?" he choked out. "H-how?"

_"Ssh, it's time to join me in the heavens. Come now. Let go of your mortal body, it will not take another step in this lifetime." _

Tinder smiled a small smile as he imagined his mother waiting for him in a starry forest. "I'm coming, Mother," he whispered. And then the tom's heart gave way, no longer able to pump enough blood through his body. No more air stirred his whiskers and the High Stars watched greedily as another life was torn away by the Games.

And the hopes of an entire Clan were shattered under the sinking sun as Tinder's body filled the black mass, his blood a red stain against his blue fur, amber eyes glazed by death.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Darkness greeted Galesong when her eyes opened. A dull pain throbbed in the back of her head and she hissed when the pain heightened as she rose to her paws. "What happened?" she groaned, blinking a few times to clear her foggy head. "And where am I?" She could not remember this part of the forest, nor how she had got here. All she could remember was watching Badgerstrike shake Tinder around as if he was a piece of prey and a sharp pain in the back of her head. Everything that happened after that was a black mass in her head.

She scrunched her nose up in irritation. _Of course I had to be the one who was the first to be knocked out! _Her paws carried her further into the forest whilst her eyes searched the area for the thing that had knocked her out and dragged her through the forest.

A dark shape watched the she-cat from the branches of a tree, eyes chipped with curiosity. Bringing the she-cat here had been a test to see how she would react. And the results pleased the dark stranger.

Galesong slunk through the shadows oblivious to the strange clad by shadows jumping from tree to tree above her. The forest around her was confusing to say the least and she had no idea where to go. A scent blew across her nose, one that set her stomach rumbling. The mouse was a tempting scent and Galesong could not resist it. She sunk into a hunters crouch and stalked forwards, paws light and steady. Her paws carried her silently across the debris that littered the forest floor until she sat a few tail lengths behind the mouse.

The mouse was still blissfully unaware of the danger that sat only a few metres away and it continued rustling through the leaves. Galesong wiped her tongue around her lips, already tasting the mouse's flesh between her teeth. With a small hiss she leapt, launching herself at the mouse with deadly precision. Her paws came crashing down on the mouse, holding it to the ground until Galesong crunched its neck between her teeth.

Her mouth watered as her tongue lapped up the few droplets of blood on her canines. Without wasting another heartbeat she leant down and tore a chunk of the mouse away, relishing in the sweet taste. Another bit later and the mouse was gone, only a few drops of blood left to show for attack that had happened a few moments ago.

Galesong let out a small sigh and sat back on her haunches before lapping at her shoulder. She paused when she realised how quiet the forest had suddenly grown. No birds chirped in the trees nearby. No breeze drifted through the trees and unsettled the leaves. It was silent. _It can't have been from my kill, I didn't make enough noise to cause the whole forest to fall silent. Unless… _

Her eyes shot up to the branches, aware that something or someone might be stalking her at this very moment. A dark shape caught her gaze and rooted her to the spot.

The stranger tensed as the she-cats eyes found its hiding spot. It let a small growl from its throat and moved on the branch, ready to jump down and slit the she-cat's throat if she tried anything.

"Who are you?" Galesong called.

The stranger unsheathed its claws and dug them into the branch, "No one of importance."

Galesong could tell from the voice that it was a female and not one of the contestants she had heard. "You shouldn't be here. This place is for-"

"The contestants only, I know," the stranger sneered, cutting Galesong off. "I won't be here long though for there are other things I must do before the Games draw to a close. You probably won't hear of them, but that all depends on if you make it out of the Games, which I doubt."

Galesong raised her hackles and spat at the she-cat, "What makes you think that!?"

"You're sitting down there talking to a strange cat that could have killed you in seconds if she wanted to. That does not make me think of you as a fighter. And it's always the fighters that win the Games." The stranger turned her back on Galesong and bunched her muscles up before turning her head to look at her. "I have things I must be doing. Cats I must destroy. Perhaps I will be seeing you around. But I hope, for your sake, that I do not."

"Wait!" Galesong called. "What do you mean by cats you must destroy!?"

The stranger blinked slowly, as if pondering her choice of words. "There is a leader who holds great power over his Clan. And I want to see that Clan crumble under the stress of not having a strong leader. It will be something that amuses me for a little while."

"What? Do you think the Clans are nothing but a play toy? Something for you to use when you are bored?" Galesong screeched. "We are more than that! We are strong and have fought to keep our Clans alive throughout the seasons!"

A high pitched laugh escaped from the stranger's jaws as she glared down at Galesong with amusement. "The Clans _will _be my play things and there is nothing you can do about it! My power is stronger than any of yours. And if I was you, I'd be running for your life in the other direction. You are trying my patience and I will not hesitate to tear your head off, right here, right now."

Galesong took a step back, fear and surprise flashing in her eyes. The stranger turned away and leapt off the branch without a second glance, her black fur disappearing into the darkness faster than lightning. Galesong remained where she stood; blinking at the branch where the stranger had threatened her life from. Her heart slowly returned to its normal pace and her breathing gradually slowed. She hurried away from the tree, casting glances over her shoulder every few moments to check that the strange she-cat wasn't stalking her.

As she left the forest and loped out onto a bright meadow Galesong suddenly recalled something strange about the she-cat. Her eyes had been the colour of blood.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A rough paw shook Tornpaw awake, dragging her from her sweet dream. She yawned loudly and opened her eyes to stare into a pair of blue eyes. "Good morning, Cloudingsky," Tornpaw greeted quietly. She looked down at her paws shyly, refusing to meet the handsome tom's eyes again.

"Fallenshadow has gathered the Clan to give you your new name," Cloudingsky informed her, oblivious to the she-cats shyness, "and to assign a mentor to you."

"Thank you for waking me," Tornpaw returned as she rose to her paws. Cloudingsky nodded and padded over to join Fallingfeather. Tornpaw followed him, eyes firmly fixed on the ground. She was about to sit beside him when Hiddenshade tapped her on the shoulder with his tail.

"Not there," he rumbled. "Follow me."

Tornpaw dipped her head in respect for the deputy and trailed after him, holding her head high when the rest of RisingClan turned their attention to her. Hiddenshade left her in the middle of the group as he sat beside Dancingwave, entwining his tail with hers. The two warriors shared a loving glance. "I called this meeting so that I could welcome a new cat into our ranks and grant that cat her new name," Fallenshadow started. His amber eyes came to rest on Tornpaw and he flexed his claws. "Tornpaw came to us from CedarClan, unhappy of the way she was treated. She came to us hoping that she would fit in and that we would train her hard to create a strong warrior. And we accepted her. So, today we will welcome her entirely into this Clan by giving her a new name."

"Tornpaw, do you promise to defend RisingClan with your life and to never mention cats that once walked among the stars?"

"I do," Tornpaw mewed strongly. Her eyes dashed to Cloudingsky and back but the tom was busy talking to Fallingfeather. She narrowed her eyes at the pretty she-cat.

Fallenshadow smiled at her answer. "Then I hereby change your name to Tornshadow. Leapingspider will be your mentor. Listen to him well and you will become the warrior you have always wanted. I see promise in you, Tornshadow. Do not waste that promise by wasting time. This meeting is over." The leader turned away from the Clan and padded over to Risingwhisper.

Tornshadow grinned. She liked her new name. She liked it a lot. "Tornshadow!" someone called. "Welcome to RisingClan!"

She turned her head to stare at Cloudingsky's brother, a big golden tom by the name of Huntinglion. "Thanks, Huntinglion," she replied.

"Your mentor's over there," Huntinglion purred, pointing at a huge brown tabby tom. The tom's tabby stripes seem to fade as they travelled further down his flank. It gave him a ghostly appearance. He turned to find Tornshadow staring and smiled at her before turning back to the she-cat he was talking to. "You're lucky," Huntinglion said again. "Leapingspider is a strong tom! One of the Clans strongest! After Fallenshadow's family of course. That reminds me! Fallenshadow must've seen something in you to give you a name similar to his and Hiddenshade's!"

Tornshadow blinked at the golden tom, "Really? I thought he just named me that because of my markings."

Huntinglion nodded. "Dancingwave's next litter will receive names that have 'shadow' or 'shade' in them as a reminder of their lineage. Fallenshadow must think of you as a daughter to him."

"Hold that thought," Tornshadow told him as she edged away, "I'll be right back." Huntinglion looked a bit crestfallen but Tornshadow ignored it as she bounded across the clearing and over to Fallenshadow. "Fallenshadow," she murmured, looking up at the tom. "Can I ask you something?"

The leader looked curious as he gazed down at the apprentice. "Of course, what is it, Tornshadow?"

"Did you name me Tornshadow because you think of me as a daughter?" she asked pointedly. Fallenshadow appeared to falter before answering. Clearly he wasn't expecting the she-cat to ask him a question like that.

"A bit," he admitted. "You remind me of myself when I was your age. Let's just say I have a small soft spot for you." His gaze hardened slightly, "But don't think that means you can get away with more! I tend to be harder on my kin than the rest of the Clan. Now run along, I think Leapingspider wants you."

Tornshadow blinked a few times, surprised by the leader's answer but padded away without saying another word. Her paws carried her over to where Leapingspider sat talking without her even thinking about it. "Fallenshadow said you wanted me."

"I did indeed," Leapingspider purred. His voice surprised Tornshadow a bit. She had been expecting a rough voice, a bit like Hiddenshade's. But Leapingspider's was charming and easy on the ears, something she could listen to all day. "I wanted to introduce you to my baby sister. Our father was Divingswallow."

Tornshadow looked over at the she-cat that sat in front of Leapingspider. She was a bit smaller than him with a slender red body. They had no visible resemblance which confused Tornshadow considerably. "But you look so different," she blurted.

"You are very observant, Tornshadow. I am impressed," Leapingspider congratulated. His congratulations made Tornshadow feel warm on the inside. "We had different mothers. Mine was Shiningfern whereas hers was Runningstream. Her name is Dashingfox, by the way."

Dashingfox blinked kindly at Tornshadow before rising to her paws. "I should go find Huntinglion. He's bound to be causing trouble somewhere. I'll see you later." Then the slim she-cat was gone, her paws bounding gracefully over the trodden ground in search of the gold tom.

"Is there anything else you wanted to speak to me about?" Tornshadow enquired, looking up at Leapingspider.

The huge tom stared back down at her, green eyes twinkling in the early morning sun. "No. Why? Is there something else you wish to be doing?" He looked slightly disheartened at the thought of the she-cat leaving.

"I wanted to go and talk to Cloudingsky," she replied.

"Why?" Leapingspider pressed.

Tornshadow was slightly alarmed by the hardness that had slipped into his tone. "That is none of your business. I shall see you later," she responded carefully. Without looking at the tom she began padding over to where Cloudingsky still sat with Fallingfeather but before she could get close enough to say anything a heart piercing shriek rang out across the island.

"Scar! Scar is dead!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

** : Thank you for your reviews! They give me so much inspiration for this story :') **

**WildheartTheWarrior: Thanks for sticking by me throughout most of this story! You always review the chapters I put up! And I love you for it! Don't you dare ever leave FFN, I don't know what I'd do without you :) **

**Hunter Out~**


	16. Chapter 15: Bloodlust

**AN: Another chapter! It's a miracle! But seriously, I thought I would never finish this. I lost all my inspiration and just couldn't get back into the mood to write. But stuff happened in real life and I just needed to disappear back into my fantasy world of writing and imagining. So here I am! **

**I really do hope you enjoy this. I'm serious. Part of the reason that I lose inspiration to write more of this was because I thought the chapters were becoming boring and repetitive. So, please leave a review telling me what you ****_really _****think of this story. I want honesty. Pretty please?**

**Read on my duckies!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Bloodlust **

Fear flashed through Sinkingsun as she raced through the dark pine forest, her paws skimming across the ground as her lithe body wound through the undergrowth. She could still hear the sounds of cats fighting in her ears, their yowls and screeches haunting her as she fled from the battleground. She didn't want to die yet. She didn't want to let her father down.

Finally she had to stop running. Her paws burned and she could smell the tangy scent of blood coming from them. She didn't have to look at her paws to know that they had been torn open by the rough forest floor. Tears threatened to burst from her eyes but Sinkingsun swallowed them and took a deep breath. _Relax. Panic leads to rash decisions and rash decisions lead to death. _

Hiddenshade's voice rang in her head, a memory of a lesson they once had. Sinkingsun wrinkled her nose as she thought of her father. He had never had much time for her, simply because she wasn't the first born. Shatteredlight gained the respect of every cat in the Clan when she was born first, leaving Sinkingsun to live in the shadow of her older sister.

The snapping of twigs made Sinkingsun jump and dragged her away from her thoughts. She sunk to the ground, hissing quietly when she realised that her golden pelt would stick out. Casting her thoughts aside, Sinkingsun began to stalk through the undergrowth, ears swivelling around in order to pick up the sounds around her. A vaguely familiar scent drifted across Sinkingsun's nose but she could not recall who it belonged to.

The scent grew steadily stronger until Sinkingsun could hear the cat sneaking through the forest. She bunched her muscles up underneath her, waggled her hind legs and then leapt. Her paws came in contact with the shoulders of another cat and they both crumpled to the ground. Sinkingsun was back on her paws in moments, raking her claws down the cat's side.

The cat, who Sinkingsun soon realised was Nightfall, struck back with deadly precision, his claws slicing through the thin skin across Sinkingsun's shoulder. Sinkingsun hissed and sunk her teeth into Nightfall's neck, tossing him over her back. He hit the ground with a loud thump and a groan.

Sinkingsun stalked over to him, her lip curled and showing her blood stained fangs. A strange look shone in her eyes as she pressed a paw on his throat, flexing her claws in and out.

Nightfall stared up at her with fear in his eyes before closing his eyes and sighing. His surrender made Sinkingsun falter and she lessened the weight on her paw. Nightfall grabbed this chance, shooting out from under Sinkingsun and raking his claws down her face. Sinkingsun screeched in anger and shame at being fooled by a pity act. Her anger heightened when teeth clamped down on her front back leg. She closed her eyes and summoned all the lessons Hiddenshade had taught her back to her mind. When her eyes snapped open she was a different cat. An assassin trained by the best fighter in the Clan. An unearthly snarl ripped from her chest as she whirled around, tearing her foot out of Nightfall's mouth. She brought her paws down on Nightfall's head, digging her claws deep into his skin and tearing it away.

Nightfall howled in pain and shook Sinkingsun off, driving his claws into her stomach. She hissed in pain and bit into his ear, tearing part of it away. Blood spattered against her muzzle as Nightfall shrieked. He pulled away from Sinkingsun, his torn ear covered in blood, his eyes watering with the pain.

Sinkingsun snarled at him, advancing on the frightened tom with her claws out and stained with blood. She swiped at his face but he ducked and bounded away, looking back over his shoulder. "I hope you realise that when you give into the bloodlust that lingers inside us all..you become the creature the High Stars want. A creature that lives to kill." And then the tom stumbled away and did not look back.

Sinkingsun stared at the place where Nightfall had stood only moments before, a feeling of dread washing over her. _Am I really becoming a monster? _She shook her head and bounded away from the stench of blood, gulping down huge breaths of fresh air. _No. I will not give in. I am not a monster. _

_I am not a monster. Right? _

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Burningmoon!" Badgerstrike yowled. "Show yourself!" The black tom stood beside a large oak tree, his limbs trembling with anger that his prey had escaped his grasp once more. Blood stained his pelt, a sign that he had clashed with another cat before. His eyes were wide and filled with rage and hunger.

An orange shape watched Badgerstrike from the branches of the oak tree, his sharp gaze looking for a fatal weakness in the tom. He hissed angrily when he could not find one. He unsheathed his claws, took a deep breath, and then leapt off the branch.

The sudden weight of another cat on his shoulders caused Badgerstrike to crumple to the ground. He knew who his attacker was the minute he caught site of orange fur. "Finally! Have you stopped being a coward?" Badgerstrike snarled.

"On the contrary," Burningmoon purred back. "I was simply biding my time until you strayed too far under my tree. Being a coward had nothing to do with it." With a snarl Burningmoon lashed his claws across Badgerstrike's shoulders and dived away before the black tom could snap at him.

Badgerstrike whirled around with an enraged howl and leapt forward, slashing his claws across Burningmoon's shoulder. The force of the blow sent Burningmoon staggering backwards, giving the black tom enough time to grab Burningmoon's shoulder in his jaws and shake it. Burningmoon howled in pain, blood already beginning to ooze from the bite. The sharp, metallic taste of blood filled Badgerstrike's mouth, urging him to bite down harder.

With a snarl, Burningmoon ripped his shoulder out of Badgerstrike's jaws and pounced on top of the tom, driving his claws into the black fur of Badgerstrike's stomach. As Burningmoon ripped his claws through his stomach, Badgerstrike sunk his teeth into the orange tom's leg, twisting it and forcing Burningmoon away. The pressure on his leg caused Burningmoon to stop tearing at Badgerstrike's stomach and try to tear his leg away. With a grunt, Badgerstrike twisted his leg and shoved Burningmoon over.

As soon as the orange tom hit the ground, Badgerstrike was on his feet and pressing his claws against his neck. "I always win," he snarled in Burningmoon's ear.

"And I never lose," Burningmoon snarled back. He kicked his back legs up, catching Badgerstrike in the stomach and throwing the big tom off. Within seconds, Burningmoon was on top of Badgerstrike, ripping and tearing at every inch of skin he could reach. His moons of training came rushing back and he knew that he had to end this fight soon. Neither of them would survive very long with any serious injuries. And that was when Burningmoon got a brilliant idea. A cruel smile spread curled at the corners of his muzzle as he stared down at Badgerstrike.

"I never lose," he hissed and then drove his teeth deep into Badgerstrike's neck. Burningmoon twisted his head and pulled, taking a chunk of Badgerstrike's neck with him.

Badgerstrike shrieked in pain as blood poured from his neck, writhing around on the ground as immense pain ripped through his body like a fire.

Burningmoon smirked at the tom before bounding away, leaving Badgerstrike in a pool of blood on the forest floor. His breath came in ragged gasps as his neck oozed more blood. But it shocked Badgerstrike more to realise that Burningmoon had not gone for the kill. The ginger tom had simply maimed him in the hopes that nature would do the rest. "Coward," Badgerstrike spat weakly.

He struggled to his paws, trying to ignore the pain in his neck. His attempts at walking were feeble and Badgerstrike only made it a few paw steps before he collapsed to the ground again. He blinked slowly, hoping that if he rested he would gain back the strength he lost. But his strength did not return.

Badgerstrike felt himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. And the last thing he saw before his world went black was a pair of crimson eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Scar's dead?" Tornshadow repeated to herself.

"That is bad news." Leapingspider's voice beside her ear made Tornshadow jump and she whirled around with her hackles raised.

"Don't sneak up on me!" she hissed, lashing her tail.

Leapingspider stared down at the small she-cat with amusement. "Sorry," he purred. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Tornshadow snorted and turned away from the tom. She didn't like him one bit, he was too nice for a RisingClan cat. _What are you saying!? You're a RisingClan cat now. Your loyalty lies with them! _She sighed knowing that the small voice in her head was correct. CedarClan was no longer her home and she might have to fight them someday. All her loyalties lay with RisingClan now.

Cats from all six Clans fell into chaos at the announcement of Scar's death, but Fallenshadow suspected foul play and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. "Tornshadow, Hiddenshade and Shatteredlight, come with me," he ordered, slipping out from the shadows.

Tornshadow bounded over to the leader but was almost knocked over by a sleek white she-cat. "Watch it," she spat angrily.

The white she-cat looked down at Tornshadow with sharp eyes. "You will try harder to be more polite to the future leader of RisingClan."

_Future leader? _Tornshadow's eyes widened as she looked up at Shatteredlight. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know who you were."

Shatteredlight's eyes remained cold, "To be part of this Clan you need to learn each cat by smell. No knowing is not an acceptable excuse. Work harder, Tornshadow. To be a member of the leader's family you need to be respected by all and respect all."

"Yes, Shatteredlight," Tornshadow replied, dipping her head respectfully. Some part of her knew that Shatteredlight was used to receiving respect from her Clan mates, no matter who they were.

Shatteredlight twitched her tail. "Come. Fallenshadow has summoned us so we must go to him. And judging by the chaos and Scar's supposed death; I think we can both guess what he wants."

"Indeed," Tornshadow muttered as she trailed after Shatteredlight. She was feeling rather ruffled by the she-cat's want for respect. It just wasn't right. _Respect is earned, not given! _

_But demanding respect is so much easier, _a small voice whispered in her ear. She shrugged it off with a quiet snort of disgust. _I'm nothing but an apprentice! Respect is rarely given to us._

"Quit daydreaming," a voice snapped in her ear. Tornshadow jumped, her head flying up to stare into the dark eyes of Hiddenshade.

"Sorry!" she apologised quickly. She did not want to get on the bad side of Hiddenshade. He had a way of making cats he hated…disappear. Or so she had heard from the senior warriors of CedarClan.

Hiddenshade curled his lip and then turned away, tail tip flicking in irritation. _Gee! Is every cat in RisingClan grumpy! Or is it just the 'inner family'. _ She rolled her eyes and began to shoulder through the thick crowd of gathered cats. The smell of all six Clans in one place almost made her retch but she held it back. It would be beyond humiliating to vomit at the precise moment.

"Tornpaw!" a familiar voice reached her ears above the din of the gathered cats. Tornshadow didn't stop to wonder who it was. All she needed to do was make it through the crowd and find Fallenshadow. _At least he likes me_, she though sarcastically. It seemed as if all of RisingClan disliked her. Besides Leapingspider, but something told Tornshadow that there was something hiding beneath the big tom's gentle nature.

Fresh air blew across her face as Tornshadow pulled herself free of the final few cats. She silently rejoiced in the cold air as it caressed the fur on her face and toyed with her ears. Her relief was short lived. "Tornshadow, follow me. Now," Shatteredlight ordered. Her white fur seemed to glow in the dying sun, giving her a demonic appearance. It looked like her fur was oozing blood. Tornshadow shuddered. _Surely that wasn't an omen? Shatteredlight isn't evil..is she? _

The apprentice sighed and followed Shatteredlight. She hated the feeling of being someone's shadow, having to follow them everywhere. She wanted to be more important that Shatteredlight. She wanted to be _leader_.

_"I can help you with that." _Tornshadow flicked her ear as a sharp wind blew into it, bringing the sound of a voice with it. It sounded like no other voice she had heard, all patchy and muffled but strangely beautiful at the same time. She blinked and looked around but found no cat that could have been the owner of the voice. _"I can see inside you, Tornpaw. I know everything about you. You lust for more but are too scared to grab it in your claws. I can help you…"_

Tornshadow's flank twitched as icy cold air washed over it. "How can you help me?" she whispered, slightly alarmed at the thought of an invisible…creature offering to help her. "I don't even know if you are real."

A small voice reached her ears on the wind. _"Look for the globes of red. There I will be." _

_Globes of red? What? _Tornshadow was beyond confused. Surely hearing voices in your head meant you were crazy? She no longer knew what crazy was anymore. A branch slapped her in the face and slammed her back down to earth with a nasty sting. She spluttered and then looked up, surprised to find herself in the gloomy forest that ringed the island clearing.

Her Clan-mates were gathered around in a small circle and Tornshadow could hear small sobs coming from another cat who she didn't recognise. Almost silently she slipped over to Fallenshadow and squeezed in beside him, earning a scowl from Shatteredlight. Fallenshadow looked down at the small apprentice with calm eyes, preparing himself for the choking sobs that were bound to come from the she-cats small body when she saw how badly mangled Scar's body was.

But he was beyond surprised when Tornshadow made no such sound. She simply stared at Scar's body with wide eyes.

Tornshadow blinked a few times, stunned by the amount of blood that stained the grass near Scars body red. His black fur was torn and matted, blood spattered all over it. From where she stood, Tornshadow could see that his stomach had been sliced open from his neck down to where his tail started. It was a gruesome sight. Not one that many cats would have been able to stand.

The sound of sobbing grew louder and Tornshadow twitched her tail in annoyance. Her eyes sought out the source of the sobbing and she soon found it coming from a tortoiseshell she-cat. She groaned inwardly at the sight of RogueClan's high strung medicine cat, Iana. The medicine cat was leaning against the broad shoulder of an ash gray tom. The tom's amber eyes were focused on the sleek head of Iana and it didn't take much for Tornshadow to guess that the tom felt more than friendship towards the she-cat.

"Did anyone see how he died?" Fallenshadow's rumbling voice made Tornshadow jump.

Iana sniffed loudly. "No. He came out here to get a moments peace from the Clan. He does that a lot. Just goes wandering off into the territory late at night."

"Is there anyone within your Clan that might want him dead?" Shatteredlight snarled.

"Of course!" Iana responded. "Every cat in our Clan knows that if you kill the leader then you will be granted their place as leader. It's a cat kill cat world in our Clan. Nothing like your weak Clans."

Hiddenshade twitched and sunk his claws into the blood-stained dirt beneath him. "Accusing our Clan of being weak is not particularly wise at this precise moment. Seeing as we are the only Clan who has bothered to help you."

The tom narrowed his eyes at Hiddenshade, "We are in mourning. Our Leader has been killed and there is no obvious culprit."

"Isn't it obvious?" Tornshadow spoke up. Five pairs of eyes turned on Tornshadow and she suddenly felt self-consciousness. _No. I need to prove that I am stronger that I look! _"Scar was killed by a cat from your Clan so that they could seize power!"

"No," Iana choked out between her sobs. "If a cat from our Clan had of killed Scar then he or she would have dragged his body out to show us. Whoever killed Scar is not from our Clan. There isn't even any scent on him!"

Fallenshadow tilted his head and strode closer to Scar's body. He bent down and sniffed, taking in deep breaths, trying to sort past the overwhelming stench of blood. But no other scent greeted his nose. "Iana is right. There is no other scent."

"So we are now presuming that a ghost killed Scar?" Shatteredlight said dryly, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Are we really sinking to that level?"

Hiddenshade turned on his daughter with blazing eyes. "What or who do you think killed Scar then. Obviously you must have a better idea than a ghost!"

Shatteredlight blinked in surprise at her father's outburst. "I-I-I..perhaps a rogue that disguised their scent really well?"

"That sounds so much more likely than a ghost," Fallenshadow snorted. "Spread out and look for clues," he ordered the others.

Tornshadow nodded and then dove into the undergrowth. The stench of blood soon disappeared into the darkening forest and Tornshadow was finally alone with her thoughts. She raised her muzzle to the air and took a long gulp, sighing as the cold air rushed into her lungs. Her eyes flicked to and fro, searching for anything that might be a clue towards the brutal murder of a Clan leader.

A bramble bush in front of her rustled and Tornshadow froze, fur lifting along her spine. But the rustling stopped and no creature stepped out, nor did the scent of any creature reach her nose. It played on Tornshadow's curiosity and without thinking she slunk over to it, paws sliding silently over the leafy ground. She payed no attention to the towering oak trees that flanked her sides, nor did she blink when a thorn bush snagged at her fur. Bright flowers were crushed under her paws as the gloomy forest began to shrink and fade away into the beginning of the lake bank.

It was then that Tornshadow saw the bright red globes shining brightly in the fading light. And it was then when a loud shattering sound filled the forest, echoing in Tornshadow's ears. It sounded like an the entire lake was cracking as if it had been frozen all leaf bare. It didn't sound natural. Nor did it sound safe at all. Then it stopped and the gloomy island was plunged into silence once more.

The red globes hovered closer until they took the form of a night black cat.

"You have come."

* * *

**AN: And another cliffhanger. You're probably going to shoot me again XD. **

**Anyway, reviews are needed to boost inspiration. And hopefully I should have another chapter to you soon! But yeah, don't hold out hope on that :l **

**Hunter Out~**


	17. Chapter 16: Broken Boundaries

**AN: *A wild Hunter appears* Surprise! I felt a sudden inspiration boost and wrote this chapter in about 2 hours. With a few breaks in between. I hope you like it. Oh and I changed Fallingfeather's appearence in this chapter so I will update the allegiances with that change. And I also added something new to the plot that might help the Games become more bloodthirsty and action-packed. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Broken Boundaries**

Heavy rain had fallen over the world created for the Games, plunging the dark pine forest into a fake picture of perfection. The branches dripped with clear water that could only come from clouds untouched by the ever growing disease that was the Dark Forest.

A sweet smelling breeze worked its way through the thick forest, sweeping in and out of the many holes that littered the ground. One would only assume that those holes were the home of torturous traps laid out by the paws of the High Stars and their minions.

But that was not entirely true.

In one of these holes lay two cats, curled up around each other in an effort to warm their cold pelts. Their fur was fluffed up to ward off any chilling winds that slid down from the mountains that loomed in the distance like a sleeping giant. The tops of the mountains were tainted with bright, white snow that glimmered like a beacon of life to those locked in the forest prison. Not even a pretty butterfly called the forest home. No flowers bloomed. It was as if all life had been sucked from the forest and used to create a place of nightmares for those chosen to participate in the Games.

It was this dark place that Berrypaw opened her eyes too and she half wished that she hadn't. Then she looked down at the cat curled around her and all her misgivings off waking up vanished into the breeze. A smile curled at her muzzle and reached all the way to her eyes as she stared down at the sleeping form of Screech. He looked so innocent in the pale stripes of dawn that had found their way into the small den, too innocent for a cat condemned to death. The thought put a sour face on Berrypaw but she pushed it away when Screech stirred and yawned loudly. He blinked sleep from his eyes and then looked up at Berrypaw. When her eyes met his Berrypaw felt a spark of energy flicker through her and ignite something hidden within her heart.

"Good morning, beautiful," he purred, voice husky with sleep.

Berrypaw nuzzled his neck, a purr rumbling in her throat. "Morning," she replied. Her eyes drifted from Screech's face to the entrance of the den that was lit up with the pale dawn light. "We are going to have to leave soon. I don't want to run into someone like Badgerstrike or Sinkingsun."

Screech nodded silently and uncurled himself from Berrypaw with a small sigh. He raised his nose and inhaled. The smell of rain overpowered and hid any other scents behind it. The tom curled his lip in annoyance when he realised that they would be stumbling through the forest without being able to smell anything. They'd only have their eyes and the vibrations that ran wild through the ground to help them. It was a frightening thought and one that Screech did not want to venture to far into.

"I don't like the feeling in the air," Screech muttered. He felt a strange foreboding feeling, like something was going to happen today. It made the fur on his neck stand up.

Berrypaw looked at him with confusion shining in her eyes, "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged. "Just a feeling. Come on. Let's get moving." He licked her muzzle and then pushed gently past her and into the dawning morning.

Berrypaw looked doubtfully after him, a bit concerned that Screech was ill. She had never seen him so quiet before, nor had he woken up and not complained that he was hungry. The red patched she-cat smiled as she recalled the few mornings they had together in the Dark Forest where they had spent every second of the day with each other and not had to worry about their throats being slit whilst they slept. She shuddered at the thought of waking up and finding Screech dead.

His voice reached her ears from the forest beyond the den they had slept in and she pushed the dark thoughts away before padding outside to meet him. She regretted it almost immediately. A chilling wind rushed through the trees, chilling her to the very bone and the sounds of screeching creatures filled the sky. Berrypaw's eyes flashed from side to side as she tried to find what strange animals were making the ear splitting sounds but all she could see was bushes of gorse and brambles as well as the tall pine trees that spread out their branches to create a seemingly impenetrable wall of green.

"Berrypaw? Are you okay?" The sound of Screech's voice beside her ear relaxed Berrypaw, but only slightly. Her fur still prickled every time a screech echoed throughout the forest. "Beautiful?"

"What? Yes I'm fine. Just the shrieks are..creepy." Screech nodded in agreement but said no more. Instead he began padding off into the mist that had started growing. The mist glowed an eerie light and Berrypaw felt the fur on the back of her neck rise when she padded into it.

Within heartbeats the mist had swallowed both cats whole and hidden them from the eyes of the Clans as they watched the two apprentices through the black screen of swirling mist. Berrypaw bushed her tail up to twice its size as she stalked stiffly after Screech. She could only just barely see his black silhouette through the thick mist and the thought that she might get lost in the mist terrified her. A strange smell reached her nose, one that she was certain she had smelt before, but she just couldn't place a paw on what it was. "Screech," she called, ears pricking to hear his answer, which was strangely faint. "Can you smell that?"

"Smell what?" came his faint reply. "All I smell is rain!"

Berrypaw wrinkled her nose as another blast of the strange smell filtered down her neck and entered her lungs. A harsh cough rose up from her chest and she began to hack and cough loudly, a choking sound vibrating in her throat. "Berrypaw!?" Screech's frantic voice echoed throughout the mist. "Where are you!?

He dashed back to where he assumed Berrypaw was only to find the place empty. Her hacking sounds filled his ears and chilled him to the bone. The thought of the cat he loved choking to death because he had not listened to her fears earlier. "Berrypaw!?"

A deep rumbling sound boomed through the mist and made the apprentice cringe as it echoed in his ears, deafening him for a few moments. His fear for Berrypaw grew worse by the second and only heightened when a screech shot through the mist. Now that he was concentrating he could smell the odd smell Berrypaw had told him about. His body grew cold as he recognised the putrid smell as a kind of smoke. And to have smoke you need fire.

By now he was beyond frantic. All he could think about was never finding Berrypaw.

A loud roar sounded nearby, followed by a scream of fear that Screech knew was Berrypaw's. "I'm coming!" he screeched to the mist. "I'll find you, I promise!" There was a scraping noise that sounded like something being dragged across grass. It sounded like whatever was being dragged was bigger than a cat but Screech had learned from experience that sounds could be deceiving. His eyes flashed from side to side as he searched for any sign of Berrypaw. The dragging sound became increasingly closer until a huge scaly _thing _appeared from the mist and knocked Screech off his paws.

Another roar clashed in the sky and deep red eyes glinted in the darkness. Screech stared up at the eyes that hovered so many tail lengths above his head and felt fear set into his bones. _No! _he told himself fiercely, _I will not give in! _

The eyes blinked once and then a humongous, scaly, hideous face appeared from the mist. Hundreds of jagged, sharp teeth lined a muzzle that was littered with numerous scars. Bat like wings stretched out behind the creature's back and vanished into the mist above it.

Screech bit back his shriek of fear as the creature made a terrifying noise. _"Welcome to my dominion, competitor." _Its voice was thin and scratchy, probably warn down from the many seasons of breathing in the toxic smoke. _"I am Night of Rising Fury and the Harbinger of Destruction for the Misty Vale you have found yourself in." _

"There are more of you?" Screech said in awe. For a few moments he forgot his fear as he stared up at the mighty creature that proclaimed his destruction.

It nodded its scaly head slightly. _"But none will look the same as me. You see, there is a way to bypass killing every cat to win the Games. If you kill every Harbinger of Destruction then you win. There is a reason the Games are called that and not just the Game. Each Harbinger comes with a different set of challenges." _

Screech felt his mouth run dry. "I'd have to kill you?" A small squeak entered his voice at the thought of having to slay the monstrous beast that lay half hidden by the smoky mist. Then his mind returned and he remembered the real reason he had run into Night of Rising Fury. "Where is Berrypaw!?"

The creature blinked before a knowing look entered its eyes and cruel smile curled its muzzle. It shifted one of its wings to reveal something to Screech.

What Screech saw made his world fall away.

**-000-**

Tornshadow stared at the shadowy cat with wide eyes. "Were you the one speaking to me?" she asked, shrinking back as the cat drew closer. It blinked its blood red eyes at Tornshadow.

"Yes." Tornshadow flinched as she realised the voice was female. A pretty female at that. The stranger reminded her faintly of Fallingfeather. It sounded like they shared the same voice. Their fur colour was beyond different. The stranger standing before her had fur blacker than the night whilst Fallingfeather was a pretty silver tabby. Tornshadow scrunched her eyes shut as a vision of Cloudingsky and Fallingfeather sitting close together, their pelts rubbing against each other.

The stranger took another step forwards, eyes glinting with hunger as she stared at Tornshadow's pain. "You want more. You wish to look like _her. _You want to be like _her_. I can help you become so much more. But only if you give me two things in return."

Wonder filled Tornshadow as her vision changed. It still looked like Fallingfeather and Cloudingsky, but the silver tabby had her green eyes. Tornshadow longed for the vision to be true. But she was stuck with an odd, ugly pelt and plain green eyes instead of a sleek silver body and sparkling blue eyes. She opened her eyes and bit back a whimper. The she-cat had been spot on. She wanted to be Fallingfeather so much! She just hadn't realised it till now. "W-What would those two things be?" Tornshadow asked, a hint of her old stutter creeping into her mew.

An odd look passed over the she-cats face before she pushed it away. "Your undying loyalty to me no matter what happens. And a blood oath."

"Blood oath? Undying loyalty?" Tornshadow repeated. "How can I trust you?"

"I promise you that your life will become so much better after I have finished here," the she-cat murmured as she drew closer. She was within whisker lengths of touching Tornshadow's nose and close enough for the RisingClan apprentice to see shadows leaking from her fur. She drew back until her hind legs bumped into a tree.

She blinked her green eyes to steady herself and then met the blood red eyes of the stranger, "You promise?"

"With my life," was the stranger's response.

Tornshadow took a deep breath and made her decision. She wanted her life to get better so much that it hurt. Leaving CedarClan had only been the start. But now it was all falling into place. She had been destined to meet this she-cat and help her complete her goals. The Dark Forest must have sent her to save the Clans from some dark thing that was bound to happen in the future. "I will swear my undying loyalty to you and take a blood oath." Her breath whistled from her throat as she finished the words that sealed her fate.

The she-cat smiled a genuine smile and reached over so that her nose touched Tornshadow's. "Repeat after me," she purred. "For life, for death, for eternal sacrifice and damnation."

"For life, for death, for eternal sacrifice and damnation." The words felt strange on Tornshadow's tongue, like something was telling her she shouldn't be saying them.

"I pledge my allegiance to the cat with no name, so that when the time arrives I will stay by her side and kill all that dare defy her."

Tornshadow's eyes widened but her mouth kept moving and the words spilt out. "I pledge my allegiance to the cat with no name, so that when the time arrives I will stay by her side and kill all that dare defy her."

The she-cat withdrew her nose, lifted her paw and slashed a single claw across Tornshadow's nose. She flinched back with a gasp and blinked sharply a few times as a sting developed on the nose. Whilst she had been staring at her muzzle, she failed to see the she-cat slash her own nose. It wasn't until the stranger pressed their cuts together that Tornshadow realised the deed was done. She had completed the blood oath and pledged her allegiance to a cat she did not even know. "It is done," the black she-cat murmured and backed away, her fur melting into the growing shadows.

"Wait!" Tornshadow called. "You said you were the cat with no name. How can a cat not have a name?"

The she-cat paused in her retreat and turned her red gaze onto Tornshadow. "I have never had a need for a name. But perhaps the time has come to have one. I am Crimson. Like the colour of my eyes and the colour of the blood I have spilt. You have another question, I can see it in your eyes."

_Crimson. _Tornshadow felt a smile grace her muzzle. It suited the mysterious she-cat. "Yes. What was the shattering sound I heard before I saw you?"

A dark smile spread across Crimson's muzzle. "Boundaries breaking." Then she was gone.

* * *

**AN: I have a question for you guys. Do you think the chapters are too short? Or should they be longer? This one was about 2,400 long.**

**Oh and Wildy, I totally didn't steal Crimson's name off you ;D. I actually didn't. I'd planned for her name to be something like that all along. **


	18. Chapter 17: Dark Horse

**AN: Am I surprised that I managed to get a new chapter out before less that a week had passed between them? Yes. But my mums new house showers me with inspiration as did some pictures on Deviantart. So thank you to whoever draw pictures of black roses on Deviantart. You managed to help me write a new chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Dark Horse **

Rain splashed against Wildstorm's calico pelt, turning his normally thick pelt into a thin layer of nothing. The sharp wind only served to punish him more as it whipped around him in sweeping patterns, diving into his thin fur that was plastered against his body and chilling him to the very bone. It took all of his concentration not to shiver like a weakling in fear that Brokenstar would rebuke his ticket to Dark Forest fame. He rolled his shoulders in an effort to weaken the want to shiver, and it worked, for a little while at least.

His green eyes surveyed the dark pine forest he was walking in, picking up the few, rare signs of life. A mouse sifted through leaves under a hawthorn bush. A squirrel scurried along a pine branch before taking a daring leap to another, its thick bushy tail streaming out behind it before it vanished into a hole. A loud screeching sound, accompanied by the sound of beating wings, alerted Wildstorm to the arrival of a bird of some kind and seconds later a sparrow landed on an outcropping branch and began to preen its feathers. The tom cat twitched his ears; he could have sworn he heard the vibrations of larger wings fanning the air above him. It wasn't until he heard the wind ruffle over what he assumed was feathers that he guessed what was about to happen. He dived under the closest bush, ignoring the sharp pain some thorns inflicted on his ragged pelt. His eyes flicked over to the sparrow just in time to see the wall of green leaves above it explode as a hawk tore through it, talons extended and reaching for the sparrow. It didn't even have time to react before the hawk sunk its razor sharp talons into its neck and tore the sparrow from its perch.

Wildstorm heard the sparrow give a feeble screech before it stopped breathing and hung limp from the hawk's talons. His breath was still caught in his throat from watching the hawk show off its incredible strength, speed and beauty in catching its next meal. He couldn't help but envy its power a little. A greedy purr worked its way out of his chest as he imagined himself with the speed of a hawk, the power to launch himself at his enemies and rip them to shreds before they could even blink. He didn't realise that his claws had been tearing loudly into the ground till it was too late and the sound caught the hawk's ears. It turned and stared at the hawthorn bush with its icy blue eyes. And it was in the moment that Wildstorm realised something. He had never seen a hawk with blue eyes before. In fact he recalled his father telling him once that hawks only ever have one eye colour, yellow.

He pulled himself from the bush, pieces of his calico fur left in the claws of the thorns, and padded closer to the hawk, curious to see if it would fly off or not. His surprise and curiosity heightened when it did not. It simply remained on the branch staring at him with its icy blue eyes and the dead sparrow clutched in its talons. The hawk payed no attention to the blood that was now welling up over its talons and dripping to the forest floor, instead it gave Wildstorm every inch of its attention and filled him with a sense of awe and longing. He wanted to be like the hawk so bad and he was imagining himself with the wings of a hawk so hard that he almost missed the hawk's shape flicker slightly and a similar face smile at him. But he was dead certain that he had seen what he thought he saw. So certain that he was willing to humiliate himself to prove it. "Hawkfrost?" he whispered, not breaking the eye contact with the hawk.

It blinked once and then opened its wings and took off into the sky, taking the sparrows body with it. The branch it had been sitting on had steam rising off it and when Wildstorm took a closer look at it he was beyond surprised. A thick layer of frost, so thick that it almost looked like snow, sat on the branch and chilled the air around it. The way the air had suddenly dropped in temperature made Wildstorm finally release the shiver he had been holding and he relaxed slightly once it had passed. He couldn't help but feel pleased with himself that he had worked out who the hawk really was. Hawkfrost had somehow managed to turn himself into a hawk so that he could watch over those competing without being spotted by the High Stars. Pride filled Wildstorm with warmth. He was smarter than most cats gave him credit for.

With the forest now eerily silent and the prey having vanished after Hawkfrost's attack, Wildstorm saw no other reason for him to stay in the place he was anymore. So without another look at the still steaming branch, he plunged into the wall of green pine trees, raised his nose to the air and set about searching for food.

It didn't take him long to find the mouse that had been rustling around in the leaves before Hawkfrost's arrival. The mouse hadn't even moved far and had returned to what it had been doing at the base of a different tree. Wildstorm had to give praise to the mouse. It had hidden itself pretty well under a pile of green and brown leaves. But it was impossible for the mouse to hide its scent under the pile of leaves and it had only taken Wildstorm a matter of seconds to pin point its position and sink into a crouch. His paws glided near silently over the leaves as he carefully tried to avoid stepping on the dead ones that would certainly crunch loudly and scare his prey away. But he avoided all of them and spotted the light brown back of the mouse hidden under some broken branches that had created a den of sorts. His pounce brought his crashing down on the unsuspecting mouse and he snapped its neck before it could even squeal. The tom dropped the mouse back on the ground so that he could catch his breath before he ate it.

But something reached his nose before he could even lean down to take a bite out of his well earned meal. It tingled the inside of his nose and played on his mind. He couldn't put a paw on what it was but he was certain that it was the most beautiful smell his nose had ever breathed in. The scent seemed to call to him and before he knew what he was doing he was on his feet and padding through the nest exit. But before he could make it out in the forest where the heavy rain had become nothing more than a drizzle pattered against the ground, his stomach growled loudly and reminded him of the mouse he had caught moments earlier. With a disappointed grumble he returned to the mouse and tore large chunks out of it so that he could scoff it down quicker. Once he was done the tom sent a silent prayer to the Dark Forest for the easy catch and bounded out into the freezing drizzle. Before he had even took three paw steps his fur was once again plastered the his sides making Wildstorm appear like an underfed, disease riddled rogue. The intoxicating scent was back once more and he followed it without question, his mind yearning to know what could possible release such a wondrous scent.

The scent grew steadily stronger until Wildstorm stumbled upon a medium sized clearing. Short grass grew in the centre and nursed a few rare flowers from the ground. But the sight of bright flowers could not turn Wildstorm's eyes from the flowers that bloomed on many bushes that ringed the overgrown, grassy clearing. They were as black as night but as beautiful as day. And it was their scent that Wildstorm had been following for most of the morning. His eyes quickly flicked to the sky before he grunted and returned his gaze to the odd black flowers. There was no point looking for the sun, moon or stars. All he could see was a thick mist that shrouded the sky from view. He was perplexed by the roses, stunned by their beauty and seemingly dainty petals. The urge to touch one with his nose and drink in the scent was overpowering and he gave into it, his head stretching over to the nearest flower. But before his nose could touch it he felt the temperature in the clearing drop and felt the presence of another cat behind him. "I wouldn't do that," a familiar voice rasped.

Wildstorm's jaw nearly dropped when he turned his head to see Death standing behind him, his sightless dark blue gaze fixed firmly on him. "Why not?" he retorted. "They are only flowers."

"My black roses will paralyse those that have not been given permission to touch them. It's a little touch I add to the Games each season, something to keep me amused as I watch from my dominion in the Dark Forest," Death replied and joined Wildstorm by one of the bushes. The black roses seemed to perk up as their creator neared them, their scent becoming increasingly strong when he gently dragged his tail over a few of the soft petals. "You see, Wildstorm. These roses are all I have. My family have abandoned me because of a mistake I made a few nights ago."

The calico tom stared at Death as if he was crazy. "Why should I care? You are simply a tyrannical old cat with an addiction to deadly roses. Why would I care what has happened in your life?"

"Because," Death replied, "I know that you wish to enter the Dark Forest and be hailed a hero. And I have a job that will grant you more fame than Brokenstar promised you."

Wildstorm leaned towards the dead cat with interest alight in his eyes. "And what is this job?" he asked.

A smile curled at Death's muzzle. "I need you to kill a cat. But!" He lifted his tail to stop Wildstorm from saying anything. "This cat is much stronger than most. She _is _my creation after all. But she has made a threat against the lives of the High Stars and I assume she intends to damage the Clans while she is at it. If I recall, Scar of RogueClan has already succumbed to her claws. So, Wildstorm, do you accept my challenge?"

"A challenge to kill an evil she-cat that will grant me more fame than I could imagine when I enter the Dark Forest?" Death nodded. "Then I accept your challenge. Tell me where I can find this she-cat and I will put an end to her traitorous life."

Death patted Wildstorm on the shoulder with his tail. "Follow the river than runs through Misty Vale and into the Fire Realms below. She has made a great stone den her place to travel from world to world. In that stone den is where you shall find her. But be careful Wildstorm. _Beware the moon that drips with blood. Beware the crimson moon_." Wildstorm turned to ask Death about those words but he found no trace of the blink tom. All he was left with was the directions to the she-cats lair and the words he had heard the day he was made a contestant ringing in his ears.

**-000-**

Leaves fluttered to the ground as a strong wind rattled through the weary trees that stood tall and proud in the Dark Forest. They stretched themselves so high that no cat could see where they finally stopped. The tops just vanished into an eerie mist that glowed a funny colour; it was almost yellow at times. But most cats just said that it had turned that colour with the sudden influx of evil cats and the amount of evil that now lived in the forest had decayed any life left and turned the mist yellow with sickness. But others just said it glowed a funny colour because they were dead and the High Stars wanted a little colour in their world.

"Where is he?" Iceshard spat, eyes narrowed to nothing but mere slits. Her claws gouged marks in the bottom of her throne making the cats that stood before her shiver with fear. She spotted their shiver and curled her lip at them. "Why are these weaklings standing before me!?"

Eternity cleared his throat and gave a rumbling reply from where he sat on the throne next to Iceshard's. "He is most likely loitering around silly roses of his. You know what he's like. He must spend the same exact time with them every day or he fears they will wither up and die."

"Death is an idiot," Settingsun spat harshly, not knowing that she was speaking so rudely of her father. "Mother, when did you say the time would come where we could…finish this job of ours?" The pretty she-cat glared down at the assortment of cats standing on the rotting grass beneath their raised thrones. The toms stared up at her with lust and greed in their eyes, each hoping that they had a chance with the Princess of Darkness. The she-cats however glared up at Settingsun with murder in their eyes, each hoping they someday they would be the one to tear the throat out of Settingsun's neck and get to gloat to everyone that she had killed the prettiest of them all. But none of these looks unnerved Settingsun. She was used to getting them daily. It just came with being the prettiest she-cat in all of the Dark Forest.

"I am here." Death's rasping voice grated Iceshard's ears and she wasn't sure whether she was glad he was here or not. But she swept their rather large differences aside to bring the session of council to order.

"About time," Settingsun snarled and whipped her tail at Death's face, catching him with a stinging blow that left him reeling and Settingsun snickering.

But Iceshard had reached her patience limit. "Settingsun!" the leader roared. "Sit down this instant or I will come over there and rip your tail off!" The threat was not taken lightly. Settingsun sat on her throne near immediately, not wanting her tail torn from her body like she had seen happen to other cats so many times before. "Now," Iceshard sighed, "can we please bring this meeting to order?"

The others nodded. "Good. Now, first question. Who are these cats and why are they here?"

Eternity stepped forward to answer the Highest Star's question. "These cats have been condemned by Death to be put to rest forever so that we may leech of their powers and grow stronger to battle the she-demon he created in case she decides to carry out her plan before the ceremony on High Star Isle."

Iceshard glared at Death before she nodded and looked at the condemned cats before her. "You have each been chosen because you harness an inner power of some sort. What that power is you may never know. But it will be used to give us strength so that we may ward off any attack made by the she-demon," she soothed. It was the same lie she had used over and over to make those chosen to die for them are happy with their sacrifice. "You will not die in vain, my followers, remember that."

The Highest Star took a step back and sat down on the middle throne, the highest and most intricately designed of the four thrones. It was clear that Iceshard was the ruler of the Dark Forest and it was only fair that she had received the name Queen of Darkness after her mother perished during a raid on StarClan. Iceshard wrinkled her nose at the thought of her mother. She had never really liked the silver tabby but had been upset when Eternity returned with the body of her mother on his shoulders. Apparently the leader of StarClan at the time, a cat by the name of Flarestar, had pounced on her mother whilst she was distracted by other warriors. A weakling's move and one only ever used by StarClan. "You must stand still no matter how much it hurts," Settingsun purred and called forth her vines that were dotted with razor sharp thorns. She rejoiced in the sounds of the condemned hissing as the thorns dug further into their skin. "They are ready, Death. Do what you must and make it quick. I need more power."

"No one needs more power," Death muttered to himself as he readied himself for the mass murder he was about to commit. It didn't bother him. He had been born and raised to take the position as Death Walker, the cat that walked those to their deaths and to the land beyond. "May your afterlife be fulfilling," he told the gathered cats before he snapped the twig that lay at his paws.

Within an instant every condemned cat jerked and shrieked with pain until their necks snapped and they all fell to the ground with glassy eyes. Iceshard stared at Death with surprised eyes. "You usually prefer the deaths to be bloodier. Why did you only snap their necks?"

Death shrugged. "Snapping necks makes harvesting the power easier. Now close your eyes and imagine yourself sucking the energy, power and life source from these cats. Imagine yourself using this to become stronger. Imagine your powers growing stronger and more powerful." He twitched his ear as the sounds of gasps rocketed through his head. It was the sound of the other High Stars gaining power as they suck everything out of the bodies of the dead. Something tweaked at the back of his mind. Something that didn't feel right. As his powers gained strength he felt someone else gain strength also. He felt his head go dizzy with fear as he realised what he had done.

By giving himself and the other High Stars more power he had also given _her _more power.

* * *

**AN: Someone said in a review that it confused them why Sinkingsun and Settingsun's names sounded so familiar. I actually didn't plan this and hadn't meant for that to happen. I hadn't planned for the High Stars to be in the story until they appeared in chapter..seven was it? The name Settingsun just popped into my mind so I used it. However! Whoever said that gave me an idea! Thank you! I will post your name in the next chapter and thank you more then. **

**This chapter was over 3000 words long! Not quiet as long as _Let the Games Begin! _But getting there. **


	19. Chapter 18: She Lies in Wait

**AN: Another chapter. Wow, I'm really pumping these out quickly. I suppose my inspiration came rushing back recently. But I did start school a couple of days ago so expect chapters to be a little bit far between. I suspect this year will be a tough one for me, but I will try and write as much as I can. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: She Lies in Wait**

Screech felt like his heart would explode when he looked past the scaly creature's wing and saw her body on the ground, her fur flattened pitifully to her side. Her flanks rose slightly as she took in small breaths of the smoky air around her. Every few heartbeats she gave a feeble cough but made no attempt to stand, speak or flee. Screech took a hesitant step towards the she-cat he loved before taking a cautious look at Night of Rising Fury. _"I will not harm you because you have not engaged me. I refuse to fight an unfair fight." _

The creature's confession made Screech feel slightly better but he still was wary of its razor sharp claws and beady red eyes. His eyes roamed over the creature's strong muscles and torn up flanks. Dried blood caked one side of its body, staining what Screech presumed were ashen gray scales red. The bat-like wings still hung suspended over the scene, the tips vanishing into the thicker mist above them. Thin veins ran across the near transparent skin. They were shades of red and blue, some transporting blood to and from the arms that held sharp claws. Screech shuddered to think of those claws ripping his body into tiny slithers of skin, fur and blood. His paws bumped into Berrypaw's seemingly sleeping body and he felt warm, sticky blood ooze between his paws. He choked up as he bent down and nudged Berrypaw, willing her to move with all her mind. But she did not. "Berrypaw?" he whispered, trying to keep his eyes away from a long cut that still oozed blood along her flank. "Please, wake up!" With an angry snarl he turned on Night of Rising Fury. "What did you do to her!?" he demanded.

The creature eyed Screech with obvious distaste in its eyes. _"She sleeps. And she will sleep until the spell hanging over her is broken." _

"Spell?" Screech spat incredulously. "I am not a kit, Night of Rising Fury. I no longer believe in such stupid things.

Night of Rising Fury curled back its lip and let out a roar of laughter that shook his sides and rattled Screech to his bones. The apprentice shrunk away from the creature and cowered closer to the ground in a pitiful attempt at submission. _"If you do not believe in such things as spells and curses then you are even more stupid than you look,"_ Night of Rising Fury said after it finished laughing. _"Fine. If you do not wish to believe that it is a spell then you could always call it a curse. It does seem to have the nature of a curse, only broken by going to extreme measures in order to remove it."_

Screech clawed at the ground beside Berrypaw's sleeping figure. He tried to keep his eyes away from the blood that still oozed from the angry red wound. He still felt guilty that he had not been there to protect her from whoever had cast the curse upon her and given her such a terrible wound. "How do I remove the curse?" he growled through gritted teeth.

The creature pulled its wings down from the mist and tucked them into its scaly flank, hiding the scars and bite marks from what Screech presumed was many seasons of bitter slavery under the harsh rule of the High Stars. _"Only after the death of each Harbinger will the curse be broken."_

"Each Harbinger!?" Screech cried in pure disbelief. Who did Night of Rising Fury think he was!? He was a mere apprentice still three moons away from even the _thought _of becoming a warrior. How in the name of the Dark Forest was he supposed to kill four Harbingers of Destruction that were probably just as vicious looking as the creature standing before him. "Why must I kill four Harbingers, including you, in order to wake Berrypaw up!?"

Night of Rising Fury let out a low, strangled hissing sound when Screech brought up killing him. The creature didn't plan on losing his life in Misty Vale. He had spent most of his adulthood in the Island in the Sky, a place where hundreds of creatures like him lived in peace among each other. Dragons were among the most royal, each being able to trace their lineage back to the original four, a council of ancient dragons each with powers beyond the capacity of a normal creatures mind. But during his adulthood the Island in the Sky came under attack. Everyone was slaughtered apart from four individual beings. The last remaining strands of a civilisation wiped out by an enemy they had never even known had existed. The four beings were cast down to mortal earth where they were imprisoned. A group of _cats, _with powers of their own, used them for their entertainment. And every season they were forced to slaughter any innocent cats that happened to wander into their domain. The Misty Vale belonged to Night of Rising Fury, the last of the Sky Dragons.

_"Because,"_ Night finally said, an angry rumble echoing in his stomach, _"each Harbinger holds an excessive amount of power that will be transferred to anyone that can kill them. If you can kill all four then your power will be extraordinary, and you will be able to bring back Berrypaw. But, be very careful. If you die at the claws of anyone or thing then Berrypaw will die also. Her life is tied to yours, Screech. Do not kill her because you have been foolish. Now go. Go and save the one you love so dearly."_ There was a sneer in his tone as he glared down at the tiny cat that was about to venture out on an impossible mission. He would wait beside Berrypaw and await her painful screams as she died the death Screech had just experienced, but twice as painful.

Screech took a deep breath, gave Berrypaw a last longing glance before he turned to Night and matched the dragon's cold glare. "I _will _return," he vowed. Then the apprentice vanished into the mist without a second glance back at the life he was leaving behind.

Night curled his tail into a circle around Berrypaw. He felt nothing towards the she-cat but it was his mission to make sure she did not die. If she was to die under his protection then the High Stars would surely take their anger out on him. It did not please him to have heard from Harbinger Blood that they had recently gained even more power. _"Look behind you…" _An odd voice reached his ears in the silent mist, sending a shudder up his spine. Without thinking what he was doing he twisted his head just in time to hear an angry yowl split the silence in two as a shape with ragged claws appeared before him.

Night roared in pain as claws sliced through the soft flesh near his eyes. He threw his head back and tried to toss the shape attached to his face off but whoever it was held tight, green eyes flashing in the gloom. More pain lanced his face as fire burned through one of his eyes. His vision faded from his right eye as he let out a screech of pain as his eye was torn out. "What are you!?" his attacker yowled, claws hanging dangerously close to Night's other eye.

_"I am Night of Rising Fu-" _he was cut off as the stranger snarled loudly.

"I have already heard all of your stupid speech, Harbinger of Destruction," the sneer in his voice was near identical to the one Night had given Screech before the apprentice had left. "And I heard the bit about gaining power after I kill you, which I plan on doing. But, you are not a lizard, nor are you a bird. So answer my question, what are you!?"

Night knocked the stranger off his face with one clawed paw. _"I am a dragon. The last dragon."_ His eye flicked down to his attacker and he felt shame rush over him at the thought of having his eye torn out by a scruffy calico, weak looking tom. Blood ran into Night's mouth and he spat it out with a loud snarl. _"What are you doing in my land?"_

"Dragon?" a look of shock passed over the tom's face. "They are supposed to be nothing but legend." Night narrowed his red eyes and expanded his wings with a rush of air, knocking the tom off his paws. A screech tore from Night's throat as he brought his massive head down to the tom's level so that he could stare into the green eyes of the cat that had torn his eye out.

_"Do I look like a legend to you? I am quite real, I assure you. Would you like me to tear your legs off so that you can feel how real I am?" _Night snarled menacingly. His tail remained curled around Berrypaw, hiding the sleeping she-cat behind his thick tail. The tom picked himself up off the ground and returned his gaze back to the muzzle of the dragon that hovered in front of him. Evil shone like the sun in his eyes as he slipped his claws back out of his paws and curled his lip back.

"Soon you will be nothing but a legend," he snarled and then launched himself at Night. The dragon had a late reaction and felt dread wash over him as claws pricked the soft skin under his neck. He let out a roar and tried to shake the tom off his neck. But the tom would not give in and sunk his claws in deeper to avoid being thrown off. Night went to claw at his throat and then stopped. If he missed he would slit his own throat. Realisation dawned over him as he worked out what the tom's plan had been. To make him slit his own throat.

But the dragon had not counted on the tom sinking his teeth into his soft neck and tearing his throat out. Night let out a strangled cry of pain as his throat was torn out and blood began to pour from it. It pooled on the ground and turned a bright blue as Night fell to the ground, his eyes slowly glazing over. He twitched and convulsed on the floor as the blood that spilt from him began to glow a bright blue. _"You will never be what you want," _he choked out as the light died from his eyes.

The tom stared at the dragon that had come from legend to confront him in the mist as it took a final breath and fell still. Its dead scales began to glow the same blue its blood was as a rushing sound filled the tom's ears. He felt power rush into his limbs and was jolted from his dreamy state as he felt strength sink into his bones. A whispering sound ruffled the fur beside his ears. _"Enjoy my power, Wildest Storm.." _

**-000-**

A cunning laugh that dripped with evil rang out through the swampy forest and set the fur of the three RisingClan cats on end. The forest suddenly felt empty and dangerous, as if shadowy ghosts stalked them through the thick trees. The pine trees came to an abrupt end as the rocky part of RogueClan's territory came into view. Fading rays of sunshine dappled the rocks and only the strongest of the golden slithers of light could penetrate the thick, white wall of mist that started as soon as the rocks broke away from the dark green grass. The mist held an eerie feeling as the three cats stopped when their claws first clicked against the stone. Shatteredlight narrowed her eyes as she followed her father and leader into the mist. She shuddered as the mist closed behind them and locked them in its thick prison. Another evil chuckle rang out through the mist and the white warrior turned to her father with her fern green eyes. She could see her own worry reflected in the eyes of her grandfather as he stared back at her. "This does not feel right," she murmured. "Tornshadow would not have come this far into enemy territory without another warrior. Nor would she not have returned. Two days have passed since she left, father."

She wrinkled her nose at the thought of the strange apprentice. From the first time she _smelt _Tornshadow's scent she knew something was off about her. The sudden disappearance had only served to strengthen that feeling.

Fallenshadow shook his head and allowed their pace to slow as they picked their way across the piles of rocks. He cast a sideways glance at Hiddenshade to see the deputy deep in thought about the something. The leader decided against breaking the dark tom's concentration and instead the returned his gaze to Shatteredlight's worried eyes. "I know. I can feel the strangeness in the air also. But I refuse to leave a young apprentice out in the enemy territory, even if she has been gone for two days."

Before Shatteredlight could send back a sharp report to her father the sound of claws clicking against stone reach their keen ears and another low, evil chuckle assaulted their ears. "You do not have to search for her anymore, Clan cats. She is closer than you think." The voice sounded too sweet, like whoever was speaking was purposely masking her voice from the RisingClan cats. A pair of brilliant red lights appeared from the mist, accompanied by a pair of blazing green and piercing blue. Surrounding the three bright eyes were many pairs of dull, bleak, heartless, lifeless yellow eyes. It was at that moment that Fallenshadow realised they had walked into a trap. One that seemed well thought out. He was certain that blood would be spilt, and after he took a look behind him and saw more of the yellow eyes. They were surrounded.

"Who are you and what do you want with us!?" Fallenshadow yowled as his gaze slipped back to the enchanting red eyes. A snarl sounded near his ears as Hiddenshade raised the fur on his neck and slid the claws that had claimed the lives of so many rogues out of his paws.

The same evil chuckle that they had heard before rang out before the same voice sickly sweet sounded again. "We want nothing more than your life, Fallenshadow. As well as the life of Hiddenshade, your deputy, and your granddaughter, Shatteredlight."

"How," Shatteredlight spat, "do you know our names and ranks!?"

The mist began to thin out as yet another chuckle ran out. As the mist began to fade, Fallenshadow began to pick out the features of the cat the red eyes belonged too. He was surprised to find that it was a she-cat and even more surprised when he saw how beautiful she was. Her fur was long, black and thick, waving down her flanks in beautiful long strands of shining fur. She seemed well groomed, almost like a kittypet. But her stunning red eyes held the look of a murderer, a look that could not live within the body of a kittypet. But it was the shape that stood beside the she-cat that made a shudder of horror and revulsion run down his spine. Tornshadow's pale green eyes stared back at him, her red flecked fur ruffled slightly in the small breeze that suddenly pushed the rest of the mist away. But it only pushed a small bit of the mist away, revealing ten or so more cats.

Shatteredlight curled her lip at Tornshadow and unsheathed her claws. "How could you!? We took you in and looked after you! How dare you take a RisingClan name, how dare you call yourself a RisingClan cat! I will enjoy tearing your throat out!"

Tornshadow glared back, not a single shred of remorse in her eyes. It was almost as if she had been possessed by a cold hearted killer. Her eyes no longer held the curiosity and happiness they had once held, instead they were dark and stormy. "I hold my RisingClan name as a reminder to the life I had before Crimson found me and fixed me."

"Fixed you!?" Hiddenshade exclaimed. "You were never broken."

The cat on the other side of the cat Fallenshadow assumed was Crimson narrowed her blue eyes at Hiddenshade. "We are all broken, Hiddenshade. And with blood Crimson can and will fix us, in return for complete loyalty to her." The she-cat was a pretty light cream she-cat and her light fur only helped illuminate her blue eyes even more. But like Tornshadow they were dark and stormy; however they were even darker and held a similar murderous glint to Crimson's. But the yellow eyes of the other cats, that each had the same dull brown coat, were all lifeless and dull. It was like they were nothing but zombies.

Fallenshadow turned on Tornshadow with a snarl. "You gave your complete loyalty to this rogue!? Why?"

"I did because she said she would make my life so much better and that she would give me what I want." A faraway look had appeared in Tornshadow's eyes. It was like she could see the thing she wanted but was still so far away from her reaches. Her green eyes turned sad for a few heartbeats before they returned to dark and stormy, her emotions no longer showing through her eyes anymore.

Crimson stalked forwards a few steps and lashed her tail, eyes flashing. "Enough. We came here to complete our first mission, if we sit here arguing about why she did this and why she didn't do this then we will never get it finished!" Then she let out a loud yowl. "Attack!" And all the brown pelted cats launched themselves onto the three RisingClan cats.

They disappeared beneath a pile of plain furred cats, lashing claws and flashing fangs. Blood spattered against the rocks and ran down the sides, leaving behind a trail of red. Crimson, Tornshadow and the other she-cat stayed still and watched the other cats fight a battle with the strongest cats throughout the six Clans. It did not surprise Crimson to see her cats winning. She had placed her knowledge of battle deep within their minds when she turned them into nothing but mindless zombies. A small smile curled at her muzzle as she thought of the rogues, loners and spirits she had forced to become nothing but slaves. Her eyes flicked to where the light she-cat sat, her blue eyes fixed on the flashing claws of Hiddenshade. "If you wish to sink your fangs into his neck then I will not stop you, Jinx," she purred, waving her tail at the pile of cats.

Jinx did not need to be told twice and launched herself at Hiddenshade with ferocious speed. Her tackle wrenched Hiddenshade off his paws and threw him onto his side a few paces away from the writhing pile of fighting cats. Jinx circled the infamous RisingClan deputy with narrowed eyes and bloody claws. "Today," she murmured. "You die." Then she drove her claws downwards and tore into Hiddenshade's fur. He fought back and sunk his teeth into her shoulder blade, twisting it violently until he heard a sharp crack. But Jinx did not even bat an eyelid at her fractured shoulder. She was too overcome with rage and the thought of revenge to even care about the trauma she was putting her body through. Her lack of care for her shoulder threw Hiddenshade off for a matter of seconds and that was all Jinx needed to rip her claws down his face and pull him to the ground by his cheeks. "You took everything from me," she snarled in his ear. "My mate, my mother, my father, my daughters, my sons, my brother and my sister. You took it all! Now I get to take it all back. Watch from the sky, Hiddenshade, watch as your Clan and family dies under the claws of a revolution."

"RisingClan will never die. We are the strongest of the Clans. Don't you know what the other Clans will do once they find out that a bunch of rogues, and a traitorous ex member of RisingClan has a plan to destroy us?" Hiddenshade spat back. He raised one of his paws and tried to slice it down Jinx's face but the she-cat deflected it with one of her paws.

"Then we will destroy them too. We will destroy everyone." Jinx curled her lip and bared her blood stained teeth and Hiddenshade. "Enjoy the afternoon, Clan scum." Then she pressed Hiddenshade's head harder to the ground and sunk her canines into his neck. She dug them down until she felt his wind pipe rub against it. A feral snarl rumbled in Hiddenshade's neck as he struggled under Jinx's strong hold, but it was useless. So he gave up. He lay limp and awaited the death that was bound to come.

"Father!" Shatteredlight screeched as Crimson's cats stopped fighting and held the other RisingClan cats down so that they could watch Hiddenshade die. "Get up! Please! Get up!"

Fallenshadow met Hiddenshade's eyes and gave a small nod. "It has been good fighting alongside you my friend. Keep us safe from your throne in the afterlife. I am certain it is waiting for you."

"Tell Dancingwave how much I love her," Hiddenshade choked back, the pressure on his wind pipe slowly increasing as Jinx began to bite down harder. Her eyes were as cold as ice and filled with revenge. Crimson nodded at Jinx, allowing the she-cat to destroy the cat that had given her so much pain and ripped away all she had left. That was the only sign Jinx needed and she pierced Hiddenshade's wind pipe and ripped his throat out of his neck. The RisingClan tom spluttered and choked loudly as he began to strangle to death.

Shatteredlight writhed under the hold of one of the dull pelted cats. She watched with horror in her eyes as her father's blood pooled around his head, soaking into his dark fur and turning it red.

Jinx waved her tail in excitement as Hiddenshade gave a last harsh cough and laid still, no more air stirring the fur around his mouth. "Well done, Jinx," Crimson purred. "You have done just what we set out to do." She turned to face Fallenshadow. "Join us in SnowClan's Snow Meadow for war when the moon rises once more. If you do not show then she will die as well." As she spoke she lifted one claw and pressed it against Shatteredlight's throat."

"We will be there and so will my entire Clan." Fallenshadow's eyes flicked to Tornshadow who remained where she first appeared from the mist. "I hope you are happy. You have killed our deputy and made RisingClan your enemy. We took you in, Tornshadow. Gave you a name and a life. And you tossed it all away so that you could join this..rogue? I guess we will never know why. But there is one thing I must to before I leave. Because you have betrayed my Clan you will no longer be known as Tornshadow. Instead you will bear the name of a exiled RisingClan cat. From now on you are now as Tornheart, for your treachery and bitter heart. Enjoy your life as a rogue, Tornheart."

Crimson's cats let the two RisingClan cats up and they went straight to where Hiddenshade laid dead. Shatteredlight let out a wail as she sunk to the ground and pressed her nose to her father's already chilly flank. "Let's go," Crimson hissed as she slunk away into the mist. Tornheart gave the RisingClan cats a final dark look before she too slipped away after Jinx and Crimson. The dull pelted cats didn't even look back at the devastation they had caused before they were swallowed whole by the mist.


	20. Chapter 19: Fall of Those That Rose

**AN: Far out. I am pumping out these chapters super quick! I am very surprised. But I'm sure you guys are feeling spoiled with the sudden influx of chapters. With school starting to heat up I'd expect chapters to have longer spaces between them but for now they should have shorter waits *touch wood*. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Fall of Those that Rose **

Tornheart pounded after Crimson, her paws slipping and sliding on the wet rocks. Rain had begun pouring from the sky only heartbeats after they had left Hiddenshade's family with his body. The she-cat shuddered as she thought of how angered the gods that lived in the sky must be. She had ran away from her birth Clan, betrayed the Clan that had taken her in and then lead one to be killed by Jinx. A shiver ran down her body as the rain slicked her pelt down against her sides and sent chills racing up and down her spine. She hated the rain, she always had. But today it didn't seem like rain. It seemed like the sky was crying, crying for the life lost to a tyrant with a plan so evil that it boiled Tornheart's blood to even think of it. Her eyes traced the back of Crimson's head and lingered on a long scar that ran from the tip of her head to the start of her shoulders. It was a scar Tornheart wanted to know so much about, it just seemed like the kind of scar that had a story behind it and knowing Crimson it would certainly be an interesting story to hear.

"I can feel you staring at me, Tornheart," Crimson said calmly, her paws flying over the rocks as she leapt over spaces and holes. "Something bothers you. What is it?"

Tornheart curled her lip at the sound of her new name. She didn't feel like she even deserved it. Her heart hadn't been torn when she was decided who to follow, it knew exactly who to follow. Crimson had always been the right cat to go after, even after she let Jinx murder Hiddenshade. Tornheart shook her head. Hiddenshade had it coming to him. By killing all of Jinx's family he had safely secured his death in the paws of Jinx, the gods must have smiled down at the rogue as she took the life of Hiddenshade. The ghost of a smile pulled at the corners of Tornheart's mouth as she realised that Jinx had done no wrong, but she did not answer Crimson's question. Instead she let the black she-cat leap over the final gap and vanish into SnowClan's forest, a thin white powder already spreading across the back of her pelt.

Jinx leapt after her and left Tornheart to wait until all of Crimson's followers crossed over the gap. Finally she was able to leap over it and bounded through the cold forest. Her breath soon became clouds of mist before her nose as the temperature plummeted the higher she climbed into the mountains. Bright green fir trees flashed past her, their soft fronds caressing her fur gently as she rubbed past them. Small yellow flowers dotted the soft green grass under the fir trees, one of the only places the snow could not reach. The flowers gleamed brightly in the small beams of sunlight that floated down to them. They seemed pretty, something that Tornheart had not ever thought she was. But now that she was with Crimson she felt as if she was the most beautiful she-cat in the world, under Crimson respectfully. Not even Jinx was as pretty as her. Tornheart grinned as she thought of Fallingfeather. Not even that pretty silver tabby was a beautiful and dangerous as she was. The ex RisingClan apprentice let out a small laugh before she skidded to a stop beside Crimson. The black she-cat had slowed her gait down to a mere trot as the trees thinned out and SnowClan's Snow Meadow came into view.

Small tufts of vividly coloured green grass dotted the meadow but most of it was submerged under a thick layer of pure white snow. Paw prints dappled the snow as well as dried blood. This was where Crimson had trained her subjects for the past two dawns. Tornheart ruffled the fur up on her shoulders, trying to hide the ugly wound that now cut through her red flecked fur. She glared at Jinx as she thought of the pain she had experienced when the rogue's claws and torn through her shoulder and tossed her to the ground. Then Crimson had ordered her to get back up and fight even harder regardless of the blood that had poured from the wound. But now it was healed and no longer hurt to move.

Crimson turned to face her subjects and Tornheart took her respective place on Crimson's right side. Jinx took the left. "My followers!" Crimson cried. "Today you did good, but not good enough! You must train harder! Go now, Jinx will run through a few more advanced moves with you." She nodded at Jinx and the light cream tabby bounced away, the dull pelted cats streaming after her. Once Jinx was out of earshot Crimson turned her blood red gaze onto Tornheart. "Something was bothering you earlier and I wish to know what it is," she said simply.

"I want to know why I watched Hiddenshade die but felt no remorse," Tornheart admitted and then clamped her jaws shut. She sounded weak and she knew Crimson hated weak cats. She bowed her head in submission and hoped that the black cat would not lash out at her. But no pain came and when Tornheart returned her eyes to Crimson she found the she-cat staring down at her with soft eyes.

"When you took my blood into your system you allowed my evil to flow into your veins. It slowly corrupts your mind and turns it dark, rots the goodness away from it. Usually it takes close to a moon, but I believe the High Stars decided to give themselves more power, thus giving me more. It more than likely sped up the process and turned your mind evil within two days," Crimson explained. Her red eyes bore a whole in Tornheart's forehead and she felt as if the black she-cat could see the thoughts that were now racing through her mind. How dare she share their blood and not tell her that it would rip away the goodness that she had fought so hard to keep.

Tornheart let a low growl as she stared at Crimson with angry eyes. "Why did you not tell me of this!?"

"Would you have taken the blood oath if you had known?" Crimson replied evenly. She didn't even bat an eyelid at Tornheart's angry tone.

"No!" Tornheart cried. "Of course not!"

Crimson smiled and rose to her paws. "There is your answer," the she-cat purred as she padded towards where her followers were leaping at each other with angry yowls. Tornheart watched her go with a grave expression. She finally realised why Crimson had chosen her in the first place. She was weak, her mind corrupt with the lust to be someone she wasn't. But now it was all too late. She could feel the presence of evil pressing at the corners of her mind, pushing the bad thoughts of Crimson away from her mind, banishing all slithers of moral to the darkest corners of her brain.

As the sun rose over the mountains the next day, spreading its glorious rays over the Clans that dwelled in the sweeping valley below, Tornheart was no longer the cat she was before Crimson. Instead she was a merciless killer with a taste for blood that could never be quenched.

Her old life had been ripped away from her by the bitter cold winds of jealousy, thus creating a steep slope that lead to the downfall of everything the Dark Forest had tried so hard to uphold. Crimson was no longer a threat to the High Stars but to everyone. Her raging river of greed and hatred would only serve to destroy everything, starting with RisingClan once the moon rose that night.

**-000-**

Fallenshadow stumbled back through RogueClan's marshy territory, Hiddenshade's icy cold body lying across his shoulders. The sun was already beginning to sink, painting the swampy water a sickly red and casting eerie shadows dancing across the tree trunks. Spindly saplings rose from the wet ground, their soft green fronds appearing so innocent among the old towering trees with ragged cracks and fissures in their trunks. Holes had been gouged out in their trunks by animals looking for a place to hide or just for fun. Fallenshadow guessed that Scar must have ordered the apprentices to sharpen their claws on the tree trunks until they created deep enough marks to be seen from a distance.

He flinched as a cold draft of air blew across his face from the darkness creeping into the forest. He no longer wanted to be out here alone with just Shatteredlight to watch his back. He didn't doubt his kin's power in fight but if he was to return to his Clan hauling Hiddenshade and Shatteredlight's bodies back then Dancingwave would slit his throat right then and there.

The sound of the river rushing by greeted his ears and the leader sighed in relief. Soon he would be out of RogueClan's haunted territory and back into the safety of all six Clans. The thought made him stop dead. How was he supposed to tell the Clans how Hiddenshade had died? He refused to tell them that it was an ambush by a rogue and a traitor. The fight with them would be a fight RisingClan would need to fight alone. Fallenshadow did not want another Clan by their side. He figured that it would only anger the rogue even more and he was certain that his Clan would be able to stamp her and her army out.

"Fallenshadow," Shatteredlight whispered sadly. The she-cat was broken. Both on the outside and the inside. She had no spirit left and was just an empty shell of who she used to be. Fallenshadow softened his eyes slightly at his granddaughter. To be faced with the deceit of a Clan mate and the death of her father in one day was something most cats would not be able to face without breaking down. But he could see her walls beginning to crumble.

"What is it?" he murmured as the river and stone crossing came into view.

Shatteredlight swept her tail across the dead leaves before she answered. "Do you really think we will be able to defeat those rogues?" Fallenshadow widened his eyes at her comment. Did she really think that RisingClan was that weak without Hiddenshade that they could be defeated by a mere rogue and her pathetic army? "I mean, they held us down to watch while that other rogue, Jinx, killed Hiddenshade.."

She had a point. And it was that point that made an icy cold shiver race up and down Fallenshadow's spine. "Of course we can win," he replied strongly, hiding his fear behind his strong voice. "RisingClan will not succumb to the claws of a rogue and her army. Even if that rogue has corrupted one of our own," he added.

"Tornheart was not corrupted," Shatteredlight snarled. "She knew exactly what she was doing when she did it. The only way she can be forgiven now would be for her to die and face the judgement of the gods." Fallenshadow could see a dark glimmer of something more than hate in his granddaughter's eyes. As he jumped across the rocks he recalled something his mother had said to him once, something that he had never thought of until now.

"The gods judge those that have done wrong by them," he whispered just loud enough for Shatteredlight to hear him over the gurgling sound of the river.

What?" Shatteredlight replied as she landed beside the leader. Her white pelt was stained with blood that had begun to run as the river spat water at them from the rocks. "That doesn't make any sense."

Fallenshadow shook his head. "What Tornheart did might not be frowned upon by the gods. They might welcome her into the afterlife as a hero. You see, Shatteredlight. We do not know what the gods count as evil. For all we know the gods could be tigers with the head of a dragon and wings of an eagle." He narrowed his eyes as the noise of the gathered Clans reached his ears. "Say nothing to anyone," he warned Shatteredlight. "No one can know what happened to Hiddenshade. The war we are going to fight must be fought by RisingClan alone."

Shatteredlight nodded and returned to her silent, broken state of mind. Her ears were pinned back against her head and her teeth were clenched in a sign of pain. She walked with a slight limp on her left fore-foot where blood still oozed from an angry red cut. But none of this could have prepared her or Fallenshadow for the silence that descended upon all six Clans once they came into view. Their blood created a wall of fear that worked its way through the clearing, capturing the attention of every single cat in the clearing. Many pairs of eyes focused on the three bodies that stumbled into the clearing. Two alive and one stone cold with death.

Fallenshadow pushed his way through the cats that had started to gather around him, his mind set on getting to his Clan and warning them of the war that was to be had when the moon rose. He ignored the questions that bounced from cat to cat and Shatteredlight did the same. She snarled at a tom that rushed to her aid when she stumbled, not knowing that it was Singe of RogueClan, the Clans newest leader.

Finally, after what seemed like moons, the two cats broke into RisingClan's part of the clearing and were greeted by the worried faces and voices of their Clan. The senior warriors created a barrier, stopping the cats from other Clans from breaking through. They snapped, hissed, clawed and snarled at any cat that tried to pass their line and soon the Clan leaders called their Clans back to order and summoned them away from RisingClan. But each leader gave Fallenshadow a parting look, one that said they demanded to know why he had returned with the body of his deputy.

But he did not want to tell them. He did not want to tell the other Clans how he had failed to save the life of his closest friend. It hurt him too much to even think of it and the look in Dancingwave's eyes when she saw the lifeless body of her mate only served to punish him more. He lay Hiddenshade's body on the ground and allowed his Clan to grieve for their deputy whilst he hobbled away and collapsed in the shadows of a large tree. His eyes slid closed before snapping open again as soft fur brushed against his. The alarm faded away when he recognised the concerned blue eyes of Risingwhisper. "What happened?" she asked softly as she curled her lithe brown body around her mate's. "Where is Tornshadow?"

Fallenshadow sighed heavily. "Tornshadow is no longer part of this Clan. She betrayed us, Risingwhisper. She chose a rogue over us. No longer is she Tornshadow, now she is Tornheart for her bitter heart and the tearing she must have felt somewhere in her heart when she watched Hiddenshade die under the claws of a rogue." He paused and Risingwhisper lapped gently at the top of his head, smoothing down the ruffled fur and cleaning off the blood stains. "We were ambushed on the rocky part of RogueClan territory by a fierce rouge with blood red eyes and a small army of mindless cats with completely yellow eyes and pelts as dull as dust. The rogue ordered her army to attack whilst she, Tornheart and another rogue by the name of Jinx." Fallenshadow felt Risingwhisper stiffen beside him at the mention of Jinx's name. But he ignored it and carried on. "Jinx threw Hiddenshade away from the fight whilst the army pinned Shatteredlight and I to the ground. We could only sit and watch as Jinx took Hiddenshade's life before our eyes."

Risingwhisper remained silent for a few moments before she laid her head on Fallenshadow's flank. "Today is a dark day for our Clan but we must press on. Who are you going to promote to deputy?"

The answer was on the tip of Fallenshadow's tongue before he even had time to think. "Shatteredlight. She has been trained for this moment since the day she could walk. The time has come for her to step up and take charge of this Clan. But there is more."

"More?"

The leader nodded. "The rogue declared war on RisingClan. We are to be at SnowClan's Snowy Meadow by the time the moon sits high in the sky. Then we will go to war against this rogue's army of…mindless cats. We will stamp them out. I know it." His voice was flat and lifeless despite the promises he was making to his mate. She could tell that he was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"I will call the Clan and promote Shatteredlight to deputy. You stay here and sleep and I will return to patch you up shortly," Risingwhisper ordered as she got to her paws. Fallenshadow made no attempt to pull his mate back down and within seconds his eyes had drooped closed as sleep cascaded over him like a silent wave.

Risingwhisper did just what she promised. She called the Clan and promoted Shatteredlight to deputy, much to the young warrior's surprise. But the Clan trusted Shatteredlight and she was welcomed into the position with loud cheers from the Clan. None of the other Clans' joined in though. They were still eyeing the senior warriors that were patrolling the side of RisingClan's small territory on the island with raging eyes and unsheathed claws. The healer had then returned to her mate and set about fixing up the worst of his injuries before she was called away to prepare Hiddenshade's body for burial.

By the time she returned the sun had already climbed high into the sky and was beginning to make its slow descent. Risingwhisper decided that now would be a good time to wake Fallenshadow up and start their long journey into SnowClan's highest reaches. "My love," she whispered, pawing him gently. "The time has come."

Fallenshadow blinked open his eyes and yawned loudly. "Already? But the sun is…nevermind." He looked downcast once he realised that he had slept most of the day away. "Did Shatteredlight take her promotion well?"

"Of course she did," came a harsh voice. Fallenshadow turned his head to stare at Dancingwave's figure that was silhouetted against the bright sun. "She was born to be the next deputy, how could she not take the promotion well?"

Risingwhisper nudged her daughter gently. "Because her father is dead. Shatteredlight did not expect to rise into power before she had a mate. She is only a young warrior, Dancingwave; I think you forget this sometimes."

"Shatteredlight will be the best thing for RisingClan. As long as father can keep her alive long enough for tales to be told about her," Dancingwave spat before she stalked off. Her comment had dug deep into Fallenshadow's heart but he made it seem like it had only stung a bit. He knew his daughter would blame him for the death of her mate for many seasons to come but he hoped that with the death of his killer she may forgive him a little.

"Come now," Risingwhisper ordered gently. "The Clan is waiting for you. They know what is happening and they are ready to avenge Hiddenshade's death. Huntinglion is staying behind with Frozenmeadow and the elders." Fallenshadow gave his mate a questioning look. "She will look after our kits as if they were her own. I am coming to this fight whether you like it or not," she added sternly.

Fallenshadow had no choice but to accept. His heart fluttered a little as his kits came bounding out from underneath a hawthorn bush, their large clumsy paws kicking up dust as they raced over to their parents. "Mother!" one squeaked her light blue tabby fur ruffled from sleep. "Frozenmeadow says you are going to fight some bad cats! Is father going to?"

"Of course I am, Singingriver," Fallenshadow purred and nuzzled his daughter. Losing Hiddenshade had opened his eyes to how short life can be sometimes, he didn't want to lose his daughters before they were at least warriors. His eyes flicked to his other daughter's pale gold head. "Why are you so quiet, Dawningsun?"

"I don't want you to die," Dawningsun replied bluntly. Her eyes were shining with worry despite her calm face.

Risingwhisper licked Dawningsun's ear. "Do not worry, my dear. We will not die. I promise. Now go back to Frozenmeadow, both of you!" Fallenshadow watched as his daughters raced away before he too rose to his paws and summoned his Clan with one flick of his tail.

"Now we go to war," he rumbled. "Tonight we will avenge Hiddenshade's death and annihilate the cats that have threatened our Clan. Tonight the meadow of snow will run red with the blood of our enemies!"

**-000-**

The moon had reached its highest point in the starry sky, the velvety black expanse of nothing hovering behind it, and was now casting an eerie light down on the Snowy Meadow. Black silhouettes stuck out among the pure white snow and eyes flashed in the gloom. The smell of war had yet to grace the clearing but the cats of Crimson's army were on edge nonetheless. Tornheart hovered beside Crimson, nothing but impatience shining on her face. She once again sat on Crimson's right side, up high on a thick slab of stone that protruded from the snow. Crimson had claimed it as hers the moment she saw it and now she was using it to look powerful, and it worked. She had an air of murder around her. Maybe it was just the way her sleek black pelt glowed in the moonlight or the way her claws gouged deep marks in the stone with one swipe of her paw. Whatever it was it made Tornheart envious. She wanted the power Crimson had. She wanted it so bad.

The sound of scuffling paws brought Tornheart out of her daydream and she sent a cold glare at Jinx. The light cream tabby was sitting on Crimson's left, her piercing blue gaze searching the opposite end of the clearing for any signs of movement. "Here they come," she whispered to Crimson, her voice heavy with an odd accent.

But Jinx was telling the truth as all of RisingClan slunk out of the shadows of the tree line. Fallenshadow stood tall, a menacing looking she-cat on his right and Shatteredlight on his left. From behind the leader Tornheart could see Dancingwave tearing up the snow with her claws looking eager to sink her claws into the flesh of the cat that killed her mate. Tornheart smiled. These cats had no idea what they were about to see.

Fallenshadow halted his Clan about ten fox lengths in front of Crimson's rock. "You will regret this," the leader snarled.

Crimson let out a high, dainty laugh before it became a bone chilling evil cackle. "I regret nothing. All I have done over the course of my life has been planned. The destruction of your Clan will be the first of many beautiful revelations to occur before I can set my ultimate plan into action!"

Her laugh had had a rippling effect on the warriors of RisingClan and Tornheart watch as fear passed over their faces. She stifled an amused purr. They still had not seen the rest of Crimson's army. All they could see were the six or seven that were split up on either side of the rock. RisingClan did not know that the rest of the army was waiting on either side of the clearing to charge in when Crimson gave the order. "This is your final chance," Fallenshadow warned. "Leave now and no one will be hurt. Return to your home and we can forget about this!"

Crimson leaned forward and curled back her lip to reveal razor sharp teeth. "I _am _home."

She lifted her tail and brought it crashing down to the ground with a loud screech, "Attack!" Her army charged forwards from the sides of the rock as the rest of the army poured in from the sides, boxing RisingClan in. Cat leapt at cat and the clearing exploded into screeches of pain and fury as blood splattered against the ground.

War had begun. And it had no end for it did not have a beginning to start with.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was officially the longest with 4,196 words! **


	21. Chapter 20: The Truth

**AN: We hit 100 reviews! :D You have no idea how happy it made me to look at the review number and see the number 105! Well, enough of me ranting. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Truth**

"We have summoned this council due to drastic..happenings occurring in the living world. As we speak a cat that has no remorse is tormenting the Clans, dragging innocent cats out into the forest to slaughter them." Iceshard's cold green gaze did not waver as she met and held the eye of every gathered council cat in the High Star's clearing. She sat on her intricately designed throne with the body of a small reddish brown tom at her paws, his blood pooling around his body and spilling down the steps. Eternity sat to her right whilst Settingsun watched the cats from Iceshard's left. Death, however, was sitting in the middle of the circle, his paws chained to the ground by Settingsun's vicious thorn covered vines. Yet he did not even blink as his blood oozed over the vines. It was as if he did not even care that his life was on the line.

"You still have not told us what is happening in the living world," a rough voice called out. The voice belonged to a faded brown tabby, his yellow eyes glaring at the three High Stars.

Iceshard regarded him with obvious disgust, her eyes lingering on the vicious looking scar that spiralled down from his left eye to his shoulder, the wound that killed him. "We did not want to spread panic throughout the Dark Forest. But now we are ready to tell you what is happening and why Death is on trial. A few days ago Death came to us with horrifying news. His recent creation, a demon she-cat that was supposed to look over StarClan for us, refused to take her position and vanished without a trace. She then appeared in the real world a day later, killed RogueClan's leader, tricked a RisingClan cat and a rogue to take a Blood Oath and built an army of mindless cats with dull brown pelts and lifeless yellow eyes. Now she and Fallenshadow are on their way to a war that will end with devastating consequences. Oh, and did I mention that she let one of her Blood Oath takers kill RisingClan's deputy?" Iceshard spat.

The entire council fell silent. Each was thinking the same thing. Why had the High Stars not slaughtered the she-cat before she could wreak havoc? But none were brave enough to ask. They all knew the rage that would surely follow if they questioned the strength of the High Stars. "Why has she not been killed already!?" the same tom shouted.

It was clear to the other members of the council that that tom was wearing Iceshard's patience thin. "We did not know she even existed until Death was attacked by her. If you have anything you wish to say to Death, please, say it now!"

The sounds of angry yowls and screeches filled the clearing, each aimed at the forlorn figure of Death with his paws anchored to the forest floor. He lowered his blind eyes and allowed the sounds of anger rush over his ears. He knew he deserved it; he'd been waiting for the day Iceshard bound him in vines and thrust him before the council for something he had been accused of doing. The creation of his she-cat, the one that now called herself Crimson, only served to be his undoing. Death cringed when he heard Iceshard call his name. "Yes?" he responded icily.

"We will now bring forth our witness to your treachery, Death." Iceshard gave a small smile before she flicked her tail at Eternity. The midnight black tom let out a loud yowl, silencing the cries of anger that still ricocheted around the clearing. From the shadows of the trees that ringed the clearing a pair of haunting blue eyes appeared, growing closer as the sound of breathing reached the ears of the council. A light black tabby strode into the centre of the circle, his blue eyes narrowed with rage.

"Who is that?" another member of the council asked.

The tom continued his walk until he stood in front of Death. "I am Hiddenshade, the previous deputy of RisingClan, murdered in cold blood by Crimson's follower. I am here to say my part and put the blame of my death onto the shoulders of Death, I want to watch him exiled from the Dark Forest and forced to wander the living world as nothing but a lost spirit."

"Your death was none of my fault. Jinx would have found you and killed you regardless of whether she sided with Crimson. Karma has a funny way of paying back those that murder," Death retorted. "Jinx's family wishes to speak with you once you are done here. You will find them beyond the fringes of the Dark Forest; just follow the Path of Lies."

Hiddenshade curled his lip, his claws sinking into the ground. "My death was entirely your fault! How dare you tell me a stupid tale about karma in the hopes that the council will decide against your sentence!"

"Order!" Eternity yowled. "Council, please take a few moments to make your verdict." He waved his tail and the council padded away. Their voices drifted over to the High Stars and Settingsun beamed when she heard their verdict. With a purr she bounced off her throne and shoved her muzzle inches away from Death's.

"You were never one of us," she snarled, "always slinking off to your patch of poisoned roses. I will enjoy watching you wander the living world for the rest of eternity."

Death narrowed his eyes and a spark of anger lit them up like a flame. "That is no way to talk to your father," he spat.

Once again silence descended upon the council. There had never been a secret this large for seasons. Nor had there ever been a secret that concerned three of the four High Stars. Especially one this big. "F-father!?" Settingsun laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. My father was the last Highest Star, the one before mother!"

All eyes turned to Iceshard. The pretty silver tabby stared down at Death with enraged eyes. "How dare you?" she whispered. "After all I have done for you!"

"So it is true!?" the tom yowled. "The High Stars are corrupt! They are rotting from the inside!"

Chaos erupted in the clearing only to be quietened down by Eternity's monstrous roar. "Enough!" He turned to look at Iceshard. "The truth. Speak it now."

Iceshard looked like she was about to explode. Her fur was rippling, her eyes flashing, her claws gouging into her throne. "You want the truth!?" she shrieked. "Death forced himself onto me. I fell pregnant and gave birth to Sinkingsun. I was the one that blinded Death. I was the one that allowed him to become a High Star in bargain that he would not speak of our kit. In return he gained the power of Death and was allowed his corner of the Dark Forest. In time we grew to hate each other. I have planned since the day I birthed Sinkingsun to cast Death from the Dark Forest. And now that time has come. If the council will not exile Death then I will, but he will never get to wander the living world."

She leapt from her post, knocked Hiddenshade away from Death and shoved Settingsun to the side. "I hope you are happy, _Nightshiver_. I should never have let you leave that clearing alive!"

Death shivered at the sound of his old name. "I have always loved you, _Silverstrike_. And I always will, no matter what evil you do to me."

A single crystal tear rolled down Iceshard's cheek. "With time hurts heal-"

"And scars disappear," Death whispered. Iceshard's eyes returned to their normal cold gaze. She gritted her teeth, raised her unsheathed paw and pressed it against Death's neck.

"By decree of the High Stars I hereby exile you to life beyond the boundaries of death. Whatever awaits us beyond this life now summons you. No longer are you Death, a High Star. Instead you are now Nightshiver, a long dead warrior of ShadowClan." Then, with a single powerful swipe, Iceshard tore Nightshiver's throat out of his body and allowed blood to gush onto the floor.

The ghostly black tom collapsed onto the ground, his blind blue eyes going wide with fear at what was beyond the life he had lived for so long. But as the light died from his eyes they became peaceful. It was as if what he saw was beautiful, so beautiful that for the last few seconds of his life, Nightshiver was granted his sight back.

And then he died. He died in front of every council cat, in front of his daughter and in front of the cat he had loved for seasons upon seasons.

Every eye turned once again to Iceshard. And what they saw frightened them all. Iceshard was no longer the cold cat she was. Instead she was a shell of who she used to be. A cat full of rage, anger, hurt and betrayal. There were so many cats she wanted to kill. And no one would get in her way.

**-000-**

Crimson stared down at the battle field with hungry eyes. The rush she got whilst watching her minions tear her enemies apart was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Of course, she still enjoyed putting her enemies down herself, but for now her followers would deal with the more annoying RisingClan cats. A loud shriek awoke Crimson from her thoughts and she looked down to see Jinx sinking her fangs into the neck of a silver tabby. The screech – however – came from Tornheart. "No! She is mine!" Tornheart shrieked before looking Crimson in the eyes for approval. Crimson nodded and then watched as the ex-RisingClan cat leapt off the rock and landed neatly beside Jinx. The two shared a tense look before Jinx backed off and leaped back into the fray of fighting cats. It was obvious to Crimson that Jinx was searching for any of Hiddenshade's kin.

Her blood red eyes once again strayed to Tornheart and the silver tabby. Tornheart had the tabby on the ground by the throat and from Crimson's high position on top of the rock she could see the fear shining in the tabby's eyes. _Cowards, all of them! _She grinned when Tornheart drove her claws deep into the tabby's stomach and withdrew them moments later, claws gleaming red in the moonlight. What did not catch the attention of Crimson was the blue blur that shot out of the heaving battle field of cats and threw itself at Tornheart.

Fire danced in Crimson's eyes as she stared at the war she had started by simply murdering the Clan's deputy. She let out an evil cackle as the smell of blood and death blew over her nose. This was what she lived to do. Creating wars, murdering innocents, tearing Clans apart, nothing fazed her. A loud yowl rocked the clearing and the fighting came to an abrupt stop. Crimson leaned forward to stare at the now silent clearing, her eyes searching for the cause of the yowl. Bleeding cats stumbled away as Fallenshadow shoved his way to stand in front of the rock. Dangling from his jaws was the limp – but alive – body of Jinx. The cream she-cat had her lip curled in anger and her eyes focused on the ground out of shame.

"Are you planning on slaughtering her before my eyes?" Crimson snarled. Her tail was lashing and her eyes were narrowed. Inside she was a raging mess. Did Fallenshadow really have the nerve to slaughter Jinx?

Fallenshadow dropped Jinx but pressed his paw against her throat in order to stop her from escaping. "No. But I will if you refuse my challenge."

"Challenge?" Crimson repeated. "And what would that be?"

The RisingClan leader unsheathed his claws and dug them into Jinx's throat, chasing a snarl filled with rage from the she-cats chest. "Face me in battle. Just us, no input from your followers or my Clan. The winner will be the one that is still breathing at the end."

Crimson perked her ears up, a crazy grin spreading across her face. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. But before I make any move I must ask you to let my follower up."

"How do I know you won't order your _followers_ to kill me as soon as I let Jinx up?" Fallenshadow snapped his voice harsh with distrust.

"You have my word," Crimson replied. Fallenshadow grunted but lifted his paw and allowed Jinx to shoot out and scurry away. She stopped a few steps away so that she could turn and spit a few choice insults at the tom. "See," Crimson purred, "I did not order your death." She winked at Fallenshadow and then leapt off the rock, her leap bringing her to rest only a few paw steps away from Fallenshadow. "Now, let's duel."

Fallenshadow dropped into a crouch, the muscles in his hind legs bulging. The other cats drew apart and created a circle around the two leaders. Crimson however, remained standing still. She did not fear the stupid tom that was giving her a glare that could kill. Death was no longer something Crimson needed to fear. She could kill Fallenshadow with her eyes closed, but where would the fun be in that? A cruel smile pricked at the corners of her muzzle. _"Come fire, come burn, set alight those that deserve, in night time squalors and day time blues; come forth the mighty power that burns"_

Her words sent shivers down the spines of every RisingClan cat and set even Tornheart's fur on end. But it was the mighty boom of thunder and the vicious bolt of lightning that allowed Fallenshadow to see who he was truly dealing with. A she-cat with the powers of that the High Stars did not even possess. A demon in the form of a beautiful cat. One more white flash of lightning released a nightmare in the form of fiery red flames. They sprung up in front of the circle, burning the paws of cats that were too close ad singing off fur. Shrieks of fear rose into the night but were soon smothered by the crackling sound of fire and the cackling sound of Crimson's crazed laughter.

She met Fallenshadow's shocked eyes with her own calm gaze. "You wanted a challenge." The black cat took a menacing step forwards. "Now you've got one."


	22. Chapter 21: Shadari

**AN: How many chapters has this battle gone on for? Three? Misgiving would be proud of me :') She always said my fight scenes needed to be longer. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Shadari **

Vultures circled around the battle field, their ferocious screeches sending shudders down the confused spines of every RisingClan cat. The vultures dove in and out of the thick black smoke, their wings slicing through the darkness live claws. Their eyes blinked back the harsh smoke in order to search out any corpses but all they found was roaring flames and slashing claws.

Chaos had broken out amongst the cats of RisingClan when they had found themselves cut off from their leader by a wall of crackling red hot flames. Shrieks of fear rang out above the sound of roaring flames as Crimson's army turned on the bewildered RisingClan cats with bloodstained claws and vicious fangs. War soon broke out again with each side battling for one goal. Their lives. No longer was this war about protecting honour, instead it had become a war about survival. Each living cat wanted to erase this plague of a cat from the folds of their memories whilst each dead cat simply wanted to please its leader. It was no shame that their leader happened to be a tyrannical she-cat that was right now possibly tearing the RisingClan leader to shreds.

Tornheart pushed the distracting thoughts from her mind as she swiped at the familiar looking face of a red she-cat. The she-cat fought back with equal anger, her swipes loose and misaimed but still full of enough power to knock Tornheart back a few paw-steps. Tornheart snarled and ducked under the belly of the red she-cat. She gouged her claws through the red fur lining the she-cats belly and relished in the pain filled screech her attacker let out. But Tornheart was not expecting the belly she had just tore into to suddenly come crashing down on her, crushing her into the ground. Paws pushed down firmly on her head as the red she-cat held Tornheart to the ground with her heavier build. Light brown paws appeared before Tornheart's eyes, padding closer with every passing beat of her heart.

The voice that spoke made Tornheart's heart drop. "Wow, so this is what rejection feels like," Leapingspider growled, a slither of disappointment snaking into his tone. Claws pressed against the tips of her eyes as Tornheart writhed under the she-cats heavy paws. She curled her lip back in an angry snarl, attempting to frighten Leapingspider away, but it only served to make the large faded tabby laugh. He bent down so that his eyes met Tornheart's and she could see the desire mixed with hatred buried deep within them. He pressed his claws against the top of Tornheart's head and pushed down hard enough until blood began to ooze out. A sinister look passed over his face as he looked up at the she-cat pinning Tornheart down. "Let her up, Dashingfox. I've got it from here."

Tornheart hissed at the mention of Dashingfox's name. "That's right," she snarled. "Run off to your pathetic Clan mates like the coward you are!" Dashingfox's fur bristled and she lashed out at Tornheart, tearing fur and skin off her shoulder before dashing off into the heaving mass of cats that writhed around them. Leapingspider's jaws closed around Tornheart's scruff and the big tom began to haul the rogue she-cats body through the vicious fighting. Cats leapt over them, blood splashed against their pelts and angry cries echoed all around them. The sound and smell of roaring flames only added to the hysteria of the battle. Melted snow mixed with blood and created vile pools of reddish brown water.

Leapingspider succeeded in dagging Tornheart to the edge of the meadow where the soft green fir trees welcome them with soft fronds that carrassed their fur and brushed away the mud and blood from the battle. "What do you want with me!?" Tornheart screeched as she tried to tear her scruff free from Leapingspider's jaws.

The tom dropped her with a soft thud and pressed an unsheathed paw to her throat. "I want you. We were supposed to be mates once you became a warrior. But you had to go and side with that…she-cat!"

Tornheart shuddered at the thought of being Leapingspider's mate. "I would never have agreed to become your mate! It's a hideous idea!"

"No wonder your Clan didn't want you," Leapingspider spat. His comment made rage boil up in Tornheart's chest. A low growl rumbled in her chest and her claws slipped out of their sheaths. With a screech she rocketed out from under Leapingspider's grasp and turned on him with slashing claws. Her swipes hit with deadly accuracy, tearing into the tabby tom's skin. Leapingspider didn't even have a moment to register what was happening before Tornheart had knocked his paws out from under him and pressed him against the ground.

No words were passed between the two cats as Tornheart leant down and sunk her fangs into Leapingspider's neck. A low growl passed through her throat as she applied pressure and sunk her teeth further into his neck until she felt his windpipe rubbing against her throat.

As a clap of thunder rocketed across the mountain side, accompanied by a bright strike of lightning, another life was lose to the war Crimson had started.

**-000-**

Crimson ducked under Fallenshadow's wild swipe and dashed under the tom's belly, slashing at the exposed fur with sharp claws. Blood spattered against her pelt, staining it scarlet. The ferocious sound of roaring flames overpowered the senses of both cats, sending their instincts into overdrive. Each wanted to flay the other and use their pelt as lining for their nest. Fallenshadow curled his lip and bit back the pain before he launched himself at Crimson once more. Yet again Crimson ducked his leap and swiped at his rump, leaving an angry looking claw mark on it.

"I was expecting more of a challenge from the great leader of RisingClan," Crimson drawled dryly. Hardly any wounds marked her pelt, save for the still oozing wound gouged into her shoulder by a lucky swipe from Fallenshadow.

The tom simply snarled and slashed at Crimson's nose, catching a nearly healed scab. From somewhere outside the ring of blazing red flames a cat howled in pain as Crimson blinked back the sudden bolt of pain that caused her fur to stand on end. A low hiss crawled up her throat as she realised what it was. Fallenshadow had torn into the connection between her and Tornheart, presuming that the cat that had screeched was indeed the ex-RisingClan apprentice. In retaliation to the surprisingly painful scratch, Crimson leaped forwards, pulled Fallenshadow's paws out from under him and sent him tumbling away with a vicious mark gouged into his flank.

Blood streamed from it and pooled onto the ground, dying the soft white snow an ugly shade of red. It mixed with patches of mud and became a puddle of sticky, red, lumpy snow. The smell assaulted Crimson's nose and she bit back a sneeze as she ducked under yet another one of Fallenshadow's blow. She wasn't quick enough to dodge the second blow and it caught her above the eye, temporarily blinding her as a waterfall of blood cascaded over her eye and obscured her vision.

The moment of weakness was enough long enough for Fallenshadow to sink his teeth into Crimson's scruff and hurl her over his back. She landed with a loud thud, the breath knocked out of her lungs. The smell of burning fur reached her nose and she realised that she had ended up on the edge of the small ring, her tail tip touching the red hot flames. With a screech Crimson launched herself to her paws and bounded away from the scorching flames, hurling vicious insults at it like the flames were a living creature.

"Who knew the seemingly invincible she-cat could be burned by a little fire!" Fallenshadow snarled, spitting blood from his mouth.

Crimson narrowed her eyes, a glint of orange biting into them. As if summoned, a tiny ember fell to the ground before Fallenshadow's paws and burst into a towering inferno. Fallenshadow's anguished screams could be heard of the roaring flames as they proclaimed their victory to the thundering sky. Crimson cackled loudly and took a strong step forward, confident that Fallenshadow had succumbed to the flames greedy lips. A dark silhouette suddenly appeared from the flames and the leader of RisingClan burst through them, tips of his fur still alight with fire. His eyes held a wild look to them as if he had finally realised how much he needed to kill the sadistic she-cat that stood before him, shock and surprise etched into her face. "You steal an apprentice from my Clan, corrupt her mind, kill my deputy and then proclaim war on us? And you still think you'll win!" Fallenshadow laughed hoarsely. "My cats are probably clawing yours to pieces right now."

This time it was Crimson that laughed. "I do not care if my army looses members. All I need to do is brainwash a few more unlucky outsiders. Maybe I'll use some of your Clan this time! A dead body can be resurrected you know." She smiled slyly at Fallenshadow. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"I know _exactly _who I am dealing with," Fallenshadow snarled coldly back. "An insane, psychopathic, lonely, stupid loner that wants nothing more than to create pain for everyone else around her!" He drew himself up to full height, fur bristling angrily. "And I will crush you."

Crimson stared at Fallenshadow, nothing but pure hatred boiling in her eyes. She snarled a ferocious snarl and pounced at the tom, claws raking through any part of his body she could reach. Her foolish fighting was all Fallenshadow needed to turn the tables on the demonic she-cat. He ducked under her pitiful swipes and brought his claws crashing down on her head before dancing away with glee shining in his eyes. He dashed in and out, peppering Crimson's fur with hundreds of tiny slices and cuts. Crimson slowly grew angrier and angrier as the burning pain only grew hotter with each tiny slice. She screeched in anger and lashed out at Fallenshadow, catching the tom on the ear and tearing part of it away.

Fallenshadow lunged forwards, paws wrapping around Crimson's head and pulling them both to the ground in a writhing heap of fur and blood. Shrieks and yowls echoed around the ring as the two cats sunk their teeth and claws into whatever part of the others body they could reach. Fur littered the snow and blood lay scattered across most of the battlefield. Flailing claws clashed with well aimed claws and fangs crushed bone as the two leaders fought for all they were.

It ended when Fallenshadow pinned a screeching Crimson to the ground, her red eyes flashing with rage and blood lust. He grinned down at her, droplets of blood falling from his bloody teeth. "I told you I would crush you," he snarled.

"Go on," Crimson spat back. "Kill me. End this war you are so afraid of!"

Fallenshadow needn't be told twice. He brought his muzzle inches from her ear and breathed into it, "It's a shame. You were rather beautiful. Your kits would have made wonderful RisingClan additions." He beamed brightly as an idea came to mind. "In fact, they will!"

Crimson's eyes went wide with shock and her body went rigid. "You wouldn't!" she hissed.

"Oh, I would," Fallenshadow snarled back. He winked at the struggling she-cat and sunk his incisors into her neck, crushing the fragile bones and wind pipe only enough to knock her out. He eased the pressure and withdrew his blood stained teeth once he felt Crimson's body go limp.

The flames slowly began to die down as their creator sunk into unconsciousness and Fallenshadow readied himself to announce to the fighting cats that Crimson was dead. He turned his back on Crimson's sleeping form and sealed his fate. As soon as his back was turned Crimson's eyes snapped open and her claws slid out from their sheaths. With a roar that could only come from the body of an unearthly creature. Fallenshadow didn't even have time to react before Crimson's claws sunk into his neck and ripped it to shreds. He fell to the ground with a startled cry, the light slowly beginning to die from his amber eyes. Crimson let out a shrill purr and brought her head down to stare into Fallenshadow's fading eyes. _"Mask his face, mask his soul. Dye him black, twist his heart. Turn his mind to space and eyes to red, give his control to thee." _

As her words floated up with the spiralling pillars of red flames, dark shadows uncurled themselves from the ground and floated over to where Fallenshadow's still form laid. They wrapped their inky black bodies around his and covered every inch of him from sight. The sound of snapping bones and tearing skin made Crimson grin and she waited to see her newest creation formed. Finally the shadows began to retreat, leaving Fallenshadow's body behind. But it was no longer him. His fur was midnight black. His eyes held only one colour, red. No pupils, no nothing. Just a red eye that glowed. And covering his face – from the bottom of his ears to the tip of his chin – was a white mask made of bone.

Crimson beamed down at her newest follower. "Welcome to my army, Shadari."

As the flames died down the sky turned an ugly shade of purple, streaks of orange and red splashed across it as dawn peered over the horizon. The clouds drifted away, taking the thunder and lightning with them and bright beams of sunlight streamed down on the battle that still raged, on the small dying spot fires left over from Crimson's raging wall of fire. The moon sunk beneath the tall mountains that ringed the valley of Clans and with it sunk the hopes of every cat.

* * *

**AN: I hope the fight scene between Crimson and Fallenshadow was long enough, and entertaining enough. After a few chapters I have finally decided that I like the idea of Fallenshadow being a creepy guy. Be prepared for many more dark secrets of his to come to light eventually. More Screech next chapter! Finally. Maybe the return of one of the other contestants too, they seemed to have been forgotten with all the Crimson War..stuff.**


	23. Chapter 22: End Them All

**AN: I told you chapter would be out less often. School is a pain. For now may I introduce a semi important character. And a whole new take on the Dark Forest. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: End Them All**

Iceshard padded blindly up the sweeping path that curled its way around the only mountain in all of the Dark Forest. She payed no attention to the signs of danger that riddled the sides of the small path. The mangled bodies of cats, blood stained rocks, deep claws marks gouged in the trunks of rotten tree trunks, she ignored them all. Her mind was focused on the memories that had resurfaced when she had stained her claws red with the blood of De-Nightshiver. She shuddered slightly and then shouldered on, refusing to be worn down by the dark memories.

A sudden sharp breath of wind blew back her fur and the empty shells that were once trees came to an abrupt end. The steep rocks that bordered either side of the mountain path opened up and revealed the tip of the mountain. But the thing that Iceshard's eyes were drawn to was the bright pulsing orb of purplish-white light that hung suspended above what appeared to be a shrine made of bone. Iceshard sucked in a deep breath and took a shaky step onto the pure black grass that was dotted with tiny white lights. The she-cat refused to believe they were stars. Stars were cursed to never shine here. Or at least stay hidden until the day sun light invaded the Dark Forest and ended the darkness forever. A dull vibrating sound began to thrum in Iceshard's ears as she stalked closer to the shrine of bone and the pulsing orb of purplish-white light. Another sound soon joined the vibrating sound and Iceshard swore it was the whispers of every cat that had died under the Dark Forest's paws.

Her paws bumped against the edge of the bone shrine but before she could even place her silver paw on it a voice suddenly spoke above her. _"Who dares disturb my sacred home?" _it boomed. Its voice was like that of thunder mixed with the shattering sound of ice cracking.

"It is I, Iceshard," she replied shakily. This was one thing she had never looked forward to, but things were starting to crumble down in the Dark Forest. Cats were beginning to believe that the High Stars weren't strong enough to remain ruling over them. An uprising was brewing and if anybody could stop it then it was the voice that echoed from the pulsing orb.

_"Iceshard? Why are you here? I have not summoned you and nor have I given you permission to enter my home. Your reason had better be one of dire importance." _

The she-cat swallowed loudly and shifted her eyes to stare up at the pulsing orb. "Things are beginning to crumble down in the Dark Forest. I can feel an uprising brewing. Some don't believe that the High Stars are strong enough to keep StarClan in check and destroy this Crimson cat at the same time. What am I to do, Lord?"

A disapproving murmur rumbled against Iceshard's chest and she ducked her head in shame. The sound of sizzling fire and cracking bones made the she-cat jump and she looked up to see the huge figure of a cat - glowing with the same purplish light as the orb behind it - staring down at her from the top of the bone shrine. _"Perhaps your strength is failing. Perhaps the time for High Stars to rule has ended." _As the voice thundered over Iceshard she watched at the strange cat's mouth moved in time with the words.

Her shock echoed into her voice as she spoke. "What are you saying? How do you have a body?"

_"I lived once. Do you not remember? I could not have impregnated your mother with you unless I had a living body." _Iceshard cringed at her father's mocking tone. It was like he was talking to a kit. _"Maybe the time has come for the Dark Forest to know about me. All they know is that I have left to answer a higher calling. Shouldn't they know that there is a higher power that rules over the Dark Forest?"_

Iceshard shook her head and sighed. "No. That would only drive them further away, father. Finding out about Nightshiver and I only served to prove how shaky our rule is."

_"Our rule?" _the voice laughed in disbelief. _"You rule over them whilst I rule over all. Do not drag me into your pitiful problems. You have come to me for help. Do you want it or not?" _

The silver tabby bowed her head in submission, "Of course. What do you propose I do, father?"

Iceshard's father – or at least the purplish-white figure of him – grinned a cruel smile. His apparition wavered slightly as it took a step away from the pulsing orb_. "You say StarClan is your biggest problem right now?"_ Iceshard was tempted to reprimand her father and tell him that Crimson was, but she decided not to. She needed her father to believe she was strong enough to remain as the Highest Star and not drag her to the world he lived in. _"Then end them. End them all." _

His solution nearly made her trip over in shock. "Destroy StarClan?" she repeated. "Then who would we use as slaves!?"

_"Slaves? The Dark Forest does not need slaves. Surely you are strong enough to do things for yourself?" _

"Yes. Of course, father. The Dark Forest shall destroy StarClan once and for all. Is there anything else you propose we do?" Iceshard asked meekly.

The purplish figure drew back towards the pulsing light and vanished entirely. _"Your time in this world is coming to an end. There are cats calling to you from this world. Mainly your mother. Use your last moons wisely, daughter. Fix what you have broken and end what needs to be ended. Remember who you are, Iceshard. Do not forget the things I taught you; do not forget who you really are."_

"I won't, father," Iceshard murmured as her father's voice slowly grew quieter until it vanished entirely. The pulsing orb grew just a tiny bit fainter and Iceshard realised that she was no longer welcome here. With heavy paws she retreated back towards the sweeping mountain path, fur ruffled by the sharp wind. In her mind she was already drawing up battle plans to be used on the unsuspecting cats of StarClan.

**-000-**

"Father! No!" Shatteredlight's cry split the battle in two as she dashed over to the clone of her father's body. She payed no attention to the bloody, barely moving body of Shadari that laid on the ground a few paw steps away. She did, however, pay attention to Crimson. Her eyes blaze with grief as she moved away from the body of her father and unsheathed her claws. "How dare you murder my father!" she shrieked.

Crimson shook her head, eyes narrowed tauntingly. "I know it's such a shame. But he had to die. And if you try to kill me then you will also die!" Her voice was too happy for that of a murderer and it sent shivers of anger up and down Shatteredlight's spine.

"I'd like to see you try," Shatteredlight growled. Her eyes widened as Tornheart and Jinx appeared beside Crimson from the smoke, each with blood stained muzzles and paws. Crimson smiled cruelly at Shatteredlight and waited for the she-cat to attack her.

"Decided against it have we?'" Crimson purred. "Coward."

Shatteredlight shook her head and went to pounce forwards when Risingwhisper knocked her over. "No! Don't! I cannot lose you as well!" the healer cried. "Please. RisingClan needs you, Shatteredlight. It needs you more than ever.

"B-but," Shatteredlight stammered, eyes flashing between Crimson and her mother. "She killed father!"

Risingwhisper nodded sadly. "I know. She has won this battle, daughter. We must honour that and leave her be. RisingClan will fight again, but not today. Come now. We must leave and gather the dead." Shatteredlight broke away from her mother, grabbed the scruff of her father and began tugging him away from the fire that still blazed in places.

Thunder suddenly cracked above them and dark clouds loosened their load, releasing icy cold rain down on the bloody battle field. The fire sizzled and died out, leaving Crimson and her followers alone in the dark, watching the shattered RisingClan pick up the dead and haul them away. "Are you proud of what you have done?" Tornheart rasped.

"What? Of course I am. The plan went perfectly. Fallenshadow was killed and I gained a new follower. I'm certain most of RisingClan perished in the battle as well," Crimson answered, eyeing Tornheart carefully. "Why? Are you not proud?"

Tornheart's eyes flashed two shades of green before she answered, like two sides of her were fighting for control. "I am proud," she answered finally.

"Good," Crimson growled before she turned her head to look at Jinx. "Take the remaining soldiers for another training session. I had you study the fighting techniques of CedarClan, teach them that. Tornheart, go and make sure there aren't any RisingClan warriors still lurking around. If you find any bodies then dispose of them however you want. I am going to take Shadari for a battle lesson."

Jinx tipped her head to the side, the nasty scar that crossed over her eye covered with blood. "Who is Shadari?" Her question earned a smile from Crimson and she yowled loudly. Paw steps sounded nearby and the black cat with the face of bone padded up to them. Tornheart skipped back a few steps whilst Jinx simply stared at the cat with awe in her eyes. "How did you?"

"To be a monster you first have to create them," Crimson replied and then trotted off with Shadari following her. Jinx shrugged at Tornheart before she too padded away, the soldiers hurrying after her.

Tornheart fluffed her fur up against the freezing sleet like rain and bounded over to the forest. In almost an instant she tripped over what seemed to be a rock. She hissed in irritation and turned only to find that the rock was actually the body of a RisingClan cat. Upon closer inspection she recognised the golden fur of Huntinglion. With a scowl she kicked snow over him and continued stalking through the forest. She would deal with him later.

The sun was just beginning to show over the horizon when Tornheart finally completed her rounds. She'd found the body of Dashingfox – much to her glee – as well as the bodies of Slidingice and Morningdew. She's been surprised to find the elderly she-cats body hung over a fallen log, obviously she had followed her Clan to attend the fight and been caught by one of Crimson's patrollers. Tornheart scrunched up her nose at the thought of the repulsing yellowish-brown cats that were always slinking around the edges of SnowClan territory, looking out for any signs of Clan cats.

With a sigh Tornheart set about digging a shallow grave for Morningdew's body and after the elderly she-cats body fell into it she covered it up and went about continuing back to the meadow. As she walked, Tornheart began to really think about how many cats she had murdered during the battle with RisingClan. Leapingspider, Circlingbreeze, Screechingbird and Fallingfeather. A shiver ran up Tornheart's spine as she recalled the way she had torn Fallingfeather to pieces under Crimson's rock, laying all her rage into each swipe and bite. All that had been left of the once pretty she-cat was a mangled corpse with blood staining the snow around it like a sickly halo.

She grinned slightly and padded into a small clearing, filled with sweet smelling flowers. But beneath the sweet smell of flowers Tornheart could smell another scent, one that was so out of place amongst the flowers. Death. It smelt like death. Her eyes searched the grass for any sign of blood or a body. She found none. Not until she padded further in and spotted a blue leg sticking out from beneath a rose bush. Curious to see who it was Tornheart padded closer until she could see specks of blood mixed into the green grass and white spots covering the blue leg.

It was Cloudingsky.

* * *

**AN: There's a link to my Deviantart account on my profile. I have a few pictures of the characters in a folder labeled 'Game of Blood'. Go check 'em out. **

**Now to answer some questions; **

_**NoReaSoN2Car3: **_**Yes. She probably would have. But did Fallenshadow think of that? No he did not. And as you found out he died anyway. **

_**I am Sky daughter of Zeus: **_**The Clans are all gathered on High Star Island, away from their territories. So they wouldn't have known. It's also where Crimson has decided to set up camp for her and her minions. **

**If you have questions don't be afraid to ask them. I'll answer them, althought it might take me a few chapters to remember I have to answer them :$**


	24. Chapter 23: Sinking and Slipping

**AN: Mallowfeather of EarthClan asked for a chapter with Sinkingsun and Hawkfrost in it, so I have happily obliged. But I feel that you're going to want to kill me at the end. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Sinking and Slipping**

Rain pounded against the ground, slicking the grass down and turning dirt to mud. Thunder rumbled above the trees, sending animals scurrying back to their dens. Lightning flickered and flash across the dark cloudy sky, illuminating the harsh looking forest and its vicious beings. Below the huge masses of boiling clouds, struggling fearfully through a thick patch of vicious brambles, was Screech. His paws pulled him forward at a dangerous speed through the brambles, and he felt their vicious claws bite into his skin and tear pieces of it away. Fear framed his eyes as a loud shriek rocketed through the thunderous night, seemingly splitting the storm in two.

The shriek seemed to place even more fear within Screech, as he began to plough even faster through the brambles. He was completely oblivious to the storm that hurled icy cold rain and bitter winds at him from the skies. It was like all he was focused on was getting through the seemingly endless patch of brambles he had fallen into whilst fleeing from the creature that was shrieking. His heart felt like it was going to burst and his sight flickered before his eyes. Fatigue was beginning to play on his muscles, tightening them, locking them down.

Another shriek sent Screech shooting out from the brambles and he tumbled over the edge of a small cliff. With a cry of both pain and fear, the tom crashed into small ledges and out poking tree roots before he crashed into the ground with a painful crunching sound. He groaned loudly and peeked out from under his eyelids, only to look straight into the blazing green eyes of the creature he had been running from.

"Thought you could out run me?" the stranger spat with a vicious laugh. "Better luck in the afterlife, rogue."

Screech sat up too quickly and he could feel every muscle in his body protest against it. His hind leg burned with a fierce pain, something he was not quiet use to. But his suspicions were confirmed upon inspection of the mud streaked golden she-cat standing before him. "Sinkingsun," he growled. "What do you want?"

His eyes flashed from side to side, surveying the rather small rock ledge he had fallen onto. Behind him he could feel cold winds rushing up from a vicious drop, and in front of him lay the only way up and a rather angry looking Sinkingsun. "To play the Game," Sinkingsun snarled back.

"Really?" Screech hissed. "You want to fight on a ledge hardly big enough for you, let alone me!? Are you crazy!?"

Sinkingsun unsheathed her claws and took a step closer. "I do believe I am. But at least I'll survive!" Then she pounced, her leap bringing her crashing down on top of Screech. He clawed desperately at her chest, blood spattering against his face. Pain suddenly sparked in his shoulder as he felt teeth sink into it and scrape against bone. With a shriek he shot out from under Sinkingsun, his claws tearing through her underbelly as he went. Panting, he turned, only to see Sinkingsun's claws slash him across the face, tearing his ear to ribbons and temporarily blinding him with blood.

In those moments he felt himself be shoved closer to the edge of the ledge until his hind paws scrabbled against the edge. Pieces of the ledge dislodged themselves and tumbled to the rocky surface that as only just visible. Fear pounded in Screech's head as he watched Sinkingsun pace from side to side, a crazed grin plastered across her face. "Well, this doesn't look familiar at all!" she purred.

"Familiar? How does this look familiar to you!? Does RisingClan teach it's warriors to throw their enemies off cliffs!?" Screech cried. He moved away from the edge slightly before a cruel blow from Sinkingsun sent him sprawling back.

The she-cat laughed and pushed Screech again. She watched with excitement in her eyes as the tom slipped off the edge, only saving himself from plummeting to his death by digging his claws into the edge of the rock. With a taunting look on her face, Sinkingsun prowled up to where Screech dangled from the ledge. "No. I threw Shadepaw off a cliff two mornings ago. He made a hideous screeching sound before he hit the bottom, though not as hideous as the sound of his bones crunching as his body made contact with the forest floor all those fox leaps away." As she spoke a far-away look appeared in Sinkingsun's eyes, making her look like she enjoyed remembering murdering an innocent cat. "But we are getting off track. Is there any last words you would like me to pass onto anyone before I push you to your death?"

As the crazed she-cat spoke, Screech had been watching an ominous looking black striped snake slither closer and closer. In wonder he watched as it stared at him with bright yellow eyes, something he had not seen in a snake before. It snuck up to Sinkingsun silently and reared up until it nearly reached her flank. He watched as it opened its small mouth wide and produced two nasty looking fangs, dripping with what Screech presumed was poison. He was brought back to reality by a prick of pain on his paw. "Well?" Sinkingsun persisted. "Any last words?"

The snake seemed to wink at Screech before he answered, much to his shock and surprise. "What would you say if I told you there was a snake behind you?" Sinkingsun gaped at him but was given no time to look before the snake buried its fangs deep into her flank. Her shriek of pain filled Screech's ears, but all he was focused on was dragging his dangling body into the ledge. His muscles screamed in pain but finally, after what seemed like moons, he pulled himself over the edge and collapsed in a heap. His eyes traced a trail of blood dots to where Sinkingsun was convulsing on the ground, frothing at the mouth, eyes wide with fear.

With a groan, Screech hauled himself to his paws and crept over to the writhing she-cat. He was careful to avoid the snake that was still slithering calmly around the ledge. "Sinkingsun?" he whispered. "Ar-are you okay?"

The response came out as a mess of hisses and snarls, but Screech could still make it out. "Do I look okay? Fix me! Kill the snake! Do something!"

A slither of pity for the she-cat filled Screech before he pushed it away. _She tried to kill you! She was going to kill you! _his mind screamed at him. And for once, he actually believed himself. Sinkingsun deserved to die. But something was still niggling away at the back of his mind. That snake, didn't seem like ordinary snakes. Its eyes were strange and its behaviour even more so. The fact that it was still slithering around the ledge only made it appear even stranger.

Screech was about to turn away from Sinkingsun when he felt the she-cat tug on his tail. She looked to be in less pain, albeit her breathing was still a little harsh. "I'll be watching you from the shadows," she spat.

"The shadows?" Screech repeated. "Why do you want to go up there so much? Do you want to go and share the same forest as those that have sentenced us to death!?"

Sinkingsun chuckled lightly before another shudder rattled her battered body. "Where else is there to go, Screech? There isn't another afterlife but the Dark Forest."

"Haven't you ever heard about StarClan?" Screech asked in a hushed whisper, suddenly worried that the snake was a Dark Forest spy.

The she-cats ears flattened and her eyes grew dangerously cold, like the freezing sheets of ice let loose from the mountains during leaf bare. "StarClan are gone. Wiped out by the Dark Forest. Never speak of them, Screech. The Dark Forest hears all, and they'll make you pay. Forget about StarClan. They no longer exist, and they never, _ever _will." She convulsed and let out a mew of pain, before laying still. No more breath stirred her whiskers and the light in her eyes began to fade.

A loud shriek, filled with agony and rage, filled the suddenly silent night. Screech raised his head to stare at the sky, where boiling clouds once allowed lightning and thunder to strike, to see a shape, silhouetted by the moon, shooting towards the spot where the snake was coiled up. The snake blinked up at the shape with its odd amber eyes before it hissed at the shape and uncoiled itself. Screech could now pick out the shape, a hawk, and a large one at that.

The tom crouched low to the ground as another shriek ripped from the hawk's beak and it's blue eyes focused on the shape of the snake. _Wait..blue eyes? Since when did hawks have blue eyes? _Screech didn't have a moment longer to think about it before the hawk crashed into the snake with force not ever seen in birds. But before his eyes the two creatures took two different forms. A dark tabby tom and a brown tabby tom with piercing blue eyes.

The transformation left Screech beyond stumped. "H-hawkfrost?" he whispered. Hawkfrost didn't pay Screech two heartbeats as he tore into the dark tabby's pelt.

"You killed her! How could you kill her!?" he shrieked. "You know the rules, Darkstripe! Never kill a contestant!"

The tom called Darkstripe laughed a chilling laugh and ducked under Hawkfrost's blows to bring his claws crashing up under Hawkfrost's chin. "She was going to die anyway. I just pushed her over to death."

"If I don't flay you then Tigerstar will," Hawkfrost snarled, digging his claws into Darkstripe's face and throwing the tom to the ground. Once pinned, Darkstripe stood little chance against Hawkfrost's rage. The brown tabby tore his claws through Darkstripe's pelt and sunk his teeth into his neck.

Before there was the snap of bones breaking, there was a thundering roar that pierced Screech's eardrums and forced him closer to the cold rock. A stray flash of lightning split the darkness and illuminated a huge cat creature that Screech soon realised was a tiger, something his mother had told him stories about when he was a kit. The tiger stared down at the tussling toms with flaming eyes and let out another thundering roar before it launched itself down the cliff, claws digging into the rock face to give it a boost.

Once its paws touched the rocks it lashed out at the toms with a huge clawed paw. Darkstripe shrieked as the whole paw caught him on the side of the face and tore half his face away. Another swipe and Hawkfrost was cast nearly over the edge of the cliff, only his transformation back to his hawk form saved him from tumbling to his death. The tiger roared again, its amber eyes full of rage. "What are you doing?" it growled.

Its voice was strangely familiar to Screech, but he was feeling slightly lightheaded at the thought of all the Dark Forest cats being able to transform into animals. But it was Hawkfrost's answer that set his fur on end. "He killed her, father! He killed her!"

_Tigerstar. _Screech nearly laughed. Of course the dark leader would choose to be a tiger. It suited him very well. "I know he did," Tigerstar rumbled. "But I think you two have forgotten the audience you have. And the secrets you just spilt. Let's just hope the High Stars or the Clans weren't watching this."

Three pairs of eyes turned on Screech and he had to stop himself from mewling in fear. "Should we kill him?" Darkstripe asked.

Hawkfrost resumed his normal cat form to rake his claws across Darkstripe's torn up face. "Do you want me to kill you?"

"Shut it, both of you. I know you loved her, Hawkfrost. But she awaits you up in the Dark Forest. Go find her, son. Tell her how you really feel," Tigerstar ordered his voice surprisingly soft. For a tiger.

The icy eyed tom nodded and leapt off the ledge without a second though. Moments later his hawk form swooped back up and took off towards the clouds. And then he vanished, allowing two pairs of eyes to return back to Screech. Tigerstar took a small step closer to Screech, his huge paws nearly knocking Sinkingsun's body off the ledge. "If you wish to remain in this game then you must promise to never speak of this to anyone," he warned, a hidden threat hovering beneath his amber eyes.

"Y-yes. I promise. No one will ever know," Screech replied quickly.

Tigerstar nodded and bounded over to a small path that lead back up to the forest. He flicked his tail at Darkstripe on the way up and a silent message seemed to pass through them. Darkstripe grunted before he glanced over at Screech. "Never mention StarClan again, _apprentice_," he sneered. Then he transformed into a snake and slithered away into the night, leaving Screech alone on the ledge with nothing but Sinkingsun's dead body and his thoughts. For once he wished the sun would rise and that he would wake up and this would all be a dream.

But the sun did not rise and Screech did not awaken from the nightmarish world he had found himself in.

**-000-**

Tornheart's breath caught in her throat as she stared down at Cloudingsky's half hidden body. His head was poking out from the side of the bush and blood trickled from the corners of his mouth. The clearing suddenly felt a lot darker with the presence of death. Until Tornheart prodded Cloudingsky's leg and he shifted.

The sudden movement made Tornheart jump and she found herself cowering at the other end of the clearing with Cloudingsky's pale blue eyes piercing her green eyes. Anger mixed with disgust swirled around in his eyes before he snarled weakly at Tornheart. The snarl nearly broke Tornheart in two, but she shouldered past the pain and stalked up to him. "How are you still alive?" she asked.

"I ran. But one of your 'friends' caught me, nearly killed me and then threw me in this bush," Cloudingsky spat and then winced.

Tornheart scrunched her nose up, already knowing who had attacked him, "Was your attacker an ugly pale yellow?"

He nodded and then sighed sadly. "She's dead, isn't she?"

Hundreds of emotions suddenly shot through Tornheart, the main being jealousy for she knew exactly whom Cloudingsky was asking about. "Yes."

"Who killed her?" the blue tom persisted.

Tornheart suddenly didn't want to tell him who did. But then she realised he couldn't hate her anymore than he did now. "I did. I killed her."

Cloudingsky fell silent and the silence nearly killed Tornheart. The tom looked back up and then lashed out at her, his claws catching her above her eye. He sliced down over her eye and blinded her with a waterfall of blood. Tornheart didn't want to react, but something in her body told her too, like another part of her wanted to tear Cloudingsky apart. And she let herself be drawn away by her other half, let herself be lost by the bloodlust.

Her claws ripped through fur and skin and allowed blood to spurt out from Cloudingsky's body. When her body was given back to her his body laid at her paws, throat and chest torn open. His scarlet blood had stained her paws and Tornheart collapsed into the puddle of red.

She stared into Cloudingsky's sightless eyes and felt the world tilt out from underneath her. The world no longer wanted her. It was clear how much it hated her. Clear how much it didn't care for her. As she felt herself slipping away she whispered three words, hoping that Cloudingsky's spirit might hear her.

"I love you."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry! But Sinkingsun had to die. **

**So. Three out of twelve contestants have died. Tinder, Shadepaw and Sinkingsun. I didn't write a death scene for Shadepaw because I felt that he wasn't that important of a character. I might write a one-shot about his death. Who knows. **


	25. Chapter 24: Betrayal

**AN: I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. Someone asked for a proper SinkingsunXHawkfrost chapter, so I have kindly done so. Its soft and mushy with a tinge of evil to it. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 24: Betrayal **

Hawkfrost bounded swiftly through the tight forest, enjoying the movement in his muscles. They were still stiff and aching from his bout with Darkstripe. He growled angrily but pushed the rage away, now was not the time for anger. A small purr rumbled in his chest, Sinkingsun may have died but that didn't stop him from seeing her. In fact, it just helped him to see her more.

He leaped over a fallen tree, paws clearing the massive trunk in one bound. If only he could tell her how he really felt, without sounding like a creep. His lack of attention to where he was going nearly landed Hawkfrost in a rather large patch of nettles. Only the hideous screech of some bird pulled him from his thoughts. With a growl he swerved around the nettles and nearly plunged himself into a pool of inky black water.

"Curse this forsaken forest," he snarled under his breath as he shook the sticky 'water' from the tips of his paws. But the puddle had been the first sign to turn back for cats that were not accepted in this part of the forest. This such rule included Hawkfrost as well. But he was not about to turn back yet. Sinkingsun waited just beyond these tree's for her welcomer that would never arrive. A cruel smile suddenly spanned Hawkfrost's muzzle as he thought about the scrawny gray tabby tom that now littered the sharp rocks under Jagged Tooth Cliff. That was one welcomer that would never get to welcome another cat to the shadows.

But Hawkfrost hadn't had enough time to dispose of the other welcomers, one of which could be purring away to his Sinkingsun right now. The thought was enough to set Hawkfrost's blood boiling as he began to stalk through the steadily vanishing undergrowth.

The smell of unnaturally fresh water filled Hawkfrost's nose and a sudden blast of cold wind nearly blew him off his paws. He had only ever been to this part of the Dark Forest once, and that had been when he had died under the paws of his brother, Brambleclaw. Oh how wonderful it had been to tear into Brambleclaw's body and chase all life from it. Hawkfrost wrinkled his nose. He was not looking forward to meeting his brother in two days time. Iceshard has returned from Skyward Mountain with the news that they were to go to war with StarClan. Not that anyone knew why.

Rumours had begun that killing her lover had sent Iceshard over the edge. Others said it had simply strengthened her leadership and that taking down StarClan was a necessary thing to do. Tigerstar obviously agreed with Iceshard. Spilling blood was the only thing Tigerstar did well. Other then manipulating the innocent.

The trees thinned out and all Hawkfrost could see was black water, stretching as far as the eye could see. The water reflected the bright stars that twinkled in the night sky. Stars. This was the only place they could be seen from the Dark Forest. Back when StarClan ruled and the Dark Forest remained weak and small, this would be where the leaders would come and choose where a dead cat would go. But now it was just used to drag the dead into a second life of slavery and fear.

No longer was it a place of judgement. No cats would ever be judged in this huge ocean of ankle deep fresh water anymore.

Bright fireflies fluttered across the water, illuminating the dark with their precious and rare light. Hawkfrost felt his troubles ease out of his mind as he stared at the serenity of his surroundings. That was until his eyes came to fall on a golden figure standing in the water, head lifted to stare at the purplish blue expanse above her. From where he stood Hawkfrost could see the stars reflected in her gaze and for once, she seemed happy. _She looks beautiful_.

He took a step into the water, shivering at its icy feel. Within moments the water was warm, caressing his paw with its lulling waves. He sighed, took a deep breath and then began to pad across the water.

His paw steps made soft splashing sounds that soon grabbed the attention of Sinkingsun. As she turned to look at him, Hawkfrost felt his breath catch in his throat. Sudden nerves overcame him and he began to worry what she might do when she saw him. Run? Attack him? Screech at him?

"Hawkfrost!" Sinkingsun cried and splashed towards the water towards him. Hawkfrost smiled and expected a head bump or even nuzzle. But he wasn't expecting Sinkingsun to throw herself at him and plunge both of them into the water. Hawkfrost laughed as the warm water seeped into his flank and soaked him, but he didn't care. His Sinkingsun was okay. That was all that mattered. "Did you come to find me?" she asked.

"Of course I did," Hawkfrost purred. "I wouldn't be here if I hadn't!" He rolled himself over and pushed Sinkingsun into the water, purring at her shocked cry of outrage.

The two bounded through the starry water, splashing it and each other and tackling each other into the water. Soon both were soaked and laying on top of each other under a tree at the edge of the dark ocean. Sinkingsun gently lapped at Hawkfrost's pelt, smoothing down the fur that had been ruffled by their play in the water. A low purr rumbled in Hawkfrost's stomach as he was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic grooming. "Hawkfrost?" the she-cat murmured.

"Mm?" Hawkfrost mumbled sleepily, blinking open one icy eye to look at her.

Sinkingsun fidgeted, and looked away from his gaze, her eyes searching the stars that glimmered faintly in the open sky. "You know I love you, right?"

Hawkfrost felt warmth spread through his pelt and tingle every nerve in his body. The purr in his chest grew louder and he nuzzled Sinkingsun's neck. "I had hoped you did," he murmured. "I love you too." The two cats entwined their tails and resumed their quiet grooming.

Hawkfrost watched Sinkingsun with warm eyes. "Hawkfrost. Have you ever wondered what happened to StarClan?"

The question stunned him for a few moments. It confused him that Sinkingsun even knew who StarClan were. "What made you ask that?" he asked softly.

"It was something Screech said, before I died. He asked me if I wanted to come here or move on to a better place. I told him that StarClan were gone, lost in time. But are they really?"

"I, uh, um. Come. I need to show you something before tomorrow," Hawkfrost answered. He'd decided to show Sinkingsun StarClan. He figured it would be easier than explaining to her that the Dark Forest had hidden her real ancestors from her. Maybe he'd see Mothwing again. It had been seasons upon seasons since he had seen his sister.

Sinkingsun tilted her head but got to her paws regardless. "What do you want to show me? And why before tomorrow?"

"It would be easier to explain once you've seen something. But we must hurry," Hawkfrost said and licked Sinkingsun's ear. "Don't be afraid. I'll always be here."

The yellow she-cat snorted and narrowed her eyes, "I was raised in RisingClan, fear isn't something I feel."

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes and took off into the forest, twisting his head to make sure Sinkingsun was following. When he was certain she was he returned his eyes to the forest and swerved to the left, taking a short cut through the thicker part of the forest. As the forest began to close in around him he was left wishing how easy it would be to fly there in his hawk form. The idea was tempting, one he had to take, but first he would need to teach Sinkingsun how to access her form.

He smiled. This would be fun. With a grunt he launched himself over a log and came to a stop on the other side. As soon as Sinkingsun appeared over it he reached up, wrapped his paws around her flank and pulled her to the ground with a purr. She glared at him and untangled their limbs. "What was that for!?" she hissed in mock anger.

"I want to teach you something," Hawkfrost began, "something that ought to come in handy."

Sinkingsun tilted her head to the side as an indication to go on. "All Dark Forest cats have the ability to transform into another creature. All of us can do it but only some of us are strong enough to do it. I feel that you are strong enough, but only time will tell if you are."

"How do I do it?" Sinkingsun asked eagerly, eyes shining with excitement.

Her excitement pleased Hawkfrost. He wanted nothing more than to see her happy. "It's easy really. Just picture yourself turning into any animal and wish for yourself to turn into it."

"Any animal?" she pressed.

Hawkfrost nodded. "But you won't necessarily turn into the animal you thought about. Your soul will determine what animal you actually turn into. I'm not all sure on how it works, but I know that everyone has an animal that represents them. My father, Tigerstar, is a tiger, for his ferocity. I'm a hawk, for my swiftness."

Sinkingsun nodded and then closed her eyes. Her shape began to waver and flicker, the edges of her body slowly melting into the forest around them. Hawkfrost waited with baited breath to see what she would turn into. He couldn't imagine what animal represented her.

Her form flickered once more and then she turned. Her fur became light brown feathers that seemed to have a sheen of gold to them, her paw became talons and her mouth became a beak. Hawkfrost stared at her with wide eyes. She was extraordinary. Her animal was some sort of eagle, one with rather nasty looking talons. "Did it work?" Sinkingsun whispered and flinched when she saw her feathers and stretched her wings. "It did work! I'm a bird!"

"An eagle. A beautiful eagle" Hawkfrost murmured before he too shifted into his hawk form. "Are you ready to fly, my love?"

Sinkingsun nodded, opened her huge wings and let out a high pitched shriek that sent an icy cold shiver down Hawkfrost's spine. He launched himself into the air and took off towards the sky. He shielded his face and blasted through the canopy. As the forest slowly faded beneath the two birds they found themselves at peace. For the time they were able to sweep and out of soft dark clouds, they were happy. Hawkfrost swooped down onto Sinkingsun and plucked at her tail with his talons. She screeched and glared at him, a good humoured twinkle shining in her eyes.

They played and enjoyed themselves until Hawkfrost spotted the border. He shrieked at Sinkingsun and then dived down towards the forest. His claws tore away the leaves and branches and landed him safely on the ground where he resumed his normal form.

Sinkingsun landed beside him and transformed back into her form. She smiled brightly at Hawkfrost and entwined her tail with his. "Are we almost there now?" she asked.

"Yes," Hawkfrost answered as he rubbed his muzzle against hers. "Follow me and keep quiet." He didn't wait for her to reply and slunk off towards the border. As they neared it the air seemed to shift in density. It grew heavier and heavier until it nearly forced them to the ground. But, as the trees came to a stop and the darkness grew lighter, the pressure vanished and was replaced by a feeling of peace.

The two cats stepped out from the shadows and were able to gaze down upon the rolling hills and lushes forests of StarClan. Stars glimmered in the rushing rivers and shined in the pelts of StarClanners. Bright sunlight poured down on the land and it just seemed happier than the Dark Forest. Sinkingsun sighed. She wanted to go down there and play in the water. That was until her eyes came to rest on a huge, cold looking stone..mountain that pierced the trees in odd round shapes. "What is this place?" she asked Hawkfrost. "And what's that strange rock formation?"

Hawkfrost took a deep breath before he answered. "This is StarClan. And that rock formation is the home of Redflame, overseer of StarClan and ruler of the eastern lands."

"B-but the High Stars, they told us that StarClan was wiped out! How can it still exist!?" Sinkingsun cried, eyes going wide.

Hawkfrost looked away in same, "We lied. They lied. We just wanted to look stronger than we were. But in two days time StarClan will be wiped out! And we won't have to lie anymore!"

"Why would you want to destroy all of this? Why would you want to condemn us all to the shadows when we could live down there?"

"Because the Dark Forest rules now! StarClan has been exiled and put under the authority of a barbaric. There's a reason Redflame is still ruler of the Eastern Lands. He is a vile cat, one with no morals and no mercy. He rules over StarClan with an iron paw, taking whatever and whoever he wants," Hawkfrost paused to take a breath. "He was one of the first High Stars. And the first to be exiled from the Dark Forest for his crimes."

Sinkingsun blinked at him, "What did he do that was so bad?"

"He wanted to combine all the lands. Make one big kingdom ruled by the High Stars, but the others did not feel that this was such a good idea. So he set about changing their minds, and he wasn't nice about it. Tigerfrost had her tail and ears torn off because she would not lend Redflame her elemental powers to take down the Southern Lands. Jaggedclaw had his throat slit and was tossed off of Skyward mountain whilst still alive because he would not lend Redflame his army to force the Northern Lands to surrender. And Frozenlight, Highest Star at the time, had her insides torn out because she refused to give Redflame any powers to take down the Eastern Lands, or StarClan to you. So he was stripped of his position and sent to oversee StarClan, where he remains today, immortal to age."

The she-cat stared at Hawkfrost with her jaw slack. "He sounds wonderful. So there are more afterlives than just the Dark Forest and StarClan then?"

Hawkfrost nodded. "The Southern Lands are known as the Place of Wanderers. It is the place cats go if they do not wish to enter either the Dark Forest or StarClan. The Northern Lands, otherwise known as the Place of Everlasting Night, are the place cats who are seen as too evil or insane for the other lands go. The Western Lands are here, known as the Place of No Stars or the Dark Forest. And StarClan, otherwise known as the Place of Stars, fill the Southern Lands."

"Wow. And do the High Stars rule over all of these lands? Or does someone else?"

"There are rumours that a higher king sits on a throne made from bone on top of Skyward Mountain. No one actually knows if this is true or not, besides the Highest Stars, for they go to the mountain to converse with whoever is up there. Others say that there is a doorway to another world where the mightiest of cats go when their time here is up. I honestly don't believe either of them. I don't think anyone can actually rule over four different lands made up of four completely different people," Hawkfrost murmured. He glanced at Sinkingsun and was surprised to find her glaring at him with raging eyes.

She cuffed him sharply over the head with a snarl, "How could you not tell us this!? How dare you keep this from the Clans! We deserve to know!" Then she turned and ran, her bright figure vanishing into the forest.

Hawkfrost felt fear run over him like a spider and he set off after her. "Sinkingsun!" he called. "Please, come back!" His fears only grew sharper when he heard a high pitched shriek ring out through the forest. He pelted through bushes, ignoring the sharp sting as they whipped across his face.

He was going so fast that he nearly collided with a dark red pelt. Only digging his paws into the ground stopped him from it, but once he saw who it was and who it was holding down, he kind of wished he had.

A thin cackle came from the jaws of the dark red cat whose paws held a trembling Sinkingsun to the ground. "Well, Hawkfrost, you didn't tell me there was such a pretty she-cat wandering the borders. If you had I would have been here sooner!" The cat's eyes were full of lust as he stared down at Sinkingsun.

"Redflame," he spat. "Let her go."

**-000-**

"Do you accept your position as leader of RisingClan?"

Shatteredlight stared at her mother with no emotion shining in her eyes. The loss of her father had reduced her to nothing but a shell of the cat she used to be. Her heartbreak had become too painful to carry anymore. So she'd just…turned it off. "I do."

"Then I hereby name you Shatteredlight, leader of RisingClan. Avenge those lost and help those that need it, but do not forget who we are." Risingwhisper licked her daughter on the head and then whispered into her ear, "don't get hung up on avenging your father. You have a Clan to lead, a Clan that needs you more than ever."

Shatteredlight nodded stiffly. "I know." Then she turned and faced the many eyes that belonged to the cats of the six Clans. "You all now know exactly what has been going on during these past few days. Tornheart, an ex member of both RisingClan and CedarClan, has turned rogue and joined forwards with a demon cat by the name of Crimson, this Crimson has an army of mindless zombies that do not feel anything. She seems to want nothing more than to cause our Clans pain and havoc, but she has messed with the wrong cats! We will not be defeated! We six Clans will pull through this and see the dawn on the other side!"

She felt a small burst of pride run through her as the cats in front of her began cheering loudly, chanting her name over and over. She felt like she was unstoppable, nobody would defeat her Clan. No one. Shatteredlight raised her head to stare at the sky above her. _You will be proud of me, father. I will avenge your death! _

Her eyes flicked to movement at the far end of the clearing and three cats stepped out of the shadows of the forest. Shatteredlight narrowed her eyes in anger as she recognised who it was. She was about to yowl loudly when she heard a soft voice in her ear. _"Congratulations, Shatteredlight, new leader of RisingClan." _She twitched her ear and stared at the two red eyes that glared at her. Tornheart curled her lip and Jinx lashed her tail, but Crimson remained ever so still, not portraying a single emotion.

_"Game on." _Then they retreated into the forest and vanished from sight.


	26. Chapter 25: Alone

**AN: I suppose this chapter is long overdue. Sorry, assignments and all. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Alone**

Soft dapples of early sunlight illuminated the grassy meadow that was dotted with flowers of blue, purple and yellow. Bright butterflies fluttered lazily in the early morning breeze, gently landing on the fragile petals of flowers. A light breeze sent the blades of grass waving and twisting in hypnotic patterns that were so relaxing. Birdsong sounded in the few trees that dotted the meadow and from the trees that ringed it. The whole scene was a place of paradise for the lonely tom that sat in the middle on a small raised hill. To him all he could see was a reminder of loss and the souls that ho longer roamed the world beside him. He sighed loudly and hugged his tail closer to him, hoping, praying, that somewhere someone he cared for still lived on.

But he knew the prayer would get lost amongst the fluffy white clouds and baby blue sky.

In the meadow that seemed so full of life, this one tom felt so alone, so out of place amongst the bright scenery. He did not belong here, but he could not bring himself to leave. He did not know if it was the flowers, the sun, the butterflies, the way the wind seemed to caress his fur, but whatever it was it had an irresistible pull.

The sun steadily rose into the sky and the heat within the meadow became almost unbearable. It was clear to the tom that the season of heat was on its way. With the heat still rising he arose from his spot atop the grassy hill and padded slowly, almost with a limp, to a patch of inviting shade spread out under an oak tree. The oak's flaking trunk reminded the tom of the name he had once carried with pride. The name he no longer wished to be addressed by for the painful memories it induced.

As swiftly as the heat soared, it plummeted. The abnormal turn of weather surprised the silent tom, stirring him once again for his dozing state of mind. It wasn't the sudden chill that had descended upon the warm clearing, nor was it the black clouds that had suddenly massed in the once baby blue sky that forced the tom to his paws. No, instead it was the tendrils of voices that echoed within his ears and chilled his fur. He did not like the atmosphere that had descended upon his calm meadow. He did not like it one bit.

A low growl rattled his throat, causing the collar around his neck to rub uncomfortably. He flinched, aching to tear it from his throat, but right now it was all that was left of his identity. Even time had stripped him of his name.

The sound of snapping twigs and rustling grass alerted the tom to the presence of another living – and large – creature. He raised his hackles and crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce forth on whatever bloodthirsty creature dare disturb the peace in his meadow. Fronds of green grass split in two as a soft black head appeared from it, pretty amber eyes sparkling with curiosity. The tom relaxed slightly, caution also scraping the coldness from his eyes. "Who are you?" he queried, peering closer at the cat.

"My friends call me Night," the cat replied, voice definitely female. "What about you?"

A sudden wave of sadness washed over the tom and he stared at his paws to avoid the curious gaze of the strange she-cat. "I have no name."

"No name?" Night tilted her head. "How can you have no name? Surely your mother gave you a name when you were born? Or your friends gave you a nickname?"

_Friends. _The tom's ears perked up slightly at the use of that word as it slipped so easily from the tongue of the she-cat. No. He no longer needed friends. They would only turn around and betray him when they got a better deal. "No. I have no name."

"Oh." Night sounded dejected and the tom looked back up, the false sense of companionship making him feel bad for hurting the innocent she-cats feelings. She certainly wasn't going to kill him; she wouldn't have started talking to him if she was going to. "That collar," Night began, "where'd you get it from? I don't recall their being any house cats around here."

"My collar?" the tom repeated, dumbfounded for a second. Sometimes he forgot he even had the rancid red collar. "It is..was part of my identity. But it is useless now. Just like me."

To his surprise, Night padded closer, pulling her long-furred body out from the grass. He felt a shiver race through his body as he stared at the pretty she-cat. She had certainly had to fend for herself, the mean looking scar on her forehead showed that. But despite her scars, Night was beautiful. Like a goddess walking amongst mortals. "You're not useless. No cat is useless. We are all put here for a purpose. Maybe you just haven't found yours yet." The black she-cat took a closer look at the collar. "If it was a part of your identity then you must have come from somewhere far from here. You won't find any cats wearing things like that here. Maybe the occasional wanderer with a vine tied loosely around their neck, but nothing like yours."

"I have come from far away," the tom replied after a moment's hesitation. "But none of that matters now. It's all in the past and all needs to be forgotten, sooner rather than later." But as the tom spoke he realised that he would never forget the betrayal he had faced just over the mountain that peeked at him from over the trees.

Night shifted closer, amber eyes still showing an air of curiosity. They seemed to shimmer every now and again, entrapping the tom in their vivid colour. "Did you come from a Clan?" she whispered, as hiding her question from any eavesdroppers, not that there were any.

"From a Clan!?" a loud voice, one that was unfamiliar to the tom, laughed. "Have you lost it? The only Clans are the ones in this valley; you of all cats should know that!"

The black she-cat raised her head with a snarl, eyeing a waving patch of grass that was steadily moving closer. But the tom had sensed not one but two new cats and he suddenly started to feel that he was in the wrong place at the worse time. He began to edge away from Night, closer to the tree line in the vague hope that he would be able to make a run for it. As he shifted sideways the grass parted in two places and two cats appeared. It was a cream she-cat with blue eyes that held a sneer on her face that was obviously directed at Night. "Did you forget the plan?" Night spat. "Or did you ruin it on purpose?"

"Neither," the cream she-cat threw back. "The plan was going to waste when you started asking about his collar."

However the other cat, a black she-cat with red flecks, had her eyes fixed on the tom. Her pale green gaze unnerved the tom but he still shifted sideways. He realised his mistake almost immediately. "Whatever you are planning on doing to him I'd do it now," the red flecked she-cat meowed, her voice unnaturally void of all emotions.

Night curled her lip and twisted her head to stare at the tom. He bit back a cry of surprise. Her eyes were no longer the light, dancing shade of amber they had been moments before they arrival of the two other strange she-cats. Instead they were an unnatural shade of blood red, an eye colour that was impossible to have. "W-what are you!?" he cried, stepped backwards.

"I've been given many titles. Demon, murderer, rogue, crow-food, you name it and I've probably been called it. But I do prefer to go by Crimson, if you do not mind." The grin Crimson gave the tom was one of pure malice and evil. "Now," she snarled, slashing at him with sharp claws. He fell to his side, wincing as blood welled up in the three angry looking scratches. "Tell me your name, loner."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "I already told you I do not have one!"

"Wrong answer!" Crimson roared, pressing her claws into his shoulder. Her lips were drawn back to reveal her long, pointed fangs and her red eyes were blazing in anger. No longer did she look like the pretty, innocent, sweet she-cat the tom had seen earlier. "Tell me your name."

"You want to know my name?" the tom rasped, glaring up at Crimson with dark yellow eyes. "I was Flake. Then I was Fake. Now I am no one. Happy?"

Crimson smiled coyly. "Very. Now, Flake. Tell me. Where did you get that collar? I want to know exactly where."

"I cannot tell you," Flake replied. "When I took it I was bound by a code that said I could never speak of the place I received it from. Especially cats moons from where my old home is."

Paw steps sounded and the scent of the strange she-cats grew stronger as the cream one suddenly appeared at his side, claws extended and gripping his throat. "Not a very talkative one, is he?" No one answered. "Very well. I'll just take your collar and ask around. Some cat's bound to recognise it."

"No!" Flake protested, writhing under Crimson's iron hold. "Please! My collar is the only part of my identity left! Please do not take it from me!"

The cream she-cat laughed loudly, a sneer painted across her face. "My dearest, Flake. You will not need your identity once Crimson has finished with you." With one claw she sliced the collar and pulled it roughly from Flake's neck. The look of pain in his eyes made it seem like she had cut his throat. She had merely stripped the mourning tom of his last shred of identity and left him with nothing. Nothing more to live for. No reason to fight.

He stared into Crimson's unblinking red eyes. "Whatever you are going to do, please make it quick. The longer I remain in this life, the longer I must suffer."

"Never has a cat begged me to take their life before," Crimson murmured. "I'm not sure whether I want such a depressed cat in my army," she shrugged, "oh well. You'll have to do."

Flake's eyes widened and he once again tried to free himself of Crimson. He did not want to become part of some crazy she-cats army. He wanted to die and be reunited with the family he had lost, all because of that one stupid mistake. _One last try, _he vowed.

As Crimson opened her jaw a hush came over the meadow and all life became silent. "_Shadow, come claim this life who I have slain. Fire, come ignite the passion within. Wind, blow your song and make him bow. Ice, freeze his heart and mind. Make him mine and anchor his soul. Deaden his pelt and pale out his eyes. Turn him plain, ugly, boring. Make him a fighter with a lust to spill. Make him a soldier with his mind mine to control."_

Four silhouettes appeared, each shimmering and hazy. They strode closer to the four cats but never lost their shadow. All to be seen was their eyes, each different and frightening. Black, orange, white and blue. The colour of each element. Flake stared in both fear and amazement as the shadowy figures stood over him and placed a single black paw upon his body in turn. And then his body went rigid with pain as all life drained from him. Every memory flashed before his eyes. Every emotion he had felt was felt again. "Look for Arrow," he breathed.

And then he was gone. All was gone. His golden pelt littered with odd brown flecks no longer existed, nor did his bright yellow eyes. Instead they were replaced by a dull brown pelt and pale yellow eyes with no pupil. A mindless follower now inhabit the shell of once was a mighty tom. All that was left of Flake was his rancid red collar that hung from Jinx's jaw, swaying slightly in the chilling breeze.

Crimson bowed to each silhouette in turn as they faded with the breeze before she turned to look at Flake's collar. "Throw it to me," she ordered Jinx with a growl. "Watch Flake, Tornheart. I don't want him dying on us. We need more followers for our army. Our siege on CedarClan begins at sunset tomorrow."

Jinx tossed the red collar at Crimson and waited. Crimson observed the collar with an expressionless face. She turned it over and over, inspecting every last inch of it until she was sure there was nothing on it that could tell her where Flake had come from. She snarled in anger and swiped the collar back at Jinx. "It is useless to us. There must be a large number of cats with the identical collar. No one is bound to know where it is from."

"Not many cats have collars studded with teeth now, do they?" Jinx snorted. "Let's go, Crimson. There is nothing left for us here. The army is probably wondering where we are. We still have training and a plan to execute. Tornheart's final trial is tomorrow, if she completes it then we know she is completely trustworthy and not an inch of her former self is left."

Crimson inclined her head and blinked at Tornheart, "Carry him on your back. Make sure he doesn't fall off. We have a rather long walk back to CedarClan's camp."

"Camp?" Tornheart repeated, finally speaking up after her lapse of silence. "I thought we were stationed at the meadow in SnowClan territory?"

"Were," Jinx replied with a yawn, "our plan is already in motion, _apprentice_. Don't question it."

Tornheart curled her lip and hissed, arching her back in an effort to look scarier. "Do not call me an apprentice, _kit. _I do not belong to a Clan therefore my ranking is non-existent."

"Whatever you say," Jinx replied with a wave of her tail.

Crimson spat at the two bickering she-cats and then dove into the long grass, not waiting for them to catch up. As the three she-cats, with a body of a tom resting upon ones shoulder, exited the meadow and returned to the shadows f the forest, light returned to the meadow. The butterflies returned, the clouds disappeared showing the baby blue sky and even the birds began to sing their sweet song again. But all was in vain for the tom that had seen and heard all the life within the meadow had been taken, stripped of all he was by the greed of another. And as Crimson bounded silently through the forest her mind drifted over the one word that meant all to her. Arrow.

**-000-**

_Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. RUN!_

Screech repeated the words to himself as he threw himself through the thick forest. Vines tore at his pelt, thorns ripped into this skin and nasty looking bugs whizzed past his ears. He was terrified. Terrified of the creature that he couldn't hear but knew was behind him. It had his scent and wanted to slay the cat that had wandered too far into his territory. Actually, Screech had practically fallen into its lair. A loose ledge, a couple of angry hawks, all of it ended up in him slipping off a ledge and tumbling into a pile of soft moss surrounded by skulls. It had been horrifying.

But not as horrifying as the creature hunting him down at the precise moment. Now that…thing, was terrifying. _I would have preferred Night of Rising Fury of this thing any day! _He snorted to himself. That dragon had been kind to him, probably too kind seeing as he would have to kill him in order to save Berrypaw. Still, the honesty had been nice. A high pitched screech ripped through the forest and set Screech's fur crawling. All he needed to do was outrun it and maybe have it kill one of the other contestants. The ground vibrating beneath Screech's paws told him he didn't have much time. He put on a burst of speed and hurtled through the thick forest, ducking under branches and clearing piles of brambles and thorns in clear leaps.

A flash of brown flitted across the right of Screech, catching his eye and bringing him to a sudden stop. There was no way he was going to be able to outrun this creature. It was just too fast. But how was he supposed to take it down? The thing was huge from what he had seen! "_Do not fret, my love. I will watch over you, fight beside you, guide you until you return." _The voice sounded so familiar that it nearly broke Screech's heart in two.

"Berrypaw?" he whispered in the rare hope that she was alive and had found him.

"_I am here. Be brave, Screech. You will need all your bravery for this fight." _

The tom blinked a few times, shaking slightly. He had not expected this at all. "How are you talking to me? Are you dead!?"

A light chuckle vibrated outside his left ear and he turned, just catching a glimpse of Berrypaw's shining eyes. He smiled and suddenly the world didn't seem so dark. That was until the creature he had been running from burst out from the bushes in front of him, wild green eyes flashing from side to side. It growled and raised its head so that it stood its full height. Screech swallowed nervously and peered at the creature with a curious eye. It had a thin, emaciated body, its ribs sticking clear out. Light brown fur covered its think frame and white-gray hair sprouted from the ridge of its back to where the forehead was. Its head was made of bone, but only partially with the cheeks showing skin and white stripes. However it was the jaw that made Screech shiver. Long, sharp, deadly white fangs sat over the top of the bone, specks of blood staining them in a few places. The creature, whatever it was, glared down at Screech. And then it spoke, its voice harsh with moons of not being used. "_I heard there was to be one who wished to challenge me in a duel. I was not told how small he would be or how much he shook." _

"I was also not told such strange creatures were allowed to roam freely throughout the arena," Screech retorted. He grinned smugly and the creature snarled.

"_Enough of these games, child. You are here to face me in order to save your love. A noble cause but one that will serve to be your death." _

Screech curled his lip. "I will not be dying here today!"

The creature laughed and strode closer, winding around Screech in a circle, barbed tail flicking. "_You may not have a choice. My name is Skull and today I will be your bringer of death, for the moon has shone upon puddles and shown me blood tinged with tears of a lost love weeping for her saviour. Your death has been decided, Screech. Are you ready to accept it?" _

"If I am supposed to die here then so be it," Screech spat, unsheathing his claws. "But I'm taking you down with me, Skull!" And then he pounced, claws striking out at Skull's shoulders.

Skull hissed but it came out as a rasping sound before he swiped large clawed paw at Screech and bowled him over. A loud crack rang out as Screech hit a trunk of a tree, gasping as his shoulder cracked, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He struggled to his paws, keeping the weight off of his cracked shoulder blade, and glared at Skull only to see the emaciated creature streaking towards him. With a cry of surprise Screech dove behind a tree and buried himself under a pile of moss and bracken. Moments later there was a loud thud and leaves fluttered down to the ground, covering Screech in green leaves. A loud snarl ripped through the air as paw steps vibrated the ground beneath Screech's paws. Snorts and snuffles filled his ears as Skull's foul smell filled his nose. Screech cowered closer into his hiding place of moss, leaves and bracken, hoping that Skull would not find him.

Heartbeats ticked by until Screech was certain that Skull was no longer lurking around. He shifted under the pile of undergrowth and stuck one paw out. And then the ground lurched beneath Screech's paws as sharp teeth gripped his scruff, lifting him from his hiding place. He screeched in anger and writhed in Skull's jaws, desperate to feel the ground beneath his paws. "_Thought you could hide? There is no hiding from me, little coward." _The creature arched its neck and then hurled Screech into the air, laughing loudly as the tom crashed into the ground a few metres away.

All Screech could feel was numbness. There was no pain, no aches, nothing. He couldn't feel a thing, but he still knew that something inside him was broken. He barely registered Skull when the thin creature appeared above him, smirking in amusement. "Are y-you happy now?" Screech gasped.

"_I am never happy, but this did amuse me. Many moons have passed since I have seen your kind and it was relaxing to break your fragile bones again." _

"H-how could you?" Screech choked out. "All I w-wanted to do was s-save Berrypaw."

Skull suddenly narrowed his eyes and pressed his claws against Screech's throat. "_And kill me without a second thought. I am not ready to lose my life, Screech. But you are." _

"No. His time is not up." The voice sounded familiar to Screech and he switched his gaze to stare up at the golden brown figure of Thorntail. "You will not stain the ground with his blood."

* * *

**AN: Where's the stand-off between Hawkfrost and Redflame, you ask? In the next chapter. Enjoy the suspense. Oh, what did you think of the first part with the mysterious tom? Funky, aye?**

**Silverwind1313: Don't worry. If Redflame steals Sinkingsun away I won't be writing about anything he does. I'll never write something like that in detail. Hints perhaps but never in small or large detail. **

**I do believe this chapter was 3,709 words long, give or take a bit. **

**I have a request/competition for my reviewers! Details are on my profile or you can PM me. Basically I'd like a new cover picture for this story, preferably one drawn by one of my fantastic reviewers. :D**


	27. Chapter 26: Fading and Dying

**AN: ****Another update? Aren't you guys just lucky! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Fading and Dying**

Hawkfrost snarled threateningly at the red pelted body of Redflame whose claws dug into Sinkingsun's yellow fur. "Let. Her. Go!" he screeched, stalking closer. One part of Hawkfrost told him to leap at Redflame and tear his throat out, but another part told him that Sinkingsun might get injured if he did. Regardless of his two choices, Hawkfrost had each of his muscles poised, ready to lash out and flay the overseer of StarClan.

"I'd rather not," Redflame purred back. "You see, all the she-cats in StarClan are too good, too perfect. All they want to do is follow the rules. I've missed the rough streak all cats in the Dark Forest have. I've missed how little it takes for a cat from the Dark Forest to snap and kill something. So until Iceshard sends me some bad cats to toy with, I'll be keeping this," he shook Sinkingsun, "she-cat with me as prisoner."

Sinkingsun hissed up at Redflame with burning eyes. "You will not!" she snarled. "Because if you do I vow that I will escape your prison and personally hurl you from the highest point in StarClan and watch as your fragile body smashes into tiny pieces!"

Silence cascaded over the three cats as both toms stared at the enraged she-cat with wide, impressed eyes. They hadn't expected to find such a murderous streak in such a pretty she-cat. Redflame was the first to say anything, a wide smile splitting his muzzle. "My, my. You are a wild cat, aren't you? Maybe I'll just keep you instead? You wouldn't be able to carry your little threat out seeing as the prison is located underneath my home in the caverns of an underground network of tunnels. Not to mention the many vicious monsters that lurk within the twisting tunnels, ready to strike out and kill whatever crosses their paths. I think I can live with your threat."

With Redflame's attention lapsing, Hawkfrost saw his perfect moment to strike. He launched himself forwards, barrelling into the red tom's side and throwing him off of Sinkingsun. Enraged, Hawkfrost sunk his claws into Redflame's pelt and tore into it, making sure that each wound bled profusely. There would be no escaping the punishment this tom had earned. Crossing the border into StarClan itself was punishable by death, and Hawkfrost was about to serve this tom his punishment. Redflame writhed under Hawkfrost's grasp, his claws grazing through the dark tabby pelt, but Hawkfrost didn't even blink. His fangs dangled mere inches from Redflame's neck and he was about to snap into the soft flesh when a strong blow to his side knocked him off his paws and sent him skidding across the ground.

"What the heck!?" Hawkfrost snarled as he picked himself up off the ground and shook dirt from his pelt. "Why'd you do that, Sinkingsun!?"

Fur brushed against his pelt and he twisted his head to look down at Sinkingsun's yellow pelt. Confused he looked back up to see a huge black tabby tom pressing Redflame to the ground with an accusing look on his face. Hawkfrost felt an icy claw grab his spine. This tom was not from here. "I certainly did not expect to enter the territory of the Place of No Stars and find two toms about ready to kill each other." Even the tom's voice held power and made Hawkfrost nearly cower close to the ground.

"He broke the law by crossing the border from which he was exiled from, a law which is punishable by death. Not to mention the fact that he was about to kidnap this innocent she-cat," Hawkfrost explained coldly, stretching himself up to his full height, not that it made any difference. The strange tom still stood a fair few inches taller. "A law which you also have broken. You best have a good reason for crossing the border, stranger."

The tom blinked his dark green eyes before he answered, "I have come to speak with Iceshard about this war of hers."

"So have many cats, all of which have been sent fleeing back to the border from which they came," Hawkfrost snapped back. "Give me your name and where you are from, only then I may take you to see her."

"My name is Hiddenstorm and I am from the Southern Lands. I govern over them as their overseer and from what I last heard, we overseers are allowed to cross into Place of No Stars to speak with Iceshard if we have a valid reason," Hiddenstorm replied. He glanced down at the bleeding body of Redflame. "I take it the overseer of StarClan did not come with a valid reason."

Sinkingsun winced. "No. He did not."

"You have a valid reason to enter out lands, it seems," Hawkfrost conceded, dipping his head to the overseer of the Southern Lands. "Iceshard will be most glad to speak with you. She has not summoned you, has she?"

Hiddenstorm nodded, "She summoned all the overseers from what my messenger told me."

"I was not summoned," Redflame spat, wriggling under Hiddenstorm's clawed paw.

"Then it would be wise if you returned to your own land," the overseer snarled, letting Redflame up. "Do not return unless you have a valid reason."

Redflame took one last raged look at Hawkfrost before his slipped into the undergrowth and vanished over the border. Sinkingsun visibly relaxed. "I'm glad he is gone," she murmured before looking at Hiddenstorm. "Would you mind telling me what the Southern Lands are like whilst we walk?"

"I would be honoured to," Hiddenstorm responded, smiling as the ex-contestant joined him.

Hawkfrost bit his tongue to refrain from saying something as he slipped in front of the talking cats. He tried to take little notice of the awe in Sinkingsun's voice as she was described how the Southern Lands looked. He had to admit that Hiddenstorm certainly lead his Lands well. The Place of Wanderers had been known to house rather volatile cats from time to time, but according to the black tabby they had all been dealt with and now caused little trouble.

As the three cats walked, Hawkfrost began to feel a sense of trouble wash over him. Sinkingsun hadn't said a word to him since Redflame attacked. Instead all of her attention had been focused on Hiddenstorm and hearing the many tales he had to tell about life as an overseer. _It's just curiosity; _he told himself, _you'd be curious too if some strange cat from another land showed up. _But a small voice in the back of his head told him that Sinkingsun was curious. Surely he hadn't lost the only cat he had ever loved because of a stupid mistake? He couldn't help but feel that he had.

The time to mull over his sad thoughts came to an abrupt end when Eclipse's midnight coloured pelt appeared before them, his yellow eyes immediately drawn to Hiddenstorm's rather large build. It was obvious that the High Star knew who the strange tom was. "Overseer of the Southern Lands, it is an honour to finally meet. Iceshard is waiting along with the overseer of the Northern Lands."

"I am expecting an explanation to why Redflame did not receive an invitation to this meeting," Hiddenstorm rumbled before he looked down at Sinkingsun. "You will find me later? I am very intrigued to hear about RisingClan."

The yellow she-cat nodded with a small smile. "Of course I will."

"Hawkfrost," Eclipse began. "Iceshard wishes you to bring Sinkingsun to the meeting. You might as well attend too."

Sinkingsun stared at Eclipse with round eyes, "Why would Iceshard want me to attend the meeting?"

The black tom shrugged and pushed through a large patch of ferns to reveal a large grassy clearing. Cats fought viciously within the clearing, their ears pinned back and mouths drawn into vicious snarls. Blood stained the grass but Hawkfrost assumed that they were merely training with the ferocity of all Dark Forest cats. Nothing held back. He spotted Iceshard sitting with another tom at the far side of the clearing. Settingsun also sat there, her eyes trained on the fighting cats before they moved to meet Hawkfrost's icy gaze. He groaned inwardly. Settingsun was the last cat he wanted to speak to, especially today. "Hawkfrost!" she purred once the dark tabby was within earshot. "How nice it is to see you!"

Iceshard glared at her daughter before she greeted Hiddenstorm and Sinkingsun. "Please, sit. We have much to discuss." Hiddenstorm remained standing though, his green eyes focused on the small black tom that sat beside Settingsun.

"It has been many moons since I last saw the overseer of the Northern Lands, but this is not the same cat. He is a tom. Vixenpelt was a she-cat. Who is this?" he spat.

The black tom dipped his head in greeting. "Vixenpelt fell prey to a rather insane she-cat. I have taken her place."

"Your name?"

"Scourge."

Hawkfrost's ears flattened. He'd heard tales of Scourge. This small tom had been the cat that had murdered Tigerstar in cold blood. No wonder this tom had been sent to the Place of Everlasting Night. "Congratulations, Scourge. Good luck as leader of the Northern Lands."

"Thank you, Hiddenstorm," Scourge replied icily as he looked at Iceshard. "Please tell us why you have called such an odd meeting. Aren't you busy enough killing off your contestants?"

Iceshard narrowed her eyes. "Tigerstar is in cha-" An angry snarl from Scourge cut her off.

"Tigerstar!? You brought me into the same territory as Tigerstar and didn't tell me!? I knew it! You want me dead so that you can take over the Northern Lands!" Scourge pinned his ears back. "You've made a very bad decision trying to kill me, Iceshard! You better watch your back, Highest Star." The small tom whipped around and disappeared into the shadows, leaving the gathered cats watching with wide eyes.

"Well," Eclipse muttered. "I suppose we'll be counting the Northern Lands out of this."

Iceshard grunted and turned her attention back to Hiddenstorm, "Redflame is not attending this meeting because we are launching an attack on StarClan tomorrow. It is high time we wiped them out."

"You want me to gather my cats and join you in this attack, don't you?" Hiddenstorm guessed.

The Highest Star nodded, eyes glinting. "We will make it worth your while if you join us. If we do defeat StarClan, which we will, I will give you their lands to do what you want with them."

"I will have to discuss this with my cats. If I return tomorrow then I shall be joining you. If I do not then I shan't be attacking StarClan with you," Hiddenstorm rumbled. "I will return to my Lands now, if that is okay?"

Eclipse nodded but Sinkingsun's mouth fell open. "What happened to me telling you about RisingClan?" she protested. Hawkfrost dropped his gaze, hurt spiking at his heart.

"You can walk with me," Hiddenstorm smiled.

Sinkingsun beamed and padded off with the big tom, tail waving as she spoke. Hawkfrost had to hide the pain in his eyes as he looked back up at the High Stars. He couldn't believe that Sinkingsun could just forget him like that and move on to another tom. A feeling of anger crossed over him. He'd nearly killed Darkstripe for her! He'd betrayed the secret that Dark Forest cats could change into animals for her! Only for her to drop him like a rock because he told her of StarClan's existence. His anger was that high that when another pelt brushed against his he nearly ripped into it. He glanced sideways to see a dark tabby that looked strangely like Sinkingsun talking to Iceshard. "I see my daughter has lost the Games already." The scorn in the tom's voice only enraged Hawkfrost further.

"She took down one other contestant and was about to take down another," Iceshard snorted. "But she was bitten by a snake, how unfortunate."

Hawkfrost lost it. He swept one paw up and slashed at Iceshard's eyes and then knocked into the tom, sending him smashing into the ground. "How dare you speak about your own daughter in that way," he snarled. "She's twice as brave as you will ever be!"

The dark tabby let out a bark of laughter. "Sinkingsun was never taught to survive in the Games. When she was chosen the whole Clan knew she would die. Even her sister was secretly overjoyed. And I'll have you know that I am three times as brave as her. You're speaking to the previous deputy of RisingClan!"

"Obviously you were three times as brave," Hawkfrost sneered, "because you're dead and about to fade." He pressed his paw against the tom's throat and flexed his claws out, ready to slash his throat.

"Hawkfrost!" Iceshard yowled. "Stop right now! If you kill him then you will be executed in front of all of the Dark Forest, including Sinkingsun."

Eclipse sidled up beside Hawkfrost and pushed him away from Sinkingsun's father. "What do I care what you do!?" Hawkfrost spat back. "You'll kill me whenever you want because you can! The leaders of the Dark Forest are corrupt and about to lay slaughter to hundreds of innocent cats just because some strange and probably non-existent cat with _super powers _told you to!"

His outburst brought all fighting to a stop and all eyes turned to look at the five cats. "My father exists," Iceshard muttered quietly, her voice so cold that it sent shivers down Hawkfrost's spine. "How dare you say my father doesn't exist!"

"Father? I-I didn't mean it like that," Hawkfrost stammered as Iceshard stalked towards him, claws unsheathed and eyes full of rage. One swipe sent him stumbling to the ground with a fresh wound marring his face. He snarled in warning as Iceshard swiped at him again, spilling more of his blood.

"You're right," the Highest Star hissed. "I could kill you whenever I want, but I haven't. I've let you live, become a Caller and ignored the commotion when your scent was found over the dead body of a welcomer. But you have gone too far this time, Hawkfrost. Your father isn't around to save you either."

Hawkfrost shivered and attempted to flee but Iceshard pounced on him, her claws digging into his shoulders. "No," a feminie voice snarled. "But I am." A silver pelt flashed past Hawkfrost, knocking Iceshard off of him and pinning her to the ground. Hawkfrost scrambled to his paws and gasped in surprise at the vision of Ivypool tussling with Iceshard.

"You did well to irritate Iceshard," Tigerstar growled from behind him. Hawkfrost whirled around to see the rest of the Callers pulling themselves from the undergrowth. Darkstripe still looked a little wary and refused to meet his gaze but Brokenstar flashed him a curved smile. "But we wouldn't want you getting killed." The dark tabby looked around, confused slightly. "I don't see your mate around anywhere. Where is she?"

Anger darkened Hawkfrost's gaze and he looked away. "Pining after Hiddenstorm no doubt."

Tigerstar tilted his head, "I thought you said she loved you."

"She did," Hawkfrost spat. "Until I showed her StarClan." His father rolled his eyes and jumped to Ivypool's aid, pulling Iceshard up off the smaller warrior. Tigerstar dropped the Highest Star and growled something at her. Whatever he said made the she-cat flinch and then the battle was over. Iceshard retreated back to the other High Stars. Thistleclaw approached the still body of RisingClan's previous deputy and tapped it with a claw before he withdrew it with a hiss of disgust.

"He's dead," the mottled warrior muttered. "His neck's been snapped."

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes at Eclipse. "You killed him you murderer!"

"I did nothing of the short," Eclipse replied, smoothing down the fur on his chest. "If I recall correctly it was you with your claws fastened around his neck. It was _you _that killed him, not me."

Hawkfrost was about to snap something back when a distraught cry rang out across the clearing. He turned his head to see Sinkingsun making her way over to them, her eyes fixed on the motionless body of her father with astonished eyes. Already the tom's body was beginning to fade into the ground and Hawkfrost could see grass growing through it. "What happened!?" Sinkingsun cried, collapsing beside her father. "How did he die!?"

"His first death came at the claws of a rogue by the name of Jinx. His second death was caused by Hawkfrost and his short temper," Settingsun explained sadly. "We're very sorry for your loss but there is nothing we can do. Your father is fading from existence."

Sinkingsun turned on Hawkfrost with a savage snarl. "You killed my father! What kind of a cat are you!? First you keep StarClan secret from me and then you murder my father in cold blood!? You aren't the cat I thought you were!"

"Please, Sinkingsun!" Hawkfrost pleaded. "Let me explain!"

But the yellow she-cat raked her claws across his face, "No. There is nothing left for you to explain. Don't bother coming to look for me. Hiddenstorm's bound to take me in. I don't want to be a part of this place anymore and I don't want anything to do with you!" Then she turned tail and ran, disappearing into the bushes without another word, leaving Hawkfrost standing deathly still, grinding his teeth together in an effort to stop himself from snapping and killing someone.

He felt his father laid his tail across his shoulders but no one could comfort him now. His love had left him all because of a lie. A lie spun by the High Stars. He looked up at Iceshard with cold eyes. "I hope you're happy," was all he said before he too vanished into the shadows with one clear goal in mind. There was one cat that he could get to that hated the High Stars just as much as him.

It was just a small bump that that cat also hated Tigerstar.

**-000-**

"_Who are you, little cat? Another hero here to save the day?" _Skull scoffed, claws still pressing Screech to the ground. Screech writhed under the creatures hold, desperate to free himself and flee.

"My name doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here to kill you and save my friend," Thorntail spat, leaping on top of Skull with a screech. Skull hissed his raspy hiss and let Screech go so that he could fend off the stronger attack from Thorntail. Screech groaned as every muscle in his body protested against him getting up but he had to. He couldn't let Thorntail die. With a snarl he pulled himself to his paws and streaked towards Skull, his eyes firmly set on the neck of the thin creature. Before he got there Skull moved and Screech crashed into his shoulder. He shrugged and set about clawing and biting at any piece of Skull he could reach. Whatever he was doing it was obviously working. Skull was shrieking in pain as blood oozed from numerous cuts and bites he had now received from the two focused cats.

"_Two against one isn't a very fair fight!" _

Screech laughed and ripped through Skull's thin skin. "You against me wasn't a fair fight either!" He ducked under a wild swipe from Skull and sunk his teeth into the creature's underbelly, chasing an agonised shriek from him. Thorntail clawed wildly at Skull's beady amber eyes and succeeded in blinding Skull in one of them.

For the first time since Screech had first fallen into Skulls nest it looked like he was actually going to win! He grinned wildly and clawed viciously into the thin brown skin. But he had spoken to soon.

Thorntail was clinging to Skull's bone face mask, swiping angrily at his eyes and ears. Skull narrowed his eyes and then tossed his head, throwing Thorntail off. He kicked out at Screech and sent the apprentice tumbling away from him. Screech could only watch in horror as Skull plucked Thorntail from the air in his jaws, the warrior's throat now gripped dangerously in Skull's bone jaws.

"_Watch closely, little cat. This is what happens when you pick an unfair fight with me." _Skull shook Thorntail like a piece of prey and a dull snap rang out. Thorntail became limp and lifeless, his neck hanging at an odd angle. That was when Screech saw his chance. Skull was parading around a tree, Thorntail's limp body still dangling from his jaw. With an angry hiss, Screech rushed towards Skull and leapt forwards, jaws opened wide. He sunk his teeth deep into Skull's throat and bit down, severing the bone creature's air flow.

Skull dropped Thorntail's body and shook Screech off, his eyes wide. His breaths came in ragged gasps and blood bubble from his mouth. The struggle for life only lasted mere moments and then the big creature collapsed to the ground and died.

A hum overcame the clearing and blue light rushed out from Skull's body and flowed into Screech's. He gasped as the feeling of being dropped in icy water rushed over him. A voice reached his ears, one that was all too familiar. "_You have beaten me, Screech, and now I must give up my power so that you may use it. Use it well, little warrior. You have earned it." _

"Thank you, Skull," Screech breathed and then bent down to touch his nose into Thorntail's fur. "You didn't have to save me, but you did and I am so grateful for it. I hope that wherever you're going treats you like the hero you are. Thank you so much, Thorntail."

"_Thorntail will be fine. He did a great thing saving you and I'm so glad you managed to kill that thing." _Berrypaw's voice was a welcome sound in Screech's mind and he sighed. "_Rest. I'll watch over you." _A shape shimmered beside Screech and he recognised Berrypaw's sleek figure. He settled down beside Thorntail's body and slipped into an easy sleep.

Berrypaw watched over him with warm eyes, knowing that he would be able to take on anything the High Stars threw at him. "_My brave, Screech," _she breathed. "_I know you'd be able to take on the world." _

* * *

**AN: Scourge! He appeared and then disappeared! He'll be back. I know a bunch of you are going to kill me for what I did to Hawkfrost and Sinkingsun's happy little relationship. Sorry! It had to happen. I'd planned it for a while now. **

**I would like to clarify one thing. When you see speech in italics it doesn't mean that the cats are hearing them in their heads. Any other cat around can hear it, besides the speech with Crimson. It's just a supernatural voice that sounds different from normal voices. Make sense?**

**Oh and don't forget that competition! Details are on my profile. **


	28. Chapter 27: Annihilation

**AN: Happy Easter! This is my Easter present to you all! Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 27: Annihilation **

Dawn painted the pale blue morning sky with streaks of pink and red, illuminating CedarClan's camp with red hues of light. It seemed such a serene surrounding for a day that had been written to be stained with blood. No cat stirred so early in the morning but one. Her black fur streaked with flecks of red stuck out amongst the green grass, green trees and green bushes. She stood out in this camp that had once been her own and it hurt her more than any physical wound would. Tears threatened to slip from the corners of her eyes as she sat in the middle of the camp where she too had sat once and been given an apprentice name. Welcomed into the Clan life with open arms, she had begun a life of vigorous training and harsh laws. And then she had cast it all away to run off and join a stronger Clan, only to also flee from there to join a cat she had never met before.

None of it seemed fair. None of it seemed right.

She took a deep breath and was then plunged into darkness all of a sudden. All light faded before her and the camp disappeared from beneath her feet, plunging her into a void of black. The ground – or what Tornheart assumed as the ground – rushed up to meet her and she crashed into it with a thud, all the air leaving her chest in a rush. With a groan, Tornheart cracked open her eyes to see four glowing white figures standing before her. Each was the same as the other, neither was different in any way but yet they all seemed to radiate an air of difference in power. Their bodies weren't even whole, just tendrils of thick white mist wafting in a breeze that wasn't there.

"W-who are you?" Tornheart whispered in awe, stunned by the feeling of immense power that weighed on her chest.

Rushing wind was what blew into her ears in reply, but the wind seemed to form words, strange words, terrifying words. "_We, four beings of eternal life, bring forward a warning and a solution. But only to the ears that listen will our warning be heard. Only to the heart that bleeds will our solution be revealed." _

"_Our words fall on deaf ears when we speak to those we once believed would help. Six cats were chosen to rebel against the leadership of blood now rising, but they are no more, lost in time and pulled from this world by bloody claws."_

"_So, with our warning and solution already lost to them, we chose another. And that other is you." _

Tornheart flattened her ears. "Me!? I betrayed the Clans! Let Crimson in! I'm about to lure my Clan into a battle they cannot win, and you want me to be their saviour? I'm sorry, but I believe you have the wrong cat!"

"_Our choices are always right, no matter how evil a heart may be. You have made decisions which you thought were right without knowing the consequences and we do not blame you. In fate was your destiny written and your destiny is to walk down this dark path that is only beginning. Today will be one more trial for you to overcome and one more lesson for you to learn."_

"_We cannot see far enough into the future anymore and we fear that we may be fading as time changes in different patterns. Crimson's presence in this world has cast a dark shadow upon our world. As we fade our powers will also fade and leave this world without Fate, Destiny, Time and Change. Such a world will be inhabitable and filled with dangers unlike anything seen before. You, Tornheart of Rogues, are to be the next Guardian." _

"What!?" Tornheart squeaked, eyes going wide with shock. This was not what she had been expecting at all. "You want me to become a Guardian because you are fading away? How does any of this make any sense!? How do I even know you are real and that I am not just having an odd dream?"

Soft laughter filled her ears, laughter that was quiet distinctively female. "_We are Blood of Fate, Wind of Change, Keeper of Time and Decider of Destiny and you have always seen us. From the moment you were born you saw slivers of us haunting the edges of your vision, lurking in the shadows of the forest, reflecting in the blue hues of the river. We were always there, Tornheart, always around you, always protecting." _

Tornheart gasped as the memories washed back over her. She had seen them, the slivers of white haired cats drifting to and fro in her vision. They'd always been there when she'd been hunting, fighting, sleeping, drinking, eating, always there with their overwhelming presence of power. "Y-you were," she whispered. "I remember now. They called me crazy, you know? Tried to make me believe that you weren't real and that I was just being stupid. The other apprentices teased me, called me names, hurt me." She looked up at the misty beings with tearful eyes. "And I believed them. I stopped believing in you in the hope that they would accept me. But they didn't, so I left."

"_We know the pain you have been through. We also felt it and we hurt just as much when you left. Your pain is our pain. Your hurt is our hurt. That is why we are here, telling you this. We are one, Tornheart. We are one inside you. A part of each of us dwells within your heart, waiting to be unlocked and used. But those parts of you cannot be unlocked until your destiny in completed and we fear that we will be long gone by then." _

"_You mustn't ever lose faith in us again, Tornheart. We are very much real and we can make you see this in the hardest way possible, with the loss of one you love. When the sun sets tonight you will know that we are real. Our proof will be in blood but will not be dealt by our claws. We are not the only ones that dwell inside of you. There is another who has laid claim to a part of your heart, the most important part of your heart. Your loyalty has been severed from the truth and turned black by the bloody claws of a cat with a crimson heart." _

"And she remains mine to control," came a snarl that was laced with anger.

Tornheart flinched and shifted her paws as Crimson's red eyes glinted in the darkness. Her black fur materialised before Tornheart and the misty figures hissed at her. Power clashed against power in the air as Crimson raised herself to her full height. "You are too late. My blood mixes with hers and when the sun sets tonight you will know this. Her destiny no longer melds with your plans, Upholders. It remains mine to twist and turn when I want to. Leave her be and fade in peace or I will make sure you fade without another word to your precious kin."

"_You will not win this war, Crimson. Fate has not decreed it." _

Crimson pinned her ears to her skull and curled her lip in defiance, "I do not follow Fate's set path. I was never created to. My blood taints hers and soon she will be like Jinx. A perfectly trained killer loyal to me and me only."

The world began to fade out from beneath Tornheart's paws and her eyes shot up the disappearing Upholders as Crimson had called them. "_Fulfil your destiny, Tornheart and then we can be one!" _Then they were gone and Tornheart was back in the CedarClan camp, Crimson snarling beside her.

She twisted her head to stare into Crimson's smouldering eyes and flinched away. She was in for it this time for sure. "You will not remember a word they just said," Crimson hissed, slicing her paw with a sharp claw. "You will not _ever _think of the Upholders again. From now on your mind belongs to me as does your body. No more will you challenge me as you have before. Tornheart, you will only exist as a shell."

"Y-you're going to turn me into one of your soldiers?" Tornheart gasped. "After all I have done for you this is how you repay me!?"

Their raised voices drew the soldiers and Jinx out of their dens. Each cat stared at the quarrelling she-cats with wary eyes, each knowing that a battle could break out in an instant. Jinx eyed Tornheart with distrust in her eyes. She knew what Crimson was about to do, the black she-cat had discussed it with her the previous night. And she had agreed. Tornheart needed to be put in her place and soon. "Your pelt and eyes will remain the same. Only a sliver of your mind will remain yours, however. The rest you will have no access too. This is the way it has to be for the good of our future." Crimson raised her slit paw, blood dribbling from it, and forced the blood to drip into Tornheart's jaws. Tornheart squirmed and cried out as Crimson's claws sunk into her muzzle.

And then everything was over. Tornheart felt her mind numb over and her memories vanish. Her hatred for cats was heighted, her love for others vanished. She felt tendrils of numbness probe deeper into her mind as she was locked down and cast out of her own body.

Tornheart was no longer Tornheart. She remained alive in a tiny sliver of her mind, locked away beneath all of Crimson's power as it sucked at her and turned her evil. She raised her head to meet Crimson's gaze and watched as the she-cat smiled. "It is complete."

Jinx padded over and eyed Tornheart with approving eyes. She recognised the glint of red that occasionally flickered across the red flecked she-cats green eyes. _Now,_ the cream she-cat grinned, _we can really begin to terrorize these Clans! _

"Loyal followers!" Crimson began, summoning her soldiers to her with a sweep of her tail. "Today we take down CedarClan and secure another Clan for us. After today only four Clans remain. The Games are yet to draw to a close and I believe that it will be a while until they do. However, we cannot have days of rest between attacks. One day will be all we can muster. When we have only three Clans left then we will attack the main island and bring down the final three leaders. We will reign over all!"

The gathered cats yowled their agreement and cheered Crimson's name as the black she-cat eyed her followers with proud eyes. She waited until the cheering had died down before she continued. "Now we launch our attack on CedarClan. Soldiers, I want you to hide in the dens until you hear my yowl. Then you can attack and kill whoever you please. Jinx and I will be hiding with the leaders den. Tornheart," Crimson stared at her with cold eyes, "you know what you have to do. Now go."

Without a second glance, Tornheart leapt to her paws and raced out of CedarClan camp, her tail streaming out behind her. She wove easily through the forest she had grown so accustomed to. Fallen logs still remained in the places they had fell, bramble bushes were still in the same places. All was so similar yet so different. Flowers no longer pleased her. Bright butterflies no longer tempted her to chase them. Falling leaves no longer amused her. Not even the prey that scampered before her paws fazed her. All she was concentrated on was reaching the island and bringing CedarClan home.

The run had seemed short and before Tornheart could really register anything, she was leaping across the stepping stones that lead to the large island. Water lapped at her paws, threatening to push her into the hungry jaws of the rushing river, but Tornheart had already reached the pebbly shore line. She launched herself quickly into the shadows of the forest and began to stalk silently through it, her ears pricked for the sounds of any approaching cats. None approached and Tornheart reached the side of the island where CedarClan had made their camp.

Now all she had to do was find her mother and the rest would play itself out. "Tornpaw?" The sudden voice made Tornheart jump and the shudder. That name had not been muttered by that voice for moons.

"Mother?" she whispered, turning to look into her mother's frightened eyes. "I'm glad you're alright. I've been worried about you."

Sageleaf swallowed and her fur settled slightly. Her distrust frayed Tornheart's nerves but she had to act and she had to act well. "Oh, Tornheart," Sageleaf murmured, burying her muzzle into her daughter's fur. "I always knew you would come home."

"Mother. Please. I need you to bring the Clan back to camp," Tornheart pleaded. "I-I have something to say to them that is only for their ears. None of the other Clans can here this." She paused and blinked painfully. "I know how to stop her, mother. But I need the Clan to hear me. I need them to accept me again. To forgive me."

Sageleaf's eyes softened and she licked Tornheart's muzzle. "I promise you that I will bring the Clan, no matter what. Thank you for coming home, my daughter. You have no idea how much we have missed you."

Then the she-cat was gone and Tornheart turned and fled. Some part of her had torn in two by her mother. She had been so trusting of a cat that had betrayed not one but all six Clans. Tears threatened to burst forth and then something clicked inside Tornheart. The tears vanished and so did the guilt. Her mind was once again focused on stepping on the stepping stones, leaping over fallen logs, dodging around bushes of brambles, avoiding tendrils of thorns and ignoring the temptations that scampered before her paws.

Her concentration broke when she pushed through the barrier and was confronted by Jinx's pale blue eyes. "Are they coming?" the cream she-cat hissed.

"My mother promised that she would bring the Clan here no matter what," Tornheart quipped back.

Jinx snorted, "And you believed her?"

"Yes. She will not back down unt-" the red flecked she-cat paused and strained her ears. Her eyes widened and she shoved Jinx towards the leaders den. "Move it! They are coming!" Within heartbeats Jinx had dove into the leaders den to tell Crimson what was happening.

Tornheart sat down in the middle of camp, facing away from the camp exit. She heard muted mumblings and hisses as CedarClan made their way through the tunnel and into camp. They streamed towards Tornheart with angry hisses and snarls, claws unsheathed. "Stop!" Shadestar yowled. "She has given herself up to us so that we may forgive her. Until we hear her apology we cannot judge her. Tornheart. Turn and face us. Speak up and beg for our forgiveness."

"Hello, old Clan mates. Kin. Friends. Enemies." Tornheart's voice was cold and emotionless, sending shivers down the spines of most gathered cats. She rose to her paws and turned to face her old Clan, not surprised when the gasped at her scar riddled face. "You came here because you wanted to hear me apologise to you." She stopped again as three soldiers stepped out of the shadows and blocked the exit. The plan was set. Now all Tornheart needed to do was give the signal. "But that is not why you are here."

Mews of shock and fear rippled across the gathered cats followed by shrieks as they turned and saw the three dull brown cats with sightless yellow eyes snarling at them. "Cats of CedarClan!" Crimson cried as she and Jinx appeared beside Tornheart. More shrieks sounded as CedarClan met Crimon's blood red eyes and realised that they had been drawn into a trap.

Sageleaf stepped out from the crowd, tears streaming from her eyes. "I trusted you!" she screeched at Tornheart. "I gave you my word that I would bring my Clan here so that you could ask for their forgiveness. You gave me hope and this is how you repay me?" The old warrior hung her head and mumbled the next words, but Tornheart heard them and they shattered her heart. "I hate you."

"Enough of this meaningless chitter-chatter," Crimson snapped, stepping in front of Tornheart as to sever the heart ache. She lashed her tail and the rest of her soldiers pulled themselves from the dens, surrounding CedarClan entirely. Tiny kits mewled in fear as their mothers pulled them closer, fear rimming their eyes. Mentors stood protectively in front of apprentices, trying to protect them from the horrors about to be unleashed. "Let our claws and teeth do the talking." She raised her head, pinned back her ears, unsheathed her claws and curled her lip. "Attack!"

Rogue soldiers leapt at Clan warriors and the camp exploded into a bloody battle. Crimson immediately leapt at Shadestar and the two rolled away in a shrieking ball of fur and blood. Jinx launched herself at a queen who was huddled around her kits, claws ready to tear into skin. And Tornheart was bowled over by a white she-cat with familiar ginger patches. "You are no sister of mine!"

**-000-**

Fields of tall brown grass danced in the wind, twirling in misshapen patterns. The long stalks of brown hid the many different colour pelts from wary eyes. They stalked silently through the seemingly never ending sea of brown, their ears pricked and searching for any sudden danger. The procession of stalking cats came to a sudden halt as their leaders – the three High Stars – stopped. No more grass lay before them. An ominous moon, nearly red in colour, sat on the very edge of the horizon. Half of it had already vanished as the sun rose on the other side of the world.

Iceshard narrowed her eyes as Redflame's rumbling mew reached her ears from where he sat atop a large tree stump, addressing all of StarClan that had gathered to hear him speak. The she-cat rolled her eyes as the red tom snarled lies about the Dark Forest. Eternity flicked her side with is tail and gestured towards the StarClanners. "Are we to just maim or can we kill?" he asked quietly.

His question caused Iceshard to purr in amusement. "We are the Dark Forest, Eternity. We fight to kill, never to just maim." Quiet murmurs of agreement and excitement filtered through the army of Dark Forest cats. Eternity dripped his head in agreement, a small smile curving at the edges of his muzzle. "Come now," she said to Settingsun and Eternity whilst holding her tail up to warn back the army behind her. "Let us greet our neighbours." She slunk gracefully out of the grass, the other High Stars trailing behind her. As their paws crunched dead leaves that littered the swooping meadow, all of StarClan turned their heads to stare at them. Moments of silence passed as fear rolled over the gathered 'perfect' cats and the High Stars stared back at them with cold eyes.

"Greetings, Iceshard," Redflame snarled as politely as he could. "What has StarClan done to receive such an unexpected visit?"

Settingsun draw a bright orange paw over one ear before she blinked her bright blue eyes up at Redflame. The vicious tom melted a little as his snarl faltered. "Do we need an excuse to converse with our neighbours?" she purred.

Most of the toms vigorously shook their heads, a dopey look on their faces. But it was a she-cat that answered. Her blue pelt was no longer streaked with gray but a long scar still ran down her shoulder. "You never descend from your throne to mingle with us," she hissed. "Now tell us the real reason you are here.

"Bluestar," Iceshard wrinkled her nose at the most hated StarClan cat of all. "You want to know the real reason we are here?"

As she spoke the army began to slink out of the long grass, claws glinting in the fading moonlight. Cries of fear ricocheted throughout the gathered cats. StarClan had not been expecting this. Bluestar raised her hackles ad snarled loudly, "Are you really that cowardly, Iceshard that you need to bring your army to fight your battles?"

"Fight my battles?" Iceshard purred, faking a shocked expression. "I fight my own battles, Bluestar. You of all cats should know this." The Highest Star tilted her head to one side, a mocking smile spreading across her muzzle. "Do you not remember that day a few seasons ago when I ripped the heart out of Mistystar's chest? I doubt you would have forgotten. She died because of you."

Bluestar's eyes widened in pain and her chest began to heave violently. A flame coloured tom jumped to her side, green eyes tender with sympathy. As Iceshard watched the pain she caused affect the cats of StarClan she felt a pelt brush against hers. She glanced sideways to see Tigerstar's broad body close to hers. "Now?" he growled, gaze firmly set on the flame coloured tom.

"Patience, Tigerstar," Eternity rumbled. "Your revenge will be dealt out tonight. Let Iceshard do what she does best."

Tigerstar grunted and rolled his eyes. "Afflicting others with words of pain is her specialty after all."

"Why have you brought an army onto my lands!?" Redflame roared from his seat upon the stump. He had obviously gotten over his sudden infatuation of Settingsun. So to had the rest of the toms throughout StarClan and they arched up, spitting and hissing in rage.

"For war," Iceshard replied simply. "Dark Forest! Attack!"

Waves of Dark Forest cats launched themselves on to the terrified StarClanners and the meadow exploded into battle. Blood already splattered the grass as did a few dead bodies. Claws clashed against claw and fangs tore into skin as cats danced a deadly dance of life and death. Mercy was not at play amongst this war. These cats were fighting to avoid fading away into nothingness. One side for good and the other for evil. Iceshard surveyed the battle with hungry eyes, only to be knocked down by a heavy force. She snarled in anger and kicked up at her attacker, claws biting into its skin. The cat howled in pain and shook red droplets from its blue fur. _Bluestar! _Iceshard curled her lip and launched upwards, teeth sinking into the leader's neck. Her claws sunk into her shoulders and held the writhing she-cat to stop her from struggling as her life began to dribble from her throat. Bluestar choked and spat blood from her mouth as she tried desperately to free herself from Iceshard's teeth but the Highest Star's jaws were clamped tight.

"Y-you wil-l never b-be hap-py un-til you kill u-s all, w-will you?" Bluestar choked out as her body grew limp.

Iceshard growled in answer and bit down harder, blood spraying into her mouth. The light began to die from Bluestar's eyes and her body grew even limper. Her breathing grew ragged and faint. And then she died. Iceshard dropped the already fading body and spat blood from her mouth, scrunching up her nose at the tangy taste. "Weakling," she spat at the blue she-cats bloody body. As she looked up her eyes were immediately drawn to the lifeless, bloody, fading form of Ivypool. Standing over her body, with blood dripping from his fangs, was Redflame. His pelt was ripped and bleeding in places and one eye was missing.

"Iceshard!" the red tom crowed. "Come and face me!"

His remaining eye searched the heaving mass of fighting cats with greed and he was obviously thinking that he would win against Iceshard. The Highest Star grinned and shot to the right, planning to avoid Redflame's gaze long enough to launch a surprise attack. But even she could not blend in with the bloody mass of cats and found herself pinned under Redflame's heavy paws. "Trying to sneak away, coward?" the overseer hissed.

"I'm surprise you managed to spot me," Iceshard hissed back, "seeing as you have only one eye. What happened to your other? Lose it?"

Redflame's lip curled and he ripped into Iceshard's shoulder with his bloody claws. The Highest Star screeched and kicked up at the overseer, purring in amusement as he collided with the ground a little way off. But the tom was back on his paws in moments, barrelling towards Iceshard with a vicious snarl on his face. Iceshard ducked to the left and raked her claws down his side as he raced past her. She was too slow to dodge his vicious swipe at her face and found herself blinded by a sudden waterfall of red. When she could see again, Iceshard found herself pinned to the side of the stump Redflame had addressed StarClan from. She groaned as her sides ached and blood oozed from them. She was getting too old for these sorts of battles. "Well, don't you look powerful pinned here?" Redflame purred.

"Yet you stand here as nothing but an overseer of a dead land and I'm still the Highest Star," Iceshard snarled back. "I do believe I am more powerful despite my current position."

Redflame blinked a couple of times, his snarl fading from his face, before he pinned his ears back and plunged his teeth deep into Iceshard's throat. She shrieked in pain and writhed around in his jaws, but couldn't pull herself free. That was until Redflame suddenly squeaked and was ripped away from Iceshard. She sunk to the ground, gasping in air as her lungs burned. Once her vision finally cleared itself of the dark spots she could see who had saved her and was more than surprised to see Eternity standing over Redflame's mangled body. He twisted her head to stare at her, eyes wide. "You are lucky that I happened to see your rather bad predicament with Redflame when I did," the big tom muttered. "Otherwise you would be dead and the Dark Forest would be left without their leader."

"I know, I know," Iceshard replied as she struggled to her paws. "How is the battle going?"

Eternity gave a small smile. "The battle has been won. All we are waiting for is your judgement on what to do next." He gestured towards the stump stained with Iceshard's blood. Iceshard arched her brow and then launched herself atop the stump, using her claws to haul herself into it. When she looked over the battle field she was surprised beyond words. Her Dark Forest warriors had the StarClanners corralled into a circle. The StarClanners looked terrified with many bodies as well as living cats surrounding them.

"Well. This is a pleasant surprise to say the least," Iceshard purred, eyes glinting in greed.

Eternity nodded and twitched his whiskers as Settingsun joined them, a look of delight on her face. Her pelt was torn in places and very bloody but she didn't seem bothered by it at all. "What do you want us to do?" Eternity asked.

"Kill them," Iceshard ordered coldly. "Kill them all."

And she watched in happiness as the Dark Forest cats launched themselves at the StarClanners and tore into them. Cries of fear and pain echoed through the clearing and Iceshard felt a presence behind her. "_Well done, daughter. You have done well." _

* * *

**AN: Sorry if these updates start to get slower, I'm suffering really badly from depression right now. I will try and update quickly, but don't expect me to. Kay? :) **

**Don't forget that competition! Everything you need to know is on my profile! **

**This chapter = 4747 words. **

**Tornheart is really starting to surprise me. I never actually planned for her to be this important. I did plan for her to join RisingClan and recieve the name Tornshadow. But I am very happy that she is playing such an important part. I love little Tornheart and sometimes I forget that she is still an apprentice! I hope you guys love her to!**


	29. Chapter 28: Shifting Balance

**AN: Update! It's a short chapter, more of a filler, something to fill the gap between the start of Crimson's war with CedarClan and the end. About 2600 words. I feel bad for updating with such a small chapter :( Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 28: Shifting Balance**

"You're back earlier than we were expecting," a voice purred from the darkness. A sleek pale yellow she-cat stepped out from behind a tangled mess of roots, green eyes flashing. Scourge jumped a little before he slipped back into his cold demeanour. For a little while he ignored the she-cats question and the two walked side-by-side through the marsh land. Tall trees stood like slender ghosts in the mist with their leaves waving in the breeze.

Finally, Scourge answered, "Betrayal leads to loss of trust and eventually the downfall of all you own."

The she-cat raised her head to stare at Scourge with confused eyes. "I'm no poet, Scourge. Care to explain what that meant?"

"Iceshard failed to alert me to Tigerstar's presence in the Dark Forest. Apparently he still holds rather a lot of power despite being dead and killed by me. I left shortly after," the small tom explained quietly. His icy blue eyes were firmly fixed on the muddy path he and the she-cat were following. "Why were you waiting for me, Palesun?"

Palesun flinched slightly and lashed her tail. "Vixenpelt finally succumbed to her wounds."

"Ah. That is bad news," Scourge replied. He failed to hide the obvious glee behind his tone and Palesun picked up on it. Her eyes narrowed, becoming glints of green ice.

"Do not try to hide how happy you are to hear that. It does not make you more of a cat to hide behind death. How am I to even know that it was not you that killed her so that you could become the next leader? That does fit your area of expertise," Palesun accused. Her accusation set Scourge's fur bristling. He curled his lip and pounced on top of the pale she-cat, his claws digging into her stomach.

"How dare you accuse me of murdering my mentor!" the black tom snarled. "She taught me all she knew. All the secrets she had uncovered about every cat that made its way into our lands she told to me. Do you still think I killed her? I may have once been a cat thirsty for power but I am that cat no longer. If you cannot see that then I do not know what we have anymore."

Palesun flinched and then flattened her ears. She nuzzled Scourge, purring quietly as he stepped off her. "I'm sorry. My head gets a bit messed up at times, you know how I am. She tends to take over at times when I'm feeling a little out of it."

"I'm also sorry for yelling," Scourge mewed, his tone soft. "It's her fault you're here, isn't it?"

The pale she-cat ducked her head and began playing with the leaves at her paws, shifting them from side to side as if there was something hidden beneath them. "I hadn't meant to snap that day they'd just pushed me so much because of both _it _and _her_. My head became confused and she took over. Everything went fuzzy and when my mind was returned I found the bodies of six warriors, two apprentices, a queen, an elder and the medicine cat strewn around the camp." Palesun shuddered and blinked her eyes a few times. "It happens every now and again."

Scourge sighed and brushed his tail against Palesun's flank, "Does your other half have a name?"

"Tuojana kuolema," Palesun breathed. "Bringer of Death."

"That's a rather morbid name. I would have assumed she would have had a more feminine name. Something like Fox or maybe Sky. But Bringer of Death? Was that your choice?" Scourge asked.

Palesun shook her head, a light smile playing on her lips. "No. It was hers. Right now she's whispering to me, telling me what I should say and do. It's difficult sharing my mind with another being, especially one so murderous."

"What is she telling you to do right now?" the small tom purred, whiskers twitching. "I'm sure it'll be amusing to here.

A small purr rumbled in Palesun's throat. "She's telling me to have some fun," she winked with a sly smile.

"Oh?" Scourge gasped in mock shock. He drew his tongue across Palesun's muzzle, "We better not let her down." Palesun giggled and squeaked as Scourge pushed her over.

A little way away from where the most unusual couple were falling in love all over again, Hawkfrost struggled through the boggy ground. He wasn't used to having mud dragging down on his pelt. Nor was he used to being so alone. Usually he would have a small entourage of cats, mainly the Callers, following him everywhere. Settingsun was a normal follower of his. The pretty High Star was besotted with him. The tabby tom snorted at the thought. Hundreds of toms would kill to be in his position.

Slender, pale trunked trees that had been dead for seasons rose up from the mud, their gangly branches spreading out into the indigo sky. It sent frightening shadows dancing across the marshy ground, not that Hawkfrost cared to even take notice. He was too busy snarling obscenities at the filthy smelling mud. He was almost too concerned with his paws that he almost failed to hear the giggling and purrs coming from a patch of dry ground not too far from where he was struggling. Curiousity got the better of the tired tom and he pushed himself out of the mud with a powerful leap, landing on the very edge of the dry ground.

He arched his brow and pushed through a tall bush of some sorts, only to come across the small form of Scourge wrapped around the bigger body of a sleek pale she-cat. "Well well," Hawkfrost said coldly, alerting the two cats to an intruder. "Scourge in love, this was something I was not expecting to see."

"Who are you?" Scourge spat, uncurling his body from the she-cat's. "And what are you doing here? You don't carry the scent of one of us."

Hawkfrost cocked his head and gave a light smile, "My name is Hawkfrost and you are right, I am not from around here. I have come from the Dark Forest to speak with you, Overseer of the Northern Lands."

The pale she-cat narrowed her eyes and curled her lip. "Dark Forest cats are not welcome here. They spread the disease of lies and corruption throughout our land. Go home."

"Wait," Scourge ordered. "I recognise you. Your pelt and build reminds me of a cat I have seen before."

Hawkfrost nodded, "That is because you know my father. Tigerstar."

This time it was Scourge that narrowed his eyes and curled his lip, a feral snarl ripping from the tom's throat. Claws were unsheathed and dug into the ground as rage flowed through Scourge's body. "Why is the spawn of Tigerstar standing in front of me on my territory? You had better have a good reason for me not to dump your mangled body on the border between the Dark Forest and us!"

"I want to kill them. I want to kill them all. Every last High Star. Dead and thrown off of Skyward Mountain," Hawkfrost explained, voice emotionless.

For the first time Scourge smiled in the presence of a cat he had only known for a matter of hours. But it was a cold, dark, malicious smile. "You have come to the right place, Hawkfrost. Let us walk and talk." He turned and nuzzled the she-cat. "Palesun, keep _her _in check and I shall meet you at Frozen Shadows when the stars start to blink out. Hawkfrost and I have business to discuss."

Scourge padded away through the mist that had sprung up, Hawkfrost trailing after him. Palesun sighed as she was left alone with only her thoughts and other half for company. _"He's dreamy," _her other half whispered.

"Shut it, Cypress," Palesun sighed. "I gave you a fake name, that's enough for one night. Scram. Oh and I hope you were talking about Scourge!"

A chuckle filled her mind. _"Scourge is old meat; he's gotten boring and predictable. I want something new and different. I want Hawkfrost and I want him now." _

"Again, shut it, Cypress. Scourge and I are happy together and I'm not going to give him up so that you can have some fun. Now can you leave me alone for a little while? My head hurts." There was a soft sigh and then the feeling that Palesun was truly alone descended over her. She sighed in relief and began padding across the marsh towards Frozen Shadows.

**-000-**

Whispers of cloud threaded through the short space of trees that had suddenly appeared amongst the desolate expanse of black sky and stony ground. A light breeze blew through the trees, rustling the branches and shaking them of handfuls of leaves. The leaves coloured green were only carried mere fox leaps before they had left the safety of the small glade and turned black and lifeless, dropping to the ground and vanishing.

Four shapes, each white and see through, padded into the strange glade and sat silently in the middle, facing each other with their wavering faces. Silence wrapped the clearing in a bubble, the only sound being the rustling leaves. That was until one opened their jaw and from it spilt a melodic voice, _"These aging trees do little to comfort me but I respect your thought to conjure up a place so different from the hues of black and gray that we see every day. Perhaps some flowers could make the scene a little bit brighter, Change." _

Bright coloured flowers sprung up, surrounding the four spectral cats. The speaker – whose fur was long and fluffy – smiled and bent her neck to touch her nose gently against the soft red petals of a red rose that had appeared at her paws. _"I would not deny such a simple wish, Destiny. Anything to make you happy, my dear. But I feel that the reason we have been summoned here is not a matter of happiness. _

The reply came from the throat of the least see through cat; his pelt colour was still barely visible. No oak tree had a trunk as rich in brown as his pelt was. _"No. I called for this meeting due to the threat pressing against our throats with claws stained with the blood of every dead cat we have seen in the pool. Crimson has threatened all of us and the one living being that keeps us anchored to the living world. If Tornheart loses herself to the poison within Crimson's blood then we will be separated from her and cast to the growing darkness." _

A grunt of agreement came from the final cat. It was near impossible to see her, the only indication that she was there was the occasional wisp of mist that wrapped itself around her body. _"That is a good enough reason to call a meeting but I hope you have also come with a plan to rid ourselves of this she-cat whose path flows with the thickest of blood? If you have not then this meeting is a waste of time. Unless you wish to discuss possible methods of exterminating this pest?" _

_"Hold your tongue, Time," _Destiny hissed, lashing her misty tail. _"Fate has good judgment and his judgement has told him to call this meeting. But I also hope he has an idea, for I have not had much time to think up an idea that might work. You see as Decider of Destiny, I do not have to think of ideas. I simply enter a kit when it is first born, see what it wants to become when it reaches the age of training or hunting and set its life in motion. However, you, Change, have to come up with ideas all the time so you can change the course of time and actions that some cats will take within that time." _

Change flattened his ears and eyed Destiny with a spark of humour in his eyes, _"I am very good at what I do, Destiny, but I have yet to see a cross road in Crimson's path when I can manipulate her path and change what she will do. I am afraid that there might never be a cross road," _he sighed, _"Tell us, Fate. What idea have you had?" _

There was a small moment of silence before Fate spoke up. _"Five is an odd number, yet I sense that it will be a group of five that saves us from this ever growing darkness. However, I am yet to see when this group of five will appear in my sight of fate. It may be in mere days, it may be in a few moons, it may also be in years to come. I do not know. But we must not fret for we will be saved, I know it." _

_"How can you be sure that five will save us if you cannot see when they will arrive?" _Time snapped. _"We only have a limited amount of time before we fade. If Tornheart cannot be saved before we fade then the world will be left without the four guardians it needs. We need those five saviours of yours and we need them now! I'm starting to wonder whether we made the right choice when we inducted you into our ranks. The old Fate would have had hundreds of ideas by now." _

Fate ducked his head in shame. _"The old Fate would not have been so harsh on a new cat whose powers may not have fully blossomed yet! How dare you say that to him, Time. We can be just as mean to you as you are to us. Besides, it will be your time to fade regardless of whether we fade with you or not. Age is already affecting your abilities in ways we cannot help but notice. Just yesterday I watched an elder suddenly vanish. When he returned he began speaking of what he had seen. A world where everything is dark and lifeless. Thank heavens everyone in the Clan thought he was going crazy! He saw the future because you lost track of time whilst you were busy preparing his path to the skies," _Destiny hissed.

This time it was Time who ducked her head, ears burning in embarrassment, _"Mistakes are made. They should be forgiven and forgotten. Not brought up in front of all so that they can judge." _

_"Keep that in mine next time you judge others then," _Destiny warned.

_"Can we keep our minds on track? I've told you all I know and I'm sorry there is no more. Perhaps I will steer clear of these meetings from now on. My job should keep me busy enough," _Fate grumbled. _"Not like any of y-" _He was stopped by a whistling sound which was then followed by a loud thud and sound of skin ripping. Destiny screeched loudly and fell to the ground beside Change's writhing body. The spectral tom in charge of change jerked around and then fell still, a white froth bubbling at his mouth. Blood oozed out from around a thick, sharp stick that was now buried deep within Change's chest. His body had become as solid as the ground he had been standing on moments before. For once his gray pelt that was marked with stripes of black was visible instead of the misty white pelt he had taken on.

_"No! No! No! No!" _Destiny cried, tears pouring from her eyes. _"How could this happen!? Who? How? Why?" _

A voice suddenly boomed from the darkness surrounding the glade, one that did not belong. "You have been warned."

Down in the world of the living, where the six Clans milled together on the one island completely oblivious to the destruction that had just taken place, a single, bright star blinked out. A hush came over the land as nature stilled itself. They felt something shift in the balance of life, something was no longer right. And they were right. Nothing would be the same.

* * *

**AN: Boring chaper is boring? I have no idea what went on in the last part of this chapter. I have no idea who killed Fate or why the heck I killed him off but yay! Death! **

**Competition details are on my profile, just to remind you! **


	30. Chapter 29: Sun Set

**AN: Woot~ Update! Hey, good news! I have decided that - in a couple more chapters - this story will end! Surprise! More details below the chapters. Only one P.O.V today. Sort of a sum up chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Sun Set**

The battle raged on in CedarClan's camp. Bodies lay crumpled on the ground their limbs bent in painful positions. Screeches and hollers of rage echoed around the camp as cats clawed viciously at each other. By now the sun was sitting on the very edge of the mountains, spreading a dull golden glow down on the Clans. However it went unnoticed by the fighting cats. They were too busy tearing at each other's throats to care about the sun that was about to set.

Jinx jumped out of the fray, a kit dangling from her jaws. The kit's jaw was opened in a soundless wail as the rogue's teeth pierced its skin. Blood streaked Jinx's cream pelt, fur was missing and her eyes were narrowed in enjoyment. A bright red she-cat launched herself at Jinx with an angry screech, her eyes fixed on the tiny kit. "Put my son down you evil fox-hearted rogue!"

"I think I'll keep a hold of him for a little longer," Jinx purred around the kit's scruff. She tossed the kit up in the air and let it crash into the ground with a cry of pain. The queen jumped forwards, neck stretching long in an eager attempt to save her son. An eager attempt that was thwarted by Jinx who swept the kit back up and danced away, whiskers twitching in amusement. "Better luck next time!"

Her giggle of amusement sent the red queen into a ferocious rage. "I am going to tear you apart!" she screeched, chasing after Jinx with unsheathed and bloody claws. The space between Jinx and the queen shrunk smaller and smaller until Jinx was certain she could feel the breaths of the queen on her hind legs. But before any contact could be made the queen was knocked to the side by a kick from one of Crimson's shoulders.

The soldier just happened to be Shadari and the old shell of Fallenshadow stared down at the queen with his glowing red eyes. "Great save, bone face," Jinx hissed, her voice muffled by the kit's fur. Shadari growled in response and dug his claws into the queen's neck. He curled his lip back, ready to strike but a sharp clout from Jinx stopped him. "Save it. Let her watch her last kit die before she too dies."

Shadari paused with an annoyed grunt but didn't make another attempt to snap at the queen's neck. The she-cat opened her mouth and let out a terrified shriek that went unheard by any of the other Clan cats. They were all too busy fighting for their lives against the waves of heartless soldiers to take any notice of the pinned queen. "Beg," Jinx ordered coldly. "Beg for the life of your son. This tiny, stupid kit that you gave birth to."

"My _kit _has a name. Stripekit. And I will not give you the joy of hearing me beg," the red queen snarled. Jinx jerked back in shock, dropping Stripekit as she did. The small black striped tom squeaked in pain and began crawling slowly towards his mother. "Oh, Stripekit," the she-cat murmured. "Promise me you'll be brave?"

The kit nodded and blinked at his mother with the blue eyes all kits were born with. It was then that Jinx struck with the swiftness of a snake. There was a loud snap, a cry from Stripekit and then nothing but the sound of war raging on. "No!" But it was the cry of the queen that set a grin curling up Jinx's muzzle. "How could you!? He was just a kit!"

"The same way a patrol of your _brave _warriors would slaughter an innocent family of loners for sleeping on the very edge of your territory," Jinx spat back. With a purr of contentment, Jinx turned away from the motionless body of Stripekit and the queen. "Do what you want, Shadari. Just make it quick."

Shadari did as he was told, sinking his teeth into the queen's throat. She screeched in pain and then laid still. There was a loud roar of shock before a shadow fell over Shadari. "You," a voice growled. Drops of blood fell onto the ground. "You killed, Vixenheart. You're a monster. A murderer who murders the innocent. You deserve to die and I'm going to k-" the tom's speech was cut short by a blow to his head. The blow rendered him unconscious and knocked him to the ground.

"Aren't you lucky that I happened to just wander by," Tornheart purred as she helped Shadari to his paws. "Go and do something useful like killing off the deputy or the medicine cat or something."

The black tom dipped his bone head and melted into the heaving mass of fighting cats. Tornheart also turned to attack whoever she bumped into first. The cat she saw was not the cat she was expecting to have seen during this battle. "I loved you. I believe that you could change, that you wanted to rejoin this Clan. But you lied. You lied to me and made me bring my Clan to the slaughter. You're not my daughter."

Tornheart narrowed her eyes, pinned her ears back and unsheathed her bloody claws from her blood soaked paws. "I was once your daughter, but I'm not anymore." The two she-cats began to circle each other, growling, snarling and snapping their jaws. Insults and sneers were thrown at one another as they prepared themselves to fight with tooth and claw. "I'm sorry for breaking your heart and your Clan but I must do it. It's instinct."

"Murdering innocent cats is not instinct!" Sageleaf cried, but it was no use. Tornheart let out a ragged battle cry and leapt at her mother with bloody claws. Sageleaf was unprepared for the sudden attack and was bowled over. She screeched in pain as her daughter ripped flesh from bone, clawed shreds into her ears and sunk her teeth into every part of her body she could reach. For a moment Sageleaf let herself be beaten by her daughter because she felt sorry for Tornheart. Her daughter had gotten lost in the big wide world and all she needed was a small nudge to turn her back onto the right path. But then – with a sharp clout from Tornheart – Sageleaf reminded herself that her little kit had been corrupted and would never come home. And it was that thought that forced Sageleaf to pull herself from her numbing state of mind and fight back.

With a snarl the senior warrior kicked out, catching Tornheart in the chest. The strength in the kick flung the rogue away, allowing Sageleaf to pounce onto her, claws digging deep into skin. Blood oozed out from around her claws as she dug them deeper and deeper. She glared down at Tornheart and Tornheart glared back. An emotionless gleam split Tornheart's eyes, "Go on. Kill me. It won't change a thing."

"No. I will not kill you," Sageleaf rasped, unsheathing her claws a little. "I am not a murderer. But I will leave you in the claws of the Clan. What they do with you is up to them. I will play no part in your death." The she-cat raised one paw, closed her eyes and was about to bring it crashing down onto Tornheart's head to knock the rogue out when a rumbling like thunder erupted from the ground beneath the paws of every cat.

Screeches of anger turned to shrieks of fear as cats were knocked off of their paws as the ground bucked and shook underneath them. Tornheart scrunched her eyes shut as her mother's claws dug deeper into her skin. As the ground rumbled, Crimson grasped the chaos and confusion of CedarClan and drove her claws deep into the chest of Shadestar. The smoky black she-cat gasped in horror as her blood pooled onto the ground, spilling from her chest like a waterfall. She collapsed onto her knees, spluttering blood from her mouth. Death was about to open its doors to the leader and she was about to grasp it with her claws when another agonised screech rang out.

As the rumbling of the ground slowly died away, Tornheart surged up from underneath her mother, claws tearing through skin. In one swift movement the rogue she-cat brought her left, clawed paw ripping up through Sageleaf's chest and into her throat.

Blood sprayed from the neck of Sageleaf as she screeched in pain, tumbling to the ground in a writhing mess of blood and fur. The fighting came to a stand-still as all cats had trouble choosing which dying cat they should be looking at; Shadestar in her puddle of blood that leaked from her stomach or Sageleaf with blood still spurting from her neck.

The decision was over quickly as Shadestar's writhing came to a sudden stop and she laid deathly still. Murmurs of shock rippled through the clearing from the CedarClan cats. The loss of their leader was numbing.

Tornheart hadn't even registered her old leader's death. She was too busy staring at her dying mother. Her old self suddenly surged back into her mind, taking over the parts of her body Crimson had latched onto. The time she had in her own body was short but it was long enough to fall to her knees and sob beside her mother. "I am so sorry," she whispered, tears streaming from her eyes, mixing with the mud and blood on her face. "I-I never wanted to – oh god! How, how could I do this!?" she wailed, "I killed my own mother!"

As she sobbed the sun slipped beneath the horizon and a flash of bluish light lit up the world. Tornheart raised her head slightly to stare out towards the mountain where she felt the sun had sunk, just like it did every night. But it was the three shapes that hovered just in front of her - shifting in and out of focus - that made her shudder. _"We told you. Sun set has come and death has been dealt at your claws. This death will be the one that changes you in one of two ways. From this moment onwards the decisions you make will be greatly influenced by Crimson but there will always be a shred of you capable of changing those decisions. Keep well, Tornheart. We are afraid that venturing into your world is too dangerous for us. We will be watching you from our land above. Farewell, Guardian." _

Then they were gone and with them the voice that had whispered in her head. She was back in the living world with her old self fading and her newer self, the one Crimson had created, forced herself back in, shutting the real Tornheart away from the world. She pulled herself away from Sageleaf's still body to come face-to-face with Jinx's snarling face.

"I saw that," the cream she-cat hissed threateningly. "You switched back to your old self. I saw it. Crimson will hear about this."

Tornheart laughed. "Leave it, Jinx. I don't believe you, so how would Crimson?" She pushed past the bristling rogue and strode over to Crimson's side. "Another job well done I see?"

"Indeed," Crimson replied, shifting her weight onto a different side. Many claw marks littered her body, most of them still spilling blood. "She put up a stronger fight than most. I see you dealt with Sageleaf? Jinx has told me that she nearly killed you? It would have been a shame to lose you so early in my plan. We still have four Clans left to crumble."

"It was close." Tornheart arched her neck to look out over the soldiers as they pinned CedarClan fighters onto the ground. "But I sorted it out, as you can see."

Crimson nodded, stretched and then seated herself atop the toppled tree trunk Shadestar had used to address her Clan from a few days prior. "Cats of CedarClan!" Her yowl brought the eyes of all CedarClan cats onto her, as well as the dull yellow eyes of her soldiers. "My army and I have beaten you, killed many of you and slaughtered your leader. Your Clan belongs to me now." Cries of outrage and disgust rang out, giving Tornheart and Jinx time to slink over to the tree trunk and sit in front of it, guarding Crimson. "Who is your next in line to take over from Shadestar?"

A clear voice rang out, "I am." It came from a peppered looking light brown tabby she-cat that was pressed against the ground by three soldiers. "I am the deputy, Cloverstream."

"Well," Crimson eyed the deputy with greedy eyes, "come here. You need to be appointed as the new leader. As I take it you leaders don't take nine lives anymore?"

Cloverstream was released from her pin and was walked – flanked on all sides by soldiers – over to Crimson. "No. We haven't received nine lives for seasons."

"I see." The sleek black she-cat jumped to the ground, red eyes glinting in the quickly fading daylight. "Let us induct you as a new leader." She slit one paw with one claw and extended the bleeding paw out to Cloverstream. "Go on. Do the same."

The peppered tabby she-cat narrowed her eyes in distrust, only to hiss in pain as the soldiers grabbed her paw, slit it and pressed it against Crimson's. Muddled up words spilt from Crimson's jaw as she whispered quickly, pressing her paw against Cloverstream's so that that blood would mix together. Cloverstream yowled and tried desperately to rip her paw free by the grip of the soldiers was too strong.

There was a moment of silence as Crimson completed her chance, and then Cloverstream collapsed to the ground. "We shall leave you to bury the dead, CedarClan," Crimson purred as she stepped over the fallen body of CedarClan's newest leader. "But soldiers will be sent tomorrow morning to watch your Clan on that island all of you are watching the Games from. Oh, and if you warn any of the other Clans about intruders dragging Clans away, then I will personally kill all of you. Buh-bye now!"

Jinx snorted and followed Crimson as she padded out of the blood stained camp. Her soldiers let the Clan cats up and then quickly followed their leader. Tornheart was left standing beside Cloverstream's fallen body, staring at her old, broken Clan with emotionless eyes. They stared back at her with angry, accusing eyes. "I hope you're happy," one of them snarled. "Get out of here, _rogue. _You're not one of us."

Tornheart happily obliged, slinking around the bloody bodies that littered the camp. Before she exited her old camp she turned, her eyes firmly fixed on Firestrike, her old friend. The orange she-cat was leaning heavily on her brother, Hawkflight. "The old Tornpaw wants me to say goodbye. She feels bad for what happened here, however I don't." Then she turned and left.

Firestrike blinked once and then bowed her head, "The old Tornpaw is greatly missed."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. 2512 words is pretty good for one P.O.V I feel. **

**Anyway. Before this story ends we still have Screech to face the last two super animal things, one of those being Night of Rising Fury, who if any of you remember, is dead. Wildstorm still has to reach his destination set by Death before he died. (I totally haven't forgotten about Wildstorm) I have something planned for Iceshard soon as well as all the other characters that have been spread out. More competitor deaths as well. :D **

**Competition is still running. Details are on my profile. **

**-Hunter**


	31. Chapter 30: A Gale Silenced

**AN: More! Shorter chapter than most, just over 2000 words. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 30: A Gale Silenced**

Five sunrises have come and gone. Storms filled with snow and ice have blasted the six Clans, coating the territories in a thick layer of white powder. It seemed that the snow had momentarily paused Crimson's attacks. That idea was crushed when PhoenixClan returned from a two day trip to their territory. It was a trip that PhoenixClan did each year, but usually only when both of their competitors had been killed. But with no sign of Berrypaw since she vanished into the mist with Screech and no sight of Wildstorm since he too wandered into the mist, Flamestar decided that the trip would come early this season.

When PhoenixClan returned they had lost cats, more than CedarClan had. Flamestar himself was only a shell of his past self and everyone could tell that something dreadful had happened. One cat was brave enough to whisper the story into the ear of a friend from a different Clan.

A pretty cream loner she-cat had been resting peacefully in the centre of PhoenixClan's cave when the Clan had entered. Flamestar, being the greedy tom he is, took a liking to the shy she-cat. That was until she attacked a helpless kit that had wandered too close. In a matter of heart beats the small kit was dead, his neck snapped. The Clan turned on the she-cat with murderous snarls and claws ready to tear through skin. But a single, high-pitched, yowl brought an army of brown pelted, pale yellow eyed rogues charging into the cave. And who else walked calmly into the cave behind her army? None other than Crimson with Tornheart walking silently behind her. For two days PhoenixClan and Crimson's army battled, losing all their elders, queens and kits. Finally Flamestar surrendered. He was not killed for Crimson saw a greater power within him. She did her magic and Flamestar was hers to control.

Three Clans had fallen. Three Clans were left. That was until Crimson and her army appeared on High Star Isle a day after the siege on PhoenixClan.

After the deaths of so many cats the remaining three Clans were terrified but could do nothing about it. SnowClan, RogueClan and WaveClan were separated from the other Clans, much to their horror and pitted against Crimson's growing army of rogues. All the other Clans could do was sit and watch from behind the invisible barrier stopping them from helping. All they could do was watch as their friends were slaughtered before their eyes.

Flurrystar fell to Jinx.

Silverstar succumbed to Tornheart.

Singe lost to Crimson.

And just like that all Clans fell under Crimson's rule. All Clans apart from RisingClan. Shatteredlight still remained in power over her Clan. She had yet to be transformed into a follower of Crimson.

Over the course of the four days three more contestants had died. A powerful storm had ripped through the arena, bringing with it a huge tornado that had ripped most of the arena to shreds. It was within the most violent part of this storm that the barely alive Badgerstrike stumbled across Burningmoon. After a heated battle both toms died from their wounds, Badgerstrike first making Burningmoon the winner of their fragile relationship. Nightfall had also died during the storm, killed when a falling tree pinned him to the ground, crushing his ribs which then pierced his lungs.

The Clans watched as Nightfall died; their sorrow loud in the silence, only to hear an amused cackle come from Jinx who sat at the back of the clearing. Tornheart sat beside her, watching with narrowed eyes. "Why are you still here!?" one brave cat called out.

"Because we can," Jinx purred. A rustling behind her sounded and then three soldiers stalked out, yellow eyes focused on the Clan cats. "Wait, never mind. Our shift's over!" Her brightness seemed so out of place amongst the devastated Clans and it wasn't liked. The cream rogue had been responsible for the deaths of all the kits and queens, apart from the ones in RisingClan. Jinx was deeply hated by all the Clans. Tornheart on the other paw was merely disliked for the part she'd played in all of Crimson's attacks, especially the one on CedarClan.

Shatteredlight watched Crimson's hench-cats pad off into the forest surrounding the island with a scowl. At least now she could leave without one of them following her. No cat questioned her when she slipped out of the crowed and into the undergrowth. She needed a break from the pressures of being leader. All anyone ever wanted her to do was tell them that she was going to make everything better. It annoyed her greatly. How was she supposed to make everything better when no one would let her kill the cat that had murdered Hiddenshade? The sooner Crimson and her cronies were dead the better.

A sly smile spread across her muzzle as she crossed the stepping stones into RogueClan's territory. Last she had heard Crimson and her army had taken over PhoenixClan's territory and were bunked down in the cave. _Odd place for Crimson to go, _Shatteredlight thought to herself, _surely she would have wanted to be closer to the Clans in order to keep an eye on them? _No answer came to mind so Shatteredlight simply pushed the question to one corner of her mind.

The brisk trot through RogueClan's chilly, snow blanketed territory was pleasant. Everything looks so calm and perfect covered in snow. The white blanket also helped Shatteredlight. Her fur blended in perfectly. However, the cat that stepped out from behind a broad tree trunk did not blend in well. Black and white were known to clash. The sudden appearance brought Shatteredlight to a sudden stop. Her features changed. One moment she was calm and the next she was snarling ferociously. "Crimson."

"Shatteredlight," Crimson replied evenly before a crooked smile twisted her muzzle. "What a surprise seeing you here."

"Enough with the simple conversation, what do you want, Crimson?" Shatteredlight spat angrily, lashing her tail.

Crimson smirked slightly, her brow arching. "Can't two cats have a simple conversation?"

"No. Not with you anyway."

Shatteredlight's answer didn't amuse Crimson. Instead it angered the black she-cat. Her red eyes flashed and a low growl rolled out from her throat. "You want to know what I want? Fair enough. I'll tell you." Crimson bent to the side, picked something up and threw it to the ground. It mewled painfully and Shatteredlight gasped loudly. Before her sat her grandmother's kit, Singingriver, the kit that looked similar to Fallenshadow with her build and eyes.

"What? How? Where did you get her!?" Shatteredlight cried, shooting forwards in an effort to grab the kit.

Crimson was quicker, scooping Singingriver up and planting her further away from Shatteredlight. "She was easy to grab. Wandered too far away from the rest. All it took was a few murmurs and she came right over. Stupid kit."

"Give her back," Shatteredlight growled. "She's done nothing wrong!"

An evil cackle tore out from Crimson's throat as she glared down at Singingriver's cowering form. It wasn't a murderous glint that glanced over Crimson's eyes, more of a curious look. "I didn't take her because she'd done something wrong. I took her for blackmail. You've got to do something for me before you can get her back, alive."

Shatteredlight faltered. She had no clue as to what Crimson wanted her to do, but she figured it wasn't good. But one look at Singingriver forced her to make the choice a leader would. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ah, that's the spirit," Crimson replied. Her gaze became cold and hard. "I want you to run away. Run far away from your home and never come back, _ever." _

_Run away? Run away from my home? My family? _Shatteredlight felt her world crashing down around her. To save the innocent life of a kit she would have to give up her whole world. She looked down at the tiny kit only to see Fallenshadow's eyes staring back at her. And in that moment she made up her mind. Running away would ensure that Fallenshadow would live on in the Clan and it would save a kit's life. "I…I will," she murmured. "Just, please make sure Singingriver gets back to the Clan alive. It'd be just like you to kill her anyway."

Crimson narrowed her cold eyes, "I always keep my word, Shatteredlight. It's probably the only good thing in me. Good bye and good luck in your travels." Then she scooped Singingriver up and brushed past Shatteredlight.

"Bye-bye," Singingriver mewled. "I'll tell Mama everything!"

Shatteredlight's eyes softened as she watched the kit disappear with Crimson. She had done a good thing today. A kits life was always a precious thing, something that was to be cherished. A sudden sad feeling came over Shatteredlight as she began padding further away from her Clan. She was leaving her family behind, forever. It was scary but she had a plan. Head for the mountains and see what was beyond them.

With a long sigh, Shatteredlight set off, her head held high despite the situation she was in. Her Clan would live on without her, she was sure of it.

**-000-**

Soft hues of sunlight pierced through the thick expanse of gray clouds, illuminating certain patches of the rolling green hills that seemed to go on forever. Clumps of trees were scattered to and fro and occasionally there was just a single lone tree peering out from over the rolling hills. It all looked very serene and peaceful until your eyes came across the gray mass protruding from the greenery like a monster. To Wildstorm it was more than a monster. It was the place he had been looking for since he had come across Death. Crimson's lair.

He grinned. When he won the Games he'd make sure that the first thing he would do was kill Flamestar and take over PhoenixClan. He'd be their leader and they'd _have _to listen to everything he said. _Let's deal with Crimson first. Then we can start thinking about winning. _

His paws carried him quietly across the hills of soft grass that were dotted with bright flowers. Bees buzzed lazily from each flower, butterflies flitted quickly around and the occasional bird cry pierced the silence. It would have been a happier scene if the sky above had been blue and not a mass of bubbling, boiling clouds.

Wildstorm shuddered. He had watched from a cave buried deep within a cliff face as the tornado ripped through the arena, leaving a trail of devastation behind. He had hoped that it had caused the deaths of many of the contestants, but some niggling thought in the back of his brain told him that most of them were still alive. "Stupid High Stars can't even kill off a few mortal cats and they say they're more powerful than us! Ha!"

"You should be careful what you say around here," a soft voice whispered, pain buried deep within the tone. Wildstorm crouched low to the ground, tail bristling. "Don't bother. I couldn't hurt you." He still didn't believe it but decided that the voice was worth searching for. He rose back to his paws and looked around, ears pricked for any whispers of sound. "Turn around," the voice said again, "I'm in the longer grass."

Wildstorm twisted his head and peered into the long grass. Sure enough there was the shape of a cat laying there, blood staining the grass around it. He was certain he recognised the soft silver tabby, but it was too covered in blood for him to be certain. "Who are you? What are you doing out here?"

There was a groan of pain before the cat answered, "Galesong."

"Oh," Wildstorm grunted. He knew he had recognised the pelt. Just another contestant on their way to the Dark Forest. "How'd you get all the way out here?"

Galesong turned her eyes onto Wildstorm. "I was running from someone, I can't remember who. All I remember was the claws eventually biting into my pelt, throat and face. Next thing I remember I wake up here with you creeping across the grass." The she-cat flinched as a cold breeze made the grass rustle around her and it was clear to Wildstorm that she was slowly dying. _One less contestant to deal will I suppose. _"You're going to kill me," Galesong whispered, "aren't you?"

For the first time in a little while, Wildstorm didn't know how to answer. He wanted to kill her to put her out of her misery but he had yet to murder an actual living cat. _No time like the present…_

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't want to die but I know I'm going to die soon. I've lost too much blood to even move anymore. If you kill me now then you'd be doing me a favour," Galesong replied. "It all depends on whether you can do it or not." And then she passed out with a groan of pain leaving Wildstorm with his choice. Kill her or let her die slowly and painfully. _It's only fair that she dies quickly..right? _His mind was made up. A medicine cat would do that same, they wouldn't let a cat suffer and neither would he.

He took a small step towards Galesong and then another until he was right beside her, claws pricking the skin around her neck. A deep, shaky breath rattled out from Galesong's throat and Wildstorm pushed harder and harder and harder until his claws were buried deep into the she-cats throat. "I hope I have done the right thing by you," Wildstorm whispered. And then he sliced his claws down. Galesong jerked once and fell still.

She looked happy instead of pained. Peaceful instead of fighting. Beautiful instead of agonised.

Wildstorm gave a small smile and then left Galesong's body in the grass. He still had a mission to do and no death would stop him from reaching Crimson.

* * *

**AN: Updates might be a little slower. I'm starting a TLK fanfic and I've got a collab to write chapters for as well. Competition is still open, details are on my profile. Any thoughts on what might/should happen next chapter?**

**-Hunter**


	32. Chapter 31: Revelations

**AN: I'm alive! And here's a new chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 31: Revelations**

Iceshard paced angrily to and fro, tail lashing and eyes narrowed. Her head was a muddled mess of ideas and plans that would probably never occur. Sitting on their thrones trying to keep as far away from Iceshard as possible, was Eternity and Settingsun. The two cats didn't say a word, afraid that Iceshard would snap at them or draw blood like she usually did when she was in this type of mood. "I can't believe this!" the Highest Star snapped. "Our powers are running low and we have no cat capable of giving us our powers! Maybe killing Death wasn't such a good thing…"

Eternity snapped his eyes open with a hiss, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard you say all day! Death needed to die for the crime he committed when he created that demon she-cat that now has control over all six Clans!" The midnight coloured tom closed his mouth with a loud snap. He'd said too much. Iceshard hadn't known about the loss of the six living Clans that the High Stars governed over.

"She's taken over my Clans?" Iceshard snarled, "All of my Clans are under her control? How!?"

"Mind control," Settingsun explained simply, drawing a paw over her ear.

Iceshard stared at her daughter with narrowed eyes, "You're kidding, no cat, not even us, has the power to control minds. Are you telling me that Crimson is more powerful than us? Why was I not informed of her powers earlier?"

"It's not really mind control if you think long and hard about it. She basically strips cats of their memories, impulses and emotions. Then she can tell them to do whatever she wants and they will do it."

"Really?" the Highest Star breathed. "That is certainly a wonderful power to have. Are you certain she doesn't want to join us and be a High Star? She'd make a powerful leader and it might keep her in check, stop her from killing anyone else that might be of any importance to us." She paused and twitched her ears, "Have any of you seen Hawkfrost recently? He seems to have vanished."

The sound of paws padding across grass suddenly rang out across the clearing and the heads of all three High Stars swivelled to stare at the newcomer that had interrupted their private meeting. However not one of them could put a name to the cat they saw slinking over to them, long black fur shimmering as she walked. Green grass seemed to turn a shade duller as the pitch black paws of the she-cat touched them, air danker as she let out a breath. Whoever the she-cat was she was powerful, that was easy to see.

"You better have a good excuse for intruding upon this important meeting," Iceshard snarled lashing her tail to show the intruder how irritated she was. "But first your name, I don't recall seeing you around here, but then again I don't know that names or pelts of many of the cats that dwell within this forest."

The she-cat came to a stop a few fox-leaps away from the High Stars, light amber eyes twinkling slightly. "My name does not matter as it is not of any importance. However the reason I am here may intrigue you more."

"Your name is rather important to us. It might help us find you again," Eternity rumbled with his eyes narrowed. He wasn't all that sure on whether to trust this strange she-cat or remain wary of her. Already he could tell that Iceshard was leaning towards trust but that was only due to her curiosity towards what the she-cat had to say. He only hoped that it was good, or the she-cat may be leaving without her eyes.

She sighed in annoyance but paused before she answered as if she was trying to recall what her name was, "My name is Astrid and I'd very much like to tell you the reason why I am here before this clearing," she paused again and stared around the spacey clearing, "becomes crowded."

Settingsun cleared her throat, earning herself a glare from Iceshard, but the pretty orange she-cat spoke anyway. "I myself would like to know where you have been hiding..Astrid," Settingsun appeared to be testing the name on her tongue. "My mother and friend may not know many of the cats that dwell within this forest but I do and I have not seen or heard of you before. So, please do tell us what part of this forest you come from."

Astrid wrinkled her nose, "Furthest edges of the territory, on the border between Place of No Stars and Place of Endless Night. Few of us live there because the living is hard; confrontations are had with the Endless Night cats, especially now that Scourge has taken over."

"Enough with this useless banter!" Iceshard snapped hushing her daughter with a flick of her tail. "We know your name and where you come from now tell us why you are here."

"I couldn't help but overhear that your powers have been failing recently due to a drop in your sacrifices. Death is dead and now you have nobody to perform the necessary ritual to fuel your powers," Astrid explained. For a moment her eyes seemed to shimmer a different colour, but then they stop flickering and remained icy amber. "But Death was not the only cat who had the power to suck the essence from other cats and morph them into powers for another cat. I also can do it." She paused, tilted her head and chuckled softly to herself, "I suppose you could say I was sort of his protégé."

Iceshard went rigid with excitement but then one though crossed her mind and dampened her mood, "You knew Death? How so?"

"He often came to speak with the few of us that lived on the border, said he was interested in how we managed to survive. Apparently I stuck out as the strongest of the bunch and we spent a lot of time just walking and talking," Astrid replied simply. She shrugged and flicked her ear, "He was a nice cat."

"Interesting. So I assume that you are telling us that you can perform the ritual," Iceshard guessed and Astrid nodded. "Good. Be here tomorrow at the same time and we will begin."

Astrid dipped her head in respect before she turned and began to make her way back towards the cover of the trees. As she walked a cruel smile split her calm muzzle in two, warping her face into one of evil instead of peaceful. Her eyes flickered again but this time they changed colour completely, fading from icy amber to blood red. 'Astrid' shed her fake look and allowed her normal form to descend back over her body. Crimson had just gotten a step closer to bringing down the three cats that were just a little more well known that her.

**-000-**

Frozen Shadows glimmered brightly amongst the dull swamplands, the only splash of white within the dank swamplands. Despite how brightly it shined, Frozen Shadows was bare of any stars, as was anything else within the Northern Lands. Three tall pillars of ice capped with soft snow split the muddy ground and rose up towards the sky. The ice itself was nearly see through, hence the name Frozen Shadows, as the shadows danced within the ice. Scourge sat silently in front of the tallest pillar, tail flicked comfortably over his paws as he waited for the arrival of his love. So far the planning of Iceshard's downfall had gone well, Hawkfrost proving to be a skilled ally in the art of planning for war. The only set back being the large difference in numbers. Iceshard had all of the Dark Forest whilst Scourge had only the cats within his borders.

"You are one time, for once," came a soft purr.

"I am not one for deadlines," Scourge returned the purr, "but I sent Hawkfrost on a tour of the territory with Tempest."

Palesun slunk out from around the pillars of ice, her shadow dancing within the ice like a bird in flight. "Tempest? Really? Of all the cats to take him on the tour you chose Tempest? Honestly, Hawkfrost has a mate, haven't you heard?"

"No. He does not. She ran off after Hawkfrost was framed for the death of her father. Eternity was the real killer but you know how persuasive the High Stars are, if they want you to believe the murderer was a stick they could!" Scourge spat angrily, only to be soothed by a lick on the muzzle from Palesun.

The pale yellow she-cat rolled her eyes, "It's about time they were killed off. So what have you and Hawkfrost planned so far?"

"We will strike during the annual meeting the High Stars hold for the cats of the Dark Forest. Hawkfrost and I will sneak up behind the thrones of the High Stars, kill them and then take over." Scourge smirked. "Easy. Simple."

Palesun nodded, going over the plan in her mind so to pick out the flaws. "It seems like a decent plan but what are you going to do if the cats of the Dark Forest decide to lash out at you? There isn't exactly an army of cats within these boundaries and not all of them are willing to fight," she pressed.

The small black tom scrunched up his nose and flexed his claws, tearing up the muddy grass under his paws. Palesun had a point. There were many cats within the Dark Forest that looked up to the High Stars with adoration and followed the three remaining leaders. He growled in annoyance. He'd been so close to killing them off! "You have a valid point so I assume you have a solution as well?"

"Ask Hiddenstorm for help. He still owes you for saving him from Redstorm's rage a little while ago," Palesun purred smugly.

Scourge narrowed his eyes, "I will _not _be asking that buffoon for help! Besides, Hawkfrost wouldn't agree with it. Didn't his mate run off in the direction of Hiddenstorm's lands?"

"Then you will be running into your own death, again!" Palesun cried, choking up a little at the thought of Scourge fading away into nothing.

"But if I win," Scourge murmured, brushing his muzzle against Palesun's, "we'll be the leaders of the Dark Forest and no other cat will ever be able to kill us." He licked the yellow warrior's ear, drawing a soft purr from Palesun's belly.

For a little while they remained silent just sitting beside each other with tails entwined and muzzles touching. But that moment was fleeting and interrupted by the sudden arrival of a heavily panting, long-furred white she-cat, splashes of orange darkening her bright pelt. She took a deep breath before she spoke, blue eyes flashing. "Scourge, sir, there are five cats from the Dark Forest on the border. They say they are close friends of Hawkfrost and wish to join his rebellion. Hawkfrost himself is with them now. He advised me that you come quickly."

"Thank you, Tempest," Scourge muttered, waving his tail at the tired she-cat. "You may as well return with us. Hawkfrost must have become acquainted during your short tour."

Tempest groaned, "If I must, sir."

Scourge hissed at the she-cat before he rose to his paws, Palesun following his lead. The three cats began to make their way through the swamp, galloping steadily through the thick mud and shallow pools of water. Other cats ducked out of the way, eyes flashing in the gloomy swamplands.

A scent so familiar that it hurt was suddenly thrust into Scourge's nose and he came to a sudden halt just before the border, lip curling at both the scent and sight of a cat he hated with all his moral fibre. "Tigerstar."

Tigerstar raised his head, ears pinned to his skull, "Hello, Scourge. I hope you can put the past behind us so that my friends and I can join your cause. We too would like to see the High Stars dead."

"We wish to aid you," Ivypool offered from behind Thistleclaw. "Because we feel that the High Stars have grown corrupt with power. Please, Scourge, let us help."

Scourge once again found himself thrust between two difficult decisions. If he accepted the help of the Dark Forest Callers then he would have more cats, strong cats, able to help him bring down the High Stars. It might be the difference between victory and defeat. But he would also be bringing the one cat he had strived all of his living life to kill into his homelands, into his realm. Would that not make him weak? But if he did not accept the help being given to him then he might not come back from the assault alive. _I'd be leaving Palesun alone with her other half preying on the shadows, I can't do that. _

The choice became clearer than day. "I will accept the help of you and your friends, Tigerstar, but whilst you are within these borders then you will answer to me. You will not be able to give out orders, that duty falls to me and me alone. You will become a normal cat that used to be a leader. Do you understand?"

Tigerstar inclined his head. "I understand."

"Then we have a deal."

* * *

**AN: Short chapter is short. Grumpy Scourge is easily won over by Palesun. All though I will admit that an alliance between him and Tigerstar might be a little shaky, despite the fact that I've been planning it since Hawkfrost joined him. More Crimson next chapter. **

**I've added a few more days onto the competition. Details are still on my profile. **

**-Hunter**


	33. Chapter 32: Retribution

**AN: Sudden inspiration = new chapter. Go figure. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 32: Retribution**

An evil chuckle bubbled in Crimson's throat as she slid through the Dark Forest's murky territory, making her way steadily to where the High Stars were waiting for her by their thrones of stone. She grinned darkly as her plan came together in her head. All she had to do was send the High Stars their power from the cats they had gathered and then watch as all the power seeped into her, weakening the powerful leaders even more. _They have no idea what's about to happen! _she thought gleefully as she leaped onto a fallen tree so to avoid a large puddle of thick mud.

"Disgusting," she muttered as she stared down at the thick puddle. "This place will be the first to go once the High Stars are dead."

_"And what makes you think you can kill the High Stars?" _a voice whispered in her ear. For the first time Crimson actually jumped a little, shocked that she had not seen the voices owner creep up on her. But when she turned to face the cat there was no one there, just an odd purplish coloured mist with two blue globes staring out from within. _"Ah, even the bravest of cats fear the unknown, do they not, Crimson?"_

"How do you know my name? And who are you!?" Crimson snarled as she retreated further along the fallen tree, eyes focused on the mist that followed her every move. A chuckle – deep and mocking – rolled out from within it.

_"Crimson I know everything about you, even if your story is short so far. I also know what you are going to do in the coming days and I must say I am pleased with what I see. No cat has ever lived with the ambition that you have or the power you control." _

"Your compliments are charming, purple mist, but I'm afraid I cannot trust you until I either know your name or see your complete body. However I have a feeling that you do not have a body at the precise moment," she retorted smoothly, flinching a little as her rear hind kissed the twisted roots of the fallen tree. "So tell me your name."

The mist alighted atop the fallen tree, licking the flaking bark with soft tendrils of purple mist. It began to take a shape, the form of a huge cat – bigger than even Fallenshadow – with eyes as icy blue as a frozen river. Crimson sucked in a deep breath. This being held more power than even her. _"As I cannot allow you to see my true form I suppose I can give you my name. Frozengaze is what I am known by in the realm I am from. You should be honoured that I have taken notice of you and your endeavo-"_

"Realm? There are no other realms apart from the one we are in now and the living one below us. You cannot be from another realm, it is impossible," Crimson interrupted as she narrowed her eyes in distrust. "How do I know you aren't just a trick sent to badger me by the High Stars?"

_"Because I know your real name even when you are using Astrid's disguise. There is one more realm that you have not been told about, a realm that you will never be able to enter unless you have my blessing, otherwise it would kill you, so don't even think about spreading your reign into my realm. The cats in my realm are all cats older than you by seasons, older than cats such as Bluestar even. Some of us have been around since the dawn of time. But that is all you need to know otherwise you might start getting a little greedy." _The purple coloured cat suddenly snapped its head to one side, ears pricked high. _"Your High Stars are getting impatient. Run along, Crimson, you'd better not be late. But don't forget that I will be watching over you, my champion.." _

Then the large cat made of purple mist vanished in the blink of an eye. Crimson remained standing pressed up against the tangled roots of the fallen tree, blinking at the place the cat had stood moments before. She was still trying to register the fact that she had been visited by a being from a different realm, one that was more powerful than her. _He said I was his champion…_

A loud screech ripped through the silence that had descended and Crimson snapped her head up. The High Stars _were _starting to get impatient. She leapt effortlessly off the fallen tree and began to bound easily through the tight forest, dodging bramble bushes and soaring over rotten stumps. The clearing where the High Stars resided appeared before her as did the three High Stars themselves, the highest of them pacing angrily to and fro.

"Astrid! Finally you have decided to grace us with your presence!" Iceshard sneered as Crimson trotted hurriedly over to them. Crimson grinned a little as she spotted the cats chosen to be sacrificed for the High Stars. All of them had their heads bowed and paws shackled to the ground by Settingsun's thorn studded vines.

"I apologise, Iceshard, the Dark Forest is larger than I recall so I got a bit lost on the way here," Crimson replied smoothly allowing herself to sink away into her disguise as Astrid. "I'm here now so we can get on with this…power transfer."

Eternity rose to his paws and spoke, his deep rumbling voice echoing throughout the meadow, "That we can. Settingsun, come join your mother down here, we don't always have to sit on our stone thrones. Besides, it would only be proper for these brave cats to be sent off in a noble way, they are being rather brave giving up their afterlife so that we can gain more power."

"Oh shut up, Eternity. You know they were forced here and so does Astrid. We don't have to pretend that these cats like us, they're going to die anyway," Iceshard spat as she sat down and flicked her tail over her paws. "Get on with it Astrid, I assume you know what you're doing."

"Of course. I must ask you to be silent and not say a word. If my concentration breaks then the spell could do _very _wrong. Ready?" Crimson purred silkily as she slid her eyes closed and prepared herself to be attacked by waves of power.

"Ready," Settingsun murmured and Crimson began weaving her spell. Her words grew quiet as she spoke the old language once spoken by the ancients so many seasons ago. Then her eyes snapped open so that she could watch the destruction unfold. The High Stars sucked in a deep breath as the power rushed into them and then gasped in pain as it flooded out of them, taking some of their own power with it, rushing into Crimson.

The black she-cat opened her jaws in a silent wail as all the power flooded into her, filling her every fibre with power. Iceshard watched in shock as 'Astrid' opened her eyes to reveal blood red orbs that could only belong to one cat. "Crimson," the Highest Star gasped as her knees buckled, sending her collapsing to the hard ground. "How?"

"You do not understand the power I have," Crimson cackled as she stalked over to the fallen High Stars, blood dripping from the corners of her eyes. She looked insane. "And now you have payed for your fatal mistake of sitting on your royal rear ends doing nothing whilst I wreaked havoc on your petty Clans, turning them into an army of my own. I hope you enjoy watching me tear your kingdom down whilst you sit here wallowing in your last, few, powerless moments."

Settingsun groaned in pain as she rolled over to stare at Crimson with her big blue eyes, "Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to you!?"

"I was created to destroy your fragile rule and then take control of the six Clans plus the four dead territories. I will be the supreme ruler whether you like it or not! Those you dare speak out against me will be silenced for the rest of eternity. No longer will StarClan or the Dark Forest be worshipped only I will be worshipped as the one true ruler. This is the way it will be from now on," Crimson snarled as she pressed her claws into Settingsun's throat. Blood welled up from around her claws, making Settingsun squirm and shriek in fear.

Iceshard screeched angrily as she struggled to rise to her paws, eyes aflame with pure rage. "Leave my daughter alone you abomination! Death was out of his mind when he created you! I could see it in his eyes when I killed him and I will be the one to send you back to the darkness from whence you came!" But the Highest Star's threat fell short as she collapsed to the ground as another bout of pain racked her weakening body. Without her power her body was beginning to age rapidly, all the seasons of ruling over the Clans catching up to the High Stars.

"There is nothing you can do anymore, Iceshard. Be like Eternity, accept your death with nobility. You have reigned over these Clans for too long and now your reign has come to an end." Crimson paused and then flicked her gaze back to Iceshard. "But you shall not die here, Iceshard. I am going to give you just enough power to keep you alive so that you can watch me ravage your Clans and uproot the laws you set long ago."

"What..about us?" Eternity gasped as his fur began to fall off in large clumps.

Crimson grunted, "You will be dead within seconds. Any last words?"

"Keep the Clans alive," was the black tom's reply before he became too weak to even speak. By now most of his fur had fallen off leaving him naked and pink, like a baby rat. His eyes were rimmed with fear as his skin began to flake off as well, allowing his bones to peek through. Settingsun watched on from under Crimson's laws as her oldest friend wasted away before her, skin piling around behind him until there was nothing left but a pile of bones.

Eternity was dead.

"He..he's gone," the pretty she-cat murmured in shock before she squeaked in pain as Crimson's claws sliced through her throat, killing her as well.

"And now you're gone as well," Crimson sneered as she withdrew her bloody claws and stared at the blood that stained them with greedy eyes.

Iceshard's jaw dropped, "You killed them. My daughter, my friend, gone!"

"Yes, I thought that much was obvious."

"Murderer!" Iceshard screeched. "Why don't you just kill me too!?"

Crimson laughed, "You're just as much of a murderer as I am. Killing you would be giving you mercy and I don't do mercy, ever. You have a little power left over that should keep you alive. Maybe you could use it to pull your way to the tip of Skyward Mountain so that you can pray to whatever lives upon that mountain?"

"Wherever I go it will be way from here and the bodies of my last remaining kin," Iceshard meowed hoarsely as she hauled herself to her paws and began to stumble towards the safety of the trees. "You may have beaten the Dark Forest but you forget that there are three other leaders you still need to defeat before you will truly rule over everyone. Farewell, demon." Then the Highest Star was gone, nothing more than a broken shadow moving silently through the undergrowth towards the mountain that peered dauntingly over the horizon.

Crimson watched her go with a small smile curling at her muzzle, "Correction, there is only two. Redflame you killed during your siege over StarClan. Hiddenstorm's followers will bend easily once he is dead, as will Scourge's. The hardest part of my plan is over. Now the real _fun_ begins."

**-000-**

Her breath came in hoarse gasps as the freezing wind bit into her face and the stone beneath her fit sliced her paws. Her eyes were narrowed against the freezing wind as she pushed on, forcing her paws to take another step up the steep rocky mountainside. The path had gotten more treacherous since her last trip to the tip but she had to make it to the top, had to beg her father for another chance at winning the Dark Forest back.

Crimson would not win. She'd make sure of that.

But getting her father to give her more power would not be an easy feat. No doubt he'd be enraged that she had lost in the first place and then he'd want to fix the problem himself. But if he ventured down into the Dark Forest cats would work out that another world existed through the portal above the Bone Shrine, and that would not be a good thing. The High Stars rule had been shaky for moons but if this got out then it would crumble without Crimson's help.

The thought of the demon she-cat set her fur bristling. She'd lost everything to that demon. Her love, her daughter, her only friend, her kingdom and now probably her father. Crimson would have to pay; she'd make sure of that. But a plan would have to be drawn out, an intricate plan that would spell that end of Crimson's reign of fear once and for all. The time for planning would come later though, she decided, now she needed to beg her father for more power and she had the perfect excuse to use on him.

The familiar hum of the portal began to beat in her ears as purplish light appeared through the snow. Soon the Bone Shrine appeared as well and then the snow stopped, allowing the entire mountain tip to be seen. Iceshard felt the breath catch in her throat at the sight of the purple and blue portal that spun lazily above the Bone Shrine. Beyond that portal lived her mother, a cat she had never truly remembered, as well as any other kin she had. _Maybe Settingsun was allowed to enter that realm seeing as she was my kin…_The thought was a happy one but an unlikely one. Settingsun had never really amounted to anything apart from a High Star. She'd never done anything that had set her above the others, just been a cat to strike fear into the hearts of others.

She took a tentative step towards the Bone Shrine, feeling the vibrations from the portal run up her legs. She shuddered. The power atop this mountain was extraordinary. "Father?" she called gingerly. "I wish to speak with you."

_"What do you want this time? Once again you have disturbed my home without invitation, soiled my sacred ground with your weak paws." _

"I apologise but my situation is indeed dire this time," Iceshard began, voice shaking a little. "Crimson has killed the other High Stars and stripped me of my power. I am so weak that I can hardly move, I only just managed to pull myself up this mountain so that I could ask you to bless me with more power so that I can take back my lands."

Shrill laughter echoed from within the portal as two huge pale blue orbs appeared and took on the form of slitted eyes. _"You have failed me!? After all the time I have given you to fix up the problems you have caused you go and _lose _your lands to a demon created a mere moon or so ago!? And then you have the nerve to come up here and ask me for another chance!? You have not thought this through." _

"Father, I am sorry! One more chance is all I ask of you, one more chance to win back my lands! I will not fail you this time I promise! If you do not give my power then I will die!"

_"You are already dead to me. I have found another that is stronger than you and has already done more than you have within a moon. She has become my champion you are merely a pawn that needs to be disposed of." _

Iceshard pinned her ears back against her skull as a high pitched shriek shot out from the portal and a huge clawed paw appeared, stretching out to pin her to the ground by her hind legs. Realization hit her like a tree, "Crimson. You made Crimson your champion. Why would you do that!? She is of no relation to you what so ever! If she becomes the supreme ruler then your lineage would run out!"

The clawed paw began to pull Iceshard towards the portal as a mouth appeared underneath the eyes, a mouth that was pulled into a mocking smile lined with razor sharp teeth. Iceshard screeched in fear and dug her claws into the stone ground, desperately trying to pull herself away from the mouth that waited to swallow her whole. _"My lineage will never run out, kit. You need not worry yourself with important things such as that. In my realm you will be a servant, serving the cats that have done braver things than you for the rest of your miserable after life. Your life as the Highest Star is over, Iceshard. Crimson will do so much better than you." _

Iceshard screeched and shrieked, writhing ferociously in the grip of the huge paw as it pulled her closer to the mouth until she was pulled into it and the jaws came crashing down on her. A pained cry ripped across the mountain, echoing through the Dark Forest, the pained cry of a Highest Star that was no more.

The High Stars were dead.

* * *

**AN: Yep. This story is progressing along nicely. Bye bye, Eternity, Settingsun and Iceshard. I'll miss your devilish ways. **

**-Hunter**


	34. Chapter 33: Now and Forever

**AN: I actually cried whilst writing this chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 33: Now and Forever**

A messenger raced steadily down the winding path, pelt streaked with mud, fur tangled with sticks, ears pinned to his skull, message echoing in his mind. For three days he had travelled across the four territories of the afterlife carrying the same message to the four leaders, Hiddenstorm of the Place of Wanderers and Shadelight of the Place of Stars. Now he bounded across the border with the Dark Forest and the Place of Everlasting Night, carrying his message to Scourge.

As he ran, the messenger was able to go over the events that had occurred over the past three days, the events that he had heard of through the jaws of the cats he had run into during his journey. Rumours were being spun that something atop Skyward Mountain had awoken and dragged the High Stars to their death, placing Crimson on their thrones as the new leader. Others said that a cat who had been wronged by the High Stars and lost the one he loved had returned for revenge, killed the High Stars and then vanished, leaving the throne open for anyone to claim. But the most worrying of all rumours was the one the messenger had heard just as he had stepped foot within the borders of Scourge's land, the rumour of a rebellion. Even he, a simply messenger with a plain background, knew that a rebellion would only lead to more bloodshed during a time when all four territories of deceased cats needed to be banding together to stop Crimson.

But he also knew that no such allegiance would be formed any time soon.

His breath came quickly as his paws began to be sucked down by the thick mud that oozed up between his toes, making him grimace. He hated the Place of Everlasting Night, hated it with a passion. Only his duties as a messenger would ever bring him to step into Scourge's lands. Curses flowed like water from his mouth as he picked his way through the thick mud and pulled himself onto dry land, his pelt now dragged down by mud. It was on that small island that he heard the voices and stiffened, suddenly fearful that he would run into a group of bloodthirsty murderers that would tear him t o shreds.

But the words that reached his ears were not that of rambling insane cats. They were orderly and formal, the words of a leader speaking to his people.

"Come the dawn the living see every morning we will be victorious, ruling over the other three territories as the High Stars and their faithful followers. All we need do is kill the remaining three High Stars, Iceshard, Settingsun and Eternity. They are merely three cats. We number close to a hundred. They may have an entire league of servants at their bidding but we have all killed before and are willing to do it again. My faithful followers today we will do what most of us strived to do so many seasons ago, the missions that lead to our deaths. Today we will successfully take over an entire Clan of cats and rule over them!" Loud cheers clashed in the sky as the cat – whom the messenger assumed was Scourge – drew his speech to a close. His followers called for blood, the blood Scourge would give them when they launched their attack on the Dark Forest.

The messenger felt his breath catch in his throat. So the rumours about a rebellion were true. A part of him wanted to turn around and run but another part wanted him to finish his mission. The want to complete his mission won over and he took a deep breath before he pushed through a patch of dying bracken only to be greeted by the cold stares of many cats. What surprised him the most was the six sets of eyes that he recognised, the eyes of Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Thistleclaw, Ivypool, Breezepelt and Hawkfrost. The Callers had abandoned the Dark Forest to fight with the scum of the afterlife.

"Who are you?" Scourge demanded from his position atop a fallen tree.

"A messenger from the High Stars," the messenger answered, just like he had to the other two leaders. "I come bearing a message that has been relayed to the other two leaders of the four territories. May we talk in private?"

Scourge shook his head, lip curling. "Whatever you have to say can be said in front of my cats." From beside him appeared a sleek yellow she-cat, green eyes flashing in the gloom. The messenger flinched as one of her eyes darkened in colour, turning amber, before returning to its original colour. _The cats here really are insane.._

"Very well," he muttered. "The High Stars wish to hold a council with the three leaders and their closest advisors tomorrow. This is not an offer but an order. You have no choice."

Murmurs sprung up from the gathered cats but the Callers remained silent, sharing worried glances with each other. Then Scourge smiled and let out a low chuckle that vibrated around the clearing. All eyes focused on him. "Perfect. Tell Iceshard that I will be there, along with my _advisors_."

The messenger inclined his head, "I shall return to the Dark Forest and alert the High Stars to your arrival. Goodbye."

"We shall see you tomorrow," the sleek yellow she-cat purred silkily with a wink.

The messenger shifted uncomfortably and began to back off. When his rear end touched the dying bracken he spun around and dashed off, tail streaming out behind him.

Palesun smirked as the tom disappeared into the bracken. "I call dibs on killing him."

"If you can find him," Scourge purred back. "I have a hunch that he'll be long gone by tomorrow."

She huffed in annoyance, "Spoil my fun."

"Scourge. Is this meeting dismissed?" came a bored mew from the back of the crowd. Scourge raised his head to meet the narrowed amber eyes of a lean silver tabby. A challenge was buried within the tom's eyes, a challenge that Scourge was about to accept.

"What's your name?" the small black tom asked as the gathered cats fell silent.

The silver tabby rose to his paws and showed off his size. He was huge, easily towering over Tigerstar. Scourge's lips pulled up in a toothy grin. He was going to enjoy putting this tom down. "Razor."

"You're challenging me in front of everyone here? You want to be publically humiliated? Come up here then," Scourge spat as he rose to his paws, claws reinforced with dog claws sliding out from their sheaths. His dog studded collar shifted slightly, rubbing uncomfortably against his neck. He growled under his breath. Even in death he was not rid of the foul collar that stunk of death and decay. It was like a curse, stalking him through the shadows.

Razor shouldered through the gathered cats, a snarl rumbling through his throat as he drew closer to his leader. No words of ceremony were shared. Razor flung himself at Scourge as soon as he got within reach, claws biting into the black tom's skin. Cats jumped out of the way as they rolled around, fangs and teeth clashing in the dull moonlight. Blood spattered onto the wet ground, splashing a few cats that had failed to get out of the way. They responded with angry snarls as they dodged out of the way of the tussling cats.

Scourge clawed Razor across the face and then kicked the tom away with a screech as Razor's claws were ripped from his shoulders. The silver tabby was flung a little way away, blood streaming from his face. But he didn't give up and stumbled to his paws with a throaty growl. Scourge raised a brow in a rare show of appreciation for Razor's strength. "You're strong, Razor. But stupid. A wise cat would had stayed on the ground and accepted his defeat but now I _have _to kill you." He sounded almost bored.

"I still have a chance," Razor grunted as he began running at Scourge with his ears pinned back.

Scourge unsheathed the claws on his forepaw and waited, sitting deathly still. Silence fell over the gathered cats as they watched their leader with wide eyes. Tigerstar watched particularly closely, eyeing his killer closely. He wanted to see what Scourge was truly made of. All the stories he had heard had painted the small tom as a ruthless killer that was merciless and didn't feel remorse.

As Razor collided with Scourge, the black tom thrust his clawed paw into his chest, chasing a pained howl from Razor's throat. He stopped his attack to stare down at his chest where a paw was now buried in, claws cradling his throbbing heart. Fear and uncertainty flashed in the silver tabby's eyes as blood began to pour out, soaking Scourge's paw. "This is an example of what happens when cats _think _they can best me," Scourge growled to the gathered cats. "You will die and I will not care." Then he grasped Razor's heart and pierced it with his claws, drinking in Razor's agonised cries of pain before they came to a sudden stop as the tom fell limp. He withdrew his paw and shook some of the blood off before he turned and made his way over to Palesun who stood watching with a bemused expression.

"We might as well start our journey to the Dark Forest. Remember that we're going to have all our cats travelling with us, that's bound to slow us down," Palesun murmured into Scourge's ear once the tom had sat down beside her. He didn't say anything for a few moments, choosing to instead watch Razor's body fade out of existence leaving behind a puddle of crimson blood. Only once the body had vanished did he answer.

"Yes, you have a valid point," he replied, swiftly licked her ear. The show of affection shocked Palesun a little. Usually the tom acted like she was just an advisor around the other cats that dwelled within their territory. "They need to know that you are my queen so that, when the time comes, they will be ready to take orders from you as well," he explained.

The yellow she-cat rolled her eyes, "They will take my orders or they will be punished."

Scourge purred. "You are the most evil she-cat I know."

"And you love me for it," Palesun shot back as she jumped to her paws and made her way down to where the Callers had gathered to discuss the attack.

"You have no idea how much I do," Scourge murmured as he followed behind her.

**-000-**

Soft grass gently carrassed his dark gray tabby pelt as his eyes picked out the bright coloured flowers that grew up in clumps. His nose drank in the wondrous smell of blooming flowers. Tall trees – with leaves a dark green – erupted from the soft grass and clumps of sickly looking flowers. It was all so perfect but Screech knew that a danger lay hidden amongst the beauty. Every time a branch rubbed against another he jumped. Every time a mouse of squirrel scampered through the grass he jumped. He was on high alert, knowing that whatever lay hidden in this corner of the arena was bound to be strong and lusting for blood.

_"Calm down," _came Berrypaw's soft voice. It ruffled the fur inside his ear and he sighed.

"We're going to do this. We're going to get you back into your body and then we're going to get out of this stinking arena!" Screech purred as a shape appeared in his peripheral vision. It was very hard to see but he knew it was Berrypaw. Even when she was cast from her body and forced to walk the world as a spirit he could still tell when she was near.

_"I know we will." _

They fell silent as they continued to make their way through the grass. Long shadows reached out to touch their pelts, telling them that the sun was beginning to make its way down towards the horizon. It was a pleasant time of day, with the sun bleeding into the horizon and the moon starting to peer over the edge of the land. A slight breeze ruffled the grass and toyed with their fur, carrying with it the many smells that inhabited the particular square of pristine forest.

Then they heard it. A chime of laughter trickled through the grass and set Screech's fur bristling. The laughter was haunting, chilling him to his very bones. It sounded almost kit like.

"Who's there?" Screech called, ears swivelling to catch the laughter if it came again. It did and once again Screech felt his blood turn to ice. "Come out!"

_"Be careful," _Berrypaw murmured, "_I can't help you when it comes to fighting. I'm ethereal." _

Screech faltered and twisted his head to stare at Berrypaw, "You're what?"

Berrypaw smiled gently, something that Screech could only just see. _"I cannot be harmed but I cannot harm others in return. I'm in a state of limbo, not dead but not alive either, so I can't harm others. Make sense?" _

"You've gotten a lot smarter since that incident in the mist," Screech smirked.

"Has she now?"

Screech snapped his head forwards to see a small kit sitting in front of him, big, baby blue eyes blinking up at him. He blinked in shock. "Who are you?"

"Kitty."

"That's a, uh, nice name. What are you doing here? _How _did you get here?" Screech asked again. He was beyond confused at the thought of a kit being cast into the Games.

Kitty tilted her head to one side, floppy cream ears falling towards the ground. He couldn't help but think that the little kit was very cute. "I live here. I've lived here for ages," she squeaked and jumped to her paws, bouncing over to Screech, giggling loudly. "But it's been _so _long since anyone's come to visit! Are you here to play with me?"

"Um, no, I don't have time to play with you. I'm busy trying to save my friend."

The little she-kit narrowed her baby blue eyes, creamy coloured fur bristling. She lashed her tail and curled her lip angrily, "You don't _want _to play with me? Why don't you want to play with me?" Her voice had gotten dangerously low and icy; something Screech didn't know could come from the body of a kit. She'd begun to tremble violently as she took a few steps back. Screech realised that something was very wrong with Kitty.

"I can't, okay? My friend needs my help and she needs it quick. If I stay around here for too long then I could die. I'm sorry, Kitty."

_"Screech, I think she's one of them!" _Berrypaw screeched but it was too late.

Kitty let out an ear-splitting shriek and threw her head back. Her body began to morph, fur darkening from cream to black. Her paws grew larger, muzzle longer, body thicker, ears pointier, tail longer. And then her two canines shot forwards, growing so long that they were always visible. Kitty no longer looked like sweet, innocent kit anymore. Instead she looked like a large black fox with fangs that overshot her jaw.

Screech flattened his ears and unsheathed his claws, a growl rumbling in his throat. _"Oh you silly little cat," _Kitty's voice vibrated throughout the forest but her jaws did not move. She was speaking through thoughts. _"You've stepped into my forest and refused to play with me, therefore you must pay the price." _

"And that price is?" Screech snapped, lashing his tail.

Her haunting laughter once more filled the forest as she lunged forwards, jaws snapping shut on Screech's front leg. _"Death!"_

Screech howled in pain as the bone in his leg shattered under the pressure and raked his free claws down Kitty's face, grinning a little when the she-fox flinched. He pulled his leg from Kitty's jaw and attempted to place weight on it, only to cry out as pain rocketed up it. A blow to his head sent him crashing into the trunk of a tree, knocking the wind out of him, making him see stars. When he opened his eyes he saw Kitty looming in front of him, claws tearing down his face. Once again pain burned through him as his vision was momentarily blinded by a waterfall of blood. "Berrypaw," he whispered. "Help me, please."

_"I..I will do what I can but you will not like it," _Berrypaw replied swiftly. Iciness suddenly enveloped Screech and he felt another presence pushing its way into his mind. He recognised the presence as Berrypaw and realised that she had possessed him. But then another thought came to mind. She'd possessed his body meaning that she was feeling all the pain he was feeling, losing all the blood he was losing. She was dying for him.

"No!" he shrieked and attempted to throw Berrypaw from his mind. But his attempt failed. "Berrypaw, no! You can't die for me! We're supposed to get out of this together, remember?" The world was fading around him as Berrypaw forced her way further into his brain, taking control over his body as she possessed more of him, taking away his pain, allowing it to attack her instead.

_"Night of Rising Fury is dead, Screech," _Berrypaw murmured sadly. _"I cannot come back, I am lost to you. But I will not let two of us die here. You need to go on and win the Games, for us!" _

Screech writhed violently as he began to fade away into unconsciousness. He knew that if he allowed himself to be washed away by the dark wave then he'd wake up later and Berrypaw would be dead. "But you're ethereal! You can't be harmed!"

_"By possessing your body I'm becoming you, therefore I'm not ethereal anymore. I'm sorry, Screech, but it has to be this way. I will not let you die here as well. I love you, never forget that," _Berrypaw whispered, voice cracking with sadness.

"No! I'm not giving up on this! I can still win and then we can win the Games together, with you by my side as a spirit!" Screech tried one last time to stop Berrypaw from doing what she was going to do but he knew that it was hopeless. He felt his body going limp and knew that his time with Berrypaw was running dangerously low. "I'll never forget you. For as long as I live you will always be my mate, even if you're..no longer with me. I love you so much, Berrypaw, and I always will." Tears were beginning to fall from Screech's eyes as the world grew black.

The last thing he heard was Kitty's haunting laughter followed by Berrypaw's agonised screech of pure pain, then nothing, but blissful silence broken only by the pained gasp of Berrypaw as she took her last breath. _"I love you, now and forever." _

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I write shitty fight and death scenes. But holy smokes I was nearly sobbing whilst writing Berrypaw's death scene. I am really going to miss her. Also I suspect that a few people with be pissed with me seeing as most of the votes on my poll are for Berrypaw to win. But I've always known that she'd die. **

**I don't usually answer reviews in the chapter but this person was an anon sooo:**

_**IhatetheDF: **__Yes, I am a Dark Forest supporter. I love all the cats in the Dark Forest because they have such broken pasts that I feel makes them even stronger than all the powerful good cats. Each of them has had to overcome hurdles that cats like Firestar never had to. He never had to get over the death of his kits or his mate. He never had to get over the loss of a sibling. But the cats in the Dark Forest have had to move past these things. Yeah so they ended up becoming evil and killing cats but they all had reasons to. I love the Dark Forest cats. I'm actually a Hawkfrost fangirl. _

**Yep. Everyone else will get an answer in their PM box. **

**-Hunter **


	35. Chapter 34: Even Dead Cats Bleed

**AN: Another update so soon? What is this sorcery? Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 34: Even Dead Cats Bleed**

Soft raindrops pattered gently against the ground, beating the leafy ground in a steady pattern that was so comforting to just sit and listen to. Gray clouds bubbled and boiled above the vibrant green forest, spilling the rain that soaked the leaves. A gentle breath of wind buffeted the long grass and tugged lightly at the little flowers that dotted the long grass.

The scene was so perfect that it hurt. The way the rain fell on the grass seemed too gentle to be real rain. Everything seemed just too gentle.

His breath billowed out in white clouds in front of him, telling him that the air was chilly but he couldn't feel it. His body felt warm but his mind was cold. His body was strong but his heart was weak. Nothing felt real anymore. Nothing felt right.

A bramble bit into his flank and made him flinch but the pain was gone as soon as it came. He stared down at his flank where a mark should have been, only to find it bare of blood. He shuddered. It wasn't right for a cat not to bleed. Dark Forest Cats bleed and their already dead. _Why are you worrying about dead cats when you can't even bleed? _The small voice in the back of his head made surprising sense. Why _was _he worrying about anything else apart from himself?

No answer came to mind, so he continued making his way through the long grass. Every few seconds he would pause in his walk to stoop down and inhale the sweet smell of the flowers. They were pretty flowers, orange in colour tinged with yellow on the outside, and their smell was intoxicating. He wanted to just stop, lie down and smell them all day long. But some part of his mind told him to continue walking. It told him that there was something waiting for him at the end of his walk. He just didn't know what.

Murmurs reached his ears and he stopped, one paw raised, ears stretching to pick up anymore words. He could hear them but couldn't make out any of the words but a part of him recognised the voice and yearned for it, longed for it, ached for it. He sunk lower to the ground and began to crawl closer to where the murmurs were coming from, claws slipping out from their sheaths. He had yet to meet any other cats on the trail but he wasn't about to let his guard down.

And then he saw the cat that was murmuring and his heart came to a shuddering stop. His breaths came out in short gasps as his eyes came to rest on the she-cat that sat with her tail flicked over her paws. Her eyes were focused on the three small kits that tussled on the ground in front of her. But he had his eyes solely focused on the she-cat's sharp face with her red patches that looked like splashes of blood. All the memories came rushing back in a painful torrent and he nearly collapsed onto his knees at the sudden wave of pain that crashed over him.

"Berrypaw," he choked out.

Her head snapped up to stare at him with her pretty blue eyes. "Screech," she murmured, gesturing for him to join her. "Come sit with me."

He didn't need to be asked twice. "I miss you already," he mewed once he had sat down, only to be bowled over by the three rambunctious kits. They squeaked loudly as they scampered all over his dark black tabby pelt, soft paws pummelling him gently. He laughed as he felt their teeth pinching his skin in places as they pretended he was an enemy. In retaliation he rolled over and chuckled as their squeaks of surprise reached his ears as they slid off of his flanks.

Berrypaw's tinkling laughter sent a shudder of longing down Screech's spine. He missed her so much it hurt, like some cat was pricking his tail with their claws. Pain suddenly blossomed in his heart but he pushed it away. Now was not the time to be sad. He needed to cherish the left over time he had with his beloved. "Whose are they?" he asked as he watched the kits play amongst each other.

"Ours."

Screech blanched, "We didn't have kits though?"

"No, we did not," Berrypaw replied as she rested her head on Screech's shoulder. "But the…ancestors have allowed me to create the kits we could have had to keep me company whilst I wait for you." She smiled weakly. "They fill a small part of the large hole in my heart."

Screech felt his eyes drawn to the kits and he began to pick out resemblances between the kits and their 'parents'. All three of them had Berrypaw's blue eyes whilst only one had her red patched pelt; the other two had inherited his own black tabby pelt. It brought a smile to his face to see the kits he could have had playing happily with each other. He leant over and drew his tongue over Berrypaw's muzzle, dragging a purr out from her chest.

She smiled up at him and for once he felt at peace. He could stay here forever.

But then he went rigid as realisation crashed over him like an icy wave. He felt so stupid not to have picked up on it earlier. Berrypaw's eyes weren't blue. They were green.

The dream collapsed around him, plunging him into inky darkness as hauntingly familiar laughter filled his ears and froze the blood in his veins. _"Oh little cat you really are so stupid, leaving your mind so open. I didn't even have to try to pick out your most intimate memories and then use them against you. Missing Berrypaw are we? What a shame." _

Pain once again stabbed Screech in the heart as the world began returning underneath him. He recognised the forest where he had run into Kitty in the first place and it hurt him more than it should have. This was the place Berrypaw had sacrificed herself for him, the place she had died so that he might win the Games and have a better life. As the vision returned to his eyes he picked out Kitty standing above a patch of crimson blood, fox-like muzzle curved into a vicious smile. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" he croaked as he attempted to stand.

_"Because you stepped into my forest and refused to play with me. You have to be punished for that. But I didn't know that there were two of you until I slipped into your mind and plucked through your memories. _Two _of you refused to play with me so two of you must pay the price. No hard feelings?" _

"No hard feelings!?" Screech spat as he stood shakily with his amber eyes blazing. "You killed the cat I loved more than myself and then used a memory of her to create your own nightmare! I've felt those hard feelings and am still feeling them now!" He crouched down and curled his lip to bare his white fangs. "Now let me tear your head off." He pounced and crashed into Kitty with a feral snarl. She whacked him over the head with a heavy paw that sent stars dancing before his vision. Screech shook it off and raked his claws through her coarse black fur, spots of red blood already beginning to appear.

She, with blue eyes aflame with rage, sunk her fangs into his scruff and threw him into a rock that protruded from the ground. He smashed into it with a loud crack and he cried out in pain. Something was defiantly broken this time. A burst of pain ripped through him every time he tried to put pressure on his left leg. He assumed his shoulder blade had broken. Kitty appeared before him, smiling darkly with her plumy tail flicking slightly. "Just kill me," he gasped weakly before lashing out at Kitty, his claws tearing through the skin on her muzzle. She screeched in pain and kicked out at him with her hind legs, once more knocking him to the ground. Another crack rang out followed by Screech's shriek of pain as his shoulder cracked even more.

_"Killing you would be showing mercy and I am not a merciful creature. Letting you live will be torture enough. I can't imagine what it must feel to have to live with the knowledge that _you _were the reason for your mate's death," _she cooed as she pressed her paw into his throat. He stared up at her with eyes glazed over with pain, begging her to end his miserable life but he knew that she would not. _"Get out of my forest, Screech, and don't ever come back." _

He watched warily as Kitty began to slink away, plumy tail swishing from side to side. When he was certain she was gone he rose painfully to his paws and began to limp away, following the sound of rushing water he had noticed mere moments ago.

He had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do with a broken shoulder. If he was to run into another contestant then he'd die, he was sure of that, which meant he'd have to creep through the undergrowth like a timid mouse, jumping at every sound, fretting that death was just around the next bush. It wasn't an appealing thought but it would mean survival and the small chance that he might be able to win the Games and go home.

_Go home to who? You're father disowned you, you're siblings haven't spoken to you, you're mother's off with other toms and you're mate is dead. Who do you have to go home to? _

Once again the small voice in the back of his head was right. He didn't have anyone to go home to, not anymore.

The sound of rushing water grew steadily louder until it became a loud roar that rumbled violently in the near distance. The smell of running water blasted Screech in the face but he barely felt it. All he could think about was no longer having Berrypaw by his side. The image of the kits they could have had filled his mind, three perfect kits that looked like him and looked like Berrypaw. He shook his head. Berrypaw didn't even get her warrior name, she was just an apprentice and already dead. It brought tears to his eyes, tears that dribbled from the corners of his eyes and splashed onto his paws as he limped along.

The grass beneath his paws became shorter as the trees around him thinned out to reveal a beautiful waterfall that splashed down into a serene pool many fox-leaps down below. Screech stepped out from the safety of the trees and onto a cliff that jutted out beside the waterfall. The view was dizzying but beautiful, a view he would have loved to have shared with Berrypaw. A sharp pain pierced his heart once more, a pain that he was already starting to hate.

"Oh, Berrypaw," he sighed as he came to a stop at the edge of the outcrop. "I don't know what to do anymore. You were everything to me and now you're gone. My heart feels like it's dying every time I think of you because I know that we'll never be able to have the life we wanted to. Seeing those kits that Kitty created hit me so hard because I know how much you wanted kits of your own and now you can't have any, because of me!" Tears began to pour from his eyes as he cried out his pain to the Clans that he didn't know were watching. "Berrypaw, how can I continue knowing that your death is my fault!? If I had of known that Kitty was in that forest then I wouldn't have gone running in without a plan but I did and now you're gone!"

"I don't know if I can go on without you."

His eyes were drawn to the bubbling water that seemed so very far below him. It suddenly looked so very appealing almost as if it was calling to him. "I _can't _go on without you."

And then he jumped.

**-000-**

They were all prepared to fight to the death for the chance to rule over the afterlife territories as the supreme rulers. None were more prepared than the six Callers as well as Scourge and Palesun. They couldn't wait to sink their claws into stinking hides of the High Stars. Scourge grinned devilishly at the thought of tearing into Iceshard.

Their nerves heightened slightly when they crossed the border and were nearly intercepted by two cats claiming to be their guides. It didn't take long for their throats to be slit and bodies hidden. Scourge didn't need any guides; he had the Callers and Hawkfrost to take him and his army to where the High Stars were waiting. Again the image of the High Star's bleeding bodies filled his mind and he chuckled quietly to himself.

Palesun pricked her ears and smirked at him, "I've never met a cat so pleased at the thought of killing other cats."

"Yes you have. You're one of them," Scourge retorted with a wink.

"No," Palesun murmured, shifting her gaze to her paws. "That part of me belongs to Cypress, that's why I don't let her out very often." She shifted uncomfortably and jumped a little when Scourge pressed his nose into her shoulder.

He smiled softly at her, "Cypress isn't as interesting as you are."

They fell silent as they continued their walk through the Dark Forest, trying to dodge around muddy puddles, fallen trees and clumps of bramble bushes. Each cat paid close attention to the six Callers that had spread out to keep an eye out for any more guides. Thankfully there were none. The Dark Forest was eerily quiet.

That was until they drew close to the centre of the Dark Forest, the place where the High Stars thrones sat. Scourge brought his army to a stop, hoping that his cats remembered the plan he had explained to them a little while ago. If they didn't then it was going to get messy.

"We ready?" he called to the Callers as they neared him. Palesun hadn't left his side.

Tigerstar nodded, "The High Stars are there as well as the other two leaders with their advisors. We have the largest group by three cats."

"Are you sure they won't get suspicious when all six of you turn up with me?" Scourge pressed warily.

"They might but we are able to choose which territory we live in," Ivypool answered. "It is one of our rights as a Caller. They cannot stop us."

Scourge snorted and began to shoulder his way through the thick foliage that ringed the High Stars clearing. His body was beginning to tingle in anticipation. It wasn't long now until he became a High Star with Palesun at his side. The foliage ended and opened up in the grassy clearing, the four stone thrones protruding from the ground towards the back of the clearing. His eyes were drawn to the other two leaders and their advisors. Hiddenstorm sat towards the edge with Sinkingsun sitting beside him. A small chuckle bubbled up from Scourge's throat when he noticed the yellow she-cat. Hawkfrost was going to be a little distracted. But it was the other leader that Scourge did not know, the leader of StarClan.

A few days ago Redflame had been the leader but now a large – and rather ugly looking – gray she-cat sat in his place with five other StarClan cats surrounding her. Each of them stared warily at the stone thrones obviously traumatised by something. "Nice to see you again, Scourge," Hiddenstorm rumbled as he rose to his paws and dipped his head.

Scourge did not return the gesture, "I'd say the same but I doubt one of my cats would like me for it."

Hiddenstorm tilted his head to one side in confusion before his eyes came to rest on a bristling Hawkfrost. "Oh," the leader murmured, eyes straying to where Sinkingsun sat proudly. "I see."

"And who are you?" Scourge asked the gray she-cat that was staring at him intently.

She purred softly and batted her eyelids causing Scourge to shudder a little. "Shadelight, the new overseer of StarClan after Redflame's untimely demise."

Realisation hit Scourge. He'd heard about Iceshard's siege on StarClan that had ended in the complete annihilation of all StarClan cats. Now the territory of StarClan was just being used as a dumping ground for the weaker Clan cats that had perished recently. Scourge smiled a little. Iceshard may be weak but she certainly knows how to annihilate a Clan. "I hope you are enjoying dealing with petty Clan cats," he smirked to Shadelight and turned to Palesun. "She will make a weak ally but an ally none the less."

Palesun wrinkled her nose, "Only because she is infatuated with you."

"Her infatuation will cloud her decisions."

"Yes, but it will make her very annoying," Palesun hissed. "Besides, I might be tempted to kill her off for rubbing up against you."

Scourge arched his brow and rubbed his muzzle against hers. "You're the only one for me."

Before Palesun could reply a cat stepped out from behind one of the thrones. Her fur was a dull brown colour and her eyes were an ugly yellow and emotionless. "Please compose yourselves for the arrival of the High Star."

The gathered cats grew silent as they awaited the arrival of the High Stars but Scourge was confused. He'd heard the brown she-cat only mention one High Star, had the others died? What one was left? He hoped it was Iceshard so that he could tear her apart but any of the High Stars would be nice.

Paw steps could be heard bending the grass as they approached from behind the stone thrones. Each cat held their breath in anticipation. Black fur flashed behind the thrones followed by cream fur and then other patch of black fur. _Those aren't the fur colours of the High Stars..._

Three cats stepped out from behind three of the thrones, three cats that were not dead and certainly not part of the Dark Forest. Three pairs of eyes, green, blue and red stared down at the gathered cats from atop the raised hill. One of them tilted their head to one side and blinked down at the shocked cats. "Hello, my followers," the red eyed one purred. "I am glad you were all able to make it."

"Who are you?" Hiddenstorm spat angrily.

The black she-cat turned her blood red gaze onto the tom and he shivered under their burning glare. "My name is Crimson and these are my trusted..advisors, Jinx," she gestured to the cream she-cat, "and Tornheart."

Scourge heard Ivypool gasp behind him. "You, you're that she-cat that's been terrorizing the Clans! But you're not dead so how are you here?"

"Would you believe me if I said magic?" Crimson smirked. "I  
can travel freely between realms because I was created here. My advisors are sleeping in their nests down in the living world; I merely summoned them here to walk beside me. It's an easy process when you have powers such as mine."

"Created here? What do you mean created here?" Shadelight growled.

It was Jinx that answered, her soft voice not suiting the scarred body it belonged to. Scourge observed the cream she-cat by the name of Jinx, finding the large scar that ran across her left eye to be surprisingly appealing. "The previous High Star, Death, created her as a supposed overseer for StarClan but during her creation he slipped up and fed her all his power plus the power of the other High Stars. You can blame him for her usurping the High Star thrones and for taking over the Clans."

Wary eyes became admiring eyes for Crimson. No other cat could brag about taking over the Clans _and _killing off the High Stars. But, despite finding her to be a powerful ally, Scourge was angered by the fact that someone else had killed Iceshard before he could. "So you're telling us that you killed Iceshard, Eternity, Settingsun and Death as well as took over six Clans? Doesn't sound very believable to me," Scourge scoffed.

A clawed paw caught him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and then the grassy floor rushed up to meet him. He groaned and looked up to stare into the green eyes of Tornheart, her lips curled in a silent snarl. "I'd believe it if I were you," she spat. "I can always demonstrate to you how we took over six Clans."

"That I would like to see," Tigerstar rumbled. All eyes turned to stare at him and he puffed out his chest, "I'm not saying I don't believe you, I'd just like to see them fight."

The others all nodded. "We will fight six of you," Crimson meowed.

"Six?" Palesun blurted. "Against three of you? That I would like to see!"

Three of Shadelight's cats stepped up to fight followed by Thistleclaw, Breezepelt and Ivypool. Crimson, Jinx and Tornheart slunk over to join up with each other and sat silent whilst the other six cats discussed a battle plan. "Are you ready?" Jinx spat impatiently.

"We are," Thistleclaw retorted as his battle group broke up and spread out. Scourge stepped forward to start the fight.

"No rules, you fight to the death," the small black tom grinned. "Go."

Tornheart shot to one side and tackled one of Shadelight's cats, slitting his throat before the tom could even sink a claw into her fur. Within heartbeats Jinx had taken down one of the others, her fangs stained red by his blood. Both of them winked at each other as they circled the remaining tom, grinning devilishly at him. But before they could kill him they were both taken to the ground by Breezepelt and Ivypool. Shrieks and snarls erupted from them as they clawed and bit into each other. For once Jinx and Tornheart had found themselves evenly matched.

That left Thistleclaw and Crimson to stalk in a tight circle. He spat insults and curses at her. She remained silent, red eyes narrowed slightly in concentration. Words spilt from her mouth, almost silently, words that made no sense to any cat that could hear them. Then Thistleclaw fell to the ground screeching in pain. His eyes were wide and filled with pain as he writhed around on the ground trying to rid his body of the immense pain filling it.

His breathing became choked and hurried as Crimson neared him, her eyes focused on him only as they burned with frightening intensity. But then she broke away, breaking the contact which ended the pain Thistleclaw was feeling. He took a gulping breath only to receive a clawed paw to the face. Crimson's claws ripped down his face, tearing through his right eye and sending him rolling in pain again.

Scourge watched with wide eyes as Crimson pounced on Thistleclaw and sunk her claws into his stomach. He couldn't tear his eyes away as the black she-cat dragged her claws down his stomach, ripping it open. Blood poured from the jagged wound that was still leaking out blood. Thistleclaw jerked a few times and then fell still.

Moments later Jinx broke the neck of the Breezepelt and Tornheart tore Ivypool's throat out.

Silence fell over the remaining cats as they stared at the rapidly fading bodies of their old friends and Clan mates. "Well," Palesun's voice broke the silence, "I can see now how you managed to take over six Clans and kill the High Stars. You three certainly do make a strong team."

"We know each other's strengths and weaknesses," Jinx replied before she returned to grooming the blood from her soft fur.

Crimson tapped a rock lazily with one claw as she contemplated what she was going to say next. "I asked you to all gather here so that I could tell you that you must step down from your positions as leaders and overseers of the other afterlife territories so that I can preside over them as the only leader. Understand?"

"What!?" Scourge spat in shock, "there is no way I'm stepping down!" He risked a glance at Hiddenstorm and found the tom whispering quietly to Sinkingsun. The yellow she-cat had her ears pinned against her skull, green eyes wide.

Tornheart snarled at Scourge and took a menacing step toward him, "If you do not then we will simply kill you."

"Maybe stepping down would be wise," Palesun murmured quietly.

"What!?" Scourge hissed in surprise. "We'd lose all our power over our ca-"

"Just do it, trust me," she interrupted.

He eyed her cautiously and then his eyes softened. He could trust her because she loved him. "Okay," he sighed and turned his head to stare at Crimson. "I will give up my position as leader to you."

"I will do the same," Hiddenstorm grumbled.

"As will I," Shadelight purred. "I'd be glad to join your army."

Crimson's eyes brightened at Shadelight's words and she trotted over to the ugly gray she-cat. "I'll let you join my army. Hold still and don't scream." Shadelight blanched but didn't have enough time to move before Crimson knocked her to the ground and held her there, red eyes blazing.

She murmured the words to her spell, eyes locked with Shadelight's. Within a heartbeat the gray she-cat began to screech in pain as her fur began to turn brown. Her eyes lost their amber colour, changing to pale yellow. Crimson chuckled evilly as her newest army member fell silent. And then she gasped in pain as blood began to spurt from chest, oozing out from where her heart beat quickly.

Tornheart and Jinx jumped forward, rushing to hurry their bleeding leader. They allowed her to lean against them as she struggled to remain on her paws. "Get me away from here," Crimson ordered hoarsely. "Something has happened elsewhere, I just need some time to recover."

"Understood," Tornheart replied and began helping Crimson towards the cover of the forest.

Jinx watched them enter the shadows before she turned to face the remaining cats. "I recommend you stay in the Dark Forest until Crimson has concluded her business with you." Then she picked Shadelight's motionless body up in her jaws and melted away into the shadows.

No one spoke; they just sat there staring at the place the three she-cats had just vanished. None of them understood what had just happened but one decided it would give him a chance at earning back his kingdom. Scourge turned to his cats with a toothy grin. "We have some planning to do."

* * *

**AN: Please don't kill me. Screech's time in the Games was up but I'll let you decide what happened to him after he jumped. This chapter was 4505 words, damn long. This story is actually starting to wrap up but I'm not exactly sure how many chapters there are left. Might hit 40. **

**Competition is still running, waiting on a few entries still. **

**-Hunter**


End file.
